Ayúdame A Sentir
by Lebel27
Summary: Los sentimientos pueden ser confusos para una joven que toda su vida a sido tratada como un objeto por sus padres y no como un ser humano. ¿Qué pasará cuando un enigmático inglés se cruce en su camino?
1. Prólogo

_Lebel27: Estos carismáticos y bellos personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, a excepción de los que yo invente. Yo sólo utilizo a los personajes de CCS, ninguno es mío._

_¿Qué pasaría si nadie te dijera que te quiere?__¿Que pasaría si nadie pudiera sentir?__¿Que pasaría si, sólo tú, no pudieras sentir?_

* * *

"**AYÚDAME A SENTIR**"

PRÓLOGO

"Por qué me haces esto!"

"Por que ya no quiero saber nada de ti!"

"Por que bien sabes lo que siento!"

"Por que no engañas a nadie!"

"Por que lo que le hiciste a mi corazón fue mentirle, por que lo me hiciste a mí fue deshonesto, por puro deseo, preferiste mi cuerpo. Ahora que ya lo tienes, que más quieres?

Ya que mi corazón quedo muerto por tu ambición, ya que mis venas sacaron todo lo que podían drenar, por que ahora simplemente ya no somos tú y yo.

Ahora tu amor es inservible, ahora la esperanza no existe, ahora que me has traicionado, ya no quiero verte, ya no quiero pensarte, mucho menos soñarte.

Aléjate de mí que sólo un daño mayor ocasionarás a mi alma, a mi corazón herido."

"Ahora que te quiero cerca, ahora que te quiero a mi lado, tú simplemente no estás.

No espero que estés aquí para hablarte, no espero que estés para consolarte, mucho menos para amarte, sólo espero que seas feliz.

Despides de tú corazón la esencia del enojo, la furia, la venganza y el engaño.

Despedías amor, ternura y pasión, mas eso ha acabado.

Entonces vete y déjame libre, por que yo también quiero serlo."

"Por fin libre"

"Por fin sin ti"

"Ahora no habrá nada que me detenga, ahora no habrá nada que me haga daño.

Tan solo tú recuerdo es capaz de quebrar mi burbuja, mas el recuerdo es algo que evito.

El recuerdo de tu piel entre mis manos, el recuerdo de las caricias por tus labios, el recuerdo de tu abrazo, tu beso y tu cuerpo. Ese recuerdo se esfuma."

"Ahora que ya no te siento."

"Ahora que ya no te sueño."

"Ahora que ya no te pienso."

"Ahora que ya no te recuerdo."

"Es verdad, estoy vacía"

* * *

_Lebel27: Hola a todos, estoy de regreso, después de una larga y corta ausencia :P Pues este es el nuevo fic, jejeje, espero que les guste, es un poco crudo, pero bastante real. Les advierto, necesitarán pañuelos a la mano, entre otras cosas. Cuídense, nos vemos._

_Dejen **REVIEWS! **ONEGAI!_


	2. Capítulo 1 Lo que la Verdad hace

Capítulo 1. Lo Que La Verdad Hace Al Corazón

Estaba nublado y se podía sentir el fresco de aquella tarde, las nubes amenazaban con lluvia mientras el frío aire recorría todos los lugares que encontraba a su paso, se podía escuchar el silbido de las ramas de los pinos al jugar con el aire. De repente, se escuchó el estruendo de un trueno, que rompió la tranquilidad de aquella tarde, era decisivo, había comenzado a llover, primero como un suave rocío, que arreció poco a poco, hasta convertirse en aguacero.

Pero esa fría tarde de otoño, no fue lo único que era decisivo, las decisiones que se debían de tomar también, sobretodo para una chica que se debatía entre seguir y mentir o terminar con todo y seguir su vida como si nada. Cómo seguir después de todo aquello, Cómo terminar después de todo aquello? Y como no pudo tomar una decisión, salió corriendo hacia los pinos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sin fijarse mucho por donde iba, después de todo conocía aquel pequeño bosque como la palma de su mano por lo que no necesitaba poner la vista en el camino.

Siguió corriendo, bajo la lluvia, sintiendo por completo el frío que le recorría el cuerpo debido a las ropas mojadas que llevaba, una blusa sweter de manga larga color beige, unos jeans deslavados y zapatos blancos, pero no le importaba, ahora ya nada le importaba; entonces chocó contra algo, o mejor dicho, contra alguien. Al choqué con el muchacho, ella se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caer sobre la hierba húmeda de no ser por la ayuda de aquel chico, quien le sujetó una de sus manos justo a tiempo.

"Te encuentras bien?"- dijo mientras la jalaba hacia él y al no obtener respuesta, le preguntó – "Disculpa, Qué te sucede?"- pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

La chica, una vez de pie, tembló un poco y después se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, desplomándose sobre la hierba mientras continuaba llorando, sintiéndose destrozada por dentro, dejando salir su dolor, toda su agonía por medio de las lágrimas. El chico al verla, ahí sobre la hierba, se preocupó, se sentó junto a ella y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

"Por qué lloras? Si quieres puedes contarme lo que te sucedió"- le comentó.

La chica de un bello cabello color plomo que ahora estaba completamente mojado y le cubría algunas partes de su bello y pálido rostro y torso, se sentó sobre la hierba húmeda, puso sus brazos sobre sus piernas recogidas a la altura de su pecho, y escondió su cara bajo ellos. Parecía renuente a hablar, era como hablarle a una pared, simplemente era como si él no estuviera. A lo que el chico de asombrosos ojos grises, tez pálida y cabellos negro azulados, vestido con una sudadera azul cielo, vaqueros negros y tenis, dejó salir un suspiro, se recargó sobre uno de sus brazos y reflexionó un momento. No podía dejarla ahí, por alguna extraña razón le preocupaba y sentía la necesidad de ayudarla.

"Sabes, soy nuevo en la colonia, acabo de llegar, bueno no tanto así, de hecho no tiene mucho, a lo mucho tendré unas 2 semanas de haber llegado, es un tiempo bastante corto y apenas ahora se me ocurrió recorrer por completo esta colonia.

Me parece un lugar interesante, supongo que vives aquí, por la forma en que venías corriendo sin poner si quiera atención por donde ibas."- a lo que la chica movió un poco su rostro al lado opuesto del que el chico estaba sentado- "(Bien hecho, pero que estúpido soy…) … Bueno lo que quería decir, era que, de seguro conoces bien el lugar y me preguntaba si te importaría enseñármelo."- escuchando esto, la chica sollozó- "Este… pues, yo soy Eriol… Eriol Hiiragizawa, tengo 23 años y tú?"

Y después de todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí sentados, aún bajo la lluvia, sobre la hierba mojada, se escuchó la respuesta proveniente de la joven, quien hablaba con una melodiosa voz.

"Tomoyo…"- dijo algo bajo con la voz un poco ronca.

Su respuesta provocó una sonrisa en el rostro de Eriol –"Y dime Tomoyo, que es lo que haces aquí bajo la lluvia?"

"Y tú que es lo que haces aquí?"- le respondió con timidez.

"Pues, como te estaba diciendo, recorría la colonia, pero la lluvia cayó sobre mí antes de que yo pudiera regresar a mi casa y tu, de que corrías, no creo que sea por que te gusta mojarte o sí?"

Alzó su rostro y por fin pudo llegar a ver aquellos bellos, aunque llorosos, ojos zafiro- "No, me alejaba de alguien…"- dijo en tono quedo.

"Ya veo… y eso? Digo, si se puede saber"

"Lo que pasa es que… No pude decirle la verdad"- dijo con tristeza.

"La verdad? Sobre qué?"

"Sobre mí… mis sentimientos. Verás, llevo cerca de 2 años con un chico, durante todo ese tiempo nos lo hemos pasado bien, con sus buenos y malos ratos pero…

Lo que sucede es que, al principio yo lo amaba, con todo el corazón y con toda mi alma, sólo que el, no parecía que sintiera eso. Yo no soy tan romántica como otras chicas y soy su primera relación seria, por lo que el no sabe bien que hacer. Primero íbamos bien, platicábamos casi de cualquier cosa, pero poco después, él comenzó a ser demasiado… posesivo por así decirlo. O sea, si me dejaba hacer todo lo que yo quería pero cuando el me hablaba por teléfono siempre debía de estar disponible para él y dejara lo que estaba haciendo, pero como yo no estoy acostumbrada a hablar por teléfono, pues simplemente se me olvidaba el celular y a veces cuando el hablaba, yo no lo traía y al ver la cantidad de llamadas perdidas simplemente me decía "Luego le hablo" sólo que a veces se me olvidaba hacerlo, o más bien, casi siempre, "No soy hija del celular, no nací con él pegado a mi mano" le explique. Pero él no lo entendió y poco después tuvimos una discusión por que también era por los mensajes, que a veces no los contestaba y pues no era por que no quisiera, sino porque me los mandaba cuando no los podía contestar, y pues yo le dije que sí era más importante para él las llamadas y los mensajes que yo, pues la verdad que poca madre…"- al ver que Eriol ni siquiera se inmutó por aquella grosería, siguió- "Y el me dijo que se sentía ignorado cuando yo no lo hacía, y yo le dije que no tenía por que sentirse así, y le volví a preguntar si a él le interesaba más las llamadas y los mensajes que yo, y el respondió que no. Aclaramos las cosas y quedamos en el acuerdo de que yo procuraría traer el celular conmigo y él trataría de no desesperarse si yo no respondía.

Ya pasó eso y poco después, el empezó a dejar de comentarme cualquier cosa, ya casi no platicaba, se quedaba callado y pues como que eso nos empezó a alejar, pero resulta ser que el se guardaba muchas cosas y no me las decía, de hecho me mentía al respecto, por lo que yo pensé que íbamos bien, pero un día el me dijo que había cosas que me no me había podido decir por que tenía miedo, pero simplemente esas cosas me las solía decir completamente opuestas a como ahora me comentaba, yo me enojé y el me hizo un berrinche, diciéndome que jamás lo volvería a hacer. Más sin embargo, lo volvió a hacer, y no fue sólo una vez, sino varias veces más, y cuando me decía la verdad, el no quería que me enojara, pero una vez, me decepcionó tanto que estuve a punto de mandarlo a volar, sólo que el me pidió disculpas, me dijo que nunca lo volvería a hacer, pero que no lo dejara. Entonces decidí aceptar su propuesta, pero simplemente ya no volví a confiar en él de esa manera; a veces yo también guardaba silencio, por lo que no distanciamos más, hasta que un día… me di cuenta de que me había quedado sola, y el amor que solía sentir por él, simplemente, ya no era de esa manera, como se llevaba mucho con mis primos, le comencé a tener un diferente cariño, muy parecido al que le tenía a mis primos, por lo que me di cuenta de que ya lo quería como hermano, pero no se lo podía decir, por que sabía que eso lo destrozaría, entonces me quede callada y así pasaron los días, de ahí semanas y por último llegaron a ser 9 o 10 meses desde que me había dado cuenta de ello, me fui de vacaciones con mis primos y regresé, el día que lo vi, me porte lo más fría posible y al día siguiente le dije la verdad, pero no me dolió decírselo, aunque a él sí y sin embargo, sabía que debía de ser así. De nuevo, arreglamos las cosas y decidimos continuar, pero ayer, él me dijo que tenía dudas sobre mí amor de hermanos y pues no lo culpo, no lo puedo ver ya más con otros ojos, quedamos en un veremos.

Y hoy, estuvimos hablando y pues me dolió que me dijera que el no quiere vivir ni quiere estar con una persona que no le puede ser recíproco en sentimiento y que prefería que dejáramos de estar juntos pues no me quería forzar, dijo que el me amaba más que a su vida, que nunca querría estar sin mí, pero sé que, eso no es verdad, por eso me dijo que mejor termináramos.

No me dolió que me quisiera dejar, sino que yo no pudiera corresponderle, pues a pesar de ser alguien celoso y a veces posesivo, era cariñoso, tierno, amable, comprensivo, pero yo simplemente ya no lo puedo querer de esa manera. Por eso huía, por que no puedo hacerle frente a eso, no se que decirle…"- terminó de relatarle y se hecho de nuevo a llorar.

"Ya veo, y dime, por que no lo puedes querer de esa manera?"

"Por que, simplemente, yo no se como, me abandonó y después quiso componer las cosas, pero yo simplemente ya no podía hacerlas regresar, no quiero hacerlas regresar, después de todo, me iba a ir en un año y como quiera íbamos a terminar."

"Por que dices que no sabes como?"

"Por que así es… Soy hija huérfana de padres ausentes, mis padres siempre han estado ocupados en sus trabajos y aún cuando están en casa conmigo, simplemente es como si no estuvieran. Yo sola tuve que aprender a hacer las cosas, tuve que madurar más rápido y aunque comenzaba a hacer amigos, como quiera me sentía sola."

"Y tus primos?"

"Vivo con ellos desde hace 6 años, decidí cambiar de ambiente, ellos son buenas personas, Sakura y Touya Kinomoto, me gustaría que algunas personas fueran como ellos. Las personas llegaron a traicionar mi confianza y por eso me alejé de ellas, como quiera me consideraban extraña y casi no me hablaban. Pero cuando llegué aquí eso cambió, aunque seguía sin tenerle confianza a las personas por el daño que me habían causado y poco después lo conocía a él, a Josh, pero resultó ser, que el tampoco me tenía la confianza que decía me tenía, y yo ya simplemente no."

"Que mal, no es muy a menudo que se escuche ese tipo de situaciones. Aunque, no toda la gente es así."

"Sí lo es, embustera e hipócrita, me alegro de no poder sentir absolutamente nada."

"Y cómo es que te alegras o te duele si no puedes sentir? Además no toda la gente es así, tu no eres así"

"Cómo sabes que no soy así?"

"Por que de serlo, jamás le hubieras dicho completamente la verdad a tu novio"

"No es cierto, se lo oculté"

"Para protegerlo"

"Pero el también hizo lo mismo"

"Y él te quiso proteger de ello no?"

"Pero no eran cosas tan graves, además yo siempre le insistí en que me dijera la verdad aunque me doliera… Y el no lo hizo"

"Vez, tú no eres como los demás o si?"

"Jamás lo he sido, es por eso que preferí apartarme un poco del contacto humano, sólo lo suficiente les he dejado ver."- lo voltea a ver y lo mira extrañada- "Además, por que demonios te estoy diciendo todo esto a ti, si ni siquiera te conozco!"

"Pues…"- la miró impresionado y después sonrió- "Pues por que te diste cuenta de que me podías tener confianza"

"Tonterías"- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Tomoyo un poco molesta por haberle dicho a un completo desconocido todo lo que le sucedía, se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia su casa.

"Tomoyo…"- le dijo Eriol y ella volteó con una mirada despectiva- "No me piensas dejar aquí o sí? Recuerdas, conozco la colonia"

"Bien, te ayudaré a salir de aquí"

"Gracias"- caminó hasta donde estaba ella y juntos emprendieron el camino a casa- "Disculpa, pero no escuché tu apellido, ni mucho menos tu edad…"

"Eso es por que no te los dije"

"Puedo saberlos?"

"Daidouji y 19, contento"- le dijo en una manera cortante- "(Cómo es posible que haya confiado en él? Por qué? Ni siquiera lo conozco, esto no puede ser posible)"

"Em, Tomoyo"

"Hmm,IIIIIAAAAAAAA!"- demasiado tarde, había caído por aquella empinada bajada que hace tiempo había evitado pero que ese día, por mas que quería, no se podía concentrar en nada- "(Esto no puede ser peor)"- dejándose caer en la hierba y al ver que Eriol se reía lo miró con cara de "Estas muerto si no paras de reírte!". Tomoyo había caído de tal manera que su trasero resbaló por toda la bajada, pegó contra un montículo de tierra, se fue hacía enfrente y el mismo impulso le hizo dar una marometa, haciéndola quedar frente a Eriol.

Eriol al verla, comenzó a reírse y al ver la expresión en su rostro, bajó deslizándose hasta llegar junto a ella- "Estas bien?"

"Te parece que estoy bien?"

"Bueno, no lo sé, tu dime?"- trataba de contener la risa pero no era posible, por lo que siguió riendo.

"Sí, si muy gracioso, si te pasara algo como esto, estoy más que segura que no te reirías"

"Bueno, algo así me paso, pero de hecho me reí mucho"- la miró de manera pícara y le sonrió- "Ven te ayudo"

"No, gracias, después de todo lo que me ha pasado el día de hoy debo de mantener por lo menos un poco mi orgullo en alto"- dijo al tratar de levantarse, para resbalar con el suelo enlodado y caer sobre él de nuevo- "Bien, ayúdame"

Eriol tomó su mano y la jaló hacia él, pero al parecer jaló con demasiada fuerza, haciendo resbalar a Tomoyo, cayendo ella entre sus brazos, provocando un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

"Estas bien"- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

"S-sí… Sí estoy bien. Me sueltas? Ya estoy de pie"

"Bien, disculpa… Y dime, cuanto falta para salir de aquí?"

Tomoyo vio a su alrededor y dejó salir un suspiro- "Como caí por esa colina, tardaremos más en llegar a la calle, entre dos o tres horas"

"En serio"- dijo viendo el cielo gris del cuál aun caían enormes gotas de agua.

Tomoyo soltó una suave risa y después lo miró con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa- "Como crees! No, tardaremos entre 20 y 30 minutos, el camino es algo largo desde aquí abajo sabes"

"Ah ok, ya me habías espantado"- ella le hizo un ademán de que la siguiera y el así lo hizo.

"Por cierto, que te trae por aquí?"

"Te refieres a aquí el bosquecillo o aquí la colonia?"

"Aquí la ciudad, a esta remota ciudad de Tomoeda"

"Estudios, bueno ahora ya no, solo son refuerzos, de hecho, vengo desde Inglaterra. Ahora solo estoy vagando"

"Ya veo"

"Oye, que pasó con la chica cortante y enojona con al que me tope hace unos momentos?"

"Conoció a un chico que le cayó muy bien, la escuchó y no la juzgo cuando la conocío"

"Eso crees tú"

"Oye!"

"Es broma"- dijo entre risas- "No para nada tendría porque juzgarte"

"Eso quiero suponer"

"Eres muy extraña, pero caes muy bien sabes"

"Jeje, gracias, no tenemos ni…"- dijo viendo su reloj- "Media hora mas o menos de conocernos y ya te caigo bien."

"Pues sí, y siente te afortunada, casi nadie me cae bien"

"Aja"- dijo con sarcasmo- "No será todo lo contrario?"- a lo que Eriol se limitó a sonreirle- "Bien sigamos, por cierto cuidado con… Uh!"- dijo al ver que Eriol se pegaba contra una rama de un pino y después caía dentro de un hueco que escondido entre los arbustos- "Te encuentras bien Eriol?"- dijo con una pequeña risita- "Te gusta el suelo o quieres levantarte"- mirándolo divertida.

"Pues a decir verdad me gusta mucho el suelo, sobretodo por las pequeñas hormigas que están a mi alrededor"- a lo que Tomoyo rió un poco más, su mal humor y tristeza estaban desapareciendo gracias a un chico que apenas conocía- "Me das una mano?"

"Claro, no me vayas a tirar"- le advirtió.

"Por supuesto que no señorita"- tomó su mano y ella lo jaló para que se reincorporara.

"Ven, ya casi llegamos a la salida."- dijo guiándolo entre la espesura del bosque-"Y dime Eriol, vives solo o con alguien?"

"Sólo por el momento, pero supongo que después vendrá mi hermano, bueno en realidad es mi amigo pero somos casi hermanos por lo bien que nos llevamos, nos conocemos desde pequeños y pues es la persona en que más confío."

"Ya veo, es bueno que nadie te haya traicionado… No como a mí"- dijo algo bajo.

"Que te ocurrió a ti?"

"Pues… Mira, ya salimos del bosque"- dijo al cruzar las últimas ramas de unos arbustos altos- "Entonces, en donde vives?"

"… Pues, creo que me perdí, estoy desubicado"

Tomoyo sonrió con una risita nerviosa- "Bueno, pero al menos sabes por donde esta, entre que "calle" y que "calle"?"

"Más o menos"

* * *

_Bueno este es el primer capitulo, espero les guste jejeje, ahora no recibí mas que un triste (digo triste por que es uno si fueran 3 o 5, serian lindos eh! aclaro) review T-T, pero esta bien, aunque sea uno para continuar basta. A veces ¬¬_

_Angie: gracias por tu review, jejeje pues es un poema, yo lo hice, me alegro que te haya gustado :P y en cuanto a que será, pues por el momento empiezo con ET el segundo chap será SS y así conforme se me ocurran los sucesos. _

_Pues nos vemos luego, Onegai dejen Reviews, a lo menos 3 para seguir motivada no!_

_Lebel 27_


	3. Capítulo 2 Regreso y 'Mis Amados Padres'

Capítulo 2. Regreso y "Mis amados padres"

Ya estaba anocheciendo, la tenue luz que lograba pasar a través de las gruesas nubes grises hacía sentir el frío clima que estaba en toda Tomoeda. Las gruesas gotas de lluvia recorrían el paraguas rosa de una chica de 1.65 m, cabello castaño, piel trigueña y alegres ojos esmeraldas vestida con un sweter de cuello de tortuga color naranja, una falda y botas blancas, quien iba acompañada por un joven alto de 1.75 m, tez clara, serios ojos ambarinos y cabello negro que vestía una chamarra negra, unos jeans azul marino y zapatos negros; ambos debajo del paraguas, caminando tranquilamente bajo el aguacero de aquella fría tarde de otoño. Conversando, con algo de calma y tristeza.

-"Pero te digo Sakura, ella no me quiere, no se que hacer?"

-"Josh, ella si te quiere, es sólo que… pues, ve como es, para ella no es fácil"

-"Y que hay de mí, yo qué, no siento o que!"

-"No es eso, es solo que… Mira, ahí viene!"- dijo señalando en dirección a los arbustos- "(Pero quien es él?)… Tomoyo!"- dijo haciéndole señas.

Tomoyo al escuchar la voz de Sakura, la busco con la mirada hasta dar con el paraguas rosa que sujetaba su amiga- "Sakura!"- pero aún no se había percatado que estaba acompañada, vio un poco mas a su lado y encontró a su novio, ahí, junto a su prima- "Josh…"- dijo algo acongojada al recordar lo sucedido.

Eriol y Tomoyo se acercaron a ellos, Eriol pudo ver el rostro de tristeza que traía Tomoyo, dándose cuenta de quien era aquel chico.

"(Entonces ese debe de ser Josh)"

Tomoyo no pudo más que mirar al piso y al llegar junto a ellos, vio a Sakura a los ojos- "Me… estaban buscando?"- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

"Josh te estaba buscando, Tomoyo…"- viendo que ella simplemente miraba con melancolía a Josh.

"Josh, yo…"- siendo el primer impulso del chico, la abrazó fuertemente.

"No volvamos a pelear"- le susurró- "No quiero perderte."

"Josh…"- sollozó.

"TOMOYO!"- se escuchó a lo lejos de un joven trigueño de 1.83 cabello oscuro y ojos cafés que vestía unos vaqueros, una sudadera y tenis blancos, venía corriendo bajo un paraguas azul que lo protegía del aguacero- "Tomoyo! Que bueno que te encontre, rápido debemos de regresar a casa pronto"

"Qué, por que?"

"Adivina"

"No puede ser (Cuando este día no podía ser peor! Tenía que ocurrir esto!), pe-pero…"

"No hay pero que valga"

"Que pasa onisan?"

"Adivina quien esta en la casa"

"Hay no otra vez…"- dijo dejando salir un suspiro- "Tomoyo, debemos irnos, ahora"

"No podemos, no quiero"

"Tomoyo sabes que no es de que quieras"- le dijo Touya.

"Pero y ellos"

"Que vengan si quieren pero sabes que debes de venir en este instante"

"Bien, vamos chicos"- le dijo a Eriol y a Josh- "Hablamos luego"- dijo hablándole en susurro a este último.

Siguieron caminando por la acera, doblaron a la izquierda de ahí a la derecha y se detuvieron frente a una casa de color amarillo con tejado azul, frente a la cual, estaban estacionados un Lincoln plateado y un Sedan rojo. Tomoyo al ver el Lincoln, supo con certeza que sus sospechas eran ciertas, haciéndola entrar aprisa a la casa sin siquiera preocuparse de esperar a los demás. Entrando empapada y enlodada, directamente hacia la sala y encontrarse de nuevo frente a esas dos personas, aquellas dos personas a las que no les tenía el más mínimo sentimiento de cariño ni de odio, solo resentimiento ocupaba su corazón.

Al verla en tal estado, una mujer de cabello café oscuro, ojos azules y tez clara con un traje color vino, se quedó sorprendida, como era posible que su hija, siendo hija de una multimillonaria empresaria, estuviera en aquellas fachas.

"Tomoyo Daidouji, se puede saber en donde estabas? O mejor, por que te encuentras en ese estado?"- le dijo indignada Sonomi.

"Cálmate cariño, estoy segura que nuestra hija tendrá alguna explicación"- le contestó un hombre de tez clara, ojos verdes y cabello color plomo con un traje negro y corbata roja, de manera comprensiva.

"Sonomi, Kinya"- les dijo Tomoyo de manera fría-"Puedo saber que hacen aquí?"

"Tomoyo, por que nos dices por nuestros nombres?"- le preguntó Sonomi- "Somos tus padres"

"Ah, sí, lo olvidaba."- dijo con sarcasmo-"Disculpen, pero es que hay veces que parece que soy huérfana."

"Tomoyo, no le hables así a tu madre"

"Ah no, yo no le hable de ninguna manera Kinya, digo, mi madre no esta presente"

"Tomoyo…"- murmuró Sonomi.

"Ya fue demasiado jovencita"

Tomoyo se limitó a alzar una ceja y mirarlos de manera despectiva, recorrió la mirada por la sala y su vista se poso en 3 pares de maletas negras que se encontraban a lado del sillón donde se encontraban sentados sus padres- "Que significa esto?"- dijo señalando las maletas.

"Eso es lo que veníamos a decirte"- le contestó Sonomi.

"Vendrás con nosotros, ya entras a la universidad y el hecho de que tomes un año antes de entrar sabes bien que no lo aprobamos, por eso irás a casa."- le afirmó Kinya.

"No! Ustedes no pueden hacerme esto! Después de todo el tiempo que he pasado en este lugar que ahora considero un hogar, ustedes piensan arrebatármelo! Por que no me dejan ser feliz maldita sea!"

"No maldigas Tomoyo, se hará lo que nosotros digamos, eres nuestra hija después de todo."- le espesó Kinya.

"Ah! ahora soy su hija, y antes que era, hija de la vecina!"

"Tomoyo"

"CÁLLATE!"-le dijo en voz alta a su madre al ver que trataba de reprochar-"Después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, ahora si quieres poner tu título de padre!"

"Yo no te impongo nada, siempre he sido tu padre"

"Pues no lo parece"- dijo de manera despectiva.

En eso, llegaron sus primos y sus amigos a la casa, se escuchó el abrir y cerrar de la puerta. Sakura y Touya caminaron hacia la sala de estar y se asomaron sigilosamente, al ver quienes estaban en el sillón, se limitaron a dejar salir un suspiro, sabían por lo que habían venido, lo habían hecho antes, pero ahora Tomoyo siendo mayor de edad, podía elegir entre quedarse o irse, aunque sus padres no lo aprobaran.

"Será mejor que vayamos a la cocina"- Sakura les susurró a los demás.

"Tienes razón mounstro, esto se va a poner feo. Ya ni que hacerle. Vengan."

Josh y Eriol se miraron el uno al otro, Josh le lanzó una mirada fulminante mientras que Eriol se limitó a sonreír. Ambos siguieron a los hermanos hacia el cuarto que se encontraba al fondo y al llegar a él, Sakura, Touya y Josh se sentaron en las sillas.

"Eh…"- dijo mirando a Eriol

"Eriol"- le contesto.

"Eriol, por que no te sientas?"

"Cómo, y arruinar sus sillas, no podría, estoy demasiado sucio. Pero me preguntaba si podría utilizar tu baño"

"Seguro."

"Ven, yo te guío"- le dijo Touya quien lo llevó hasta el baño- "Mira, en este armario hay toallas, supongo que querrás por lo menos lavarte el cabello. Si necesitas ropa, solo tienes nada más que pedirla."

"No descuide, sólo me quietare el lodo que traigo encima, vivo a unas casas de aquí… Creo. No se preocupe."

"Bien"- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

Eriol se miró al espejo por unos momentos, observando cada detalle de su vestimenta y de su rostro lleno de lodo por haber caído al hueco, en eso sintió que le vibraba el uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, lo había olvidado, traía el celular desde que salió de su casa y era tal vez por eso que cuando se humedeció su ropa sintió un leve cosquilleo en la pierna. Saco el celular algo humedecido del bolsillo y contestó, esperando a que no le diera una descarga.

"Bueno?"

"Hey tipo que haces?"

"Ah, hola Syaoran, nada acá… limpiándome"

"No seas marrano, a poco te llevaste el celular al baño!"

"No. No es eso, estoy bañado en lodo, por eso me estoy limpiando"

"Tu haciendo baños de lodo? Vaya eso si que no lo pensaba, digo, esta bien que seas pulcro y lo que quieras, pero un baño de lodo?"

"No me estoy dando un baño de lodo! Me caí en un hueco y me llené de lodo"

"Que estúpido"- dijo entre risas Syaoran.

"Si, sí, que gracioso. Para que me llamabas?"

"Ah, si. Lo que pasa es que te quería preguntar la dirección de tu casa, mañana llego en el vuelo de la tarde y digo, no vaya a ser que te encuentre dándote otro baño de lodo"

"Ja ja ja, Pues mira te la doy al rato por que resulta ser que no estoy en mi casa, estoy en casa de una amiga."

"Ahora se por donde van las cosas"- dijo Syaoran de manera pícara.

"Las cosas no van por ningún lugar, acabo de conocerla, en un mal momento para ella, pero la verdad no creo que las cosas lleguen a mas allá que una simple amistad?"

"Dooshite? Por que tu no quieres? O por que ella no quiere?"

"Hmpf… No es de que yo no quiera, sino que es por otra razón sí, además ella, pues no se."

"Pues has lo que siempre has hecho."

"Y eso es?"

"Hazte su amigo"

"Ya soy su amigo, pero la verdad no se, es la primera vez que no busco a alguien y ella llegó como si yo la estuviera esperando. Sentí…."- suspira.

"Esta bien romántico, luego me cuentas como es ella sí, por lo visto te engancho, solo ten cuidado"

"Si lo tendré, entonces te hablo al rato, no mejor te voy a recoger y de ahí venimos para acá, y así tal vez la conozcas."

"De acuerdo, nos veremos mañana, Hasta luego Eri-kun"

"No me digas Eri-kun"

"Ok, no te sulfures Eriol, nos vemos mañana hermanito"

"Hasta luego Sya-Sya"

"Adiós, y no me digas Sya-Sya que me haces recordarla, me dan escalofríos nada más de pensar en ella."

"De acuerdo, cuídate, buen viaje. Nos vemos mañana Syaoran"

"Bye."- finalizando la llamada y poniendo el teléfono celular sobre la mesa que cubría el lavabo.

Se miró de nuevo al espejo y musitó- "Tomoyo"- sí, esa chica le gustaba, pero no como si fuera un pastel de chocolate blanco, sino como algo más allá, algo que no lo podía describir. Pero tenía miedo de involucrarse con ella, después de todo, si era verdad que ella se negaba a sentir, entonces que garantía tenía de que no haría eso con el.

En la cocina

"Cada vez que pasa esto es lo mismo"- dijo Sakura mirando al techo.

"Ella se enoja, ellos se enojan y mi papá queda en medio"- comentó Touya con una mano sobre su mejilla.

"El año pasado fue casi lo mismo, a excepción de que lo único que le pedían es, básicamente, que dejara de salir contigo"- dijo Sakura viendo a Josh.

Josh se sintió un poco avergonzado al pensar en que aquella pelea fue su culpa- "Bueno, sí pero pues no sé, ellos tal vez no deberían tratarla así."

"Keh, Ellos no la tratan, solo vienen a fregarla de vez en cuando"- dijo en un tono cortante, la verdad era lo único en que concordaba con sus tíos, el tampoco quería ver a Tomoyo con Josh, le desagradaba de sobremanera, por lo que muchas veces que Josh llamaba, Touya contestaba diciéndole que no estaba. A pesar de que habían salido por casi dos años aún no se acostumbraba a su presencia, sólo esperaba a que ella lo terminara antes de que la lastimara.

"Y por cierto, quien es ese tipo?"-dijo Josh haciendo una seña.

"No lo sé"- le contestó Sakura- "Llegó con Tomoyo, supongo que un amigo de ella"

"Hmpf… Como sea"- dijo algo molesto Josh.

Mientras que en la sala, la discusión de los padres de Tomoyo y Tomoyo seguía, el ambiente estaba lleno de tención, era asfixiante, sobretodo para el pobre Fujitaka Kinomoto quien no tenía vela en este entierro.

"No pueden llevarme! Ya soy mayor de edad por si no lo recuerdan, desde hace un año que lo soy! Ahora yo puedo tomar las decisiones que a mí me plazcan"- les espesó con frialdad.

"No nos hables así jovencita, somos tus padres no tus iguales"- le impuso Kinya.

"Pues como si lo fueran, para mí no tienen nada de padres"

"Tomoyo, ya estuvo bien, mientras seas mi hija y vivas bajo mi techo…"- le reclamó Sonomi.

"Pero no vivo bajo tu techo, desde hace seis años, recuerdas!"

"Pues como si fuera mi techo!"

"Pero no lo es, es casa del señor Kinomoto y aunque no te guste, sólo el puede recriminarme algo así"

"Mira Tomoyo, creo que hemos sido demasiado pacientes contigo, es hora de que accedas te guste o no, vendrás con nosotros, entendiste"

"No me vengan a imponer nada, ustedes no tienen autoridad ya"

"Pues aun dependes económicamente de nosotros, en lo que a mí respecta, aún tenemos autoridad"- le recriminó Kinya

"Bien"- dijo con fuira- "Y que hay con mis amigos, mi novio y… Eriol?"

"Novio?"/ "Eriol?"

"Como que tienes novio?" / "Quien demonios es Eriol?"

"Si, tengo novio y Eriol es sólo un amigo de acuerdo! No se ni por que demonios me justifico, desde cuando les he importado!"

"Por supuesto que nos preocupamos por ti"-le reprimió Sonomi.

"Eso no es verdad! Si es por eso que desde hace seis años que salí de aquel lugar! No entiendo por que me quieren de regreso si va a ser igual que hace seis años, para que diablos me quieren allá!"- y al no recibir respuesta sólo enojó más a Tomoyo- "Eso pensé"- dijo con firmeza- "No quiero ir a su casa entendieron"

"Pues no es de que no quieras jovencita, es de que así va a ser!"

"Ah sí, pues por lo menos quiero un mes para arreglar mis asuntos"

"Un mes!"

"Es lo menos que me pueden dar, después de todo me quieren condenar a estar en esa aburrida mansión"

"De acuerdo, un mes, sólo eso tendrás"- sentenció Kinya.

"Ah, y otra cosa, les prohíbo que se metan en mis asuntos. Podremos tener la misma sangre pero ustedes no son mis padres, no merecen ser llamados así"- les demandó y salió de la habitación antes de que ellos pudieran decirle nada, subió las escaleras y se detuvo frente a la puerta- "Es verdad, primero debo de resolver aquello."- dijo y esperó a que se cerrara la puerta del recibidor antes de bajar.

"Sonomi, no deberían de ser tan estrictos con ella."

"No te metas en esto Kinomoto"- le espesó.

"Discúlpala"- dijo Kinya mientras la tomaba por los hombros- "Esta demasiado alterada. Cariño será mejor irnos, disculpa las molestias. Volveremos dentro de un mes"

"Sí no se preocupen"- dijo mientras los acompañaba hacia el recibidor- "Nos veremos dentro de un mes."- Sonomi y Kinya tomaron su paraguas y salieron a la tempestad que abarcaba Tomoeda en esos momentos, para después perderse de vista mientras el coche avanzaba.

Fujitaka cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina.

"Bien chicos, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a acostar."

"Sí"- asintieron los cuatro que ocupaban la mesa.- "Konban wa"

Sakuar y Touya subieron las escaleras hacia sus respectivos cuartos, mientras que Josh y Eriol se encaminaron hacia el recibidor donde Tomoyo ya los esperaba.

"Bueno, supongo que nos veremos luego Eriol."

"Sí, nos vemos."- abrió la puerta y vio la lluvia.

"Es verdad, no recuerdas como regresar a tu casa. Bueno espérame unos momentos en la sala, en seguida te acompaño. Josh, vamos afuera, tenemos que hablar."- el joven asintió y ambos caminaron afuera.

-"Josh, no, quiero perderte… No quiero que te vayas con la idea equivocada."(_quien nos entiende vdd?¬¬)_

"Aún lo quieres intentar?"- le preguntó con suavidad, a lo que Tomoyo asintió y el la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas- "Bien, lo intentaremos de nuevo."

"Está bien."

"Entonces, nos vemos otro día mi niña, creo que debes de acompañar a alguien a su casa."

"Sí, nos vemos."

Josh la tomó por el mentón y la besó con ternura, más sin embargo, ella no sintió nada cuando el lo hizo. Después de eso, el tomó su paraguas y se fue. Tomoyo entró poco después de que él se perdió en la esquina. Fue a la sala y miró a Eriol quien miraba por la ventana, era de verdad glorioso, como era posible que se fijara en él, cuando apenas lo acababa de conocer.

"Em, Eriol…"

"Sí dime."

"Nos vamos?"- a lo que el asintió.

Caminaron bajo el aguacero que aún no cesaba, el tiempo era deprimente, así como lo que ella podía sentir en aquel momento, la casa de Eriol estaba a tres callecillas antes de la de sus primos, era algo rústica y antigua.

"Muchas gracias por acompañarme, creo que es algo que un caballero debería hacer no una dama."

"No hay de que. Disculpa por lo que acabas de presenciar en mi casa."

"No te preocupes. Estas cosas a veces pasan."- mostrándole una sonrisa sincera

"Sí, supongo. Entonces, nos veremos luego Eriol."- dijo algo desanimada.

"Hasta luego Tomoyo. Konban wa"- le dijo con gentileza, haciéndola sentir algo extraña.

"Konban wa Eriol."

Tomoyo caminó de nuevo bajo la densa lluvia, se sentía desanimada y hasta cierto punto, bastante decepcionada de sí misma. No podía creer que aún estuvieran juntos, después de todo aquello, por que intentarlo de nuevo si ella sabía bien el resultado, para que. Simplemente es algo que ella no entendía.

_

* * *

Bien pues este es el segundo capítulo, espero les haya gustado, si ya sé, dije que en este iba a aparecer Syaoran pero pues debía de continuar con esto, así que por el momento no se cuanto más tardaré para que entre Syaoran, yo espero que si no es el siguiente, será hasta el cuarto ¬¬. Gracias por sus reviews a:_

_Basileia Daidouji: muchas gracias por los ánimos y me alegro que te haya gustado el poema, espero que este capítulo te guste también. Con respecto a que Eriol se enamora de Tomoyo nada más verla, pues es una posibilidad que aún contemplo._

_Zashi18: gracias Florecita por tu review, cuando leo el tuyo me da mucha alegría :P y pues me alegró que te haya gustado el prólogo, así como el fin jejeje. Espero te guste este fic tambien._

_Yume Makino: gracias por tu review, y pues a decir verdad, el fic no va a ser enteramente de Eriol y Tomoyo, sino que también van a haber combinaciones de ellos con Syaoran o con Sakura, algo raro :P Aunque sí es posible que esa sea la pareja principal, sorry. Espero que le des una oportunidad y lo sigas leyendo. _

_También gracias a quienes lo leen pero no me dejan review T-T, ya ni modos, pues nos vemos luego. Sayonara, Arigatoo. Onegai dejen reviews. Bye_

_Lebel 27_


	4. Capítulo 3 Intimidades

_Advertencia: Este capítulo esta cargado altamente con Lemon de tipo Yuri (mujer-mujer) por lo que se pide al lector, sea de mente abierta y de preferencia mayor de edad para poder comprenderlo._

_Marcaré en donde comienza el Yuri y donde termina para evitar dañar suceptibilidades con el tipo de descripción que desarrollé en este capítulo._

_Ahora a leer!!_

* * *

Capítulo 3. Intimidades

Tomoyo llegó a la casa de sus primos, el tiempo no había mejorado en lo más mínimo, de hecho había empeorado bastante por lo que tuvo que correr hasta su casa para no mojarse más de lo que ya estaba. El ambiente era frío, lo que provocaba que sus ánimos decayeran un poco. Entró empapada y sabía que provocaría que su tío se preocupara por ella, así que decidió ir directamente al baño, para tomar un baño caliente y después dormir plácidamente.

La bañera se llenó de agua caliente, el vapor que emana pronto cubrió los vidrios del baño, se podía sentir la calidez que ocasionaba el vapor de agua. Tomoyo se desvistió en el momento en que sintió el reproche de su cuerpo ante las ropas fríamente húmedas, se metió a la bañera y se quedó, ahí, acurrucada por un rato, sintiendo como el agua recorría su cuerpo, de un lado a otro, por entre las piernas, debajo de los pechos, en su vientre, por sus pezones, como si fueran plumas, como si unas manos suaves le acariciaran, podía imaginar las manos de aquel chico de ojos zafiro recorrerla, seducirla, acariciarla, frotarla, excitarla poco a poco hasta lograr un orgasmo.

Entonces abrió los ojos de golpe, su respiración era un poco agitada y se sentía algo ruborizada al pensar aquello.

"(No, Tomoyo, no te involucres, ya tienes suficientes problemas como para acarrear algo más… Pero es lindo, se que jamás encontraré a alguien así, no quiero dejarlo ir… Pero que estoy pensando desde cuando es mío aquel tipo! Apenas lo conozco, no hay nada que sentir! No debo… No puedo mostrar mis emociones o me ocurrirá lo mismo, no… Me niego a sentir algo por él, me niego rotundamente, no quiero…)"- tomo una enorme bocanada de aire y se sumergió dentro de la bañera con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho- "(Tal vez… sería bueno que pudiera sentir algo por él. No, no quiero tomarlo como salida.)"- de súbito escuchó un golpe y provocó que abriera los ojos, miró hacia el techo lleno de vapor y a su paso, aparecieron un par de esmeraldas que la veían atentamente, provocando que saliera de inmediato- "Sakura…"

"Hola Tomoyo"

"Que haces aquí?"

"Te escuché llegar y pensé que vendrías directamente al baño, después de todo, estas completamente empapada."

"Sí, no creí que sentirías mi llegada"

"Pues siempre he de sentir tu llegada linda."- guiñándole un ojo de manera pícara.

Sakura se reclinó sobre la bañera hasta sentir la suave respiración de Tomoyo cerca de sus labios. Tomoyo aún no se había dado cuenta, pero Sakura estaba completamente desnuda, la estaba seduciendo, como muchas veces antes y como todas esas veces, ella gustosa, había cedido ante los encantos de su prima. Tomoyo la miró a los ojos y pudo ver la ternura que le abordaban, era tan bella cuando la seducía y mucho más cuando no lo hacía.

Los pechos de Sakura rozaban el agua caliente, provocando un suave rubor en su rostro, haciéndola ver mucho más seductora, mientras que Tomoyo al sentirla tan cerca, comenzó a sentir un calor sofocante, haciéndole desear aquel bello cuerpo que tan sublimemente se le ofrecía.

_**(Aquí empieza el Lemon...)**_

Sakura metió su mano al agua y la posó sobre la húmeda y suave pierna de Tomoyo; fue recorriéndola poco a poco, con dulzura, sus piernas, entre sus muslos, hasta acercarse lentamente a una pequeña mata de rizos negros, se detuvo a escasos milímetros y pasó a su vientre, dejándola arder de agonía por el deseo que la inundaba. Sentía ansiedad y nerviosismo, al sentir que Sakura subía suavemente, saboreando con el tacto aquel bello cuerpo ajeno. Subiendo a su ombligo donde metió la punta de su dedo, provocando un leve gemido por parte de Tomoyo, haciéndola cerrar sus ojos, y al verla Sakura acercó un poco más su rostro hasta rozarle sus suaves y dulces labios; subiendo un poco más su mano sobre la boca del estómago, sintiendo el inquieto respirar de Tomoyo, quien ahora estaba sonrojada y sentía aquellas manos maestras que le hacían magia en el cuerpo; justo debajo de sus pechos, era donde sentía una gran agitación, deseaba que subiera, que la tocara, la deseara, pero en cambio, la dejaba sufriendo por deseo, cuyo terrible fuego le iba consumiendo lentamente.

Y cuando se comenzó a sentir desfallecida por el deseo, Sakura la besó suavemente y posó su mano húmeda sobre uno de los pechos de Tomoyo, lo acarició suavemente mientras con ansias se besaban, tal y como si fuera la primera vez.

La primera vez que sucedió aquello apenas tenían 16 años, fue algo inesperado por parte de ambas, se sintieron atraídas por sus cuerpos y decidieron explorarlos con libertad. Decidieron que preferían hacerlo entre ellas a terminar embarazadas y aparte de todo con su tan placentera vida juvenil.

Tomoyo la atrajo por la cintura, haciéndola caer dentro de la tina junto a ella, mientras que las caricias de Sakura le hacían soltar leves gemidos de vez en vez. Poco a poco, Tomoyo comenzó a perder el nerviosismo que le abordó cuando Sakura la besó, haciéndole responder a sus caricias, moviendo sus manos con delicadeza por la espalda de su bella prima, apretando uno de sus trigueños glúteos, moviendo sus manos de arriba abajo por sus piernas, repasándola poco a poco, como recordando aquel cuerpo.

Sakura comenzó a besarla por el cuello, acariciando sus suaves y tiernos pezones con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra descendía sutilmente por el camino que de antemano sabía, la deslizaba hasta el vientre y después hasta tocar sus partes íntimas, sentir sus labios cálidos mientras Tomoyo lanzaba gemidos un tanto más audibles, dejando salir de cuando en cuando, el nombre de su cazadora. Sus caricias la hacían agonizar de placer, eran extremadamente sutiles y delicadas, deliciosas. Poco a poco, Sakura fue buscando aquel botón que provocaba el completo desfallecer en Tomoyo, al encontrarlo duro y cálido, lo frotó con suavidad de arriba abajo, de manera circular y de un lado a otro, lentamente, sintiendo como se endurecía un poco más, como se calentaba un poco más.

Tomoyo al tacto de Sakura, comenzó a sentir que la respiración se le cortaba, el calor de la bañera aumentaba y su mente quedaba en blanco; Sakura era una diosa en el arte del tacto y a ella le fascinaba que le hiciera esclava de su arte. Su orgasmo empezaba y poco a poco ella sentía que se elevaba, hasta llegar al infinito y sentir que el aire no existía dentro de ella, para después caer y sentir las suaves caricias de su prima, provocándole suaves gemidos que le excitaban cada vez que musitaba su nombre.

Tomoyo a pesar de sentir aquel placer, también deseaba complacer a su prima, se quería adueñar de aquel bello cuerpo trigueño que le gritaba que lo poseyera. La atrajo más y le hizo quedar bajo ella, la miró con sus profundos zafiros y después la besó con gentileza, recorriéndola a besos desde su boca hasta la base del cuello y de ahí a uno de sus hombros, después al otro y finalmente, bajó hasta llegar a uno de sus pecho y besarlo tiernamente, saboreando la dulce piel de aquella chica, provocando suspiros en la que antes solía ser la cazadora, ahora la víctima de sus travesuras sexuales, besando su tierno pezón para después chuparlo con dulzura mientras que la extasiada Sakura musitaba su nombre; a ella le fascinaba lo bien que utilizaba su boca, su lengua, sus labios y sus dientes para hacerla delirar.

Le mordió con delicadeza su endurecido pezón, haciéndola lanzar un gemido, lo envolvía con su lengua, lo chupaba y succionaba, como no ser posible reaccionar ante tales caricias. Pero no satisfecha con esto, Tomoyo fue descendiendo a besos por el cuerpo de su prima, al llegar al ombligo le introdujo la lengua y después lo chupo haciéndole sentir escalofríos a la trigueña; Tomoyo sonrió al darse cuenta y siguió bajando con aquella placentera sonrisa, llegando así hacia su pubis cálido que se encontraba sumergido en el agua caliente que les provocaba más calor a cualquier roce con el cuerpo contrario. Comenzó a lamerla de manera suave de abajo arriba con suma ternura, mientras que Sakura se deshacía por las caricias que ella le proporcionaba; después le chupaba poco a poco su clítoris haciéndola estallar de emoción, dando algunos gemidos tan audibles que resonaban en las paredes del baño. Tomoyo posó su mano sobre la suave boca de Sakura y se acerco a ella con una gran sonrisa.

_**(...Aquí termina el Lemon)**_

"Será mejor que continuemos otro día, de lo contrario, Touya y mi tío se despertaran. Te imaginas en el lío en el que nos meteríamos si nos vieran aquí así"- le dijo en susurro, le quito la mano de la boca y le dio un tierno y suave beso- "Vamos a dormir pequeña"

"De acuerdo"- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

10:25 a.m. Pastelería

La pastelería era un local amplio, con ventanales que exponían los deliciosos pasteles que ahí se fabricaban, en la parte de adelante se encontraban todos los pasteles, mientras que en la parte de atrás se encontraban los hornos; el local estaba adornado con tonos pastel en beige y rosa, se sentía cálido al entrar y los aromas a canela y chocolate se podían saborear en el aire.

"Vuelva pronto"- respondió dulcemente Tomoyo a un cliente- "El que sigue."

"Hola, no sabía que trabajabas aquí"- le dijo un sorprendido Eriol, al ver a la bella chica con un delantal que cubría parte de su atuendo, una blusa crema y unos jeans.

"Hola Eriol, y que te trae por aquí?"

"Pastel de chocolate blanco, con chocolate amargo y relleno de mermelada de chabacano con nueces"- dijo alzando la caja blanca con adornos de listones rosas y morados.

"Vaya, ese es uno de mis pasteles favoritos"- dijo mientras anotaba en su pequeña libreta.

"Lo hiciste tú, no es así?"

"Pues…"- se acercó al borde del mostrador y le susurró-"La verdad es que tuve que hacerlo por que el que hizo el pastelero, nada más no"- dijo con una risita- "Y eso es todo?"

"No también me preguntaba si, te gustaría acompañarme a recoger a mi hermano en la tarde?"

Tomoyo se limitó a arquear una ceja-"Eriol…"

"No como una cita, sabiendo que tienes novio."- provocando que Tomoyo se quedara viendo hacia el mostrador- "(Van dos Eriol, bien hecho, pero que pendejo!) Perdón."

"No descuida, no es tu culpa…"

"Y entonces?"

"Lo pensaré"- le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bien, pasaré por ti como a las 4"

"De acuerdo, su ticket señor"- dijo entregándole el recibo de compra.

"Gracias señorita. Nos vemos, ah si quieres, lleva a tu prima"

Viendo como Eriol sale de la tienda y se pone sus lentes oscuros, caminando con la caja del pastel entre sus manos y se perdía de su vista aquel atractivo hombre de camisa blanca y vaqueros, mientras que su atenta prima la veía pícaramente. Sakura, quien vestía un vestido azul cielo hasta arriba de las rodillas, había entrado a la tienda y ni siquiera la había notado.

"De verdad te gusta aquel tipo"

Tomoyo se sobresaltó ante aquel comentario proveniente de su lado- "(Cuando llegó?) Por supuesto que no?"- dijo algo sonrojada.

"Vamos primita, que se lo que digo, sobretodo por que crecí junto a ti"

"El tipo es agradable, me cae bien."

"Seee, y el hecho de que lo veas que casi se te salen los ojos, no tiene nada que ver"

"Alucinas"

"Esta bien, no diré más. Entonces, ya sales? O vas a tomar todo el turno?"

"Pues… Ya salgo, ya son las dos?"

"No idiota. Ahora veo que tan distraída estás"

"Callate. Para que venías?"

"Ah sí, pues mira, ya vez que Touya y Yukito llevan saliendo por casi 6 años."

"Una vida"

"Lo sé. He pensado que deberíamos hacerles algo"

"Tú has pensado!"

"Sí, yo también pienso"

"Jejeje ok, y entonces?"

"Pues sí, hay que hacerles algo"

"Algo, como que se te ocurre?"

"Por eso vine, por que se supone que tú eres la de las buenas ideas"

"Bueno, pues… No lo sé, que dirá tu hermano, es más, que dirá mi tío?"

"Por mi tío no te preocupes, pero mira, Yukito quedará muy complacido…"

"No me respondiste… Ni siquiera le has preguntado a tu hermano verdad?"

"Sí claro, con lo ocupado que esta"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, que sea sorpresa."

"Sabía que podía contar contigo primita!"- Tomoyo le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

"TOMOYO! TE PAGO PARA QUE TRABAJES! NO PARA QUE PLATIQUES!"- le gritó el panadero desde la cocina.

"Creo que es hora de que te vayas"- le dijo en susurro.

"Lo sé no quiero causarte problemas"- le contesto de igual manera- "Nos vemos al rato."

"Adios"- dijo moviendo su mano.

"TOMOYO!"

Tomoyo dejó salir un suspiro-"Ya sé… (maldito desgraciado, después de todo, tú no haces nada)"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"(Vaya y se supone que yo soy la distraída.)"- pensaba Sakura mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa- "(Ese chico si que la enganchó, y digo, como no la ha de enganchar si el tipo esta hecho un bombón. Pero apenas lo conoce, no debería de involucrarse con él. Aunque tal vez si debería, se nota que Josh la tiene hasta la madre, como puede aguantarlo, el tipo es demasiado inseguro, algo posesivo y terriblemente celoso, y lo peor de todo es que ella lo sabe… Esa mujer no tiene remedio, sufre por que quiere. Aunque me pregunto si habrá regresado con él? Lo más seguro es que así sea, no debió de hacerlo, mucho menos por todo lo que siente hacia él. Para que se arriesga, con que propósito?"- alzó la vista y se topo con Eriol aún con la caja de pastel en sus manos y comprando un par de revistas- "(Pero si él me ayudara…) Eriol"- a lo que el chico volteó a verla- "Podría hablar contigo?"

"Claro."

Ambos caminaron por una de las calles alternas y llegaron hasta el lago donde había algunas bancas, decidieron conversar ahí.

"Dime, que sucede?"

"Eriol, se que no nos conocemos pero, quiero pedirte un favor"

"Un favor?"

"Sí, la verdad es que nadie esta contento de que mi prima este saliendo con Josh, el hombre no hace más que dañarla y ella se siente responsable por eso de alguna manera. Yo quiero pedirte a que me ayudes para que ella termine con él. Para que termine con alguien que no la merece"

"Pero por que yo?"

"A ella le agradas y supongo que a ti también. Ella piensa que debe de morir sola, que no es merecedora de amor alguno como te darás cuenta, pero en el fondo, es una persona increíble. Por eso te lo pido."

"No puedo…"

"Sakura"

"Sakura, no puedo, aunque ella no lo ame, es muy decisión de ella terminar con él. No puedo intervenir."

"Por qué?"

"Por que tu prima me encanta, en serio, pero no se le puede forzar a una persona a hacer algo que no quiere."

"Pero… Y sí ella se siente obligada?"

"Entonces no hay nada que hacer, ella debe de darse cuenta de lo que ocurre."

"Y si ya se dio cuenta?"

"Ella sabe bien lo que hace, de eso me di cuenta ayer. No te preocupes, ella lo terminará cuando sea el momento indicado."

"Eso espero."

"No creo que tú quisieras que alguien estuviera de terco mandándote sobre lo que es correcto y lo que no es."

"Tienes razón, disculpa. Es que, la veo tan triste a veces."

"No te preocupes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien"

"Sí, gracias."

"Disculpa, pero es que a mí no me gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas."

"No, descuida, fui yo por querer acelerar las cosas."

"Este… me acompañas a mí casa? Es que, aún no me aprendo las calles"

"Claro."- comenzaron a caminar y pronto llegaron a la entrada de la colonia- "Y dime Eriol, de donde eres? Por que, que yo recuerde, tú no has vivido antes aquí"

Eriol le dice con una sonrisa- "Como le dije a tu prima la vez que me la encontré, vengo desde Inglaterra, llegué aquí hace como 2 semanas y hoy vendrá mi hermano, así que iré a recogerlo. Inclusive le dije a Tomoyo si le gustaría acompañarme y le pedí que te invitara."

"A mí?"

"Sí, creí que sería buena idea. A menos claro que tengas planes o algo así?"

"No para nada"- dijo con una sonrisa-"Con gusto iremos contigo Eriol (Que lindo es! No se vale, ya lo quisiera para mí) y me decías que te acompañaríamos por tu hermano?"

"Sí, pero en realidad no es mi hermano, le digo así por lo allegados que estamos, el cuida de mí y yo deél. Bueno esta es mi cuadra, creo…"

"Seguro que es esta?"- le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Mmm…"- Eriol avanza un poco más y logra divisar su antigua y rústica casa de 2 pisos, estilo victoriana que se encontraba en el fondo, ocupando uno de las esquinas, mostrando su descuidado jardín ,que en algún momento fue bello sin duda, con un arbol enorme del que colgaba un columpio y cerca de la barda con la otra casa se encontraba una banca que solía ser blanca, pero ahora gris y llena de mugre por el paso de los años que había estado deshabitada esa casa, y frente a la casa se encontraba un Audi Nuvolari quattro arena, al verlo sonrió- "Sí, aquí es. Nos vemos Sakura, al rato paso por ustedes."

"De acuerdo (Wow, por ese carrazo debe de ser millonario! Rico, guapo y buena persona, que más se puede pedir! Debe de tener algún defecto) Nos vemos Eriol."- despidiéndose de él con la mano y el respondiéndole con el mismo gesto.- ("Tomoyo debe de estar de verdad ciega si no se fija en él.")

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"(Sakura si que es bonita, se que lo mismo pensará Syaoran cuando la conozca.)"- se dijo con una sonrisa mientras depositaba el pastel en la mesa de centro de la cocina y después ponía a calentar agua para hacer un poco de infusión de zarzamora.

Es verdad que apenas tenía 2 semanas viviendo en ese lugar, pero con todo el papeleo, le era casi imposible limpiarlo. Los únicos cuartos que se encontraban limpios eran, su habitación, el baño, la cocina y el cuarto que sería para Syaoran, de ahí en fuera, apenas y había tenido tiempo para barrer las demás habitaciones, apenas y se veía limpio el lugar, aunque claro esta, que ahora que serían dos, el limpiar la casa sería mucho más sencillo, además de amueblarla como era necesario.

Colocó una rejilla y dejó caer las zarzamoras para que el agua caliente las deshidratara- "Ya verás lo que harás querido Syaoran, te espera mucho trabajo desgraciado"- murmuró con malicia mientras abría el delicioso pastel que había comprado hace unos momentos- "(Tomoyo…)"

Al abrirlo, quedó maravillado tan solo verlo, el delicioso olor a chocolate que despedía aquel pastel adornado con pétalos hechos de chocolate blanco que bañaba por completo al pastel cual nieve, a los lados se formaban pequeños listones de chocolate y en el centro, se encontraba una fresa cubierta de chocolate, haciéndolo lucir delicioso. Al cortar su pedazo, pudo observar el delicioso pan de chocolate amargo y el relleno hecho de mermelada de chabacano con pequeñas nueces en él. El aroma y la vista no solo eran deliciosos, sino que su sabor al igual, era sumamente exquisito, jamás pensó que podría llegar a probar un pastel con tal textura que es fino a cualquier paladar, solo era posible que un ángel lo hubiera cocinado, sí un ángel…

"Tomoyo"- musitó- "(Como me gustaría que no te sintieras tan mal contigo misma, como me gustaría que terminaras con ese chico, como me gustaría…) Como me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo…- dijo examinando un pedazo de pastel antes de metérselo a la boca.

Tomó una de las revistas que también puso sobre la mesa y comenzó a hojearla cuando escuchó el silbido de la tetera, tomo una taza y se sirvió la infusión rojiza que despedía un aroma dulce y suave que le hacía recordar a tan bella chica, agregó un poco de leche y azúcar, fue hacia la mesa de nuevo y partió un segundo pedazo de aquel exquisito manjar de chocolate.

"(Maldito pastel, te voy a acabar!)"- pensó mirando con malicia el pastel.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El reloj marcaba diez para las cuatro cuando salió hacia la casa de Sakura a recogerlas en su Audi color arena. Al llegar le bastó detenerse para que ambas chicas salieran, no tan arregladas pero en definitiva bellas para la vista de Eriol, y así se encaminaron hacia el aeropuerto de Tomoeda, a unos quince minutos de la colonia.

"Eriol, ya sabes a que hora llegará tu hermano?"- preguntó Tomoyo quien iba en el asiento del copiloto.

Eriol asintió con una sonrisa y la miró de reojo a través de sus lentes oscuros- "Dijo que llegaría dentro de media hora, no tiene mucho que hablé con él."

"Ah ok, entonces llegaremos antes que él no?"- contestó Sakura de manera perspicaz.

"Mas o menos, a menos claro que me pierda."

"No creo que te pierdas, el camino de la colonia al aeropuerto es en recta, como esta casi a la salida de Tomoeda, no creo que encuentres difícil el llegar hasta allá."

"Claro a menos que debamos de tomar la desviación por el hecho de que están dando mantenimiento a un tramo de la avenida."- dijo Tomoyo de manera seria, viendo la calle.

"Te sucede algo?"- le preguntó con curiosidad Eriol.

"Pues… si te dijera Eriol, lo que ocurrió poco antes de venir."- comentó Sakura

"No fue por tu novio o sí?"

"Da vuelta en la siguiente"- le comentó Tomoyo de manera fría y cortante.

El resto del trayecto fue silencio, era obvio que Tomoyo no quería hablar y cada vez que Sakura intentaba establecer aquel tema, Tomoyo se limitaba a fulminarla con la mirada, si las miradas mataran Sakura hubiese muerto por lo menos 10 veces antes de que Tomoyo se limitara simplemente a verla de manera seria.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, Eriol observó a un chico de cabello chocolate, tez trigueña y ojos cafés que se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas descansando como si no hubiera de que preocuparse, el chico vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa azul celeste que resaltaba aquella increíble figura, era atractivo en sus facciones, bastantes suaves pero rudas a la vez, dándole un toque varonil. Se estacionó frente a él y el chico se limitó a sonreírle mientras se ponía sus lentes oscuros.

"Y yo que pensé que mi vuelo se retrasaría"- dijo sarcásticamente- "Hola tipo"

"Hola hermano"- dijo Eriol viendo al trigueño- "Vas a subir o te vas a quedar a cuidar la entrada del aeropuerto?"

"Pues si me abres la cajuela podré meter mis maletas."- Eriol jaló una de las palancas dentro del coche y la cajuela se abrió automáticamente, Syaoran metió sus maletas y después de cerrarla se acercó a la puerta que estaba cerca de él- "Y estas bellas jovencitas quienes son?"- dijo al abrir la puerta.

"Sube…"- le indicó Eriol- "La bella señorita a tu lado se llama Sakura Kinomoto y esta hermosa jovencita a mi lado es Tomoyo Daidouji, ya te había platicado de ella."

"A sí, encantado, soy Syaoran Li, pero díganme simplemente Syaoran."- les dijo con una sonrisa.

_**

* * *

**_

_Bueno este es el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado jejeje fue algo bastante, raro de escribir por así decirlo :P Y se que algunos me querrán matar mientras que otros simplemente esperarán a que termine el fic y en definitiva me matarán -.-. Por favor no lo hagan Onegai!_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo a Zashi18, LMUndine, Shami, Basileia Daidouji, Zaphi y el review anónimo._

_Por cierto, aclarando tu duda, LadyAmatista, pues como verás aun no tengo un rumbo fijo de lo que va a suceder, lo más obvio es que sea T&E y S&S, aunque por este capi te darás cuenta de que también habrá S&T y algo de T&Y._

_Tambien muchas gracias a los que leen y no dejan reviews, ahora recibí varios reviews, ke lindo :P. Pues Domo Arigatoo por su tiempo para leerlo, nos vemos. Sayonara Onegai dejen reviews_

_Lebel27_


	5. Capítulo 4 Cicatrices

Capítulo 4. Cicatrices A La Luz De La Luna

"(Es un sueño)- pensó Sakura al verlo- "(No puede ser que realmente exista tal hombre, seguro que es un sueño, debo de estar soñando…)"- había quedado completamente paralizada al observar al apuesto hombre de tez trigueña y cabello oscuro que se encontraba sentado a su lado- "(No puede ser posible que existan hombres tan exquisitos en este planeta…) No puede ser…"- suspiró, provocando que todos se le quedarán viendo con cara de extrañeza.

"Estas bien Sakura?"- preguntó Tomoyo viéndola a través del espejo retrovisor.

"Yo… emh sí"- dijo Sakura con vergüenza- "(Cómo pude haber dejado salir aquello, soy una tonta)"

"Bueno, ya vinimos a recoger a tu hermano y ahora?"- le dijo a Eriol con los brazos cruzados mientras veía por la ventana el paisaje que aparecía ante sus zafiros fríos y profundos.

"Qué les parece si vamos a comer"- dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa pícara, al recargarse entre ambos asientos delanteros- "No sé ustedes, pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre! (… Y además así aprovecho para conocer a la linda castañita)"

"Me parece bien, que opinan ustedes chicas?"

"Claro! Eso sería genial"- dijo con alegría Sakura-"(Así podré conocer a este bombón)"

"Como quieran"- se limitó a responder de manera cortante Tomoyo, se recargó en la ventana y se dispuso a observar el camino, estaba cansada no solo física sino también mentalmente, apenas llegó a su casa, le dio tiempo de sentarse a descansar un rato, después del tedioso y terrible día que había tenido, pues no sólo tuvo que quedarse un rato más después de su hora de salida, sino que también tuvo que hacer un nuevo pastel de chocolate blanco y algunos dulces que el pastelero había mal hecho, y aparte de todo, escuchar un estúpido reclamo por parte de Josh; antes de que Eriol llegara a recogerlas.

Tomoyo no se encontraba muy contenta, la verdad es que le hubiera gustado tener ese día Kick Boxing para así aprovechar y sacar toda su ira contra un costal, en vez de una de sus compañeras como lo hizo el mes pasado. Estando en entrenamiento, noqueó a una de sus compañeras de una patada en la cara, al recordar lo que hace dos días había pasado, una de tantas estúpidas riñas con Josh, en la que él primero se echaba la culpa y después ella se sentía como mierda pisada; descargando toda su ira en la pobre chica que terminó tumbada en el suelo durante 20 minutos, claro que no desmayada sólo bastante lastimada por lo que apenas se movía y le dolía, y Tomoyo con una seria reprimenda por parte de su entrenador.

Hubiera preferido no salir ese día simplemente, hubiera preferido quedarse en casa viendo televisión, leyendo, durmiendo o simplemente observando a través de la ventana la vida que ocurría afuera. Pero con qué fin, si dentro de un mes ya no tendría aquella libertad nunca más, mejor disfrutar el tiempo que le quedaba de "vida" antes de perecer en el infierno.

Es más porque mortificarse por aquel hombre que la hacía sentir tan mal, si a su lado, tenía a uno que la hacía sentir deseada. Pero no se sentía segura, lo acababa de conocer, un juego muy peligroso era el de involucrarse sin siquiera conocerlo, no podía. Además de que poner el cuerno no iba de acuerdo a sus principios… Poner el cuerno? Pero si lo hacía un par de veces al mes con Sakura, donde quedó ese principio. En la basura de seguro, junto con todas sus emociones en el olvido, eso es lo que anhelaba y sin embargo, ya no estaba segura de que eso fuera lo mejor para deshacerse de ese sentimiento de abandono y melancolía que le carcomía el alma.

"Tomoyo…"- escuchó que la llamaba una suave voz varonil desde las lejanías- "Despierta preciosa…"- esa voz era encantadora, le gustaría escucharla todo el día, llamándola con dulzura- "Tomoyo, linda, despierta"- dijo Eriol con ternura.

"(Esa voz… Ya la he escuchado antes… Pero donde. No quiero despertar… Estoy segura que jamás la volveré a escuchar cuando despierte)"

"Hermosa… Ya llegamos, despierta"- repetía Eriol con dulzura.

"(No…)Hmmm…"- hizo a modo de queja- "(Ya llegamos… A donde?)"- abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que se encontraba desubicada, la luz de la tarde le hizo entre cerrar sus bellos ojos zafiro y después voltear un poco a su izquierda para encontrar a un apuesto hombre que se encontraba recargado con una mano sobre el tablero del auto y con la otra sobre el asiento de Tomoyo, mirándola atentamente con ese par de cautivadores ojos grises. Tomoyo parpadeó y entonces recordó en donde estaba y quien era aquel hombre- "E-Eriol"- dijo algo sonrojada al verlo tan cerca, tan cerca que sentía su suave respiración, provocándole un pequeño cosquilleo desde la base de su columna a su cráneo.

"Al fin despiertas"- le comentó con una sonrisa- "Te quedaste dormida, linda"

"Oh… Perdón, que pena"

"No descuida, no pasa nada. Ya llegamos al restaurant. Syaoran y Sakura ya están adentro esperando a que nos asignen un lugar. Estas bien?"

"Sí, si estoy bien, descuida. Sólo me quede dormida, supongo que fue por el cansancio del trabajo"

"Bien, entonces señorita, vamos a cenar?"- le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Tomoyo asintió y esperó a que el apuesto hombre le abriera la puerta, tomo su brazo y por alguna extraña razón, sintió una enorme calidez al sujetarlo y sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Realmente no se había dado cuenta de en donde se encontraban, sólo se había dedicado a observar a Eriol, desde el momento en que despertó, sólo se dedicó a mirarlo a él, sólo a él.

Entraron al amplio y lujoso restaurante, de atmósfera tranquila que provocaba cierta calidez por las suaves luces en tonos rojizos y anaranjados que despedían las lámpara que colgaban en el techo, el salón estaba adornado con seda vino sobre las paredes que parecían almohadas y el piso con una alfombra nácar que hacía resaltar la belleza de los muebles de caoba y cedro donde se sentaban las personas y comían, las mesas estaban adornadas con un mantel de suave lino naranja sobre el que reposaba una vela amarilla dentro de una campana de vidrio, las ventanas hacia la calle eran amplias decoradas con cortinas en satín rojo y el marco decorado de obsidiana que brillaba bellamente por las luces, había un pequeño bar de caoba junto con sus 50 botellas de finos y exquisitos vinos, licores y bebidas que servían en las multiformes copas que guardaban en el techo, el ambiente era finalizado por una suave melodía tocada del piano negro de cedro al final de la habitación, junto al bar, el cual era tocado por el que parecía ser un experto.

Sakura y Syaoran les hicieron señas desde su mesa, a lo que Eriol los vio y jaló un poco a Tomoyo para que lo siguiera, ella aún estaba desubicada, hasta que vio el bar y el piano de fondo, podía ser que estuvieran ahí? O sí?

"Eriol, en donde estamos?"- dijo Tomoyo al ver que Eriol le invitaba a sentarse.

"Estamos en el ()"- le respondio con una sonrisa, aún aguardando a que Tomoyo se sentara.

Tomoyo se había quedado pasmada ante esa respuesta, no sólo era el restaurant más caro de toda Tomoeda, sino que también uno de los más exclusivos, al cual sólo algunas veces había entrado en compañía de sus padres y una vez con su tío y sus primos. Pero nunca pensó que alguien la invitaría ahí, a ese lujoso lugar. Se desplomó sobre la silla, atónita, aún sin creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Tomoyo estas bien?"- le preguntó con intriga Eriol.

"S-sí, es sólo que…"- acerca el rostro al centro de la mesa y le dice en susurro- "Como diablos vas a pagar este lugar tan caro."- a lo que Eriol dejó salir una risa de diversión- "Qué, que dije?"- dijo algo desconcertada.

"Tomoyo… estas segura de que viste a que tipo de coche te subiste?"- le pregunto con curiosidad Sakura.

"Yo…"- la verdad era que no pues en ese momento estaba que echaba humo hasta por el cabello.

"Eso imaginé"- dijo con una sonrisa- "Tomoyo llegamos en uno de los autos más nuevos y lujosos de Audi"- le comentó como si fuera imposible no notar aquel carro.

"Sabes que te escuchaste sumamente convenciera e interesada"- le respondió con monotonía.

"Eh…"

"Nah… No se preocupen, normalmente es inevitable que alguien se comporte humildemente cuando sale con nosotros"- les comentó Syaoran con cierto alarde.

"Que sincero"- le dijo Tomoyo con sarcasmo- "Disculpe, se puede fumar aquí adentro"- le preguntó al mesero quien les entregaba la carta.

"No, pero se puede en el balcón que se encuentra en la parte de arriba."- le contestó con una sonrisa.

"Gracias"- dijo con indiferencia, mientras observaba la carta.

El mesero esperó un momento y después les preguntó- "Desean pedir su orden?"

"Si, claro"- contestó Eriol- "A mi me traerá el salmón bañado en salsa de hongos y una limonada natural, por favor."

"Yo quiero la langosta igual en salsa de hongos y vino blanco"- le dijo Syaoran.

"Que año señor?"- preguntó el camarero al tiempo que apuntaba en su libreta.

"El más añejo, por favor."

"Y en cuanto a las damas? Que desean ordenar?"

"Yo quiero espaguetti a la bolognesa y una limonada mineral, por favor"- le dijo Tomoyo.

"Y yo… Um, no sé, que me recomienda?"- le preguntó Sakura al mesero.

"Pues pato esta delicioso, madame. Aunque de ser usted tal vez escogería el…"

"Haber, haber, como que 'de ser usted'?"- le espesó Syaoran muy a la defensiva- "Que acaso ella es diferente a nosotros o que?"

"No señor no me refería a eso"

"Entonces a que se refería?"

"Pues… eh… Al, al apetito de la señorita"- dijo como queriendo escapar de tal situación tan embarazosa.

"Más le vale que así sea."- dijo en tono amenazante.

"Gra- Gracias, Li"- dijo una impresionada Sakura.

"No hay de que, pero no me digas Li, dime Syaoran"- le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Este… señorita?"- le dijo el mesero.

"Ah, sí, pues yo creo que probaré el Tepanyaki mixto (_carne, pulpo, camarón y pollo con calabazas, pimiento morrón verde, por lo general, y cebolla, bañados en salsa de soya y preparados en plancha. Tal vez una comida medio rara, pero es deliciosa, realmente lo es OUO_) y una naranjada mineral."- le dijo Sakura.

"En seguida se los traigo. Disculpe el malentendido señorita, señor"- dijo inclinándose hacia ellos.

"No descuide…"- le dijo Sakura antes de que Syaoran pudiera replicar, y en cuanto se ve, ella voltea a ver a Syaoran y posa su mano sobre el antebrazo de Syaoran- "No es necesario que pelees por algo que no vale la pena."- le dijo de manera comprensiva, se vieron por un momento, cautivados por su miradas cálidas entrecruzadas, sintiéndose comunicados por el simple arte de la vista por un breve momento, para que después ella se sonrojara al darse cuenta de que aun tenía su mano sobre el antebrazo de Syaroan- "Disculpa"- dijo con pena, quitando de inmediato su mano.

"No, descuida, no hay problema."- le dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa dulce y tierna.

"Siempre que vamos a un lugar nuevo debes de hacer esto?"- dijo Eriol arqueando una ceja.

"Qué? A mí me parece divertido"

"Ahora vengo"- dijo Tomoyo de manera fría.

"A donde vas?"- le pregunto Sakura aún roja.

"Al balcón, a fumar."- contestó de manera cortante.

"Quieres compañía?"- le preguntó Eriol.

"Me da igual…"- caminando directo hacia las escaleras de cedro cerca del bar que daban hacia el mirador mientras Eriol la seguía a paso rápido para alcanzarla.

"… Tu amiga es muy rara"- le comentó un admirado Syaoran ante la actitud tajante de Tomoyo, a Sakura.

"Ella no es mi amiga, bueno sí, la mejor, pero me refiero a que ella es mi prima"

"Entonces… Cuantos años tienes Sakura?"

"Oye, la edad de una mujer nunca se pregunta"- dijo de manera pícara.

"Lo sé, pero, no se, quieres que adivine?"

"Bueno"

"Haber… 23?"

"Tan vieja me veo?"

"No que va, es sólo que estoy adivinando no?"- dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

"De acuerdo, trata otra vez"

"Mmmm… mas joven o mas vieja de esa edad?"

"Pues, creo que eso te toca a ti averiguar"

"Vamos, dame alguna seña, de ser así te puedo decir que tienes 30 y te sentirás ofendida"- dijo al ver que hacía una cara falsa de ofendida- "Lo ves!"

"Bien, menor"- dijo con una sonrisa.

"De 30?"

"Obviamente"

"Y de 23?"

"También"

"Ah, no me dirás que tienes 17"

"No, como crees! Soy mayor de 17"

"No sé, me rindo!"

"Qué así nada más, sólo de investigar de acuerdo a tres números?"- dijo en tono de reto.

"Bueno, pues es que se me ocurría que podías tener 19 pero eso es ir de non en non"

"Pues sí tengo 19"

"En serio! Genial, todavía recuerdo cuando tenía esa edad. Era todo un desmadre."- dijo con una risa divertida.

"Tu nada más?"

"No también Eriol, ambos siempre fuimos un desastre, aunque claro nos aplicábamos a la escuela para que no nos fuera en chinga en nuestras casas"

"Vivían juntos?"

"Nos conocimos en la primaria, desde entonces somos inseparables. Bueno a excepción de la preparatoria cuando el se tuvo que ir a Inglaterra, fuera de eso, vivió en Hong Kong conmigo."

"No son gays verdad?"

"No para nada (Sí como no, sobretodo después de lo del año pasado no se ni a que lado le tiramos, que brutos)"- dijo con una risita nerviosa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ya en el mirador, Tomoyo y Eriol fueron hacia el balcón, en donde ella encendió un cigarrillo de su cigarrera plateada y se dispuso a fumarlo. (_que mala influencia doy jajajaja_)

Era ya de noche, tranquila y fresca, la luna se divisaba en lo alto, redonda y brillante, mientras que algunas nubes la tapaban al pasar, ya había pasado algún tiempo desde que llegaron al restaurant.

"Que tienes?"- Eriol toma la mano cerca de él y Tomoyo al sentirla sobre su muñeca, la quita pero Eiol vuelve a tomarla, volteándola hacia él, mostrándole una cicatriz en diagonal sobre sus venas debajo de su palma- "Que te paso?"

"Fue cuando tenía 12 años, mis padres se la pasaban peleando, ya sea por el dinero –que tenían de sobra y aún así no se conformaban- o de infidelidades. Pues Kinya, mi padre, solía llegar muy tarde del trabajo y Sonomi, mi madre"- dejando notar un sentimiento de egoísmo al pronunciar ambos nombre, posó el cigarro entre sus labios para después dejar salir un poco de humo- "solía pensar que era una mujer la que le hacía llegar tarde. Sus celos estúpidos siempre provocaban riñas, con insultos y a veces con golpes, ya sea de Soroki a Kinya o viceversa, pero casi siempre era Sonomi la que empezaba y Kinya no la lastimaba a menos que fuera para defenderse. Aunque a mí siempre me ponían de réferi para decidir quien tenía la razón, y a veces yo también recibía insultos o me usaban de escudo.

Entonces yo me harté de esa situación, en la noche, cuando mis padres estaban dormidos y dormían todavía juntos aún peleados, como sea, tomé la navaja que hurté del baño de mis padres y primero corté mi almohada, para ver cuanto filo tenía de un solo tajo, después corte el colchón para probar con un poco de fuerza en la punto; se deslizó bien, fue un corte limpio. Así que apagué la luz, me acosté en mi cama y debajo de las sábanas, puse la navaja sobre mis venas y la deslicé con fuerza, al principio me dolió mucho, me sentía mal, débil, pero poco después, solo sentía como el dolor iba aminorando, y cuando iba a cortarme las del otro brazo, me sentí mucho más débil como para continuar y me desmayé.

Desperté en el hospital 2 horas después, los doctores me dijeron que estaba casi muerta cuando me trajeron, me comentaron que mi madre entró y vio mi colcha llena de sangre, la había absorbido tornándose en un bello carmesí, sólo por eso se dio cuenta"- contaba mientras se recorría la cicatriz con su dedo y con la mirada vacía ante tal recuerdo. Eriol tomo su muñeca y besó su herida de manera gentil, como queriendo borrarla, como eliminado aquellos malos recuerdos.

Después tomó su otro brazo y le giró la muñeca: "También esta?"- dijo interesado.

Tomoyo sonrió con delicadeza al escuchar aquel comentario- "Esa fue cuando regresé a mi casa"

"Del hospital?"

"No, de la casa de Sakura"

"Te fuiste?"

"Después de salir del hospital la primera vez, los doctores recomendaron que debería alejarme de aquel ambiente lleno de tensiones, y mis padres"- haciendo una mueca de disgusto al pronunciar aquello, pegándole al cigarro con el meñique para quitar el exceso de ceniza, cayendo este sobre el cenicero de cristal cortado que tenía a su otro lado- "no se si complacidos o a regañadientes, me dejaron en casa de mi tío, claro esta, después de que Sonomi discutió con el doctor sobre lo buena madre que era, pinche perra desgraciada"- dijo con exasperación, dejando salir humo por la comisura de sus labios rosados- "Pase un año en casa de mi tío y yo ya no quería regresar a mi antigua vida, descubrí que la que ahora llevaba era más agradable y cuando mi madre llegó por mí, me encontró haciendo la comida, armando un escándalo, reclamándole a mi tío que era trabajo de la servidumbre no de mí y yo e dije que en absoluto me molestaba pero ella me ignoró, yo le contesté y ella me dio una bofetada. No me dolió el golpe, me dolió que me lo diera frente a mi tío y mis primos, y le dije que no me quería ir de ahí. Mi tío se enojo con Sonomi por haberme abofeteado y ella se fue enojada y ofendida.

Estuvo tratando de convencerme durante 3 meses para que regresara a casa, después Kinya durante otros 3 meses, yo fui reacia a ellos durante aquellos 6 meses de insistencia. Pero el mes siguiente, ambos me suplicaron que regresara, me dijeron que todo sería diferente y que me tendrían más atención y cuidados y demás.

Yo muy ilusa, me regresé y esa noche volvieron a pelear, escuché el azote de la puerta de entrada y después que algo se rompía. A los 2 minutos, Sonomi, ebria, fue a mi cuarto y me culpó por todo lo que le había pasado. Recuerdo que me tomó por los brazos y me sacudió muy fuerte, gritándome sobre lo mal hija que he sido y después me empujó sobre la cama y se fue a su cuarto llorando y maldiciendo, esos moretones no se me quitaron en una semana."- dio un suspiro y prosiguió- "Me deprimí, busqué una navaja y me salí de mi casa de mi casa. No quería que nadie me encontrara, no tenía planeado seguir viviendo así. Llegué al parque y me escondí entre los arbustos, tomé la navaja y la puse sobre mi muñeca que no me había cortado, estaba temblando, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y no quería saber nada de ellos, ya me había cansado de sus pendejadas. Entonces escuché pasos, me asusté y me corté la muñeca.

Salí corriendo del parque con todo lo que me daban las piernas y poco a poco aquella sensación de cansancio y debilidad se adueño de mí, cuando estaba por llegar a casa de Sakura me tropecé, había perdido mucha sangre y lo peor es que no había nadie que me ayudara. Me quedé ahí tirada por un rato, cuando empezó a llover y gotas frías humedecían mi cuerpo, el agobio me venció.

Mi primo me encontró un poco después, me dijo que había dejado todo un rastro desde el parque hasta allí. Me llevó al doctor y suturaron mis venas, estuve 6 días en recuperación al parecer, el correr me hizo perder mucha más sangre que la primera vez. Aquella vez sólo estuve un par de días.

El doctor habló de nuevo con mis padres y les recomendó que me dejaran vivir en casa de mi tío por tiempo indefinido, pues le afligía que pudiera tener una recaída. Sonomi le replicó de nuevo y el doctor les advirtió que tuvieran cuidado si no querían terminar en la cárcel por maltrato de menores.

Cuando salí del hospital, regresé a casa de mi tío y nunca más volví a pisar la casa de mis padres. Ya son 7 años desde eso, y ahora, no se para que me quieren de regreso"- suspiró, apagó el resto del cigarro sobre el cenicero y dejo divagar su vista en el horizonte de aquella bella y algo nublada noche, donde la luna se asomaba de vez en vez, al pasar las nubes bajo ella.

"Un poco joven para ser una suicida no crees?"

"Tal vez"

"Te escuchas muy tranquila al comentarlo"

"Pues al principio me costaba aceptar que lo hice, pero me di cuenta de que negarlo era como huir de ello, ser cobarde. Supongo que la vida a veces es así"

"Ánimo, ya verás que las cosas mejoraran."

"Eso espero, Eriol. De verdad eso espero"- dijo desalentada.

Eriol pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y ella instintivamente se recargó en su pecho, sintiendo su acogedora calidez, el la vio con ternura y le dedicó una sonrisa dulce.

Sí, aquel chico era con quien quería estar, no sólo por ser guapo, atento y caballeroso, sino por ser comprensivo, por ser el.

"Sabes, me gustó mucho el pastel que hiciste, me gustaría saber si eres tan buena cocinera como repostera"- dijo guiñándole un ojo, ella asintió con una sonrisa- "Por cierto… Que te ocurrió hoy, por que venías echando humo hasta por los ojos?"- Tomoyo suspiró y sacó otro cigarro para fumarlo- "(Y ya son tres Eriol, es que no se puede ser más estúpido) Ehm..."

"Me pelee con Josh, otra vez. Me reclamó por que no quería que viniera, además de eso, de que me pidió una explicación del porque iba a salir contigo el día en que se supone que no salgo."

"Lo siento"

"Descuida, creo que tengo que hablar seriamente con él. Bien sabe que no me gustan los hombres celosos y es lo primero que hace. Ya ni siquiera estoy sé si fue buena idea que regresásemos"

"Ya veo,… Quieres un consejo?"- Tomoyo se limitó a arquear una ceja y dejar salir un poco de humo- "Y no me lo tomes como una orden"- a lo que ella sonrió- "Por que no lo dejas ir?"- a lo que ella se detuvo a mirarlo con asombro y duda en su rostro, sería posible que a aquel hombre le llamase la atención- "Digo, si no te sientes segura, sino quieres lastimarlo, para que seguir sufriendo por alguien que no vale la pena, sin insultarlo claro."

"No lo sé, Eriol, en serio que no lo sé"- dijo mustía mientras fumaba su cigarrillo.

* * *

_Y este fue el capi, de veras que me gusto hacerlo, aunque creo que se me paso un poco la mano :P Pero en fin espero que les haya gustado, y si a alguno le disgusta me dejan un review, tanto si, sí como si no ;)_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews a Aradio, Undine espero que esto te ubique niña ;); y respondiendo a los reviews de Basileia Daidouji, Tommi-san y Lanoni, pues sí va ha haber lemons entre las parejas, así como muchas otras sorpresas y en cuanto a si le pondra Tomoyo los cuernos a Eriol, pues es una posibilidad que contemplo pero que de seguro tomaré ;) aunque quien sabe, siempre puedo cambiar de opinión jejejeje. (que mala soy joyjoyjoy n0n)_

_También muchas gracias a todos los que no dejan sus reviews pero leen mi historia. Y sorry si alguno no le gusto el chap anterior pero por eso yo avisé: "Sobre aviso no hay engaño"_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Domo Arigatoo por su tiempo para leerlo, Onegai Dejen Reviews, Sayonara_

_Lebel 27_


	6. Capítulo 5 El Aniversario

Capítulo 5. La gemelas Akisuki, Yue, y El Aniversario de 6 años

La luz de la mañana alumbraba con esplendor las tranquilas calles de la Cuidad de Tomoeda, pacífica, en calma, en silencio. Un silencio que se rompe con el primer rose de las llantas de algún automóvil sobre el pavimento, un sedan rojo que salía del garage de una casa amarilla con tejado azul, mientras que un hombre de 26 años, tez trigueña, cabello y ojos oscuros, una sudadera blanca, unos jeans y tenis, alto y apuesto se despedía con la mano del conductor del auto observando como se perdía de vista al doblar la esquina. En eso, siente una suave vibración en la pierna, mete la mano a su bolsillo y encuentra un celular plateado.

"Sí? Habla Kinomoto?"- contestó el joven trigueño.

"Jejeje Buenos días Touya, mi vida, como amaneciste?"- le comentó con dulzura.

"Hola Yuki"- dijo mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en sus labios- "Muy bien, mi padre se acaba de ir, y tu cielo, como amaneciste?"

"Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Por cierto, sabes que día es hoy verdad?"- le dijo de manera pícara.

"Por supuesto, como olvidarlo. Entonces que haremos?"- le dijo con alegría en su tono de voz, cosa rara en el, pues la mayor parte del tiempo era serio y su voz demostraba monotonía, en cambio, al hablar con el dueño de su corazón, parecía como si aquella fría manera de comportarse se esfumase por completo, dejando ver al dulce, tierno y amable hombre que se encontraba en su interior, un interior el cual solo Yukito Tsukishiro ha visto.

"Pues, estaba pensando en que podríamos ir un rato a patinar y después a comer, y después a algún lugar que se le ocurra a tu bella mente, amor."

"Eso lo pensaste tú o alguien te pidió que me dijeras eso?"- dijo con intriga, sabiendo bien que cuando el vacilaba un poco era por que alguien había intervenido en sus decisiones, en todo caso, un alguien con el nombre de Sakura a quien siempre acompañaba su cómplice Tomoyo. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para no saber que ocultaba algo- "Entonces, que es lo que esta planeando el mounstro?"

"Touya se supone que debería de ser sorpresa, no puedo decirte o Sakura se enojará mucho por haberte revelado la sorpresa"- le dijo a modo de súplica.

"A pero no importa que yo me enoje verdad?"- dijo de manera burlona.

"Claro que me importas cielo, mucho más que nadie. Pero es por que me importas no puedo revelarte la sorpresa o de lo contrario no te sorprenderás cuando la veas."

"Bien, seguiremos el plan de Sakura como si no supiera yo nada."

"Muchísimas gracias mi amor, entonces nos vemos en media hora. Todavía tengo que levantar al flojo de mi hermano"

"De acuerdo, nos vemos en media hora. Cuídate mi amor. Por cierto, ya te dije cuanto te extraño y cuanto te amo?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En un cuarto amplio, de blancas paredes decorado con algunos muebles, que estaba aún a oscuras, se encontraban dos cuerpos, descansando como si nada más importase, como si realmente no hubiera nada que hacer aquel día. Pero ese es el problema, sí había que hacer y muchísimas cosas, y lo peor de todo, tenerlo listo antes de las 6 de la tarde, lo bueno era que apenas eran las 7 de la mañana, aún tenía 11 horas antes de ponerse ha preparar todo para aquella tarde.

Uno de los cuerpos, blanco cual porcelana y de exquisitas facciones que contrastaban perfectamente con su cabello aplomado, se levantaba con pereza, sabiendo lo que debía de hacer era talvez por eso que le costaba tanto trabajo salir de la cama, después de todo, se encontraba junto al cuerpo de una joven trigueña, muy bella a decir verdad, y cabellos castaños, con la que había pasado una noche fantástica, no quería dejar el calor de aquel cuerpo, pero debía hacerlo o de lo contrario, terminaría por lamentarlo. Resuelta, se desperezó y paseó su cuerpo desnudo hacia el armario, tomó una bata de baño y se dirigió hacia la ducha, aún estaba con los ojos cerrados hasta que al pararse frente al espejo se obligó ha abrirlos, mostrando sus ojos de zafiro.

"(Juró que no volveré a comer así)"- pensó mientras se lavaba la cara- "(Como fue posible que le dijera todo aquello a él, apenas lo conozco, igual y es como todas las demás personas… De verdad, espero que no lo sea o me sentiré miserable)"- durante dos días se había hecho aquella pregunta y aún no encontraba la respuesta, eso la inquietaba.

"Tomoyo"- avisó Sakura desde fuera del baño.

"Dime Sakura?"

"Debes… de…asoer oel postl"- le dijo bostezando la trigueña quien llevaba una bata rosada.

"Qué?"

"Dije…"- bostezó cual león- "Que debes de hacer el pastel, recuerda que tenemos de terminar de decorar la casa antes de las 6"

"Sí lo sé… Lo bueno es que hoy no me toca ir a trabajar, pero recuerda que tengo entrenamiento de Kick, debo de llegar en… Qué hora es?"

"No tengo la más mínima idea"- dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos, aún no se levantaba por completo, estaba más dormida que despierta.

"Las 3:30"- les dijo Touya al momento de pasar frente a la puerta del baño con la canasta de ropa sucia.

"LAS 3:30!"- gritaron al unísono Tomoyo y Sakura.

"No kaijuu (_mounstro_) y elfa. Son las 7 de la mañana, ya era hora de que se levantaran"- les dijo desde el cuarto de lavado.

"ONIISAN! No me digas así! Por que a ella le das un cumplido y a mí me dices algo horrible!"- le dijo Sakura falsamente indignada.

"Por que ella no es un kaijuu tragón come almohadas, y además quien dijo que me refería a ti?"

"Hmpf… eso no es justo. Ves te tiene preferencia, me debes un helado."- le dijo a Tomoyo al momento en que ella entraba al baño a lavarse la cara.

Tomoyo sacó el cepillo de dientes de su boca- "De acuerdo, pero tu me debes una salida al cine"- le dijo metiéndoselo de nuevo.

"Yo!"- a lo que Tomoyo asintió ferviente- "Ah sí es verdad"

Casi todas las mañanas era lo mismo, al bajar a desayunar o a bañarse y Touya llegaba a verlas, a una le decía algo lindo, mientras que a la otra le decía algo horrible. Por lo regular era su hermana la que recibía un comentario horrible, sólo una vez fue Tomoyo la que recibió un comentario horrible y eso por que el día anterior había hecho competencias con Sakura de haber quien comía más rápido el helado, dándoles frío cerebral y dejándoles un leve dolor de cabeza durante varios minutos. Razón por la cual, desde entonces, hicieron una apuesta y por cada vez que Tomoyo recibiera un halago le compraría un helado a Sakura, mientras que por cada vez que Touya llamara kaijuu a su hermana, Sakura le pagaría una salida al cine.

Tomoyo tomó una toalla del armario de blancos y abrió la llave de la bañera.

"Sakura, podrías cerrar la puerta?"- y Sakura así lo hizo- "Bueno pues me queda 1 hora antes de ir al entrenamiento. Dime, de que hago el pastel?"- mientras que ella se metía a la bañera.

"Pues… Déjame pensar"- dijo al momento de sentarse en el piso frente a la bañera- "Que te parece si lo haces de vainilla con fresas y cubierto de mosse de fresa"

"Sí podría ser… Mmm, y si lo hago de duraznos con vainilla cubierto de crema de vainilla?"

"Sí, podría ser… Tomoyo, puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Dime"

"Por que sigues con Josh? Digo, tu ya no sientes nada así enorme por él."

"No lo sé Sakura, tal vez tome el consejo que Eriol me dio"

"Eriol te dio un consejo?"- dijo interesada.

"Sip, me dijo que lo dejara. Que si no lo quería lastimar, que mejor dejara las cosas por la paz"

"(Al parecer Eriol quiere ir enserio con mi prima)…Y tu que piensas?"

"Pues… No lo sé, tengo que pensarlo"

"Tomoyo, que tanto te gusta Eriol?"

"Hmpf, que-e quieres decir con eso?"

"Tú sabes que quiero decir con eso"

"Ay Sakura, seamos coherentes, apenas lo conozco, hace dos días que no nos vemos y tú piensas en cosas ya formales"- dijo tratando de sonar indiferente.

"Bueno pues parece que a él le gustas mucho"

"En serio?"

"Tomoyo…"

"Sakura, yo no soy la que esta saliendo con el "hermano" de Eriol"- dijo con burla.

"No, yo no salí con Syaoran, me lo encontré en la tienda y el me acompaño hasta acá"

"Ajá"- dijo al momento que la salpicaba.

"Hey!"- Tomoyo soltó una risita y la miró de manera pícara- "Además cual es el problema con que salga con él, después de todo yo no tengo novio"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Kyaaaaaaaa"- gritó Tomoyo al momento de golpear debajo de las costillas a su pareja de entrenamiento, una joven menuda, de unos 25 años, tez clara, cabello dorado y ojos purpúreos, provocando que la chica diera la vuelta un tanto adolorida, se puso de nuevo frente a Tomoyo y le lanzó un izquierdazo directo a su rostro que pudo esquivar con facilidad, dejando desprotegida a su oponente y pegándole en el estómago con el otro puño, sacándole el aire y dejándola tumbada en el piso- "Estas bien Shaktie?"- agachándose junto a ella, a lo que la chica de cabello dorado asintió respirando con dificultada, ambas llevaban el mismo uniforme una camiseta y unos shorts, cubiertas con una pechera -una con un círculo rojo y la otra con uno azul en el centro y guantes al mismo color que el círculo- la única diferencia era que Shaktie había entrado hace 2 años y Tomoyo apenas hace 3 meses.

"Bien Tomoyo"- le dijo su entrenador, un hombre canoso, alto y fornido, de aspecto rudo que al hablar con el era demasiado gentil como para ser dueño de aquel cuerpo, pero cuando se disponía a entrenarte o a pelear su aspecto realmente era inquietante, imponente- "Bien hecho Shaktie"- le dijo a la rubia ayudándola a pararse- "De verdad te has puesto muy fuerte, a pesar de ser tu tercer mes aquí, vas muy bien, no es así Shaktie?"

"Uh… Seee"- contestó tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Bueno chicas, será mejor que terminemos por hoy, claro después de que tú recuperes el aliento y me hagas 20 abdominales"- a lo que Shaktie se le quedó mirando como diciendo: "Pero si estas bien pendejo!"- "Ah sí señorita, sabes bien que eso es de ley al terminar el entrenamiento."- le dijo mirándola- "Y tú Tomoyo, sabes que debes de entrenar más con el balón rápido, te falta más agilidad y aparte de todo tienes que hacer tus abdominales"- dijo mirándola con una sonrisa, a lo que ella se limitó a asentir.

El entrenamiento era difícil, mucho más si no se estaba acostumbrado a hacer largas jornadas de ejercicio o por lo menos, a salir a correr por las mañanas. Para Tomoyo fue un poco difícil, había dejado de hacer ejercicio desde hacía un año y ahora el volver a hacerlo le costó un poco de trabajo, sobretodo las dos primeras semanas en las que casi no se pudo ni parar, pero después se acostumbró bastante bien, apenas llevaba 3 meses y ya se sabía defender y golpear sin ser herida, o bueno, casi siempre.

Ese día se sentía con todas la energías del mundo, capaz de derrotar a cualquiera, aunque a veces ese enorme ego le hacía perder más que una simple pelea. El entrenamiento solía hacerla sentir hambre, por lo que siempre después de salir, pasaba a la tienda a comprarse una hamburguesa, unas galletas, unas papas o algún alimento que su estómago pidiera.

"Nos vemos luego Tomoyo"- le dijo Shaktie al salir de aquel edificio blanco en el que entrenaban.

"Hasta luego Shaktie"- dijo despidiéndose con la mano de la chica, dirigiéndose a la tienda, ese día tenía ganas de una hamburguesa y estaba dispuesta a derribar a cualquiera que se lo impidiera.

Ya estando en la tienda, sólo era cuestión de ir a la caja y pedir una hamburguesa, si claro, era cuestión de esperar. La cola a la caja estaba largísima, por lo que tendría que esperar, lo bueno era que se movía rápido, lo malo era que al parecer una señora gorda estaba decidiendo entre una bebida de dieta y un helado triple de chocolate con vainilla. La cola siguió avanzando, ya estaba cerca de la caja, tan solo dos personas más y estaría cerca de su tan suculenta hamburguesa. Pero el hombre de enfrente aún no se decidía que comprar y una pareja que estaba atrás de ella hacía demasiado ruido, apenas había controlado su carácter pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo podría.

"Oye y cuando vamos a ver tu casa?"- le preguntó entre risas una chica de tez clara, largos cabellos cafés oscuros y ojos cual ruby, vestida con una blusa blanca y una falda azul arriba de las rodillas con unas sandalias blancas, abrazaba por el cuello a un chico alto de cabellos negro azulados y ojos plateados protegidos por unos lentes, vestido con un sweter negro del que sobresalía el cuello blanco de la camisa, un pantalón beige y zapatos formales- "Y cuando me vas a invitar a comer?"

"No lo sé, pronto, pronto, puede que hoy."

"No hoy no puedo tengo cosas que hacer"

"Entonces será mañana"

"Sí tal vez sea mañana…. Oye y que vas a comprar?"

Ya por fin, sólo quedaba una persona antes de que ella pudiera obtener su alimento, sólo una más para dejar de soportar a aquel rayito de sol que no paraba de reír. El joven frente a ella aún no se movía, estaba tardando bastante, ya debía de moverse. Un poco irritada se volvió para saber quien era la dueña de aquella toda felicidad y encontró a una morena encima de un chico de cabellos negro azulados, se le hacía familiar ese chico, en algún lugar lo había visto antes, pero en donde?

"(Eriol! Claro, por que no lo imaginé, es obvio que tenga novia)"- dijo algo decepcionada, se giró hacia la caja registradora, pidió su hamburguesa y salió a paso rápido después de haberla recibido, sin querer golpeo a Eriol en el brazo provocando que tanto la chica como Eriol voltearan a verla.

"Tomoyo…"- musitó desconcertado al verla salir de la tienda.

"Es ella?"- preguntó la chica.

"Si, es ella Nakuru."

"Mmm pues se veía un poco, enojada."

"Tu crees?"- a lo que la morena asintió-"Pues no sé primita, supongo que algo no le habrá salido bien el día de hoy."

"Bueno y que vas a comprar?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"(Ya lo decía yo, cuando tendría una oportunidad con él, nunca! Era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad, ya sabía yo que algún defecto debía de tener)"- decía al caminar aprisa por la acera- "(Tomoyo como puedes ser tan tonta! Pero que esperabas Tomoyo, era más que obvio!)"- abrió el empaque de su hamburguesa y la devoró con cizaña.

"Eriol!"- escuchó de repente, obligándola a voltear, no estaba muy lejos de la tienda y logró observar una chica de tez clara, pelirroja y de ojos ruby, muy parecida a la que se había encontrado en la tienda con Eriol, vestida con una blusa púrpura que se amarra del cuello, una falda negra corta recta y unas botas a mitad de la pantorrilla. La chica tomó del otro brazo al chico cuando salió de la tienda.

"(Y son dos, esto no es posible)"- Tomoyo se había quedado estática al verlos, se giró y siguió caminando.- "(No sólo tiene una, sino que dos! Sabía que no debía de involucrarme con él. Y lo peor es que a ella la conozco, esto no puede ser posible)"

"Tomoyo!"- escuchó de repente, obligándola a voltear, sabiendo que tendría aquella molesta visión de nuevo, se detuvo en seco y suspiró.

"Seee"- dijo de manera fría.

"Hola, como estas?"- le preguntó Eriol quien había corrido hacia ella.

"Bien"- dijo de manera cortante.

"Oye, segura que estas bien?"- dijo arqueando una ceja.

"Claro, por que no habría de estarlo. (Por que no te vas con ellas y te pierdes de mi vista!)"- dijo con una falsa calma.

"Mmm, no sé, te escuchas rara."

"Y tú que sabes?"

"Yo…"

"Eriol!"- gritó Nakuru acercándose a toda velocidad hacia ellos, mientras que la pelirroja se acercaba con calma.- "Es ella a quien vimos en la tienda verdad?"- dijo alegre.

"(Ay, demonios, porque no me dejan en paz!)"- se sentía irritada al escuchar de nuevo aquel rayito de sol.

"Sí, Tomoyo te presento a mis primas, Nakuru y Ruby Akisuki"-dijo con una sonrisa.

"Tus... primas? (Tragáme tierra, trágame tierra! Que oso)"- se sentía avergonzada por aquello, porque siempre debía de ser así de impulsiva.

"Si?"- a lo que Tomoyo soltó una sonrisa nerviosa y Eriol de inmediato comprendió el porque del mal humor de la chica, riéndose un poco por aquello- "Siempre eres así o solo a veces?"-dijo de manera pícara.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura había pasado todo el día evitando a su hermano, suerte para ella que Yukito se encargó de sacarlo de la casa, mala suerte por que no había quien le ayudara y por lo tanto tenía que decorar todo ella sola, o al menos eso pensó.

"Claro, todos tienen cosas que hacer menos la floja de yo!"-dijo cargando una de las 6 cajas que se encontraban frente a su casa. Estaba bastante pesada y por lo tanto le estaba costando trabajo sostenerla. En eso sintió una punzada en el pecho, obligándola a dejar la caja en el piso, se agarró la blusa del pecho y respiró con dificultad- "(Tranquila Sakura…)"- cuando se le pasó el dolor, volvió a cargar la pesada caja- "AY PORQUE NADIE SE QUEDÓ A AYUDARME!"- se quejó, pisó el primer escalón y lo subió sin dificultad, al momento de pisar el segundo escalón se fue hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas sobre algo duro-"Huh?"- volteó hacia arriba y logró ver el rostro de un sonriente Syaoran, poniéndose algo roja al darse cuenta donde había aterrizado, o más bien, quien había evitado que cayera al piso- "Sya- Syaoran…"

"Necesitas ayuda?"- le dijo al momento de pararla. Tomo la caja y le sonrió. Era encantador.

"S-Sí"- dijo observando al apuesto hombre de camisa beige, jeans y botas, se veía sumamente sexy- "(Un bombón de chocolate, que lindo esta!)"- estaba embobada con aquella magnífica visión.

"Sakura?"- dijo desconcertado, viendo a la hermosa joven de blusa rosada, jeans y tenis.

"Eh…"-dejo salir una risita nerviosa- "(Que mensa, me quedé pensando cuando no debía) Este… Sí, gracias Syaoran."

"De nada."- dijo con alegría.

Syaoran le ayudó a meter todas y cada una de las cajas que se encontraban afuera a la sala de la casa.

"Y puedo preguntar para que es todo esto?"- dijo al ver que Sakura abría una caja y sacaba una bolsa de globos.

"Pues… Ehm…"

"Celebran algo?"- a lo que Sakura asintió, ella esperaba que no fuera un tipo de mente cerrada- "Algo importante?"

"Sí, mucho."

"Y tiene que ver contigo o con tu hermano o con Tomoyo?"

"Mi hermano"

"Su cumpleaños?"

"No, su… Aniversario…"

"Bodas?"- y ella negó con lentitud- "Noviazgo?"- y Sakura asintió- "Te da pena decirme? Es algo de lo que no deba enterarme? o es algo que supones no entenderé?"

"Pues… Si te dijera que mi hermano anda con un hombre que dirías?"

"Diría que espero su hermana no ande con una mujer"- le dijo con una sonrisa, provocando que Sakura se sonrojase ante aquello- "Es enserio?"- y ella asintió-"Pues tengo amigos homosexuales, si lo que te preocupaba es que fuera homofóbico, pues la verdad no lo soy. Trato de mantener la mente muy abierta… (Sobretodo después de aquello)"

"Me alegra escuchar eso, pero sí, mi hermano y Yukito llevan 6 años saliendo juntos. La verdad es que me siento muy feliz por ellos, sólo espero encontrar a alguien así algún día… (Espero que se antes de que eso pase)"- ese pensamiento de tristeza la abordaba de vez en cuando, pero trataba de alejarlo viviendo cada día con la misma alegría que siempre.

"(Que extraño, su ánimo descendió de pronto)… Ya verás que lo encontrarás, de eso estoy seguro. Aunque quien sabe, quizás ya lo encontraste, solo que aún no te has dado cuenta"- sí le gustaba aquella joven dulce, sincera, simpática, hermosa, tierna. Sí le encantaría ser aquella persona por la cual ella se desviviera, quisiera ser esa persona con quien despertara cada día a su lado…- "(Creo que no es momento de divagar)"- dijo tratando de apartar esos lindos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Sakura comenzó a inflar los globos y al verla, Syaoran decidió ayudarla, estuvieron inflando globos cerca de media hora hasta que tuvieron que descansar por falta de aire, entonces decidieron tomar algunos listones blancos, verdes y azules que habían dentro de la caja y los colgaron en forma de U sobre las cortinas, para después colgar los globos que habían inflado.

La verdad era que agradecía el que Syaoran hubiese pasado por ahí en ese momento, pero agradecía más verlo, por alguna extraña razón, no había dejado de pensar en el desde que lo había conocido, era como si estuvieran destinados a conocerse.

Destino… siempre que pensaba en esa posibilidad se le hacía algo sumamente bizarro, para nada podía ser aquello, de ser así, con que fin haber estado con tantos chicos antes de el, no tendría sentido.

Sakura estaba colocando un globo sobre la unión del listón con la cortina cuando sintió una punzada muy fuerte en el pecho, le hizo aspirar con fuerza al sentir aquel dolor, se puso una mano sobre el pecho y volteó a ver a Syaoran esperando que no la hubiese visto, suerte para ella, no la vio. Trató de relajarse y seguir adornando, pero el dolor persistía, era mucho más doloroso que antes, hizo una aspiración profunda, alzó las manos y esta vez no fue un aviso, simplemente fue un golpe seco, se le cortó la respiración de repente, todo le dio vueltas antes de escuchar que alguien le gritaba y se perdía en la oscuridad.

……………………………………

Despertó poco después, estaba recostada en el sillón, recorrió la habitación con la mirada y se dio cuenta de que la sala estaba completamente decorada, después se topó con un par profundos y preocupados ojos cafés que al verla despertar sonrieron, Syaoran se encontraba a su lado, la había estado cuidando desde que se desmayó, se había preocupado mucho al ver que caía de espaldas del banquillo.

"Estas bien?"- le preguntó preocupado.

"Sí"- dijo algo triste- "Syaoran… Te he de pedir que no digas nada, por favor."

"Que?"

"Si alguien lo llegase a saber se pondrían muy preocupados y la verdad es que no quiero que lo hagan, me sentiría mal al pensar que sólo soy una carga para ellos."

"Sakura… Descuida, sino quieres que diga, no lo haré. Me preocupaste mucho sabes. Estabas muy pálida y respirabas muy leve, creí que no despertarías"- le dijo de manera gentil.

"En serio? Disculpa, no era mi intención que te sintieras responsable"- dijo con timidez tratando de evitar aquellos cautivadores ojos cafés.

"No descuida. Sabes… Nunca pensé que me interesaría tanto por alguien."- dijo con una sonrisa.- "Sakura…"- Syaoran posó su mano sobre la suave mejilla de Sakura y ella simplemente cerró sus esmeraldas al rocé de esta, era tan dulce su tacto, tan gentil.

Syaoran se acercó un poco más a ella y Sakura pudo sentir su suave respiración, estaba demasiado cerca, abrió sus ojos y pudo notar como el estaba mirándola con ambrosia y dulzura, sintió perderse en la profundidad de aquellos ojos cafés, cerró sus ojos y sintió el suave rocé de los labios de Syaoran posarse sobre los suyos, con delicadeza la poseyó con ese beso. Era dulce pero a la vez decidido, gentil pero que consumía con el simple movimiento, sutil; poco después se separó de él, dejándola deseosa de más.

"Creo… que, no debía hacerlo."- dijo Syaoran algo sonrojado con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro.

"No, estuvo bien."- le dijo con un sonrisa pícara.

"Tú crees?"

"Sí"

Dando paso a un nuevo beso, mucho mas perfecto que el anterior, sintiéndose incapaz de dejar de besar aquellos labios que la habían cautivado, la habían enajenado mucho más al dueño que antes; sentía como su corazón iba al mil por hora. Syaoran sentía que el dejarla era como abandonarla, se sentía perdido sin aquella chica, como lo había cautivado? Esa era quizás una de las preguntas que resolvería con el tiempo, siempre y cuando ella estuviera para siempre a su lado.

Tomoyo, Eriol, Nakuru y Ruby habían llegado hace apenas unos momentos, se habían quedado impresionados ante tal escena, era evidente que ni Syaoran mucho menos Sakura se habían percatado de que ellos habían llegado. Tomoyo se aclaró la garganta y tanto Sakura como Syaoran se separaron de inmediato, se pusieron completamente rojos al observar la audiencia que tenía en la entrada de la sala. Tanto Tomoyo como Eriol se pusieron a reír al ver sus rostros, era evidente que los habían encontrado in fraganti y sobretodo, muy pero muy entretenidos.

Tomoyo se dio una ducha, en lo que Eriol y los demás asediaron a Sakura y Syaoran por completo con millones de preguntas, a las cuales ellos simplemente no sabían que responder, haciendo que Syaoran se pusiera cual volcán y Sakura se limitara a reir.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La fiesta comenzó a las 6, tal y como habían tenido planeado, Yukito y Touya habían llegado a la casa después de haber estado todo el día afuera, divirtiéndose, aunque también viendo algunas cosas relacionadas a sus respectivos trabajos. Los dos se la habían pasado sumamente felices al estar juntos, sin interrupciones inesperadas por parte de su hermana o de Nakuru, quien tenía un afán por molestar a Touya y a Yukito cuando se encontraba cerca de ellos, y a pesar de que Touya no le gustaba, ni mucho menos Yukito, disfrutaba hacer rabiar a Touya, era simple diversión para ella.

Con ellos, había llegado un chico, muy parecido a Yukito, de aspecto frío y duro, apuesto, pero que en realidad no era tan así -quien llevaba una camisa blanca y un pantalón de vestir azul celeste- de lo contrario jamás hubiese sido cautivado por una linda pelirroja que se encontraba en ese momento en aquella casa, el nombre del chico, Yue, hermano gemelo de Yukito –quien vestía una camisa gris con cuello de tortuga y un pantalón negro ajustado- que a pesar de serlo, no se parecían en lo más mínimo, un poco en apariencia pero fuera de eso, nada más.

"Yue!"- dijo Ruby al verlo llegar, abrazándolo con fuerza y plantándole un beso.

"Hola mi amor, como estas?"- dijo con voz suave.

"Muy bien ahora que llegaste"- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

La fiesta continuó hasta cerca de las 11:30 p.m., todos se habían divertido mucho, comiendo pastel –terminó haciendo el mismo que Eriol compró- brindando con sidra y charlando sobre como se la habían pasado aquel día Yukito y Touya, sin los fastidiosos momentos de Nakuru y también sobre lo que habían hecho los demás aquel día. Sí aquel día había sido perfecto para más de uno.

O No?

Afuera, en la oscuridad de la noche, se podía observar un par de ojos ámbar que atentamente veían a través de la ventana, de manera fría y egoísta…

* * *

_Y este fue el quinto capítulo, espero que les haya gustado :P La verdad me gusto, aunque creo que debí hacerlo un poco más largo XD, pero en fin… Supongo que de hacerlo más largo jamás acabo, pero sinceramente creo que va algo lenta la historia, ustedes que piensan?_

_Bueno y pues le agradezco mucho a Basileia Daidouji por su review, (el único que recibí, que triste T-T sniff sniff) pero que a la vez me alegro de haberlo recibido porque aunque sea con uno, me indica que voy bastante bien. Y ahora no hubo Lemon, sorry para los que querían, ya será en otro capi x)_

_Y respondiendo a tus preguntas Bas (puedo llamarte Bas?) Dejame decirte que si he pensado en eso de que ella le ponga el cuerno y pues si, creo que tomare esa opción, y el hecho de haya lemon de Syaoran y Eriol, pues si, también creo que debería poner un poco de YAOI por aquí :P (joyjoyjoyjoyjoy n0n pero que mala soy)_

_En fin, les agradezco así, a todos los que han leído mi fic y que no hayan dejado review. Muchas Gracias y Nos vemos en el siguiente capi de "Ayudame a Sentir"_

_Domo Arigatoo Sayonara, Onegai Dejen Reviews! Recuerden que es un incentivo a mi autoestima como escritora ;) y mí creatividad._

_Ah y por cierto, perdón por haberme tardado un poco, es que la verdad, se que no es excusa pero he estado ocupada y apenas he tenido tiempo de actualizar, de verdad Summimasen._

_Y debo decirles que a lo mejor si me tarde en subir el siguiente capítulo, más que nada porque estoy en semana de exámenes x-x>- . Pero haré lo posible en hacerlo a tiempo!_

_Pues cuídense, Chao._

_LEBEL 27_


	7. Capítulo 6 Es Mejor Así

_Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene escenas Lemon tipo Yaoi, por lo cual se pide al lector sea de mente abierta y de preferencia mayor de edad para poder leerlo. Esto con el fin de evitar susceptibilidades._

_Marcaré en donde comienza el lemon y en donde termina._

_Ahora a leer!!  
_

* * *

Capítulo 6. Es Mejor Así…

Habían estado bailando toda la noche, la música se encontraba a todo volumen, las estridentes luces multicolores se movían por todo el antro (_disco, centro nocturno, como lo conozcan_) cayendo sobre las personas que se encontraban dentro. El amplio antro de tres pisos, paredes circulares negras con reflejos púrpuras y azul noche que lucían al pasar de las luces, las mesas ocupadas por aquellos que estaban tomando o simplemente disfrutando de la música del lugar, con ventanales en las escaleras y cerca del escenario donde la banda local de ese momento tocaba. Todos pasándosela muy bien, divirtiéndose, bailando, bebiendo, cantando junto con la banda.

"(Seee claro, que bien me la estoy pasando… Jamás había estado más aburrida en mi vida)"- suspiró Tomoyo con su rostro recargado sobre una mano.

Habían ido a ΑτμοσΦερα (_ATMÓSFERA, escrito en letras griegas claro está, no en griego ¬¬_) un antro en el centro de la ciudad, bastante amplio, como para unas 600 personas pero que regularmente se llena hasta el tope (_mucha, mucha gente… que ganas de sofocarse, pero lo que se hace por divertirse, jejejeje xD_), o sea, como unas 700 u 800 personas, 100 o 200 personas más. El lugar estaba repleto, era noche Dark, organizado por algunos estudiantes de la Universidad para costear su graduación, todos iban de negro o por lo menos la gran mayoría.

Ese día, Tomoyo se había tomado por lo menos media hora para arreglarse, a diferencia de Sakura quien se arregló una hora antes que ella; Tomoyo iba vestida con una blusa negra de tirantes a los hombros y dejando ver el inicio de sus senos, muy pegada al cuerpo, una falda larga negra a la cadera y unas zapatillas de listones, el conjunto enmarcaba muy bien su esbelta y bien formada figura, provocando algunas miradas devoradoras, había optado por ponerse poco maquillaje pero bastante delineador haciendo resaltar más que de costumbre sus zafiros; mientras que Sakura iba con un top con corte circular en medio, mostrando parte de sus senos, amarrado a su cuello y un pantalón plástico a la cadera que enmarcaban perfectamente sus curvas, y unas botas de punta, ella había optado por ponerse bastante sombra tornasol azul noche y delineador, haciendo resplandecer aquellas bellas esmeraldas.

"Josh, quieres ir a bailar?"- le preguntó con una sonrisa de sus labios carmín.

"Amor, sabes que esas luces me fastidian la vista, si quieres ve a bailar tu, yo desde aquí te veo."- le contestó de manera comprensiva.

"Tomoyo! Ven conmigo!"- le gritaba Sakura desde las escaleras.

"Bien… Entonces voy a bailar con Sakura."

"De acuerdo mi niña"- dándole un suave beso al cual, harta Tomoyo respondió. Siempre era lo mismo, beso-abrazo-beso-abrazo-beso-plática de 3 minutos-beso-beso-beso-plática de menos de 1 minuto-beso-beso-beso, realmente le fastidiaba que fuera así. Pero se sintió aliviada de poder escapar de aquello por lo menos un rato.

Tomoyo se acercó a Sakura y se perdieron entre la multitud, Sakura se limitó a ver la cara hastía que llevaba y le dirigía una mirada de: "No inventes, haz algo" a la cual Tomoyo respondió con un suspiro. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos y ocultas por la multitud, se pusieron a bailar. La banda ya había terminado y era hora de entrar en calor.

Comenzando con un poco de reggeton, bailando bastante pegadas al ritmo de la música, dentro de la enorme masa de gente se sentían seguras de que nadie más las vería. Las canciones cambiaban sin distinción, primero se escuchó la de _Qué mas da-Ricky Martin_ para después cambiar en manera de remix a _Baila Morena-Hector & Tito feat Don Omar _y de ahí con el remix de _A Fuego-Daddy Yankee & Don Omar_, siguiendo el ritmo de una cuarta _Como Olvidar-David Bisbal & Don Omar_.

"Hey pequeña!"- le gritó Akira, un joven alto, moreno, de cabello negro y asombrosos ojos verdes, el hombre no era un bombón exactamente pero su manera de ser, le hacía bastante atractivo, desde el otro lado- "Cómo estas?"-le dijo una vez cerca de ella y Sakura.

"Hola Akira"- le contestó con una sonrisa Tomoyo.

"Bien… Hola osita"- le dijo a Sakura a quien también saludo.

"Hola Akira, Vienes solo?"- le preguntó Sakura.

"No, vine con Yamazaki, Chiharu, Ikaro, Rika, Naoko y Mike. Y ustedes?"

"Adivina…"- le contestó Sakura, a lo que Tomoyo dejo salir un suspiro y de inmediato supo quien era.

"Mmm… Ay mujeres, porque no vienen con nosotros?"- ambas se miraron y asintieron, acompañando a Akira hasta el lado izquierdo de la pista donde varios chicos se encontraban.

"Hola"- dijeron ambas

"Hola niñas"- les contestó Yamazaki, un chico de cabello aplomado.

"Hola nenas!"- les dijo Ikaro, un chico alto de cabello purpúreo, ojos grises y tez clara.

"Hola chicas"- les dijo Mike, un joven alto de cabello castaño con reflejos rojizos, ojos violetas y bastante moreno.

"Hola mujeres"- le contesto Rika, una chica muy bonita quien siempre era bastante cortés.

"Y que? No bailan?"- les preguntó con una sonrisa Ikaro.

"Claro, pero nos estábamos escondiendo de alguien."- le contestó Tomoyo.

"Y Chiharu y Naoko?"

"Ahora vienen, fueron a arreglarse el maquillaje."

"Ya veo. Y desde a que hora llegaron?"

"Como…"-dijo Mike consultando su reloj-"Hace como una hora, y ustedes?"

"Qué hora es?"- pregunto Tomoyo.

"Cuarto para las 12"

"Hace como dos horas, mas o menos."

"Niñas!"- les gritó una joven de cabello castaño amarrado en dos coletas.

"Como están amigas?"- les preguntó una chica de lentes y cabello corto chocolate sujeto por una diadema.

"Chiharu, Naoko!"- les dijo una muy animada Sakura.

"Y bueno ya que están todas aquí, por que no bailamos?"- les comentó Akira.

"El baile, sabían que recibe este nombre por que en la antigüedad los monarcas debían de hacer grandes ceremonias en las cuales sus invitados tenía que moverse con gracia y ligereza, y siempre que empezaban alguien gritaba Va-y-Len, Va-y-Len y…"- pero no pudo terminar su comentario porque Chiharu selló su boca con un beso.

"Vamos a bailar no amor?"- a lo que Yamazaki asintió y ella lo arrastró hacia la pista.

"El no cambia, a pesar de los años sigue diciendo ese tipo de mentiras"- comentó Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

"Era mentira?"- le preguntó intrigada Sakura.

"Ay Sakura… Bueno mejor bailemos no?"- les comentó Ikaro.

Las chicas asintieron y se dispusieron a bailar con ellos, en ese momento se escuchaba _We'll be burning-Sean Paul_, bailando de manera sensual y provocadora, subiendo y bajando las caderas, muy pegadas al cuerpo de Ikaro, mientras sentían que el ritmo dentro de su cuerpo se adecuada al ritmo que en ese momento deambulaba por el antro, provocando que varias personas desde el segundo piso las vieran. El ritmo cambió a latin con _La Tortura – Shakira ft Alejandro Sanz_, luego _Get Busy- Sean Paul_, bailando Ikaro y Mike con Sakura en medio, mientras que Tomoyo bailaba con Akira y Rika, quien al bailar era completamente desinhibida, se movía de manera lúbrica y sexy, provocando un poco de excitación en Tomoyo al verla moverse de esa manera. Después se escuchó _Hey Mama- Black Eyed Peas_, luego con un poco de _Yeah, Yeah- Usher_. Las personas disfrutaban del ritmo, el calor se podía sentir en el ambiente así como las miradas candentes de algunos chicos mirando a las chicas que bailaban.

Josh se acercó hacia el barandal del segundo piso, y desde ahí, pudo observar a Tomoyo bailando muy, muy pegada a Sakura al ritmo de _Baby Boy-Beyoncé ft Sean Paul_. Demasiado pegada a decir verdad, se rozaban prácticamente cada centímetro del cuerpo, de manera provocadora, algo que le hizo sentir desagrado por ella.

"(Por que demonios bailas así? Por que te pegas tanto a ella?)"- pensó con intriga, no podía soportarlo, ver a su amada demasiado pegada al cuerpo de Sakura, detestaba el hecho de que no estuviera con él, pero más aún, el hecho de que bailara con alguien más. Y ahora más, haciéndole recordar aquello que Tomoyo bien sabía y no entendía el por que lo hacía.

FLASHBACK

"Entonces… Que harías si yo fuese bisexual?"- preguntó una intrigada Tomoyo, quien mecía sus pies que colgaban al borde de la banca.

"Tomoyo, bien sabes lo que me ocurrió, no quiero volver a pasar por eso."- le espeso, estaba sentado junto a ella, cruzó sus brazos y suspiró.

"Ya veo, pero tanto daño te hizo aquella chica? Digo, estuvieron juntos por, que… 3 horas?"-le dijo sin darle importancia.

"3 días Tomoyo, para que al día siguiente me cortara diciéndome que alguien había correspondido fielmente a sus sentimientos. Te juró que me da un-no-se-que cuando lo recuerdo y más que nada cuando escucho alguien así. Yo espero que de verdad tu no lo seas, si lo eres, pues… Supongo que te tendría más checada"- provocando una reacción decepcionante en Tomoyo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Tomoyo!"- le gritó Josh desde el otro lado de la pista, había decidido bajar a detener aquello, que según él, no debía de estar pasando.

"(Ay no puede ser, ya nos vio…)"-se paralizó al momento de escuchar su nombre- "(Pues ya ni madres, a afrontarlo.) Josh…"

"Creo que ya es hora de irnos."- le comentó Sakura.

"Sí, tienes razón… (Maldita sea contigo Josh, porque diablos no me dejas bailar en paz. Debí de haber invitado a Eriol…)"- aquel pensamiento le hizo ruborizarse un poco, para después lanzar un suspiro de resignación y por último sacar un cigarrillo y fumarlo, tratando de sacar la desesperación por el humo de cigarro- "(En que demonios, estoy pensando, ese tipo ni se ha de fijar en mí. No seas ilusa Tomoyo, jamás se fijarían en ti. No seas tonta.)"- dejando que aquel pensamiento le consuma y sólo avive su orgullo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh, Touya…"- jadeó Yukito al sentir aquella placentera presión en la parte central de sus glúteos, mientras Touya lo embestía una y otra vez sintiendo como su cálido líquido se vertía dentro del conducto trasero de su amado- "No pares! No pares!"- gritaba por el placer que sentía.

"Yuki! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"- jadeó mientras lo embestía con mayor fuerza, sintiendo el golpeteo de sus caderas contra los glúteos del ojigris, ese fabuloso y delirante golpeteo que le hacía alucinar, le encantaba que Yukito le pidiera por más, excitándolo a cada palabra que exhalaba.

Touya sacó por fin su miembro para después insertarlo con fuerza entre los glúteos de Yukito, el joven gimió de placer al sentir la embestida final de su amado, provocándole el éxtasis completo de aquella noche. Touya lo enderezó y le beso tiernamente el cuello, acariciando su pecho y el miembro erecto del chico, mientras aún se encontraban unidos, Yukito se sintió desfallecer al sentir el firme tacto de Touya posarse sobre su miembro, subiendo y bajando su mano con suavidad, para después bajar un poco más y tocar sus testículos, acariciarlos cual pluma vuela el viento, haciendo estremecer al joven de porcelana quien le sujetó de los glúteos del trigueño, gimiendo por aquel enorme placer que le producían sus varoniles manos. Estaba logrando lo que quería, provocando lo que tanto deseaba, adueñarse una vez más de aquel joven.

Yukito apretó un poco más sus glúteos mientras el trigueño lo devoraba a base de besos, bajó sus manos a sus piernas y comenzó a recorrerlas con ternura, para después meter sus manos con algo de dificultad entre sus piernas hasta toparlas con sus testículos, a lo cual, el trigueño reaccionó tratando de cerrar un poco sus piernas pero las manos de su dueño se lo impedían, cediendo ante aquella sutil caricia.

Cerró con fuerza sus ojos y gimió el nombre del chico a quien había penetrado, después Touya se separó de él y lo tumbo sobre la cama, queriendo recuperar el control de la situación, lo miró de manera pícara y en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Has sido muy travieso el día de hoy amor"- le comentó con picardia.

"Yo he sido muy travieso? Y que me dices de ti corazón, tú no has sido un ángel especialmente"- le contestó en el mismo tono.

Touya dejó salir una leve risa y se dispuso a besarlo con locura, mientras se encontraban recostados sobre la cama, repasando sus cuerpos, sintiendo el calor de sus miembros  
erguidos entre sus muslos y los del contrario, sintiendo la agitada respiración del otro y consumiéndose con cada caricia de sus bocas.

**_(...Aquí termina el Lemon)_**

Así habían pasado toda la noche desde que su prima y su hermana habían salido, su padre se encontraba de viaje y no llegaría hasta mañana, sus hermanitas llegarían hasta pasadas las 3 de la mañana, por lo que tenía bastante tiempo para disfrutarse. Para sentirse, para entregarse, para acariciarse, demostrarse el enorme amor que se sentían. Sintiendo la pasión en cada movimiento, sintiendo la ferviente lujuria que corría por sus venas, aspirando cada roce que cual pétalo dejaba un suave y dulce aroma…

De repente, se pudo escuchar el sonido de la puerta de la entrada que se abría. Dejando paralizados tanto a Touya como a Yukito, parándose de un salto al escuchar que esta se cerraba y el sonido de voces procedentes del piso de abajo.

Habían regresado! Y ni siquiera era la 1! Eso no era posible, debía de haber pasado algo para que estuvieran en la casa en ese momento, algo que seguramente dejaría muy lastimada a Tomoyo. Touya no sabía ciencia cierta el porque, pero siempre que presentía que algo andaba mal, es porque así era y siempre sabía quien era, por lo que ahora no le fue difícil imaginar quien había sido el causante de que su hermosa velada estuviera arruinada y de que sus hermanas estuvieran tan temprano en casa.

Touya y Yukito se vistieron lo más rápido que pudieron, se bañaron en loción (_No hay que dar evidencias joyjoyjoy n0n_)y bajaron a la sala, estaban un tanto despeinados y algo agitados pero lograron evitar las miradas de los que se encontraban en ese momento en la sala.

Se encontraban Sakura, Tomoyo y Josh parados, en medio de la sala, discutiendo por el simple hecho de que ellas dos estuvieron bailando demasiado pegadas.

"PERO ES QUE PORQUE ESTABAS BAILANDO ASÍ!"

"POR QUE ASÍ SE BAILA QUE TIPO DE PREGUNTA ES ESA?"- le espesó Tomoyo ante tal comentario.

"O SEA QUE SI UN TIPO SE TE PONE EN FRENTE, ASÍ NO LO CONOZCAS, TE LE PONDRÁS A BAILAR ASÍ!"

"CLARO QUE NO! BAILO ASÍ CON ELLA POR QUE ES MI PRIMA! QUE MADRES HAY DE MALO EN ESO!"

"Tiene razón Josh, fue algo sin importancia, todos bailaban así"- le dijo Sakura con calma.

"SÍ TODOS BAILABAN ASÍ PERO ERAN HOMBRES Y MUJERES, NO DOS LESBIANAS O DOS GAYS!"

"Y si hubieran habido?"

"PERO NO HUBO NINGUNO!"

"Y ESE ES EL PROBLEMA! QUE QUERIAS QUE HICIERA, QUE BAILARA SOLA! O PREFERIRÍAS QUE NO BAILARA!"

"PUES SINCERAMENTE HUBIERA PREFERIDO QUE TE QUEDARAS SENTADA CONMIGO!"

"BUENO TU ESTAS TONTO O QUE!"

"En serio Josh, un antro es para ir a bailar y pasarla bien, no para estar en un rincón sentados y aburridos como ostras!"

"OYE POR QUE NO DEJAS DE METERTE! ESTE ES PROBLEMA ENTRE TOMOYO Y YO!"- ante tal respuesta Sakura se quedó helada y Tomoyo se limitó a mirarlo con desprecio.

"OYÉME A MI PRIMA NO LE HABLAS ASÍ!"

"PUES ENTONCES DILE QUE NO SE META EN LO QUE NO LE IMPORTA!"

"OYE!"- le gritó Touya desde el marco de la sala- "A mi hermana no le gritas y menos a mi prima!"- se acercó a el y lo miró con recelo, había llegado al colmo de su paciencia, ya no pensaba tolerar que ese tipo dañara mas a su prima y sobre todo que le gritara su hermana.

Josh lo miró con reto, bufó con disgusto y después se salio de la casa furioso y el orgullo pisoteado, azotando tras de sí la puerta. Tomoyo observó con disgusto a su novio, tenía la respiración agitada y estaba furiosa, como era posible que fuese así de celoso y con su propia prima! Que hubiera hecho si la hubiese visto bailar con Mike o con Akira o con Ikaro! También le hubiera reclamado! O simplemente se hubiese quedado callado? Maldita la hora en que las vio. Se tranquilizo un poco y salió de la habitación con la cabeza baja.

"Tomoyo…"- musitó Sakura.

"Tomoyo"- le llamó Yukito pero ella no le contestó.

Touya se puso frente a las escaleras y le impidió el paso- "Tomoyo…"- le dijo de manera severa.

"No me retes Touya, no tengo ganas de hablar, así que si me disculpas"- poniendo su mano en el hombro de su primo.

"No te estoy retando Tomoyo pero ya es hora de que termines con esto, ya basta no crees? Ya te hizo demasiado daño, tu ya ni siquiera lo quieres como es debido, para que seguir con él? Dime… Que ganas con salir con él?"- la tomo por los hombros y ella le dirigió una mirada reprochante, dándole a entender que ese no era su problema- "Entiendo… espero que sepas lo que haces"- se apartó de las escaleras y al pasar le susurro- "Tomoyo tú no estas sola…"

Tomoyo se limitó a pararse un poco arriba de él y después a seguir subiendo, la verdad es que no le había importado que Josh se enojara ni mucho menos el ponerle el cuerno o darle la espalda, pero no podía permitir que insultara a su prima y menos delante de ella. Al darse cuenta de ello, comprendió que aquella relación estaba destinada al fracaso, simplemente ya no podían ser, debía de terminar con él pronto o de lo contrario se harían mucho daño.

Sabía que no estaba sola, pero hasta que punto aquello era cierto, desde pequeña tuvo que aprender a hacer las cosas por su cuenta, desde pequeña tuvo que aprender que no tenía papá ni mamá que le asistiese, desde pequeña tuvo que aprender que solo ella contaba con ella misma para lograr lo que quería.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Que linda"- le dijo un joven de cabellos chocolate de camisa amarilla y pantalón negro pegado, a una linda castaña al verla, vestida con una blusa azul ajustada al cuerpo, una falda blanca de ondas y sandalias blancas -"Como estas preciosa?"

"Gracias"- dijo Sakura algo ruborizada-"Bien. Y tú como estas?"

"Muy bien, mucho mejor ahora que te veo."

A lo cual Sakura río un poco-"Que lindo, gracias. Y dime que es lo que quieres hacer?"

"Pues tu escoge preciosa, te llevaré a donde tú quieras"- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

"Mmm, ya sé que te parece si vamos un rato al centro, necesito comprar algunas cosas."

"Claro, no te importaría ir en moto verdad?"

"Sabes conducir?"- le dijo una sorprendida Sakura, a lo que Syaoran se limitó a sonreír.

Llevaban un rato caminando desde la casa de Sakura a la casa de Syaoran, era un día soleado, extraño para ser otoño, el viento circulaba tranquilo y el clima era cálido. El día anterior habían quedado en salir, desde el día en que se besaron ninguno de los dos ha podido dejar de pensar en el otro, ya habían pasado algunos días desde eso. Por fin se habían encontrado y se habían puesto de acuerdo, bueno más que nada, se encontraron por el trabajo de medio tiempo de Sakura, mesera en la playa artificial de las afueras de Tomoeda. Syaoran y Eriol habían ido a descansar de todo el trabajo que su nueva casa requería y que aún no terminaban.

"Por cierto hoy no trabajas verdad?"

"No, descanso miércoles y domingo. Por cierto tu en que trabajas? Ahora que lo pienso, nunca te había preguntado"

"A pues yo soy arquitecto, así que como verás estamos remodelando la casa."- dijo señalando las enormes vigas que iban de un lado al otro de la pared, se ve que era mucho trabajo pero entre dos bien se podría hacer más fácil- "Bien señorita, su casco"- dijo mostrándole un casco rojo.

"Vaya es tuya?"- dijo emocionada al ver la moto negra frente a ella. Una XL 883L SPORTSTER Harley Davidson con el manubrio y los rines cromados, una bellísima maquina para correr a decir verdad.

"Te gusta?"

"Claro, es muy bella."

"Gracias, y bien señorita…"- Syaoran se subió y le hizo un ademán a Sakura para que se subiera- "Sujétate bien querida"- decía en lo que arrancaba la moto y salían a toda velocidad hacia la avenida.

Poco después llegaron al centro, de las tiendas se podían observar el entrar y salir de las personas, la gente caminando por la acera tranquilamente, con rapidez o bastante distraída. Días laborales, todos. Es el por eso de la poca gente que se encontraba a esa hora de la mañana en el centro, de no ser así, se vería un centro abarrotado de gente.

"Qué tienda?"- le preguntó Syaoran.

"En aquella del anuncio con una caja de regalo"- señalando el faro de color rojo con un regalo blanco de moño azul que se encontraba a 10 metros de ellos. Bueno ahora justo a su lado…

"Vas a comprar algún regalo?"- le dijo intrigado al momento de guardar el casco en el asiento.

"No, voy a la que esta a lado, la tienda de comestibles."- le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Vas a hacer de comer?"- decía mientras caminaba junto a ella.

"Sí, si quieres puedes venir."

"Seguro, me encantaría."- le dijo con una gran sonrisa provocando un suave rubor en sus mejillas.

"Y por que no traes a Eriol, sería bueno que viniera."

Ambos entraron a la tienda, tomaron una canastilla y fueron recorriendo los pasillos.

"Y eso?"

"Larga historia."

"Tomoyo esta bien?"

"Pues nunca la había visto tan bien. A decir verdad me extraña que se encuentre tan tranquila después de lo del otro día."

"Lo del otro día?"

"Sí, anteayer que regresamos del antro pues ellos se pelearon porque nos vio bailando."

"Nada más por eso? Qué tiene de malo en que bailen?"

"Pues no es tanto el que lo hayamos hecho, sino como estábamos…"- poniéndose una mano en la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho- "Este… yo…"- vio hacia otro lado y vio a Josh con una chica bien juntitos, miró hacia otra parte y…-"(Un momento! Ese es Josh! Maldito desgraciado!) Maldito perro, zorra ofrecida!"- dijo impresionada ante aquella visión.

"Qué!"- Sakura tomó la cara de Syaoran entre sus manos y la giró hacia donde ella había posado la vista hace unos momentos, haciéndole ver a un hombre alto de cabello negro, con una camisa azul y un pantalón de mezclilla, y a una chica alta de largos y lacios cabellos negros de tez trigueña, bonito cuerpo, llevaba una blusa crema, una falda negra y zapatillas. Estaban bien abrazados, ella con una mano dentro de su bolsillo trasero y el besándole el cuello- "Quien es?"

"Josh"

"El novio de tu prima!"- a lo que Sakura asintió aún desconcertada- "Hijo de la chingada!"- exclamó, al momento Sakura le tapó la boca y lo jaló detrás del enorme estante. Por suerte para Sakura no los escuchó y mala suerte para Syaoran pues tenía ganas de romperle su cara.-"Sakura, porque me detienes!"

"Baja la voz."- le dijo en susurro.

"Pero que no viste! Estaba poniéndole el cuerno a tu prima!"- le dijo igual en susurro algo exaltado.

"Ya sé, pero no podemos hacer nada"- le advirtió.

"A no? Ya verás como me lo pongo!"- dijo arremangándose mientras que Sakura lo tomaba por los brazos.

"No Syaoran! Eres muy amable pero ese tipo merece que lo golpeen en el orgullo, y de eso se encargará mi prima… Y tú no debes de decir nada"

"Pero…"

"Por favor, promételo"- vio que trato de replicar-"Promételo"- viéndolo de manera suplicante. Syaoran quedó cautivado por su mirada, la tomó por los hombros y la beso con ternura.

"De acuerdo bella, no lo haré. Aunque pienso que deberíamos."

"Lo se"- Syaoran le sonrió y ella se sonrojó un poco- "Ven, mejor terminemos de recoger estas cosas para así poder disfrutar del resto de la tarde."

Un rato después salieron de la tienda, esperando no encontrarse de nuevo con aquel par de tórtolos y así evitar aquella molesta visión. Pudieron sentir una brisa fresca al salir, el clima había cambiado de un momento a otro, ya eran cerca de las 3 y la temperatura empezaba a descender, evidencia del cambio de estación. Syaoran condujo durante un tiempo hasta llegar al parque, un lugar amplio con el pasto y parte del piso cubierto por las hojas anaranjadas que caían de los árboles al pasar el viento por sus ramas. Se podía observar el movimiento del lago en cada brisa semiinvernal, había algunas hojas que caían sobre la pantalla del lago moviéndose de manera circular, haciendo bellas y suaves ondas sobre el agua.

"Te parece si estamos un rato aquí?"

"… Claro."- le respondió suavemente Sakura.

Ambos se bajaron y Sakura caminó hasta la barda que daba hacia el lago, mientras Syaoran la siguió por un rato con la mirada, observando como el viento jugaba con sus bellos cabellos castaños y su ropa, parecía una diosa, ahí parada frente al lago, con la luz suave que le hacía resplandecer su suave y bella piel bronceada. Embelezado por su bella figura, se permitió divagar unos instantes…

Sí el la necesitaba, la anhelaba, la deseaba, la quería. Deseaba estar junto a ella, pero hasta cuando? Hasta que punto se permitiría quererla? Hasta donde, de verdad, podrá involucrar sus sentimientos con esa chica? Es verdad que desde la tarde en que se besaron no ha podido dejar de pensar en ella. Es verdad que desde aquella tarde cada vez que piensa en la trigueña, siente que la conoce desde siempre, que siempre han estado juntos. Pero porque?

Esa es su prerrogativa, porque sentía aquello? No tenían mucho tiempo desde que se conocían y sin embargo, la tenía clavada en el corazón cual estaca. No podía entender por que sentía aquello por esa linda chica, por que pensaba en esa chica, por que ella lo había golpeado tan fuerte y el había quedado tumbado, rendido a sus pies. Nunca antes eso le había pasado y sin embargo, pedía por que nunca se terminara, que durara por siempre.

Sin saber bien como, se había acercado a Sakura, cuando ella lo sintió a su lado dejó que su cabeza descansara en el pecho de Syaoran, mientras que el pasaba su brazo por su espalda hasta su hombro y recargaba su atractivo rostro la cabeza de la chica. Observando el lago frente a ellos. Sakura lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras que el, le alzó su rostro por el mentón, la miró a los ojos con dulzura y la besó como si sintiese que de no hacerlo moriría. Cautivándola con aquel beso.

Sakura al ver aquellos increíbles ojos marrones supo que no quería dejar de verlos nunca, supo que quería verlos por siempre y nunca separarse de aquel increíble hombre que la derretía con sus besos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Bueno?"- contestó Eriol al escuchar el timbre del teléfono- "Con quien desea hablar? Sí el habla…"- se quedó paralizado al reconocer la voz de quien le hablaba, una voz tranquila y suave se escuchaba al otro lado del auricular-" Que, que desea?..."- dijo dudativo, no sabía que quería ahora, pero bien sabía que él no quería ya nada con ella- "Vas… vas a venir?... Ya veo… Y a que se debe el hecho de que vengas?... Tu y yo no tenemos ya nada de que hablar… Que quieres? Dinero? No me sacaste ya bastante? O es que tú… No espera, no cuelgues!"- la llamada se cortó y él miró con desafío el auricular- "Mierda"- sentenció al colgar el teléfono.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ya llegué"- gritó Tomoyo desde la entrada- "Huh?"- al ver dos pares de zapatos en la entrada. De inmediato se quito los suyos y caminó a paso rápido hacia la cocina donde Eriol, Sakura, Syaoran, Touya y Yukito se encontraban sentados a la mesa, platicando- "Hola… Konban wa"

"Konban wa"- le dijeron los de la mesa.

"No sabía que vendrían"

"Yo los invite, me pareció buena idea que vinieran"- le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa indicándole que era una sorpresa para ella. A lo que Tomoyo asintió con dulzura.

Todos comieron el delicioso guiso que hizo Sakura esa noche, Syaoran repitió unas cuantas veces mientras que Touya nunca olvidó sus tan oportunos y sarcásticos comentarios.

"Vaya para que un kaijuu haya cocinado no esta nada mal"- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

"Touya no la molestes, te quedó delicioso Sakura."- dijo con amabilidad Yukito.

"Gracias Yukito, quieres más?"- a lo que el ojigris asintió, al levantar el plato de Yukito y pasar junto a ellos le pegaba con el borde en la cabeza a Touya

"SAKURA"- dijo con irritación.

"Te lo mereces por estar fastidiándome."- a lo que tanto Tomoyo como Yukito rieron ante aquella escena.

"Dime Tomoyo, fuiste a Kick Boxing?"- le preguntó Eriol al ver sonreír a la ojiazul, le encantaba su sonrisa y le hacía sentir tan bien al verla.

"Hoy? Sí, como ahora el turno me tocó en la mañana tuve que ir en la tarde a Kick"

"Ya veo, y cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?"

"Como 3 meses"

"Vaya… Y eres buena?"

"Eh… Pues, mas o menos"- provocando un leve sonrojo al contestar aquello.

"Mas o menos! Pero si casi dejas sin nariz a Shaktie"- reclamó Touya.

"En serio? Me gustaría verlo."- provocando una mirada atónita por parte de todos- "Pelear, no que la dejes sin nariz"

Tomoyo rió un poco al ver la cara de vergüenza de Eriol- "Claro, cuando quieras…"- le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Por cierto Eriol, que estudias?"- le preguntó Sakura al sentarse junto a Syaoran, provocando una mirada seria de parte de Touya a lo que Sakura sólo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro muy levemente.

"Pues… Soy músico y chef"- respondió con cierto aire misterioso.

"En serio!"- a lo que Eriol asintió- "Cielos Eriol me gustaría escucharte tocar alguna vez, inclusive me gustaría que Tomoyo cantara contigo. Sabes ella tiene una voz muy bella…"

Ese comentario no paso desapercibido a oídos de nadie, por lo que emitió ciertas miradas extrañas de parte de los demás hacia Eriol y Tomoyo, que por su parte se sonrojaban al recibir aquellas miradas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Sabes fue muy entretenida la cena"- le comentó un muy complacido Eriol.

"En serio crees eso?"- le preguntó Tomoyo.

Ambos se encontraban en la terraza, estaban en el barandal viendo la noche estrellada y la luna en cuarto menguante que se asomaba, el viento era frío y la ciudad estaba en silencio. Un silencio apreciable por aquellos que deseaban algo, un deseo, un anhelo…

"Claro, fue muy interesante. No siempre he tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar una cena así. Espero tener la oportunidad de cenar muchas veces mas contigo"- diciendo esto último casi en susurro.

Tomoyo encogió un poco los hombros y Eriol la rodeó con su brazo, la acercó a su cuerpo suavemente para protegerla del frío. Ella lo volteó a ver, agradeciéndole con la mirada y con su sonrisa. El la miró impresionado por la sinceridad de la joven, estaba cautivado por su belleza pero aún más por su manera de ser. No podía creer no hubiese conocido antes a esa joven tan bella, era imposible pensar que hubiese estado viviendo tan tranquilo sin saber que ella existía. De pronto ambos se miraron a los ojos, el quedó encantado ante su mirada, ella estaba cautivada, perdida en la mirada de aquel hombre de ojos plateados. Sus rostros se acercaban poco a poco, lentamente, mientras las ansias los consumían. Entonces sucedió, Tomoyo cerró sus ojos al sentir el suave respirar en su rostro para después ser atrapada por aquel dulce beso, delicado y posesivo, deseando que nunca acabara. Jamás había sentido su corazón latir tan rápido y tan lento al mismo tiempo. Jamás había sentido que su estómago se oprimiera ante un beso.

Un beso sutil, que le provocaba locura, deseoso de acariciarla, de tocarla, de besarla, de sentir cada milímetro de aquella chica entre sus dedos. Nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte por alguien, nunca antes había sentido que un simple beso fuese tan cautivante.

La sensación que el beso les producía en ese momento los dejaba sin aire, cada roce era placentero, cada movimiento era perfecto, se sentían seguros sólo de una cosa… El hecho de querer estar con el otro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Buenas tardes se encuentra Josh?"- le preguntó a la sirvienta.

"Sí quien le habla?"- le dijo un tanto impertinente

"Tomoyo Daidouji"

"En un momento…"

"Sí?"- preguntó Josh esperando que no fuese ella.

"Hola amor… Oye vas a venir?"

"Sí, llego como en 15 minutos"

"Ah ok"- respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Bueno entonces nos vemos al rato mi niña, cuídate te amo"

"Sí, yo igual… Bye"- colgó el teléfono y miró por la ventana- "(Sí, eso es lo que debo hacer. Ya no lo quiero lastimar, sí, es mejor así…)"

_

* * *

_

_Y este fue el capítulo 6, jejejeje perdón por la tardanza, lo que pasa es que tuve exámenes y pues apenas ahora lo terminé, con eso de escribir por pedazos como que se corta la inspiración gacho T-T. Pero bueno, ya esta aquí este capítulo y aprovecho para decirles que también el 7 y 8, ambos son cortos, razón por la cual pude publicarlos con este :P pero bueno a seguir con la historia no?_

_Por cierto, ya no se puede contestar a los reviews en la historia, que mal no? Y yo que quería contestar a sus preguntas, pero supongo que haré algunas respuestas rápidas, lo bueno es que ahora se hará mediante el link que pusieron._

_Agradezco a Aradio, Shami, Basileia Daidouji y Lanoni por leer mi fic, muchísimas gracias por dejarme review ;), así como a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer mi fic pero que no dejan review….¬¬_

_Ahora respuestas rápidas:_

_Pues espero haber complacido a quien quería un lemon, un tanto corto, pero ahí esta presente el Yaoi._

_En cuanto a la orgía pues no lo había pensado, pero pues tendré que pensar muy bien esa idea, suena interesante._

_Y en cuanto a conflictos, si habrá algunos… seeeeee como no! Van a ser varios, eso pienso yo! Pero haber como se desenvuelven los sucesos._

_Y bueno esas fueron unas respuestas rápidas. Por cierto, les he de preguntar si estoy bien orientada en cuanto a la música que puse de ambiente, los antros acá son así, bueno algunos no todos, pero más que nada es para estar tomando y bailando._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, así como espero les gusten los otro dos. Pues cuídense y nos vemos :) en el siguiente capítulo de "Ayúdame a Sentir"._

_Sayonara Domo Arigatoo Onegai dejen Reviews! Recuerden que los reviews son un incentivo a mi creatividad!_

_Lebel27_


	8. Capítulo 7 Carta de Tomoyo a Josh

Capítulo 7. Carta de Tomoyo a Josh

Hola hermanito… Supongo que en estos momentos es probable que no tengas deseos de leer algo enviado por mí, aunque yo, sinceramente he de decirte que te entiendo, sí, supongo que ahorita te sentirás triste, yo lo estoy, pero sé que ha sido lo mejor para los dos, más que nada por el hecho de que ahora no te haré sentir mal, no te lastimaré con mis comentarios o expresiones. Perdóname por no se la mujer que merecías, se que yo debía de ser algo muy bueno para ti, más sin embargo, no lo fui. Discúlpame

Bueno no te diré que me alegra haber terminado, por que no es así, pero me siento de alguna manera tranquila por que sé, que tú llegarás a encontrar la felicidad donde debes, aquella que yo no te pude dar por mis pendejadas.

23 meses de estar aguantando, sobre todo estos últimos meses, donde la verdad no nos fue muy bien, a pesar de que tuvimos nuestros buenos ratos también existieron los malos ratos, estos últimos fueron los que de alguna u otra manera nos hicieron ver la verdad sobre lo que pasaba en nuestra relación, todo lo que paso. No fue solo culpa tuya, sino que también mía, creo que sobretodo mía al tener este carácter de la fregada, estuvo muy mal que pusiera primero mi orgullo antes que todo lo demás, se que no debía de hacerlo pero llegué a pensar que eso sería lo único que me ayudaría a salir adelante, pero me equivoqué...

Realmente te digo GRACIAS por todo lo que me aguantaste, por todas las cosas que me enseñaste, por todas las cosas que me hiciste sentir, por todo lo que me mostraste; en serio, Muchísimas Gracias por todo ello, por hacerme sentir amada, muchísimas Gracias. Siempre te lo agradeceré, siempre...

Y ante todo quiero que sepas, que siempre me tendrás como amiga, siempre, en las buenas y en las malas, pase lo que pase, yo siempre te estaré apoyando, siempre. Recuerda que, así empezamos, como amigos, y así yo espero que sigamos, como amigos, buenos amigos, hermanito.

Tu sabes lo mucho que te quiero y te amo, por eso quiero que seas feliz, quiero que encuentres la verdadera felicidad niño. Y sí, se que extrañaremos varias cosas, sobre todo el platicar, pero espero que sigamos en contacto, aunque sea por correo, de verdad, no quiero perderte como amigo. Cuídate mucho, espero nos veamos luego. TE QUIERO MUCHO

Con cariño,

TOMOYO

PD. A pesar de todo, siempre te perdonaré, nunca pienses que te tengo rencor. Siempre has sido tu él que me ha mostrado mi error, te lo agradezco de todo corazón.


	9. Capítulo 8 Carta de Josh a Tomoyo

Capítulo 8. Carta de Josh a Tomoyo

Keh…   
pues t escribo esto, solo para decirte cosas q siento q debo de decirte antes de olvidarte...  
Yo te quería demasiado, mas allá de lo q te merecías... si te mentía es por q te lo merecías, si te daba la espalda es por que tu me la diste primero... yo solo te respondía de la misma manera q tu me respondías, solo q lo hacia inconcientemente, nunca te quise decir nada tampoco, pues pensé q con el tiempo las cosas cambiarían... y pues algunas cosas así fueron, y fueron para bien... aunque otras quedaron iguales o empeoraron... En realidad nunca quise lastimarte, no se si tu deseabas hacerlo, muchas veces me hiciste sentir de papel, muchas veces sentí q yo no te importaba, y nunca me sentí amado... Sabía desde el principio... Que no debía estar contigo... pero por alguna razón, te llegue a querer demasiado al principio... aun te quiero, pero por mas q me duela, debo olvidarte pues ya no deseas estar conmigo y yo sabiendo cuales son tus sentimientos hacia mi, ya tampoco deseo estar contigo... 

Tampoco creas q eres una mala persona, simplemente el miedo que tienes dentro no te deja ser como eres, eres una excelente amiga, eso no te lo quito, pero sinceramente como novia, fuiste pésima, en varios aspectos... Al fin te diste cuenta, de que eras demasiado orgullosa y arrogante... y que lo reconozcas esta bien, pero es injusto... Yo te soportaba... -ahora q sabes tus defectos, decides tomarlos y luego huir-

yo tampoco fui perfecto, tengo mis defectos, pero siempre tuve la intención de mejorarlos POR TI...  
Yo tampoco nunca pude descifrar que puta madre querías de mi... Me hacías sentir como pelota de ping pong, me hacías feliz por unos ratos y luego como una caca aplastada, tienes en cuenta lo q se siente sentir eso por tanto tiempo? Claro q no... Tu nunca doblarías tu orgullo por nadie, ni por mi... pero ten en cuenta, YO SÍ LO HICE, me entregue a ti, te di cosas q no te merecías... Fui muy ingenuo al creer al 100 en ti

Ahora estoy pagando en lagrimas por hacerte mas caso a ti, q a mi mismo... sabia muy bien q tu no eras lo mejor para mi, pero aun así, te deseaba a mi lado, sabia que en realidad nunca te entregarías a mi, pero yo si me quise entregar a ti en completo----

También en estos últimos días... antes d que me mandaras a la chingada, no se porque te dio tanto miedo, q yo fuera sincero conmigo?... Tu siempre quisiste mi sinceridad... Y ahora q la tuviste, me despreciaste... Nunca encontrare la respuesta al POR QUE... Esa respuesta esta enterrada muy dentro de ti... Y dentro de ti, yo nunca llegue... Sólo tu sabes exactamente POR QUE me hiciste lo q me hiciste, el POR QUE me trataste como me trataste y el POR QUE me despreciaste y el POR QUE no me pudiste amar... Acaso sólo fuiste una mentira?... Valen la pena las lagrimas que derramo por lo que he perdido? o sigo siendo ingenuo?... Sólo tu sabrás

No sé si te podré perdonar, por lo q me hiciste...

-End Of Message-


	10. Capítulo 9 Del Pasado

_Pues antes de empezar me disculpo con todos ustedes mis queridos lectores por no haber actualizado antes, en serio lo siento, espero que les guste este capi._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _: _División entre un recuerdo y otro_

_-·-·-·-·-·-·-·: División entre una escena y otra_

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 9. Del Pasado…

"Ok repítemelo de nuevo y si es posible con más calma…"- le dijo un hombre de cabello achocolatado con la mirada atónita por lo que acaba de decir el hombre frente a él.

"Lo que escuchaste! Va a venir, no se cuando, no se ni porque! Pero va a venir!"- le dijo algo exasperado el chico de cabellos negro azulados quien sujetaba una taza de café.

Desde la madrugada Eriol había estado demasiado tranquilo, leyendo y tomando su café…. Seeee claro, en realidad estaba echo un mar de nervios y completamente desconcertado. Pues la llamada del aquel día lo había freakeado completamente, y digo a quien no lo dejaría desconcertado el hecho de que tu ex quisiera hablar contigo de algo que ya paso y sobretodo, de verte frente a frente. Todo el día se la había pasado pensando en que demonios quería aquella mujer, que deseaba….

"Y no te dijo nada? No te insinuó nada o algo así?"

"Para nada, sólo dijo que vendría a verme. Ni siquiera se como consiguió mi dirección"

"Mmmm pues la verdad no lo sé, nunca había llamado o sí?"

"No… A menos que tu le hayas contestado"

"Yo! Pero si siempre fui el primero en oponerse a esa relación. Estas idiota hermanito. Si mal no recuerdas, yo siempre te quise ver apartado de esa mujer. Nunca me agradó… Además con que objetivo le daría tanta ventaja yo! Que madres gano con eso!

Eriol, se bien como te sientes y sobretodo no quiero que esa tipa vuelva a hacerte daño!

Piénsalo, debió de ser alguien que quiere hacerte daño o…"

"Alguien que quiere algo más"- sentenció Eriol.

"Esto esta muy raro, debemos de averiguar quien es el origen de esto."

"Lo sé."

"Pero esto no es lo que te preocupa verdad, el verla de nuevo nunca fue algo que te preocupase no es así?"

"Sabes bien que es lo que me preocupa."

"Tomoyo"- a lo que Eriol asintió con tristeza.

"No quiero hacerle daño, no quiero que piense cosas que no son"

"Entonces habla con ella"

"Lo sé, aunque no sé como se lo vaya a tomar…"

"Tranquilo"- le dijo mientras posaba su mano sobre su hombro- "Verás que las cosas saldrán bien."

"Sí, eso espero."

"Oye y no va a venir?"

"Hoy?"

"Sí, no quedaron en verse?"

"Pues…"- se escucha el timbre de la puerta y ambos ponen sus tazas sobre el plato de porcelana- "Debe de ser ella, ahora venimos."

Cruza la puerta hacia el amplio pasillo hasta llegar al recibidor, se escuchó de nuevo el sonido del timbre y el caminó un poco más aprisa, llevaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y sentía que flotaba, por fin vería a la persona que más quería, por fin después de tantos días (_Exagerado si apenas fueron 4 días ¬¬_), se pasó una mano por su cabello y abrió ansioso de ver a la linda joven, más sin embargo al abrir la puerta no se encontraba la persona que el esperaba. Su sonrisa se desvaneció de inmediato al verla, aquella mujer de cabellos rojizos y ojos pardos, de tez blanca y podría tranquilizar a cualquier alma con su sonrisa, si a cualquiera a excepción de Eriol, vestida con una blusa blanca y una falda café hasta las rodillas y zapatillas negras.

"Que haces aquí?"- le preguntó confundido- "Por que has venido?"- le preguntó de manera fría.

"Vaya, no me esperaba otro recibimiento de tu parte"- le dijo de manera sarcástica- "Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos Eriol"

"Kaho…"- le respondió con frialdad.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

"Hola!"- dijo Tomoyo, sonriente al abrir la puerta del patio trasero a la cocina- "Hola Syaoran, espero no haber llegado muy temprano"

Syaoran estaba confundido- "To-Tomoyo, hola… Creía que estabas hablando con Eriol"- dijo señalando con el pulgar la puerta de la cocina a la sala.

"Yo?"- a lo que Syaoran asintió.

"Si tú estas aquí, entonces quien está…?"- se paró de inmediato y corrió hacia la puerta, al abrirla pudo aclarar sus sospechas- "No puede ser"- dijo en un suspiro de tragedia al ver a la mujer dirigirse hacia la, ahora, sala y detrás de ella Eriol con cara de pocos amigos- "Tomoyo"- le dijo con los labios y Erial se quedó pasmado al entenderle.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

"Y que? No me vas a invitar algo de tomar?"- le dijo Kaho tratando de llamar su atención.

"No"- respondió secamente- "Dime lo que quieres y vete. No eres bienvenida"

"Eso ya lo veremos"- le dijo con cierta dulzura.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

"Que pasa Syaoran?"- dijo Tomoyo al ver la cara de Syaoran.

"Nada, nada… En un momento viene. Tiene que arreglar unos asuntos"- haciendo especial énfasis con desagrado en esta última palabra. A Tomoyo no le convenció mucho su respuesta pero decidió no preguntar más- "Quieres algo de tomar?"

"Claro"

"Tendrás que disculparme pero sólo hay agua y café"

"Agua esta bien"- le dijo con una sonrisa- "Syaoran… puedo preguntarte algo?"- dijo viendo su taza.

"Seguro."

"Eriol…"- ambos escucharon que alzaban la voz y fueron hacia la puerta de la cocina.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

"Kaho, a que vienes? Se supone que tú y yo ya no tenemos nada de que hablar, ya nos dijimos todo."

"Mi estimado Eriol"- dijo al momento de acercarse a él y tratar de rodear su cuello con sus brazos.

"No me toques"- le dijo de manera severa mientras la tomaba de las muñecas lanzándole miradas llenas de rencor y odio- "Que madres quieres?"- soltándola con desagrado.

"No Eriol, no es lo que yo quiera, es lo que tú me vas a dar"

"Yo? Estás loca, yo a ti no te debo nada"

"Pues como yo lo veo sí."- dijo tratando de sonar convincente.

"Pues tu ves muchas cosas, eres una mujer ciega por ambición"- sentenció con amargura.

"Por favor Eriol no me hables así"- le dijo de manera melosa.

"No hay otra manera de hablarte."

"Si que la hay y cuando te diga el motivo de mi visita, no te quedará más remedio que hacerlo."

"Hmpf… Por cierto, como conseguiste mi dirección?"

Kaho se limitó a mover su dedo índice de forma negativa mientras una dulce sonrisa se formaba en su rostro- "Se dice el pecado no el pecador"

Eriol la miró con odio y se cruzo de brazos, Kaho se acerco a él y quiso acariciar su rostro con las yemas de sus largos y delgados dedos, pero él lo movió rápidamente.

"Sabes Eriol, te he extrañado mucho, sobretodo esos buenos tiempos"- dijo al bajar su mano suavemente desde el abdomen de Eriol hasta su entrepierna, haciendo que Eriol la tomará de la mano y se la apretara con fuerza, provocando un gesto de dolor en Kaho al cual Eriol reaccionó y la soltó.- "Vaya Eriol me impresionas, no has cambiado en nada"- dijo mientras se sobaba.

"Dime lo que viniste a decirme y vete"- le exigió.

"Después de que te diga jamás querrás que me vaya."

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

"Uy quien se cree esa tipa al hablarle así a mi Eriol!"- dijo irritada, la mujer le pareció despreciable y sumamente manipuladora, es obvio que la detestaba y eso que apenas la había visto. (_Y a quien no le parece despreciable esa pelirroja ¬¬_)

Syaoran la miró estupefacto y luego sonrió- "(Que suerte tiene Eriol de tenerla… Pero en que estoy pensando! Yo tengo a mi Sakura!)- movió su cabeza negativamente queriendo despejar su mente de aquellas ideas- "Es la ex de Eriol, Kaho Mizuki"- dijo con un tono lleno de enojo- "Esa tipa le hizo mucho daño a Eriol, yo siempre me opuse a su relación, más nunca entendí que fue lo que vio en ella."

"Es despreciable, tratar de chantajear a Eriol con acciones y palabras, que se ha creído?"

"Así es ella, siempre obtiene lo que quiere y de la manera en que lo quiere. Lástima que al final no lo logró"- dijo con tono burlón.

"Lástima! Porque?"

"Lástima me da que Eriol haya sido más astuto. Es patética. Me alegro que la haya dejado."

"Si, a mí también me da gusto."

"Y sobretodo el que haya conocido a un ángel"- guiñándole un ojo.

Al escucha esto, Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonrojarse- "Yo… Gracias Syaoran"- le dijo con una sonrisa- "(Nunca había notado lo lindo que es Syaoran… Se ve tan… Tomoyo, reacciona! Es el hermano de Eriol! Prácticamente el novio de Sakura! Y además el NO se fijaría en ti o, o sí?)"

Ambos se vieron cautivados por el otro durante un instante, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido al momento que sus rostros se acercaban lentamente, embelezados por el momento.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

"CON UN DEMONIO KAHO, DIME A QUE VINISTE!"- dijo en voz alta, al escucharlo tanto Tomoyo como Syaoran se sobresaltaron y siguieron mirando la escena sin evitar voltearse a ver de vez en cuando notablemente sonrojados.

"Calma Eriol, todo a su debido tiempo."- dijo melosa.

"Mira Kaho, me estas colmando la paciencia, o me dices o te largas sin decirme nada"- dijo exasperado por la actitud de la mujer y apuntando hacia la puerta de entrada.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CRASH

Se escuchó al choque de un vaso con el piso, derramando su líquido rojizo y cubierto con algunos pedazos de cristal azul. Una mano, gruesa y varonil, se alzó entre la multitud que el gerente pudo ver a pesar de la cantidad de gente.

"La mesa 14 Kinomoto"- le indicó el estirado a una cándida castañita.

"En seguida voy"- respondió con una amplia sonrisa, tomando un recogedor, un trapo y una escobilla, se dirigió patinando hacia aquella mesa- "(Syaoran…)"- pensó con dulzura, todavía podía recordar el día en que lo había visto en el restaurant de la playa artificial…

FLASHBACK

Era un día bastante aburrido, había poca gente, mucha menos de la usual por lo que no había mucho que hacer.

"Kinomoto la mesa 3!"- le dijo el gerente.

"Ya voy!"- le dijo al momento de tomar su libreta y cargar la charola con la orden para otra de las mesas. Patino con tranquilidad hasta la mesa de la orden y después se dirigió a la mesa 3- "Si, que desean ordenar?"- preguntó sin siquiera mirar al cliente.

"Pues quisiera 2 té helados y un pie de limón. Ah y saber si quieres salir conmigo pasado mañana por la tarde"- le dijo de manera gentil.

"Disculpe?"- dijo algo desconcertada Sakura y al alzar la mirada se quedó sin habla.

"Hola linda"- le dijo de manera alegre, con una gran sonrisa tanto en su boca como en los ojos del joven y apuesto trigueño.

"Syaoran… Ah… Hola"- apenas pudo pronunciar- "Yo… claro, perdona, es que no te ví."- dijo algo apenada.

"Me di cuenta. Poca clientela eh?"

"Pues…"- se acercó un poco a él y le susurró- "Es el día más aburrido que he tenido, ni las moscas se pasean por aquí"

Syaoran rió y le dijo- "Pues espero hacer un poco más emocionante tu día."- le dijo de manera pícara.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"(Ojalá me encontrara con él…)"- sonrojándose un poco. Llegó hasta la mesa indicada y se inclinó para limpiar el desastre.

"Vaya, nunca pensé que me encontraría contigo"- le dijo una voz un tanto familiar.-"Aquí trabajas tú o también Tomoyo?"

Sakura alzo la mirada y su cara pasó del asombro al recelo- "(Ay este tipo) Hola Josh…"- dijo de manera seca.

"Sakura, preciosa y tu prima?"- le dijo galante.

"Te importa?"- dijo recogiendo y secando, para después levantarse y verlo con frialdad.

"Claro que me importa, sino para que preguntar por ella?"

"Bueno pues no lo sé, aunque veo que vienes con tu "amiguita" "- dejando un aire de desprecio en la última palabra al ver a la chica que lo acompañaba. La misma chica de la última vez.

"Ah disculpa, se me olvidaba presentarte nena…"- dirigiéndose hacia la morena a su lado.- "Sakura Kinomoto, Meilin Li"- al momento en que la morena la veía con dulzura.

"(Li!)"- al escuchar el apellido se quedó sin habla, debía de ser una coincidencia. Tenía que serlo.

"Que pasa linda? Acaso ya la conocías?"

"N-no, es sólo que se me hizo familiar el apellido."

"Hmm. A sí y tu prima?"

"Vaya Josh, tienes a tu nueva novia presente y te atreves a preguntarme por mi prima. Que caballeroso."- le dijo con burla y desprecio.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. El que yo pregunte por tu prima no tiene nada de malo, igual y puedo preguntar por ti."

"Pero no lo haces. Ahora, que bebida era la que pediste?"- le dijo sacando su libreta del mandil a rayas naranjas que llevaba.

"Sakura…"- le dijo tomándola de la muñeca- "Sabes bien que tu prima es la dueña de mi corazón, aunque tú… Bien podrías cambiar eso."- le dijo con una mirada maliciosa.

"Que cínico eres."- lanzándole una mirada desafiante.- "Que hombre más despreciable eres."

A lo que Josh rió y acercó la mano de Sakura a sus labios- "Sabes Sakura, siempre me he preguntado, que hubiese pasado de haber tenido a ambas?"

"Eres un puerco"- reclamó, tratando de zafar su mano, pero aquel más la apretaba- "Suéltame"- le ordenó entre dientes.

"No hasta que me digas en donde está tu prima."

"Eso no te importa Josh. Suéltame"

"No, en donde esta tu prima, Sakura"- dijo jalándola hacia él y acariciando su bello rostro con la otra mano.

"Josh"- le dijo Meilin mientras veía acercarse un joven alto de mirada fría.

"Sakura te esta molestando este tipo?"- lanzándole una mirada de reproche a Josh quien a su vez la respondió.

"No Yue, sólo me esta pidiendo la orden."- dijo con rencor.

"Todo bien?"- preguntó el gerente al acercarse.

"Claro, es sólo que su mesera, tiene bellas manos"- dijo Josh acariciando la mano de la castañita.

"Señor le pediré que tenga la educación de no molestar a las meseras en horas de trabajo"- le indicó el gerente.

"Claro, no volverá a pasar."- respondió de manera convincente, soltando a Sakura y viendo como el gerente se retiraba.

"Puede que aquel te haya creído, pero yo no. Así que ten más cuidado, la próxima vez que te vea fastidiando a Sakura no será una advertencia la que te daré"- amenazó Yue con dureza.

Sakura jamás lo había visto tan molesto, nunca lo había visto en ningún otro estado de ánimo, siempre tan calmado y tranquilo, muy pocas veces risueño. Pero esta vez, de verdad se sorprendió por su actitud, nunca pensó que Yue le tendría tanto cariño, sobretodo porque aunque hablaban, pues no lo demostraba.

"Ah y será igual si veo que también molestas a Tomoyo, espero que las dejes en paz, te lo advierto. Nos vemos luego Sakura."

"Nos vemos Yue."

"Y la advertencia no sólo te la da él, también te la doy yo. Aléjate de mí, pero sobretodo aléjate de mi prima"- dándole una mirada asesina.

Josh, divertido por esta escena, le mostró una sonrisa maliciosa- "Claro Sakura, como tu digas princesa. (Ya veremos quien es el que advierte a quien)"- mirando con picardía a la castañita que se aleja- "Entonces Meilin, estas segura que esa mujer irá a visitar al tal Hiiragizawa?"

"Si, muy segura."- se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro- "Esto va a ser fácil, con que esa es Sakura. Mi primo no ha tenido mejor gusto… Desde mí"-dijo con malicia.

"Tú eres un diamante a lado de ellas dos."- le dijo Josh tomándola por la nuca para después besarla con dulzura.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Bueno Eriol, supongo que ya estarás tratando de calmarte"

"Kaho, por última vez, dime a que viniste"- le dijo exasperado. Hasta donde podía recordar se la había pasado cerca de media hora insistiéndole para que le dijera que hacía ahí y ella seguía sin decir palabra. Ya estaba bastante cansado, la conversación se había vuelto monótona y le estaba pareciendo una eternidad el estar ahí recargado junto al marco de la puerta.- "Kaho, en serio, ya basta. Que quieres?"

"Esta bien, ahora te diré."- le dijo con una sonrisa- "Eriol… Sabes lo mucho que te amo y lo que más he anhelado se ha cumplido. Nuestro amor se ha consumado por fin, mi vida. Todo nuestro amor en un pequeño y dulce ser que crece dentro de mí. Eriol… Estoy embarazada."- dijo embelezada y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

(_Esto ya me sonó a telenovela ¬¬_)

"Kaho… No sabes"- dijo casi inaudible- "No sabes lo feliz que me haces"- le dijo con una sonrisa, caminando hacia ella y tomándola de las manos- "Mi querida Kaho"- dijo abrazándola con ternura- "Se que muy bien que tú, yo y nuestro querido hijo seremos muy, muy felices. Por que es varón verdad?"

"Sí lo es, amor."- decía con dulzura, de manera convincente ante la mirada ilusionada de Eriol quien la rodeaba con sus brazos.

"Mi querida Kaho…"- dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro.

"Eriol…"

Tanto Tomoyo como Syaoran se habían quedado paralizados al escuchar la declaración de Kaho, pero al escuchar lo que dijo Eriol, provocó el enojo en Syaoran y decepción en Tomoyo. Tomoyo se separó de la puerta, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se quedó ahí plantada por algunos segundos, tratando de digerir lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Tomoyo?"- le preguntó Syaoran preocupado.

"(El es feliz… por tener un bebe con una mujer que le hizo daño… El… Eriol… se, se olvidó… de mí. Todo por un varón)"- el resonar de estos pensamientos se hicieron fuertes dentro de su cabeza, dejando escapar las lágrimas y salir corriendo de aquel lugar, azotando la cocina detrás suyo.

"TOMOYO"- le gritó Syaoran, pero ella ya no regresó. De inmediato fue hacia el pasillo y vio con furia a Eriol quien seguía muy abrazado de Kaho. No sabía si interrumpir en ese momento o esperar a que esa arpía se fuera, quería destrozarle la cara a Eriol tal y como él lo hizo con el corazón de Tomoyo, pero no quería ver a aquella tipa tan detestable.

"Mi dulce Kaho"- le dijo acariciando su rostro nuevamente-" Te digo un secreto?"

"Dime mi amor, que es?"- le dijo con impaciencia.

"Ven acércate"- le dijo con una sonrisa y susurró a su oído- "Mi dulce Kaho… Tu no estas embarazada"- le dijo con una sonrisa cruel al separarse de ella- "Lárgate de aquí arpía"- recibiendo una cachetada por parte Kaho al escucharla- "Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto. Tu misma sabes que ya tiene más de 5 meses que no nos vemos y muchos más meses desde que no lo hacemos. Vete de aquí, no quiero volver a verte víbora."- le dijo bastante molesto, mostrándole una cara que ella jamás le había visto, la cara del rencor y la ira.

"Escuchame bien Eriol, tu vas a regresar a MI, cueste lo que me cueste"- le recriminó. Después salió fúrica de la sala y salió azotando la puerta.

"Ya para que te deshaces de ella. La vas a necesitar"- le dijo Syaoran en un tono bastante molesto.

"De que hablas? En donde esta Tomoyo?"- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Syaoran se tumbó en el sillón a lado del sofá perla y miró con reproche a Eriol, haciéndole borrar aquella sonrisa.

"Se fue. Llorando. Por lo que le dijiste a esa tipa."

"Lo escucho todo?"- pregunto preocupado.

"Cuando le dijiste que ya sabías que todo lo había inventado, Tomoyo ya se había ido"

"Qué! Y por que no la detuviste!"

"No puede… Debiste de haberla visto. Parecía… Por un momento me recordó a ti. Cuando aquella te mató el corazón"- le dijo de manera severa.

"Demonios"- exclamó antes de salir como bala para buscar a Tomoyo- "(Que puede haber pensado? Que supuso? Creerá que soy un machista? Que soy un ser despreciable? Tomoyo en donde estas?)"- estos pensamientos hacían que se le remordiera la conciencia. De lo que pasó a ser una inofensiva broma llegó a ser un terrible problema ocasionado por su descuido. Por no haber hablado con Tomoyo. No quería pensar que a lo mejor la perdería, cualquiera lo haría después de sonar tal y como el sonó. Pero que gran estupidez había hecho, estaba a punto de perder lo que más quería en el mundo y todo por ella, por esa tipa que le repateaba el corazón y el orgullo. Tenía que encontrarla y pronto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"(Claro un hijo varón… Claro es mucho más madura que yo… Es obvio que la quiera a ella… Es obvio que se olvide de mí con sólo verla… Eriol… Por que?...)"- pensaba con amargura, corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas, tratando de escapar de aquella cruel realidad que le desgarraba el alma y que quebró su corazón en millones de pedazos. Se sentía por completo destrozada, con una tristeza incapaz de esconder y que derramaba a cada lágrima que salía por sus ojos y escurría por sus mejillas, hasta caer en el pasto cual si fuera el olvido. Tanto era su abatimiento que empezaba a recordar aquellos sucesos que marcaron su infancia y que los creía olvidados.

FLASHBACK

"PERO SI NO ES MI CULPA QUE TU HICIERAS ESO!"- le reclamó Sonomi.

"AH, ENTONCES SUPONES QUE DEBE DE SER MÍA!"- le recalcó Kinya. Estaban discutiendo a todo pulmón sobre la empresa, en la cocina.

"QUIEN FUE EL ENCARGADO DEL PROYECTO! QUIEN FUE EL QUE ME DIJO NO NECESITO TU AYUDA?... PERO CLARO! ME ECHAS TODO EN CARA, DESDE EL PRINCIPIO LO HAS HECHO, SIEMPRE LO HACES! PORQUE DEMONIOS NO PUEDES ASUMIR TU RESPONSABILIDAD!"

"BUENO SI HICIESES LAS COSAS COMO SE DEBEN DE HACER TALVEZ TOMARÍA MI RESPONSABILIDAD."

"INSINUAS QUE TODO ESTO ES MI CULPA!"

"SI TÚ HUBIESES HECHO TU TRABAJO ENTONCES NADA DE ESTO NO HUBIERA PASADO!"

"YO HAGO MI TRABAJO, TU ERES EL QUE NO HACE NADA!"

"CLARO QUE HAGO ALGO, SOY EL QUE HACE LAS COSAS BIEN, EL QUE SE ROMPE LA ESPALDA TRATANDO DE DARLES UNA MEJOR VIDA A TI Y A TOMOYO!"

"A TOMOYO! PERO SI TU NI SIQUIERA LA QUIERES. SIEMPRE PREFIRISTE UN VARÓN A UNA MUJER!"

"VES A LO QUE ME REFIERO! NO PUDISTE HACER LAS COSAS COMO SE DEBÍAN! PARA MI ELLA ES SOLO UN ACCIDENTE!"- Sonomi al escuchar esto le dio una fuerte cachetada mientras algunas lágrimas le corrían por el rostro.

"JAMÁS TE ATREVAS A DECIR QUE ELLA FUE UN ACCIDENTE!"- le dijo apuntándole con el dedo.

Kinya la miró con enojo y le asestó un golpe en la mandíbula lo suficientemente fuerte como para tumbarla. Mientras ella se levantaba pequeñas gotas de sangre caían sobre el piso de cerámica al tiempo que una pequeña de cerca de 5 años veía la escena desde la puerta de la cocina, a escasos pasos de su madre.

"NO LE PEGUES A MI MAMÁ! PAPÁ!"- chilló la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos.

"CÁLLATE Y VETE A TU HABITACIÓN"- le gritó Kinya, mientras le pateaba el vientre.

"MAMÁ!"- chilló de nuevo Tomoyo.

"LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ"- le indicó su madre- "SE ÚTIL PARA VARIAR Y VETE… Ojala y hubieses sido varón, así esto no estaría pasando"- diciendo esto último más para sí misma que para la pequeña en un tono más sumiso, el cual pudo escuchar Tomoyo y se ponía a llorar mientras las crueles palabras de su madre resonaban en el vacío que se formaba poco a poco en su interior.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Por que no puedes hacer las cosas bien Tomoyo!"- le gritó Sonomi a una niña de 7 años, al ver el florero roto de importación que les acababan de regalar.

"Yo… Lo siento mamá"- dijo tímidamente la pequeña.

" 'Lo siento mamá' "- le arremedo Sonomi- "Diablos, porque no eres útil!"- tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola con fuerza- "Se inteligente! Aprende! Demonios por que no tuve un varón! Lárgate, ahorita le digo a Cecil –la mucama- que limpie esto"

"Perdóname mami"- le dijo al borde del llanto por las duras palabras de su madre.

"Mira, mejor vete antes de que te pegue si?"- le dijo tratando de calmar su enojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"IDIOTA!"- le gritó su madre al momento que le daba una cachetada a una niña de 8 años- "Y NO TE AREVAS A LLORAR O TE VOLVERÉ A DAR!"- le amenazó su madre.

"Pero mami…"- decía entre sollozos mientras se sobaba la mejilla- "Te juro… que… no fue… no fue, mi intención… Perdón mami, perdón"- le decía con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

"Cállate! Cierra la boca, estúpida escuincla!"- le decía mientras la sacudía con vehemencia para después lanzarla contra la pared- "Seguro que si hubieses sido varón, hubieras podido guardar el secreto."- al momento en que se iba hacia la sala y dejaba a la pequeña llorando de dolor y de tristeza.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Demasiado dolorosos para recordarlos, demasiado fuertes para afrontarlos. No podía, no puede. Por eso debe seguir huyendo. Escapar de aquel infierno que de nuevo se le presentaba como una descarga. Su mente y sobretodo su corazón se sentían acongojados por el presente, por el pasado. Ya no sabía el momento de encontrar una salida.

No supo en que momento dejo de correr y comenzó a caminar, con la vista perdida en el pasto mientras que gruesas lágrimas seguían brotando. Caminaba con torpeza mientras sentía como la tristeza le inundaba poco a poco y le comía con fiereza el sentimiento que había desarrollado. Pero porqué le dolía? Que le hizo aquel sujeto para que ella cayese en sus brazos? Por que le estaba sucediendo esto? Que ha sido suficiente martirio? Aún no es suficiente?

Entonces se paró en seco y escuchó el crujir de las hojas secas al ser pisadas. El sonido la hizo voltear, esperando a no encontrarse con alguien, que fuese sólo su imaginación. Pero al ver al hombre que seguía caminando hacia ella, se le encogió el corazón y sintió que las lágrimas brotaban con mayor rapidez, llenando sus ojos y haciéndole respirar aprisa. Salió corriendo para evitar escuchar palabras hirientes, pero podía escucharse como Eriol también avanzaba corriendo hacia ella. Se escuchaba cada vez más y más cerca, casi podía sentirlo detrás de ella.

Volteó de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que estaba a una mano de distancia, quiso correr más rápido pero sentía como le pesaban las piernas, ya llevaba bastante corriendo, quería detenerse pero no se sentía lista para afrontarlo. Una raíz que se encontraba fuera de la tierra le hizo tropezarse, enganchándose en su pie y haciéndola caer, al tiempo que un fuerte brazo la sujetaba y la estrechaba fuertemente contra su pecho…

* * *

_Y ya es casi mes y medio desde que no publico, y pues PERDOOOOOOOOOON!_

_De veras lo siento, es que parece ser que la inspiración también se fue de vacaciones U-U, en serio disculpen la demora. La verdad yo estaba así de "YAAAAA MALDITA INSPIRACIÓN VUELVE! antes de que me linchen" ¬¬ ehem... Bueno este no quiero suponer que es verdad, pero en caso de que lo sea pues aquí esta el capi._

_Y hablando del capi, pues emm, que les parecio díganme! Pues porque, no se, me desubique un poco después de que se fue por tanto tiempo mi inspiración T-T... Yo espero que les haya gustado, y pues a mí, mmm, creo que esta vez no diré si me gustó o no como me quedo, sólo para hacerla un poco de misterio, jejejejejeje._

_Y bueno, pasando a los reviews:_

_Nippo29: muchas gracias por leer mi fic y de verdad espero que te guste, si la personalidad de Tomoyo la pensé así, así que en sí pues me alegro que se logre ver la escencia del personaje. Espero te guste este chap, nos vemos en el sig, chao ;)_

_: me alegro que te hayan gustado estos 3 caps anteriores, espero que tambien te guste este. Y pues si tienes razón sobre Josh, pero aún no hay suficiente razón para odiarlo, creéme aún falta mucho para que de verdad lo odies con el corazón... ejem... creo que no digo más jejejeje. Pues me alegro de que leas mi fic y nos vemos en el sig chap. chao_

_Basileia: muchas gracias por tu review nena, ya te mande un reply y pues apenas ahora pude actualizar! Pero desgraciadamente espero que la isnpiración siga llegando. Pues nos vemos nena, espero que te guste este cap, hasta el siguiente, chao._

_Y también muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic así, muchísimas gracias por dedicarle un poco de su tiempo. Y pues que más decir, nos vemos en el siguiente cap, que espero que sea pronto --, pues cuídense._

_Dômo Arigatoo, Onegai dejen REVIEWS! Que son un incentivo a mi creatividad y (espero! de verdad que lo sea tambien) a mi inspiración. Sâyonara_

_Lebel27_


	11. Capítulo 10 Obstáculos y Consecuencias

Capítulo 10. Obstáculos y Consecuencias

Ambos se encontraban dentro del pequeño bosque que rodeaba en parte a la colonia, sentían como el frío de la tarde les calaba los huesos poco a poco, mientras que las explicaciones trataban de darse y los oídos de quien las recibía se negaban a escucharlas. Sintiendo la tarde un tanto miserable por la mala jugarreta.

"Suéltame"- le pidió la voz ronca de Tomoyo, mientras las lágrimas ahora resbalaban cual río por sus mejillas y trataba de soltarse de aquel cálido abrazo que la sujetaba como si fuesen cadenas. Eriol la abrazaba un poco más fuerte mientras ella batallaba para poder soltarse- "Por favor… Suéltame"- decía en sollozos.

"No"- dijo con tristeza- "Hasta que me escuches"- le dijo con voz trémula.

"Eriol… Por favor"- le pidió en un mar de llanto que hacia notar el desconsuelo en su voz- "Déjame ir… Por favor"- le imploraba.

"Te dejaré ir cuando escuches lo que tengo que decirte"

"Por favor… Eriol… No lo hagas… Suéltame Eriol… No te quiero lastimar"- le pidió entre el llanto.

"Escúchame Tomoyo, por favor, es lo único que te pido"- le dijo de modo suplicante mientras la estrechaba con mayor ahínco hacia su cuerpo y ella, ferviente, trataba de escapar de su captor, entre lágrimas y sollozos buscando una manera de soltarse.- "Tomoyo… Yo…"- su voz era trémula, casi al borde de la desesperación y el llanto.

Eriol se dio cuenta que era inútil sostenerla por más tiempo, si ella se negaba a escucharlo, que podía hacer?

Soltarla

…

Sólo eso podía hacer, por lo que la soltó con suavidad mientras dos lágrimas caían sobre el cuello de Tomoyo. Dando tras pies, se detuvo a pocos centímetros de Eriol y volteó a verlo con toda la tristeza estancada reflejada en sus ojos y en sus lágrimas. No se había fijado en el dolor que le producía su tobillo lastimado al pisar y aún estando en esa situación decidió no flaquear y mantenerse en equilibrio lo más posible, con mucho esfuerzo y tratando de soportar el dolor punzante que le recorría del empeine hasta llegar a la pantorrilla.

"Tomoyo, yo no quiero perderte… Quiero decirte que eres lo más importante para mí"- le decía con la cabeza agachada, su suave voz trémula denotaba el enorme esfuerzo por no llorar y dejarse vencer por la desesperación- "Yo no, quería hacerte daño. No tenía idea de que esa mujer fuera a venir, hoy."

"Pero sabías que iba a venir, no?"- le pregunto con voz ronca por el llanto, a lo que Eriol asintió- "Y porque no me dijiste?"

"Tenía que explicarte primero quien era ella"

"Syaoran…"

"Sí, lo sé. Hizo bien, aunque me hubiese gustado ser yo el que te lo hubiera dicho. Tomoyo, ella… no vale nada para mí"

"Que?"

"Esa piruja no me importa en lo más mínimo."- al momento de decir esto pudo sentir la fuerte cachetada por parte de Tomoyo.

"Como te atreves a decir eso! Que acaso el hecho de tener un hijo no es importante para ti? O es que ahora me vendrás a decir que no te importa el sexo del bebe"- le dijo de manera fría y hosca. Eriol la miró impresionado y se quedó sin habla- "Vete con tu pelirroja alta y bonita que tanto adoras! Lárgate con esa mujer que te dará el varón que tanto deseas! Pero por favor Eriol… Déjame en paz"- decía con desesperación- "No me... No me busques… Cría a tú hijo y se feliz con él"- dijo al momento de derrumbarse sobre la hierba y ponerse a llorar de amargura, el tobillo ya no podía aguantarla más y mucho menos sus amargas ganas de llorar por la impotencia que sentía ante tal situación.

"Tomoyo… No es lo que tú piensas. Ella no es nada. Esa mujer lo inventó todo."- le dijo incapaz de creer lo que hace unos momentos había escuchado.- "Esa mujer, ella… No es una buena persona, no se que quiere de mí, no se que es lo que desea… Simplemente llegó y me dijo todo eso…"

"No es cierto, una mujer no sería capaz de inventar algo así"- dijo mientras se cubría sus amatistas con las manos- "No mientas Eriol! Deja de inventar excusas para estar con ambas"- sollozó.

"Te estoy diciendo la verdad"- le dijo al momento de agacharse y tomarla por los hombros- "Por que no me quieres creer?"

"No es verdad, el estúpido orgullo de los hombres por tener un varón es mayor a su amor! Tú no puedes decir que no es verdad. No me mientas!"-decía dolida.

"No te estoy mintiendo, te estoy diciendo lo que es! Tomoyo yo jamás te mentiría por algo así!"

"Por favor Eriol… Ya basta…"- sollozó, mientras las palabras le salían con dificultad mientras que las lágrimas salían cada vez más aprisa. Tomoyo, como pudo, se levantó, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. Tratando de simular como si no se hubiese lastimado el tobillo, a pesar de que el dolor a cada paso le hacía darse cuenta que de seguir caminando pronto estaría en el suelo de nuevo.

"TOMOYO! NO TE VAYAS POR FAVOR! ESCÚCHAME!- le dijo al momento de caminar tras ella.

"NO! DÉJAME TRANQUILA!"- le gritó sin regresar la mirada hacia él.

"TOMOYO, ESCUCHA!"-le dijo al momento de tomarla por la muñeca y voltearla hacia él- "ESA MUJER NUNCA SE DARÁ POR VENCIDA HASTA QUE ME TENGA! QUÉ NO VES QUE REALMENTE NO ME AMA! ELLA SÓLO QUIERE JODERME LA EXISTENCIA!"- a lo que Tomoyo apartó la vista de la mirada penetrante de Eriol, era como si él pudiera ver su alma- "Tomoyo, crees que te mentiría?"

"No…"- musitó ella al tiempo en que movía de manera negativa la cabeza- "Pero… PERO NO PUEDO CREER QUE UNA MUJER SEA TAN VIL COMO PARA MENTIR DE ESA MANERA! MUCHO MENOS PARA ENGAÑARTE!"

"Pero es verdad Tomoyo! Ella tiene la ley de conseguir siempre lo que desea, a costa de lo que sea, así signifique el destruir la vida de las demás personas!"

"NO PUEDO CREERLO! LO QUE ME DICES NO PUEDE SER VERDAD! ESA MUJER NO PUEDE MENTIR DE ESA MANERA!"-le dijo al momento de jalar su muñeca de las manos y de Eriol tratando de soltarse- "SUÉLTAME ERIOL! HIIRGIZAWA LE ORDENO QUE ME SUELTE!"- no podía aceptar que una mujer fuese capaz de tal vileza, ya mucho la habían lastimado los hombres como para creerlo de una mujer. Simplemente no encajaba. De verdad podía ser una mujer capaz de tal bajeza ?

"Tomoyo…"- mirándola incrédulo y lastimado al momento de soltarla y por el mismo impulso de Tomoyo para soltarse, se balanceó hacia atrás y ella tratando de no caer, posó su pie lastimado, sintiendo un agudo dolor al hacerlo, el cual no soportó su cuerpo dejándola caer de espaldas entre los arbustos de la empinada pendiente.

Al ver la cara de espanto y sorpresa de Tomoyo, Eriol trató de sujetarla de nuevo por la muñeca pero ya no la alcanzó, por lo que se lanzó hacia ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo para evitar el impacto de las ramas que pudiesen dañarlos, cayendo ambos hacia el suelo.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta, mientras rodaban cuesta abajo, varias ramas golpearon sus rostros, una de ellas rompiendo los lentes de Eriol y otras provocando pequeños rasguños en su rostro, mientras que Tomoyo lloraba al ver con que afán la protegía al momento que ella también recibía varios arañazos por parte de la maleza. Sus cuerpos caían rápidamente a pesar de los obstáculos que presentaba el panorama, el corazón les latía velozmente deseando que todo acabara pronto, el vértigo y la adrenalina les inundaba las venas al sentir su cuerpo deslizarse. Eriol divisó una piedra entre la maleza, por lo que se movió un poco para que Tomoyo la evadiese, pero no lo suficiente para que él mismo lo hiciera, por lo que al momento del impacto con la piedra, sólo sintió como si fuese empujado su peso por su hombro para después convertirse en un dolor penetrante, haciéndole aspirar profundo mientras el dolor se expandía por su pecho y espalda. Tenía el hombro dislocado, al golpe había sido con mucha fuerza sin entender porque eso no detuvo su caída, tenía rasgada la manga y con bastante sangre alrededor. A sabiendas de esto, aferró con mayor ahínco a Tomoyo a su cuerpo con ambas manos, sobretodo con todo su brazo sano. Tomoyo alzó la vista y pudo ver la mueca de dolor que hizo Eriol al sentir tal impacto, giró el rostro un poco y al ver el brazo ensangrentado y su ropa desgarrada, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

El arriesgando su vida por ella! Eso era algo, que desde luego, nadie nunca había hecho antes. Sintiéndose conmovida por su acto se aferró más a su cuerpo. Sintiéndose terriblemente abrumada por no haber creído en sus palabras, se estrechó aún más hacia el. Tratando de ocultar su rostro dentro del sobre protector abrazo de Eriol al momento en que sentía como si le hubiesen echado una cubeta de agua helada en la nuca para poco después, sentir que la visión se le nublaba poco a poco hasta que perdió el conocimiento. Una rama le había golpeado la parte baja de la cabeza con tal intensidad que a Eriol le sorprendió que Tomoyo no se hubiese roto la nuca por el golpe y al sentir su cuerpo como el de una muñeca de trapo se aferró aún más a ella.

Cuanto tiempo más tendría que pasar antes de que terminaran de caer ? Antes de que pudiera correr por ayuda para saber si su amada estaba bien, para saber que sólo había sido un pequeño golpe y nada más. Para después verla despertar y decirle cuanto sentía haberla soltado, cuanto sentía no haberla protegido, cuanto sentía no haberle explicado aquello antes… Cuanto tiempo más ?

Entonces sintió como su cuerpo se sentía liviano, sólo unos cuantos segundos, para después caer con fuerza sobre la tierra y quedar tumbado con el cuerpo de Tomoyo sobre el suyo, mientras que el dolor que hasta hace poco había olvidado regresaba, haciéndole recordar su hombro dislocado y lastimado…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura había trabajado hasta tarde, por lo que era ya hora de cerrar, siendo de las últimas en salir del parque. Sakura calzó sus botines y vistió su abrigadora chaqueta, saliendo tranquilamente del establecimiento mientras se despedía con alegría del gerente y algunos de sus compañeros. La tarde era fría, muy notable era que el invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, por lo que subió el cuello de su chaqueta cubriéndole casi hasta las orejas y metió las manos en las bolsas de su chaqueta, mientras emprendía el camino de regreso a casa.

El estacionamiento estaba casi vacío, 3 autos se encontraban en el centro, Sakura los miró con detenimiento y siguió su camino. Al momento de llegar a cruzarse con ellos, algunas personas se bajaron de ellos y se pusieron a ambos lados de las puertas, a Sakura le dio un escalofrío al verlos, por lo que decidió caminar un poco más aprisa y así poder llegar a la entrada, esperar a Syaoran y salir lo más rápido posible de ese lugar. Deseando a que Syaoran ya estuviera ahí o que llegará en ese preciso momento, las personas se le quedaban viendo y eso comenzaba a asustarla, por lo que apresuró más el paso, pero al pasar el segundo carro, las personas del último carro se pusieron frente a ella mientras que las personas del primer carro se pusieron tras ella, obstruyendo su paso y poniéndola un poco nerviosa.

"Sí cooperas con nosotros, te juro que no te pasará nada"- le dijo un hombre mayor, de unos 40 años, con gafas, camisa beige y pantalón café, tez trigueña, cabello negro y de mirada penetrante, se veía bastante tosco y producía cierta intimidación al verlo, debía de medir no menos de 1.90 m, haciéndola sentir diminuta a su lado.

Sakura siguió de largo, tratando de evadirlos por uno de los lados, pero frente a ella apareció una mujer bastante alta de largo cabello púrpura, ojos negros, tez clara, con falda negra y blusa blanca, que la miraba con atención y regocijo al ver a la nerviosa Sakura detenerse frente a ella.

"A donde vas pequeña ? No te dijo que cooperaras con nosotros ? Anda se buena niña y súbete al carro"- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura se limitó a alzar una ceja para después girar sobre sus talones y darse cuenta que detrás de ella también se encontraba alguien, un hombre de unos 27 años, con traje gris y corbata roja, cabello oscuro y tez un tanto más morena, la miraba con severidad con sus ojos azules.

"Súbete, que no te lo volveremos a advertir preciosa. Es mejor que nos hagas caso y te entregues por las buenas, o sufrirás las consecuencias."- le dijo con burla.

Sakura se limitó a alzar un poco el rostro, como muestra de superioridad y con firmeza se dirigió hacia la salida, al momento que uno de los hombres que tenía frente a ella la tomaba por los brazos y la alzaba hasta tenerla frente a ella. El hombre no hizo más que mirarla con indiferencia para después dejar salir un quejido.

"Para esto nos contrataron ? Para perseguir a una chiquilla ?"- dijo el hombre de tez clara y mirada vacía, mientras que Sakura se ahogaba por su espantoso aliento.

"No hagas comentarios Isaki, ya que tenemos a la chica es mejor irnos"- le dijo el hombre mayor de cabello negro.

El hombre al que respondía por nombre de Isaki, apretó con sus toscas manos con mayor fuerza los brazos de Sakura, al momento en que la llevaba al coche más cercano, abrió la puerta y al querer hacerla entrar, Sakura posó sus pies a ambos lados de la puerta.

"Isaki, no estés jugando!"- le dijo un hombre de cabello rubio, por lo que Isaki la empujó con vehemencia para hacerla entrar pero Sakura nada más no daba seña de dejarlo.

"Maldita mocosa, entra ahí!"- le reclamó al ver sus esfuerzos fallidos.

"No lo haré!"- dijo Sakura para después darle un cabezazo justamente en el tabique de la nariz, provocando que la soltase mientras que este se sujetaba la nariz con ambas manos e hilos de sangre corrían entre sus dedos y sobre sus labios.

Sakura cayó al piso y se levantó en seguida, mientras que uno de los hombres se acercaba a ella rápidamente; al percatarse de esto, Sakura le propició una patada en el estómago que aquel no pudo evitar para después darle otra pata en la quijada, el pelirrojo cayó adolorido y sin aire por ambos golpes. En ese momento, Sakura aprovechó para salir corriendo pero una mujer de cabello verde opaco, la jaló de la chaqueta asestándole un puñetazo en la espalda, a lo que Sakura reaccionó de inmediato, girándose hacia ella, tomando con una mano el brazo de la ojigris y con la otra golpeando su cara, haciéndole soltar la chaqueta y propiciando que Sakura le torciera el brazo, provocando que se inclinase y le dejara caer el pie en la espalda de manera que la dejó tumbada en el piso.

Isaki, con la nariz y la boca ensangrentadas, se acercó con furia a Sakura y la abrazó por la parte de atrás con sus enormes brazos de gorila, para después alzarla y ella aprovechó el momento para pegar con ambos pies el estómago de su enorme contrincante y dejándolo sin aire. Sakura se liberó de su opresor y golpeó una de sus rodillas con la suficiente fuerza para romperla y tumbarlo, el hombre gemía del agudo dolor de su pierna rota.

Sakura caminó hacia atrás y se topó con el pecho de otro hombre, al alzar la vista, el hombre de cabello rubio la sujetó de las muñecas y le olió frágil y suave cuello trigueño, provocando un escalofrío a Sakura que le recorrió toda la columna, de tan sólo pensar lo que aquel hombre podría hacerle. En su distracción, lo golpeó con el talón en la punta del pie para luego con el otro pie golpear su rodilla. El sujeto la soltó y ella pudo golpearlo con el codo en el estómago y luego en la barbilla al momento de agacharse por el golpe en su estómago.

Sakura volvió a correr pero esta vez tanto la mujer de cabello púpura como el hombre del cabello oscuro la sujetaron de ambos brazos mientras que el hombre de cabello negro le asestaba un golpe en el estómago. Sakura perdió el aire por un momento, mientras que las personas aprovechaban para jalarla hacia el auto. En ese instante, Sakura impulsó su pie hacia atrás logrando patear el cuello de la mujer y haciendo que el hombre le torciese el brazo, por lo que Sakura a sabiendas de lo que podía ocurrir si no la soltaba, le golpeó con el codo directamente en la boca del estómago, haciendo que el hombre la soltara, para después golpearlo de lado en la cara y alejarlo un poco de ella. El hombre de cabello oscuro, aprovechó la oportunidad para golpearla en la frente y hacerla retroceder, para que ella después cayese en hincapié. Alzó la mirada y ese hombre se acercaba con decisión hacia ella. Sakura aguardó a que estuviese más cerca de ella y cuando lo sintió lo suficientemente cerca, golpeó sus tobillos con el pie, haciendo caer al sujeto. Sakura saltó al tipo, pero en ese instante, el hombre sujeto uno de sus pies y la hizo caer al suelo, mientras la arrastraba hacia el, ella pudo patearlo en la cara con su pierna libre y luego en la cabeza con el talón de la misma.

Justo en ese instante, Sakura se levantó y 3 de las personas, la mujer del cabello verde opaco, el pelirrojo y la mujer del cabello púrpura, que había lastimado llevaban en una de las manos un tubo, una pistola y un cuchillo. Los 3 sujetos la miraban con ira y bastante heridos en el orgullo más que en el cuerpo, se veían dispuestos a atacarla con todo si la veían tan siquiera moverse.

"No creo que sea necesario el derramamiento de sangre"- dijo una voz suave y algo chillona, proveniente detrás de Sakura, por lo que ella volteó y al ver a la persona que se encontraba en la puerta del carro, se quedó muda de asombro. Una mujer de cabello negro, blusa esmeralda y pantalón negro ajustado, se acercó con delicadeza a la chica del cabello verde opaco- "Nina baja el tubo."- le indicó con una mano en el tubo. "Kenryu, Sigma, bajen sus armas."- les indicó a los otros- "Yo pelearé con ella, claro esta, si es que no me tienes miedo Sakura"- le dijo Li Meilin con una sonrisa divertida al ver a la trigueña algo agitada- "Puedes con el reto? Pequeña Sakura?"

"Claro, no hay problema"- le contestó desafiante.

(_mmm como que se me hace a película tipo Kill Bill esto ¬¬_)

Meilin se acercó hacia ella y se limitó a verla con desdén para después lanzarle una pata directo al brazo pero Sakura se dio cuenta a tiempo para evitar que el impacto fuese mucho más fuerte. Sakura y Meilin caminaron en círculo, mirándose con intriga y desafío, esperando a que su contrincante atacase. Meilin volvió a atacarla, ahora lanzándole un golpe directo al estómago, y al igual que la vez anterior, Sakura fue más rápida y pudo esquivar su golpe.

"Vaya, al parecer a Josh le falto darme unos pequeños detalles"

"Keh, el no sabe nada de mí."

"Me doy cuenta"- le dijo con cierta diversión en su voz- "Pero el no es el único que no sabe sobre tus habilidades, verdad ?"

"De que hablas?"-en ese momento Meilin se lanzó contra ella, justo a sus rodillas pero Sakura siendo más ágil, logró esquivarla saltando hacia atrás.

Meilin corrió hacia ella y le aventó una patada, Sakura rápidamente agarró su pierna y la aventó hacia uno de los coches, pero Meilin siendo maestra en las artes marciales tuvo el tiempo suficiente para no chocar contra el auto y caer en el piso, para después correr de nuevo hacia Sakura y lanzarse a puñetazos, que ella fácilmente evadía, pero tanta confianza agarró Sakura, que no vio cuando la larga pierna de la morena le pego en pecho, muy cerca del corazón lo que le provocó una punzada de dolor al sentirla. El golpe la derribó pero Meilin quien no se conformaba con verla caer, corrió de nuevo hacia ella y le dejó caer a Sakura el pie, quien lo sostuvo con ambas manos antes de que la golpease de nuevo. Sakura luchaba contra los esfuerzos de Meilin por patearla y en eso, Sakura deslizó su pierna para pegarle en los tobillos a Meilin, quien cayó al suelo al ser derribada. Sakura se levantó de inmediato, lo mismo que Meilin y se limitó a sonreírle, para después intentar patearla en el pecho de nuevo, pero Sakura cruzó sus brazos y la patada la recibió este escudo, fue rápida al protegerse pero no lo demasiado como para evitar el segundo golpe, justo en el cuello con su otra pierna, derrumbándola. Meilin no esperó y se lanzó directo con el fin de aplastarla, pero ágilmente Sakura se separó del piso impulsándose con ambas manos.

"Eres buena Sakura, pero creo que yo lo soy más!"- le dijo Meilin al momento de lanzarse de nuevo contra ella.

Meilin le quiso dar una patada en el brazo que Sakura esquivó pero no pudo esquivar el gancho que le dio en el pecho, haciéndole sentir un impacto bastante fuerte y que por un momento le cortó el aliento.

"Que pasa Sakura? Ya no puedes más?"- le dijo de manera burlona al mirar a lo castaña tocarse el pecho y respirar con un poco de dificultad.

"SAKURA!"- se escuchó desde la entrada al estacionamiento, proveniente de aquel chico de cabello chocolate- "Sakura!..."- se quedó por un momento inmóvil al ver a la joven que estaba con Sakura.

"Creo que tendremos que resolver esto otro día. Me saludas a Sya-Sya linda"- le dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras se subía a su carro y el trío desaparecía a toda velocidad.

"Sya-Sya?"-se preguntó desconcertada- "(Syaoran! No es posible)"

Syaoran se quedó viendo por un momento los autos hasta que desparecieron de su vista, realmente era ella? Su prima estaba aquí? Estas pequeñas dudas estaban en su cabeza, pero luego recordó el porque había ido.

"Sakura"- le dijo al momento de acercarse- "Estas bien?"- dijo al ver a la cansada castaña respirar rápidamente.

"Sí"- le sonrió. Una sonrisa que no duró mucho para que se tocara el pecho y después se hincara por el agudo dolor que le producía su pecho.

"SAKURA!"- dijo alarmado al ver a la chica.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó la joven antes de perder el conocimiento y la noción del tiempo.

* * *

_Y esto fue el capítulo! jejejejeje sí ya se ke dije ke no me tardaría en subir un nuevo capítulo pero de verdad lo siento es que estoy en exámenes T-T y estan muy difíciles..._

_En verdad, les pido una mega disculpa por haber actualizado apenas, GOMMEN!_

_Espero que les haya gustado el chap, me dicen si les gusto y si no... pues tambien, miren que se vale opinar ;). Y pues, les doy gracias Basileia, Javiera y Shami por sus reviews y sus ánimos, muchísimas gracias chicas, así como atodos__ los que leen mi fic pero no dejan reviews, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo._

_Y esto será todo por el momento, ps esta es mi pequeña nota de un hasta la proxima jejejejeje perdonen por poner esto chikito pero es que carezco de tiempo para estudiar y mucho más para dormir T-T. Cuídense._

_Sayonara. Onegai dejen REVIEWS! Plisss que es un incentivo a mi creatividad y mi muy fallida inspiración T-T._

_Chao_

_Lebel27_


	12. Capítulo 11 Entrando al Infierno

Capítulo 11. Entrando Al infierno

Las enfermeras iban y venían a lo largo del pasillo de paredes blancas y piso de mosaico verde. Se les veía entrar y salir de algunas puertas, llevando y trayendo algunas carpetas o medicinas, así como comida en algunas charolas. Algunas jóvenes y hermosas, otras mayores y gentiles, ayudando a la gente que con urgencia llegaba al hospital. Era un día atareado, como todos los demás en el hospital, pero que se podía esperar, si todos los días era una jungla afuera y adentro.

Se podía escuchar el nombre de algún doctor por el altavoz, llamado de vez en cuando para que se presentara en algún lugar del hospital. Mientras que otros hablaban con las enfermeras de turno o con las recepcionistas, llevando una taza de café o varios papeles, provenientes de los consultorios o de las salas de emergencias, ya fuese con sus tradicionales batas blancas o alguno que llevara una bata azul turquesa.

…Vida de Hospital…

Eriol las miraba con impaciencia, no estaba seguro del estado de Tomoyo, quería que alguno le diera indicios de que Tomoyo estaba bien, a salvo. Era exasperante el estar ahí sentado, con una venda en parte del torso y su brazo con unapañoleta (_perdón pero es que no recordé como se llama T-T_)cargándoselo, mientras la preocupación lo embargaba a cada minuto que pasaba.

Mientras esperaba, observó que varias enfermeras y médicos llegaban corriendo alrededor de una camilla y después un joven de cabellos chocolate llegaba corriendo detrás de ellos.

"Lo siento, pero no puede pasar"- le dijo una enfermera al momento que se acercó a las puertas de la sala de emergencias, la cual le impidió el paso para después desaparecer tras las puertas.

"Syaoran!"- le llamó Eriol, lo que hizo que este volteara y Eriol pudiera apreciar en su rostro la preocupación que le embargaba- "Esa que iba ahí era Sakura verdad?"- a lo que el trigueño asintió- "Qué le ocurrió?"

"Ella… tuvo un infarto"- dijo con una voz llena de tristeza y con la cabeza baja.

"Un infarto?"- y Syaoran asintió.

"Sakura me pidió que no le dijera a nadie, pero no creo que eso importe ahora, sólo… Sólo quiero que se salve"- dijo al momento que una lágrima resbalaba por una de sus mejillas, demostrando el terrible dolor que sentía. No podía creer que estuviera debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, debía de haber un error, tenía que serlo. Apretó sus puños y escondió sus ojos en las palmas de sus manos.

"Tranquilo, ven vamos a esperar…"- dijo invitándolo a la sala de espera.

"Y tú, que haces aquí?... Qué te ocurrió?"- le preguntó impresionado al verlo, apenas le había puesto atención cuando llegó, pero ahora que lo veía con detenimiento notaba el deplorable estado en que se encontraba.

"Es una larga historia…"

"Tiene que ver con lo que pasó a mediodía?"- a lo que Eriol asintió serio- "Entonces Tomoyo también está aquí?"- y Eriol volvió asentir preocupado- "Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?"

"Un rato…"- dijo dejando salir un suspiro.

Pronto la puerta del cuarto se abrió y de él salió un hombre con gafas de media luna que llevaba una tablilla en el brazo. Observó a Eriol con detenimiento y luego a Syaoran, regresó la mirada a Eriol y luego sonrió.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa?"

"Sí ese soy yo"- dijo con voz firme y levantándose para verlo- "Como esta Tomoyo? Se encuentra bien?"

"Si ella esta en perfecto estado, no presentó cuadros de amnesia ni alguna anomalía o trauma encefálico. Bueno sólo tiene un chichón y quizás se sienta algo mareada pero no se encuentra en peligro ni nada por el estilo, es más, en unos momentos más podrá salir del hospital."

"Que alivio, puedo pasar a verla?"

"Claro"- dijo invitándolo con la mano mientras Eriol se acercaba a la puerta.

"Usted es Syaoran Li?"- le dijo otro doctor desde la puerta de la sala de urgencias y el trigueño asintió- "Señor Li, la señorita Kinomoto esta fuera de peligro, pero nos gustaría realizarle algunos exámenes para saber la condición en que se encuentra la señorita."- declaró el médico un tanto serio, era un hombre robusto, estaba cerca de los 50, moreno y de ojos gentiles, la fatiga se podía ver en las remarcadas ojeras que llevaba pero eso no evitaba su amable trato tanto con familiares o pacientes- "También le pediré que llene algunos papeles, política del hospital, usted comprende."

"Muchas gracias Doctor"- dijo al fin aliviado al escuchar tan reconfortante noticia- "Cuando podré pasar a verla."

"Cuando terminé el papeleo necesario, no se preocupe esta en buenas manos."- a lo que Syaoran asintió mientras se acercaba a la recepcionista y le pedía los papeles a llenar.

"Disculpe"- le dijo a la recepcionista.

"Si que se le ofrece?"

"Me pidieron que llenara unos formularios"

"Es usted algún pariente del paciente?"

"Soy su novio"

"Lo siento señor, pero solo un familiar puede llenar el formulario. Política del Hospital, usted comprenderá."- dijo de manera comprensiva.

"Sí, no se preocupe. (Vaya esperaba no tener llamar a su padre, esperaba no tener que causarle un pesar a su padre, pero supongo que tendrá que se así, que remedio)"-sacó su celular y se dispuso a llamar a casa de Sakura- "Bueno se encuentra el señor Kinomoto?... Touya verdad? Soy Syaoran… Por eso llamaba, para decirte que tú hermana esta en hospital… No, no, ella esta bien… Tranquilízate… Tomoyo… Ella, también esta aquí… No… Esta en otro cuarto… No, yo no les hice nada, jamás las lastimaría… No Eriol tampoco les haría daño, nunca sería capaz de hacer tal cosa… (Que carácter)"- pensó al escuchar el colgar del teléfono, ahora sólo me queda esperar a que llegue.

……………

Pasaron algunos minutos y de las puertas del hospital entraron una mujer de cabello café oscuro y un hombre de cabello color plomo, parecía que llevaban mucha prisa, se acercaron a la recepción y de inmediato pasaron de largo hacia el cuarto donde se encontraban Eriol y Tomoyo, encontrándose con el doctor que se encontraba fuera de la puerta.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Te regalo mi cintura_

_Y mis labios para cuando quieras besar_

_Te regalo mi locura_

_Y las pocas neuronas que me quedan ya_

"Tomoyo? Como estas?"- le dijo con delicadeza al verla recostada sobre la cama.

"Perdóname Eriol"- le dijo con tristeza mientras lo miraba con sus cristalinos ojos zafiros- "por desconfiar de ti"- al ver la comprensión en los ojos de Eriol, no pudo más que desviar su mirada. Era como si le desnudara el alma.

_Mis zapatos desteñidos_

_El diario en el que escribo_

_Te doy hasta mis suspiros_

_Pero no te vayas más_

"Te juzgé mal… Sólo dejé que mis ojos vieran lo que estaba frente a mí no lo que…"- entonces sintió el cálido dedo de Eriol que se posaba sobre sus labios, lo que hizo verlo de nuevo, a su lado y con una suave sonrisa que de alguna manera le llenaba de calma.

"No fue todo tu culpa"- le dijo en un susurro íntimo- "También fue culpa mía por no haberte dicho antes"

_Porque eres tú mi sol_

_La fe con que vivo_

_La potencia de mi voz_

_Los pies con que camino_

_Eres tú amor_

_Mis ganas de reír_

_El adiós que no sabré decir_

_Porque nunca podré vivir, sin ti_

"Pero es que tú…"

"Se que no tenía que explicarte nada, pero por alguna extraña razón, yo quería hacerlo"- dijo al momento de posar sus manos sobre las mejillas de Tomoyo- "Tomoyo"- susurró y ella se ruborizó- "Tu me…"- le iba susurrando mientras se acercaba poco a poco a sus labios.

_Si algún día decidieras_

_Alejarte nuevamente de aquí_

_Cerraría cada puerta_

_Para que nunca pudieras salir_

Podían sentir el cálido aliento del otro que les envolvía en un ensueño. Se acercaban lentamente, dejando que la magia los envolviera.

_Te regaló mis silencios_

_Te regalo mi nariz_

_Yo te doy hasta mis huesos_

_Pero quédate aquí_

Tomoyo sentía enormes deseos de probar sus dulces labios de nuevo, ansias de sentir la suave textura de aquel joven que la encantaba.

_Porque eres tú mi sol_

_La fe con que vivo_

_La potencia de mi voz_

_Los pies con que camino_

_Eres tú amor_

_Mis ganas de reír_

_El adiós que no sabré decir_

_Porque nunca podré vivir, sin ti_

Eriol quería sentir aquellos labios tan perfectos que antes ya había probado y que terminaron deleitándolo, a cada movimiento, en cada roce, a cada seductora caricia… Quería a ese ángel, y lo quería de una manera que nunca se imaginó.

Su respiración iba en aumento, sintieron el suave rozar de sus labios y…

"TOMOYO DAIDOUJI!"- gritó Sonomi desde la puerta abierta de para en par, dejando ver a tres personas –su madre, su padre y el doctor.

Al grito Eriol y Tomoyo se separaron de inmediato, el mirando de manera reflexiva a Sonomi y ella anonadada al verlos ahí en la puerta. Tomoyo sentía como si alguien se hubiese metido en su privacidad sin permiso. Como si le hubieran arrebatado algo que deseaba con locura desmedida. Se sintió irritada por verlos y más por escucharla, a ella, a esa víbora vil que no le había causado más que tristezas. Cómo se atrevía a gritarle! Cómo se atrevía siquiera llegar a verla! Era irreal, completamente ilógico.

"Qué haces aquí?"- le espetó

"Como que, que hago aquí? Venimos por ti por supuesto"

"Qué?"- dijo sin dar crédito a sus palabras- "Tu no puedes, aún me falta tiempo… NO ME PUEDES LLEVAR AHORA!"- le dijo con ira, era una furia tremenda la que sentía, tenía unas ganas inmensas de explotar pero no sabía en que momento hacerlo, estaba al límite de la paciencia. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia ella, dio 3 pasos y se balanceó hacia atrás cayendo en los brazos de Eriol. (_chequen que trae un brazo vendado y aún así la sujetó_) Se sentía débil y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Era humillante que aquella mujer la viese en ese estado tan deplorable.

"Estas bien?"- le preguntó Eriol preocupado, a lo que ella asintió.

"Doctor aquí esta la silla de ruedas"- dijo la enfermera al momento de entrar a la habitación.

"SILLA DE RUEDAS!"- exclamó Tomoyo, era demasiado, se había pasado del límite esa mujer- "YO NO NECESITO NINGUNA SILLA DE RUEDAS!"- se impuso- "Puedo caminar por mí misma!"- dijo al momento de caminar con decisión hacia Sonomi.

Se podía ver que el esfuerzo que hacia por mantenerse firme en sus pasos, pues vacilaba en sus pasos, respiraba con dificultad ante tal esfuerzo físico y mental.

"TÚ-NO-VAS-A-LLEVARME-A-NINGÚN-LADO"- le dijo con firmeza cuando llegó hasta ella, se paró derecha y sus ojos se le clavaron con frialdad y furia a aquella que se hacía llamar su madre, aspiró profundo y después, se desplomó.

"Tomoyo"- le llamó pasmado al ver a su ángel, le ayudó a reincorporarse y la sujetó con la mano que tenía libre.

"No dejes que me lleven Eriol"- le suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos al sentir la impotencia de no poder largarse de ahí por ella misma. Impotencia de depender de alguien- "Onegai"- le pidió mientras sollozaba y ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de Eriol.

Eriol jamás la había visto así, tan triste, tan desilusionada, era obvio que nadie la había visto como estaba ahora, derrotada, humillada, lastimada en su orgullo. Tenía que ayudarla, a pesar de lo que pasara, debía hacerlo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"AHÍ ESTAS!"- grito un hombre trigueño de cabello oscuro que se abalanzó sobre Syaoran nada más verlo- "MAS TE VALE QUE NO LE HAYA PASADO NADA GRAVE A MI HERMANA, POR QUE SINO… TE JURÓ QUE TE MUERES!"- sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa y mirándolo de manera asesina, sus rostros estaban a menos de un palmo de distancia y se podía notar la tensión de su rostro de manera violenta.

"Cálmate sí!"- le pidió Syaoran al momento de hacerle bajar las manos del cuello de su camisa- "Ya te dije que yo jamás le haría daño a Sakura, no se porque piensas eso de mí!"

"Mira mocoso, yo pienso lo que se me da la gana porque es MÍ HERMANA la que esta dentro del quirófano, si fueras tú me importaría un bledo!"- le exclamó exasperado.

Ambos se miraron con chispas llenas de furia en sus ojos, la tensión era terrible y muchas enfermeras y doctores que pasaban por ahí los miraban con temor o enojo.

"Que les parece si se tranquilizan"- dijo Yukito mientras se ponía en medio de ambos y les daba unas palmadas en sus hombros. Ambos miraron indecisos por un momento y decidieron ir a sentarse, aún molestos, pero sabían que era mejor estar sentados y callados, que armar un escándalo.

"Tienes que llenar unos formularios"- fue todo lo que le dijo Syaoran.

Touya lo vio de manera fría y después caminó hacia la recepcionista para pedirle los formularios y poder llenarlos.

"Que rayos le ocurre"- murmuró, haciendo sonreír al joven ambarino.

"Así es Touya, aunque pareciera que no le importa mucho Sakura, en realidad es todo lo contrario"- le dijo con tranquilidad- "Syaoran verdad?"- y el chocolate asintió- "No te preocupes, a pesar de que se comporte como alguien distante, en realidad no lo es. Es la persona más cariñosa que he conocido en mi vida"- dijo con una mirada llena de amor hacia el moreno.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"(Supongo que no me queda de otra) No se preocupe señora Daidouji, yo la llevo a su casa"- le dijo Eriol con tranquilidad.

"Q-qué?"- apenas pronunció Tomoyo de la impresión, no podía creerlo. No podía ser que la única persona con la que contaba estaba de acuerdo con aquella mujer- "Eriol…"- dijo moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

"Muchas gracias joven, que considerado de su parte."- le dijo Sonomi con una sonrisa falsa.

"No hay de que señora. Nos vamos Tomoyo"- le dijo con amabilidad.

"No"- dijo con firmeza- "No me voy a mover de aquí"- sentenció- "Y nadie puede obligarme a hacerlo"

"Tomoyo por favor, es mejor que no hagas las cosas más difíciles, de por sí fue bastante molesto tener que escuchar a la llamada de tu primo en medio de una junta de suma importancia"- le dijo Kinya.

"Disculpen las molestias, no era nuestra intención hacerles perder el tiempo"- se disculpó Eriol y más incrédula quedó Tomoyo al escucharlo hablar de esa manera- "Bueno yo creo que sería bueno que nos fuéramos retirando, ha y por cierto señor y señora Daidouji, deben de llenar unos formularios antes de salir del hospital, ustedes saben políticas de la empresa."- les dijo atento- "Y supongo que los esperaremos afuera, para poder seguirlos y no perdernos en el camino."

"Claro joven, es usted muy amable"- le dijo melosa Sonomi.

"Ven Tomoyo, será mejor que los esperemos afuera"- le dijo con una sonrisa, pero Tomoyo no contestó, simplemente se dejó caer sobre la silla de ruedas- "Bueno, me la llevo"- les dijo aún con la sonrisa a pesar de notar la frialdad con que se comportaba Tomoyo.

Eriol se llevó con todo y Tomoyo la silla de ruedas pasando tranquila y campantemente por el pasillo, donde se encontró a un Syaoran malhumorado, que al ver el rostro de Tomoyo no pudo evitar preocuparse, era como ver a un muerto.

"Tomoyo?"- murmuró y Eriol sólo le hizo una seña con los ojos- "Nos vemos"- dijo aún preocupado al ver en tal estado a la chica.

"Tomoyo!"- gritó Touya desde el recibidor para después correr hacia ellos- "Que te pasó?"- dijo al momento de inclinarse frente a ella- "Que te hicieron? Te encuentras bien?"- le preguntó preocupado al notar los ojos vacíos de la chica- "QUE LE HICISTE TARADO!"- le gritó a Eriol- "MÁS TE VALE QUE NO LE HAYAS HECHO NADA MALO POR QUE DE LO CONTRARIO YO…"- se interrumpió al sentir un tirón en su camisa.

"No tiene caso Touya, nos vemos"- le dijo de manera fría, viéndolo a los ojos y provocando en el un escalofrío horrible- "Sigues empujando Hiiragizawa?"

Eriol al escuchar su apellido se sintió horrible, sabía que estaba molesta, pero escucharlo de tal manera era como si de plano no sintiera nada aquella joven, como si fuera un muerto la que le estuviera hablando. Dejó salir un suspiro y siguió caminando hasta su coche, la subió y puso en el asiento trasero la silla de ruedas.

"Tomoyo?"- preguntó dudoso, tenía miedo de ver su rostro y más miedo de escuchar su voz.

"Dígame?"- respondió secamente mientras mantenía su rostro oculto en las sombras.

"Estas bien?"

"Señor Hiiragizawa, yo creo que el que este o no bien, realmente a usted no debe de interesarle"- dijo en la misma monotonía.

"Tomoyo"- sintió una punzada en el pecho al escuchar aquella respuesta, no sólo era distante su respuesta sino también su voz.

"Señor Hiiragizawa, con el debido respeto que se merece, yo creo que no debería de llamarme por mi nombre"- alzó el rostro y lo volteó a ver con esa fría y penetrante mirada, que le produjo una enorme tristeza en el corazón a Eriol- "No le tengo la suficiente confianza como para dejarlo llamar por mi nombre"- le espetó.

Eriol suspiró y prendió el coche en el momento en que vio a los padres de Tomoyo subirse a los suyos. Comenzó a seguirlos durante un rato, hasta que los perdió de vista. Eriol checo que no regresaran y de inmediato cambio de rumbo, llegando por fin a casa de los Kinomoto.

"Bien ya llegó señorita Daidouji"- le dijo con tristeza al pronunciar su apellido.

"Esta… no es mi casa"- le respondió algo triste Tomoyo al razonar el plan de Eriol.

"Yo dije que la llevaría a su casa, no a casa de su madre"- le respondió.

"Muchas gracias… Eriol"- dijo con sinceridad, haciendo que al escuchar su nombre su boca formara una perfecta sonrisa de oreja a oreja- "Yo… No debí de haber actuado de esa manera"- dijo avergonzada.

"No te preocupes, supongo que fue porque te sentiste traicionada"

"Discúlpame Eriol, yo… Yo no debí, pero fue tan fuerte la impotencia que sentía que…"- sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas conforme hablaba pero simplemente ya no pudo encontrar palabras.

"Tomoyo Daidouji, puedo decirte Tomoyo verdad?"- le dijo jugando y ella simplemente asintió- "Solo actuaste como sentiste que debías hacerlo para protegerte, yo no debí de haber actuado de esa manera"

Tomoyo lo volteó a ver y aún con algunas lágrimas en los ojos le sonrió, pero no una sonrisa cualquiera, sino una sonrisa llena de alegría y dulzura, una sonrisa que le hizo sentir mucho mejor al verla en aquel rostro que momentos atrás parecía marchito. Tomoyo iba pararse de su asiento pero sintió la suave mano de Eriol sobre la suya, provocando un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas, tomó su mano y la besó suavemente.

"Tomoyo"- dijo embelezado.

Pero su embelezo pasó rápidamente ya que se escuchaba el pitar de un coche, más específicos, el coche del padre de Tomoyo. Tomoyo lo volteó a ver iracunda y de inmediato se paró fuera del coche de Eriol, donde la agarraron los guardaespaldas de su madre.

"SUÉLTENME!"- demandó

"Yo creo que no mi querida Tomoyo"- le dijo su madre dejando correr el veneno en cada palabra que decía- "Métanla"- ordenó.

Tomoyo forcejeaba para tratar de quitárselas de encima y al ver esto, Eriol salió de inmediato del coche, pero cual no sería su sorpresa que al dar un paso, sintió en su nuca un cañón que le apuntaba directamente.

"Jovencito, para la próxima vez que intentes algo así, date por muerto. Esta vez, lo dejaré pasar. Vàmonos"- les dijo al guardaespaldas que le apuntaba a Eriol y de inmediato arrancó el coche donde llevaban a Tomoyo.

Pasó algún tiempo hasta que Tomoyo y sus padres llegaron a su casa, ese lugar al que no podía llamar hogar, podía recordar cada una de las miserables horas que había estado desde que era pequeña hasta el momento en que cambio de casa y se dio cuenta, que el ambiente no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Podía apreciarse aquella soledad, aquel terrible frío que calaba hasta el alma, aquel vacío que le llenaba poco a poco el pecho.

Bajo la cabeza y se encaminó a su cuarto, caminando con pesar y resentimiento hacia aquel lugar tan solitario que podía recordar. Pronto observó su cama y noto que eran las mismas colchas que había usado por última vez, se recostó en ellas y sólo pudo escuchar como se azotaban las puertas.

Era el mismo infierno al que había llegado de nuevo.

* * *

_Sí, lo sé, no tengo perdón por haberles hecho esperar tanto tiempo T-T pero la verdad es que la inspiración no llegaba T-T, se fue de vacaciones y no me mando ni una postal TT , TOT ... Sufro, sufro! Me suicidaré con hojas de lechuga!_

_Ejem... Disculpen la enorme demora! PERDON! PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON...! Este, creo que si sigo llenaré muchas páginas TT pero bueno, espero de verdad que me perdonen, aunque viendo lo que escribí pues, creo ke no tengomuchas esperanzas U--, pero espero que les haya gustado y aún no me maten o no sabran el final de la historia ¬¬ pero pensándolo mejor, como quiera habrán de matarme. la la la la ...no dije nada... la la la la_

_Ahora sí pasemos a los reviews:)_

_Undine: espero que te haya gustado chama y ps, no me mates porke sino jamás sabras el final muajajajajajajajaja, ni tampoco sabrás algo de la otra historia así que más te vale no hacerme nada ¬¬ ya suficiente me torturas xx, enfin, cuidat niña, muchas gracias por tu review, chao._

_Basileia Daidouji: muchas gracias por tu review linda :), y espero que te haya gustado este capi y ps si, hasta cierto punto da risa el ke hayan rodado pero ps Tomoyo es terca y ke se le puede hacer ("OYE!"- dice Tomoyo) ejem... ignoremos eso U¬¬, cuidat mucho nena y nos vemos luego, chao_

_Lanoni: espero que te haya gustado el capi y muchas gracias por tu review. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y perdon por hacerte esperar tanto T-T la inspiración no llegaba, nos vemos en el siguiente capi. chao_

_Y muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic, pero no dejan REVIEW! Muchas gracias por su tiempo y nos vemos en el siguiente capi, que espero no tardar tanto en actualizar, si es que mi inspiración se digna a mandarme una postal de vez en cuando ¬¬... En fin, nos vemos, cuídense, chao_

_ONEGAI DEJEN REVIEWS! XD _

_Lebel 27_


	13. Capítulo 12 Condena

_Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene ligeras escenas Lime y Lemon, por lo cual se pide al lector sea de criterio amplio y de preferencia mayor de edad para leerlo._

* * *

Capítulo 12. Condena

"Todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado. Pero que garantía tengo yo de que no me harán una mala jugada"- preguntó un hombre cano de expresión dura que miraba con atención a las personas del otro lado de la mesa.

"Usted tiene nuestra palabra y algo más valioso que nuestra palabra"- dijo un hombre de cabellos color plomo, Kinya Daidouji.

"Pero aún así, como estoy seguro de que accederá?"- preguntó el hombre de traje.

"Usted puede confiar en nosotros. Lo que le estamos dando es mas un acuerdo que nos compromete plenamente a ustedes"- le contestó Sonomi Daidouji.

"Muy bien, pero hasta que yo no la tenga, ustedes no tendrán las acciones que necesitan para asegurar el desempeño de su compañía como parte importante de la nuestra."- aclaró.

"No se preocupe, la tendrá más pronto de lo que se imagina"- le aseguró Kinya.

"Eso espero sinceramente, pero la quiero en buenas condiciones"- les demandó.

"Y así estará señor Haarman"- le aseguró Sonomi mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Los empresarios estrecharon manos y después los esposos Daidouji salieron de la oficina.

"Señor Haarman, está seguro de la promesa de esa pareja?"- le preguntó un hombre rubio a su lado.

El anciano dejo salir un bufido y después sonrió- "Espero que a mi hijo le guste su sorpresa y de no ser así, pues siempre me la puedo quedar yo"- le contestó con malicia mientras miraba la foto de un joven de tez clara y cabello negro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"QUE! Pero Tomoyo, si tu eres mejor peleadora que yo? Entonces?"

"Eso no tiene importancia Sakura, créeme que ni teniendo cinta negra hubiera podido hacer algo. Le estaban apuntando a Eriol con un calibre 12 en la nuca, nunca hubiera sobrevivido a eso."

"QUE COSA! Pero por que, quien?"

"Yamato"

"El guardaespaldas de tu padre?"

"Así es, estaba esperando a que Eriol saliera del coche para poder ponerlo en aquella situación"

"Que rabia! Como se atreven a hacer algo así! Es injusto!"

"Lo sé, y lo peor es que no pude hacer nada, se hubiera movido él o yo, uno de los dos hubiésemos terminado en el piso."

"Pero estas bien?"

"Sí, por el momento estoy bien, aunque no sé cuanto tiempo dure esto"

"Por que lo dices?"

"Por que no es común de mis padres estar tan tranquilos, algo traman Sakura y sé que no es nada bueno. No sé por que, pero tengo el presentimiento de que yo tengo que ver en ello"

"Tranquila Tomoyo, a lo mejor suena mal pero y si no están planeando nada? y si sólo son nervios por estar en ese lugar?"

"No lo creo, ellos, simplemente no son así y ya lo han demostrado antes. No los conozco bien, pero se darme cuenta cuando traman algo."

"Ya veo y ya hablaste con Eriol?"

"Pues no y la verdad no creo que lo haga"

"Por que?"

"Por que tienen intervenido el teléfono, no pueden entrar sus llamadas ni salir de mi casa a su número"

"Qué! Y tu celular?"

"Me lo quitaron, para evitar que hable con él"

"Como que ya se están pasando de la raya no crees?"

"No, ya se pasaron de la raya, solo espero controlarme"- dejó salir un suspiro- "Y como estás? Cuando saliste del hospital?"

"Hace apenas unas horas, en la madrugada. Estoy bastante bien, pero no quiero ser una molestia para mi padre"

"Sakura no seas tonta, tu sabes que tu padre te ama muchísimo y ni que decir de tu hermano, además tienes a Syaoran, él te apoyará en todo lo que necesites. Me tienes a mí y a Eriol"- dijo algo triste- "Tienes a muchas personas a las que les importas, en cambio yo… Pues, la verdad preferiría estar muerta"

"NO DIGAS ESO TOMOYO! No sabes lo importante que eres para mí y para mí familia? Y ni que decir de Syaoran y Eriol!"

"Disculpa, lo que pasa es que no me he sentido muy bien. Hace más de una semana que no sé de Eriol y la verdad lo extraño mucho, quisiera poder hablar con él"

"Mmm me gustaría poder ayudarte Tomy-chan."

"Sakura ya llegué!"-gritó Touya desde la entrada- "Y llegaron visitas"- se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea.

"Ya voy! Espérame tantito Tomoyo"- pasaron unos segundos y después dijo con alegría- "Tomoyo, si pediste un deseo espero haya sido este…"

"Bueno, Tomoyo?"- dijo una voz familiar en el teléfono.

"Eriol"- dijo sin poder creerlo.

"Mi querida Tomoyo, como estas?"- le preguntó con ansias.

"Yo…bien"- dijo desanimada, su alegría se esfumó con rapidez al recordar que no podía estar con el níveo- "Y tú Eriol?"

"La verdad te he extrañado mucho, extraño mucho tu voz y tu rostro, pero no suenas muy bien que digamos"

"Eso es por que estoy aquí, encerrada como pájaro"

"Ánimo mi niña, ya encontraré la forma de sacarte de ahí"

"No lo hagas Eriol"- musitó

"Pero porqué?"

"No quiero causarte más problemas, no me gustaría verte como aquel día"- dijo bastante triste.

"Tomoyo… No te preocupes niña, ya verás que no me pasará nada."- intentando dar ánimo.

"Eriol, de verdad no quiero que te suceda nada. Sí algo llegará a pasarte y sabiendo que fue por mi culpa. Yo… jamás me lo perdonaría."- dijo con tristeza.

"Tomoyo yo"- pero su voz fue interrumpida por alguien que en ese momento carraspeó.

"Señorita Tomoyo, creo que debo de recordarle que no puede hablar con este joven"- dijo una voz siseante por el teléfono.

"Yamato! Estoy hablando con mi prima, por si no lo vez en el identificador de llamadas"- dijo con aspereza.

"Claro, lo sé, pero no recuerdo que la señorita Kinomoto tenga voz de varón"- se escuchó que colgaban.

"Eriol, creo que lo mejor será que cuelgue."- dijo en tono serio.

"Tomoyo, me preocupas, no vayas a colgar, tenemos que hablar"

"Por favor Eriol, hablamos otro día"- le pidió y entonces escuchó que abrían la puerta de golpe. Tomoyo dejó el auricular sobre la mesa al observar al hombre de cabello castaño y mirada penetrante que se encontraba en la puerta.

"Yamato… Qué haces aquí?"- le espetó.

"Creo señorita Tomoyo, que quedó muy claro cuando se impuso la regla de no hablar con desconocidos"

"El que ustedes no lo conozcan no quiere decir que yo tampoco."- le desafío.

"Ah claro, lo olvidaba, a usted le gusta juntarse con gentuza"- dejando veneno en cada palabra.

"Bueno depende de a qué le llames gentuza, por que ambos tenemos una definición diferente"- dijo con altanería.

"Será mejor que cuelgue de inmediato ese teléfono, no creo que deba de hablar con él"

"Por que? Sólo porque tú lo dices?"

"Así es y por que la señora y el señor Daidouji lo declararon así"

"Pues no me importa. No voy a hacerlo"

"Tomoyo tiene de dos maneras para hacer lo que yo digo, a la buena o a la mala"

"Usted no es ni mi padre, ni mucho menos mi madre"- le dijo con desafío.

"Aún así, me han asignado para protegerla y es mi deber cuidar de usted. Ahora, le pediré que cuelgue ese teléfono o de lo contrario me veré forzado a usar medidas drásticas"- dijo con una sonrisa malévola, mirándola con un destello que le produjo escalofríos.

"No"- dijo con firmeza a pesar de la mirada de aquel hombre.

"Siendo así"- se acercó a ella con determinación, se paró a unos pasos de ella y después la miró con soberbia. Lamío sus labios y mostró una sonrisa macabra.

"Yamato"- le llamó una voz desde atrás.

"Dígame señora Daidouji"- dijo con humildad al voltearse y verla en el marco de la puerta.

"Puedo saber que esta pasando?"

"Su hija, la señorita Tomoyo, ha estado hablando con el joven de hace una semana."

"Con que ha hecho eso"- dijo de manera dura. La miró con incredulidad un momento y después se acercó a ella, para que al estar cerca de Tomoyo le asestará una cachetada a la joven- "Creo que tu padre y yo hemos sido muy claros, no queremos que hables con ese hombre"

"Ustedes"- dijo con firmeza mientras se tocaba la mejilla- "Ustedes no tienen el derecho de decirme que hacer o que no hacer! Sólo son la escoria que me trajo al mundo! No merecen respeto y mucho menos su título de padres! Ustedes no son nada!"- le dijo de manera firme, mirándola con odio y rencor a los ojos. Sonomi simplemente hizo un gesto de desagrado y de inmediato le dio otra cachetada, para después jalarla del cabello y azotarla contra el piso.

"ESCUCHAME BIEN TOMOYO, MIENTRAS TE ENCUENTRES EN ESTA CASA ACATARÁS CADA UNA DE LAS ÓRDENES QUE TE DEMOS SIN IMPORTAR LO QUE TU PIENSES O QUIERAS. MOCOSA MALAGRADECIDA!"- le amenazó mientras observaba como se levantaba. Sonomi al verla le lanzó una patada pero de inmediato Tomoyo sujeto su tobillo y lo torció haciéndola caer.

"JAMÁS VUELVAS A TOCARME ARPIA"- le espetó.

Yamato al observar a su jefa en el piso, se quitó el cinturón y lo azotó en la espalda de Tomoyo, haciéndola gritar de dolor.

"TOMOYO!"- gritó Eriol al escuchar el grito de Tomoyo.

Yamato sintió júbilo al escuchar el grito de la joven y volvió a golpearla. Otra vez y otra vez y otra vez. Le encantaba escuchar el sonido de la voz de la joven al recibir aquellos golpes.

"Responde, Tomoyo!"- pidió alarmado al escucharla gritar una y otra vez, pero ya no escuchó más pues en ese instante Yamato colgó de inmediato.

Yamato la siguió golpeando hasta que Sonomi se levantó por completo.

"Creo que es suficiente por el momento, espero que hayas aprendido tu lección."- sentenció- "Ah y por si se te vuelve a olvidar, sólo recuerda tu castigo de hoy"- dijo con malicia para después caminar hacia la puerta. Tomoyo apenas consciente lograba captar la voz de su "madre"- "Yamato ponla en la cama y dame el disco de la grabación"- le ordenó antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

"(Eriol)"- pensó con tristeza Tomoyo antes de sentir como unos brazos la levantaban del piso y ella quedaba inconsciente en camino hacia su cama.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Eriol porque gritas!"- le preguntó una asustada Sakura quien había estado al pendiente de esa llamada- "Que ocurre?"- pero no recibió respuesta, sólo observaba los nerviosos ojos del níveo.

"Responde, Tomoyo!"- pidió alarmado pero ya no escuchó más, la llamada se había cortado- "Tomoyo"- musitó.

Realmente eran gritos de dolor los que había logrado captar, gritos de desesperación por parte de la joven que tanto quería. Que podrían estarle haciendo para que ella gritara de esa manera, que estaba sucediendo dentro de esa casa que la tenía sufriendo?

No sabía que responderse, jamás había escuchado algo semejante, y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera estaba ahí para poder ayudarla, para defenderla de aquello que la lastimaba de sobremanera. Entonces sintió como unas cálidas manos se posaban sobre su hombro, haciéndole reaccionar de su ensimismamiento.

"Que ocurre Eriol?"- preguntó nerviosa la esmeralda al ver la expresión del inglés. Eriol simplemente oculto su rostro entre las sombras y apretó los puños con fuerza.

"Eriol? Que sucedió?"- preguntó Syaoran presintiendo que nada bueno era lo que había ocurrido al ver la reacción de su amigo.

"La están lastimando Syaoran"- dijo con voz sepulcral- "Le están haciendo mucho daño"- le dijo con voz quebrada- "Sakura… que tipo de padres son los señores Daidouji?"- preguntó Eriol con firmeza para después mirar con frialdad a la joven. Sakura se sintió intimidada por aquella mirada tan dura y dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

"Eriol, no la veas así!"- le reclamó Syaoran.

"Sakura, dime"- le demandó Eriol, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su amigo.

"Ellos…"- sollozó la joven.

"Eriol tranquilízate, no le hables así sólo la pones más nerviosa!"- lo confrontó Syaoran, lo tomo de los hombros y Eriol simplemente asintió.

"Tienes razón, vamos a la sala."- dijo un poco más tranquilo.

Los tres jóvenes se sentaron, dos de ellos bastante preocupados por la actitud de su amigo, el tercero se limitó a poner sus codos sobre sus rodillas y dejas salir un suspiro, para después negar con la cabeza levemente.

"Sakura que tipo de personas son tu tíos?"

"No te entiendo, por que me lo preguntas?"- preguntó preocupada.

"Serían capaces de lastimar a su propia hija?"- preguntó con tristeza.

"No lo sé, yo… Ellos serían capaces de lastimar a Tomoyo en sus sentimientos pero ella les hace frente y los lastima en el orgullo… Ellos… No lo sé"- entonces entendió a lo que se refería Eriol y de inmediato oculto su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar por la preocupación que sentía por su querida prima y amiga.

Syaoran la rodeó con sus brazos y Sakura escondió su rostro en el pecho de Syaoran, mientras Eriol simplemente mantenía la mirada fija en el piso, sin reacción alguna mientras la inquietud de lo que ocurría era algo terrible le comenzaba a carcomer el corazón.

* * *

_Y aquí se encuentra el siguiente capi! Actualicé mass rápido! T-T lloro de la felicidad! Aunque sólo me queda una duda y es saber si les ha gustado este capítulo, aunque a decir verdad, es algo cruel el capi T·T que mala soy! Lo siento pero tenían que saber como van las cosas en casa de Tomoyo y por lo visto... Bueno ustedes me comentarán que les parece_

_Y mi tan linda inspiración ha regresado, bueno mas o menos U--, espero ke no se vuelva a ir la malvada T-T...Por que sino significará el esperar a que actualice y creanme que es tanto un martirio para mí como para ustedes T-T_

_Ahora para alegrar un poco, pasemos a los reviews:)_

_Lanoni: Muchas gracias por tu review ;) gracias por aceptar mis disculpas y como ves aquí esta el siguiente capi, espero que te guste y pues aquí esta mi inspiración de nuevo- se supone. Nos vemos en el siguiente capi, chao._

_Basileia Daidouji: Muchas gracias por tu review linda ;) y pues supongo que sí, es la edad (yo estoy pasando por algo parecido -.-), pero pues Tomoyo en sí tiene problemas desde hace años, así que si sumamos la edad y los problemas juralo que se hace casi una bomba nuclear. Y si, tener una vida atareada llena de novedades es bonito :P Perdon por no poner beso en este capi, pero descuida que ya llegará el tan anhelado beso y algunas cosas mas xD, pero tened paciencia. Y si Sakura tuvo suerte, Noooooo ya no me quiero ni acordar! T-T me van a matar pero en fin... Así va el fic. ejem ignora eso, es que estoy pensando en los capis siguientes, jejejejejeje. Espero que te haya gustado el capi y nos vemos en el siguiente. Chao_

_Pily-chan: Muchas gracias por tu review niña :) y ps, no te enojes conmigo, se que cometí homicidio y lo acepto pero de otra manera no podría llevar a cabo mi cometido con este fic. Y no sé si conseguiré tu perdón por este capi, espero que te guste y ps la pobre pareja E&T estan pasando por una racha bastante mala y ke aún no acaba T-T para desgracia de ellos sniff... sniff... Nos vemos en el siguiente capi, chao._

_Sakura-tinuviel: Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me alegro que te guste y que pienses que me esta quedando bien (espero no fregarlo con este capi T-T ¬¬) Pues espero te haya gustado este capi, nos vemos en el siguiente, chao._

_Zaphi moon: Muchas gracias por tu review pequeña :) y me alegro que te guste mi fic, y pues de hecho creo que en este capi respondo tu pregunta Unn sobre los padres de Tomoyo, así que ya te imaginarás en que criterio los pongo ¬¬, en fin, te diré que no mataré a Eriol, a él no lo mataré :) NOOOOOOO T-T ya no me kiero acordar ... Nos vemos en el siguiente capi pekeña, espero te haya gustado este capi, chao._

_Y pues muchas gracias a todos los que leen mis fics, como los que me dejan reviews. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo :) Así me despido y antes de que me ponga sentimental y termine diciendo quien sabe que tantas cosas T-T, en fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capi._

_Cuídense_

_Lebel27_

_ONEGAI DEJEN REVIEWS! XD jajajajajaja_


	14. Capítulo 13 Escape

Capítulo 13. Escape

La luz de la mañana comenzó a entrar por el espacio entre las cortinas abiertas, tocando con su suave luz cada objeto que se le atravesaba. La habitación que había estado en penumbras durante más de 5 años, ahora estaba recibiendo nuevamente la cálida luz del día. Conformé iba transcurriendo la mañana la luz se iba moviendo dejando ver repisas, una mesa de centro, un sillón, un viejo armario, hasta que se posó sobre la cama. Fue moviéndose hasta que comenzó a iluminar los pies de una figura, una joven de tez nívea y abundante cabello plomo. La joven al sentir el rayo del sol sobre su rostro se despertó poco a poco.

Observó por completo la habitación en donde estaba y después intentó levantarse, pero al más mínimo movimiento sintió punzadas de dolor en la espalda.

"Demonios"- murmuró entre dientes. Ahora recordaba por que el dolor tan agudo, como pudo se levantó de la cama y se acercó al espejo de cuerpo completo, se puso de espaldas y alzó su playera. Al alzarla pudo observar varias marcas de color púrpura. Entonces escuchó el girar de la perilla y rápidamente se bajó la camiseta- "Sí?"- dijo con enojo.

"Señorita Tomoyo, aquí esta su desayuno"- le dijo la mucama con una bandeja en las manos.

"Llévatelo, no tengo hambre"- le indicó.

"Pero señorita"

"Ahora"- le espetó y la mucama salió de la habitación con la bandeja.

Espero a que la mucama se encontrara abajo y de inmediato observó los ventanales de su habitación que le conducían a la terraza. Se acercó a ellos y los empujó para abrirlos, pero estos no cedieron, empujo una y otra vez cada vez con más fuerza pero sin conseguir nada. Miró la ventana con desafío, se alejo de ella y corrió para pegarle con el hombro y tratar de abrirla pero sólo logro que estas le azotaran el golpe y la tumbaran al piso, lo intentó varias veces, pero siempre con el mismo resultado, lo intentó una última vez antes de resbalar de la ventana al piso y quedarse sentada, sintiendo impotencia al no poder salir.

"Maldita sea, tenían que sellarlas"-pensó- "No se quieren arriesgar a que salga de aquí"- recostó su cabeza sobre sus brazos y miró con nostalgia el patio- "Tengo que salir de aquí!"- se dijo con firmeza pero la embargó la duda- "Y si salgo de aquí a donde iré? No me puedo arriesgar a ir a casa de Sakura, pondría en peligro a mi tío y a mis primos"- pensó con tristeza y recargó su cabeza sobre el cristal mientras sentía como se nublaba su vista- "No puedo ir a casa de Eriol y Syaoran, si me siguen…"- cerró los ojos de inmediato mientras sentía como las lágrimas caían de su rostro- "Los matarían… No los puedo arriesgar, no lo valgo"- pensó con desánimo y por un momento se sintió derrotada- "A donde podré ir? No puedo llegar a casa de Yue y Yukito, ni de las primas de Eriol, no puedo ir a ningun lado"- sollozó

"_Eres una inútil, no sirves para nada_"- escuchó en su cabeza.

"Tengo que salir de aquí, no me puedo quedar aquí"- se levantó de inmediato con ayuda de las cortinas. Se sentía tan débil y aquella debilidad es lo que le llevaba a recuerdos amargos.

"_Cállate si no quieres quedarte sin lengua_"

"No debo de seguir aquí!"- dijo con determinación mientras sentía punzadas de dolor en su cabeza, alejando los demás dolores de su cuerpo maltrecho.

"_Deja de chillar o te romperé la boca_"

Caminó vacilante hasta la puerta y la abrió con delicadeza, asomó la cabeza y pudo observar a ambos lados del pasillo una cámara, salió de su cuarto y siguió caminando por el pasillo, llegó al cuarto de sus padres, abrió la puerta y pudo observar que no había cámaras. Salió y entró al cuarto de baño, en ese lugar tampoco había cámaras.

"Un poco de privacidad, al menos eso lo respetan"- corrió las cortinas y pudo observar barrotes blancos a su alrededor, dejó salir un suspiro de resignación y salió de ese cuarto.

Caminó por el pasillo de regreso a su cuarto y al entrar, se tumbó de inmediato sobre la cama.

"Tengo que encontrar alguna manera de salir de aquí"- miró la silla de su recámara y sintió unos enormes deseos de golpear al maldito Yamato, la tomó y la azotó contra la ventana, esta se cuarteó y Tomoyo volvió a golpearla, un pedazo de vidrio cayó de la mitad y eso le hizo sonreír por primera vez durante toda la semana.

Ya sabía como salir de ahí, solo debía de encontrar el momento indicado.

8:00 pm

"Señorita le traigo su cena"- dijo la mucama al entrar al cuarto con una bandeja- "Debería de abrir las ventanas para que entre un poco de aire"- le dijo.

"Lárgate de aquí"- le demandó.

"Pero señorita debe de comer, hace una semana que no come nada y…"

"Cállate, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es problema tuyo. Lárgate de aquí!"- le dijo con frialdad.

La mucama no dijo nada y de inmediato salió sintiéndose ofendida de ese cuarto. Tomoyo esperó de nuevo a que bajara y de inmediato salió al pasillo, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, buscó en los estantes del baño, hasta que localizó una pequeña cajita color marrón y de ella tomó una navaja suiza, y varias navajas pequeñas para cortar papel, las metió en sus bolsillos y caminó de regreso a su cuarto. Sintiendo como las cámaras la seguían. Al entrar en él, de inmediato jaló con las pocas fuerzas que tenía su cama y la empujó hasta la puerta, asegurándose de atorarla con la puerta. Se cambió la camiseta por una blusa de mangas largas y un pantalón nuevo, tomó la silla que había utilizado para golpear la ventana y corrió las cortinas, dejando ver los cristales rotos. Tomó vuelo y azotó de nuevo la silla, una y otra vez la azotó con fuerza hasta que las ventanas cedieron y la silla había perdido tres patas. Estaba abierta la ventana. Al fin logró aspirar el fresco aire del anochecer, esa brisa logró despertar en ella la fuerza que necesitaba para terminar con su enclaustramiento.

Vio por última vez la silla que tenía en las manos y la arrojó hasta que escuchó como caía sobre el jardín. De inmediato escuchó el murmullo voces provenientes de los guardias de seguridad que se acercaban a su cuarto y se encontraban en el patio.

Uno de los guardias comenzó a empujar la puerta, pero al sentir que esta no cedía de inmediato varios guardias le ayudaron a empujar, una y otra vez hasta que lograron abrirla. El guardia observó las cortinas que se movían por la corriente de aire y de inmediato se acercó a la ventana, logrando ver los cristales rotos, para después fijarse en lo que colgaba del balcón, una especie de soga hecha con sábanas, descendió la vista y logró observar una figura que colgaba de ella.

"ESTA ESCAPANDO! NO DEJEN QUE ESCAPE!"- gritó el guardia tanto a los demás guardias a su alrededor como al radio por el que hablaba. Todos los guardias salieron corriendo de la habitación para esperar a que la joven bajase del balcón. Pero cual sería su sorpresa pues ella nunca bajaría…

Tomoyo al dejar de escuchar pasos en la parte superior de la casa, salió de su armario con sigilo, mirando con júbilo en aquella distracción -una simple muñeca colgada de las sábanas- caminó hasta la puerta y observó que las cámaras ya no tenían aquel puntito rojo parpadeando. Salió rápidamente sin hacer ruido y corrió al cuarto de sus padres. Pero al abrir no sabría la sorpresa que le esperaba. Abrió la puerta y de inmediato se giró a ella, el cuarto estaba en penumbras y la luz de la noche apenas entraba.

"Vaya Tomoyo, si que lograste despistar a mis guardias"- le dijo una voz siseante a su espalda. El corazón se le detuvo por un momento al escucharla, sintió como el alma se le iba a los suelos y se quedaba sin aire, y de inmediato sintió con la empujaban contra la pared del cuarto- "Sabes Tomoyo, yo creo que de haber caído en tu pequeña trampa, hubieras escapado, pero niña de esto no te escapas"- le dijo con lujuría mientras comenzaba a acariciar su cuerpo con brusquedad- "No sabes cuanto te he deseado niña, desde aquel día en que te vi en el coche de ese joven"- dijo mientras mordía con rudeza la oreja de Tomoyo y después pasaba a su cuello, mientras la joven forcejeaba por tratar de quitárselo de encima- "Y mis deseos se desbordaron cuando te escuche gritar cuando te golpeaba"- le dijo mientras le tocaba con una mano los senos mientras que con la otra bajaba hasta sentir la intimidad de la joven que trataba de despegarse de la pared- "Pero me gustaría escucharte gemir"- le dijo en susurró a su oído.

Tomoyo no lo pensó dos veces al escuchar tal declaración y de inmediato logró sacar una de las navajas pequeñas que guardaba en sus bolsillos. Logró voltearse, frente a frente, el hombre la desnudaba con la vista con lujuria y deseo, y ella sólo podía sentir repulsión al ver a aquel hombre. Le golpeo con su cabeza en la nariz por lo que el hombre se aparto de ella para posar sus manos sobre su rostro, Tomoyo lo pateó en el estómago y este cayó sobre la cama, pero se incorporó de nuevo y se abalanzó sobre ella. Tomoyo logró cortarlo con la navaja antes de que la tumbara al suelo.

"MALDITA PERRA!"- fue lo único que escuchó de hombre que se agarraba el rostro con fuerza queriendo contener la sangre que escapaba por sus manos.

Tomoyo se levantó rápidamente y se fue a la puerta, la abrió y la azotó con fuerza, caminó con sigilo hasta el armario y abrió con delicadeza la puerta para entrar en él y esperar a que se fuera.

"Que se vaya, por favor que se vaya"- pensó conmocionada, escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban y dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Señor!"- gritó de pronto un hombre que acababa de entrar- "La señorita Daidouji escapó!"- declaró.

"Cómo que escapó! Si acaba de salir de aquí!"- le reclamó Yamato con una mano sobre su rostro- "Registren todas las habitaciones! Esa muchacha aún no ha salido de la mansión!"- de inmediato el hombre caminó hacia la puerta y en su rostro podía observarse la cortada en diagonal que le atravesaba la cara, aún tenía la navaja enterrada sobre la ceja, la tomó furioso y se la quitó mientras sentía como el cálido líquido carmín descendía sobre su rostro- "Esa mocosa me las va a pagar"- murmuró antes de azotar la puerta tras el.

Un murmuro que no pasó desapercibido a sus oídos. Ahora era más que claro, debía de salir de ahí o su vida terminaría, dio otro paso hacia atrás y escuchó suaves susurros. Volteó y detrás de ella pudo observar una puerta con rendijas, se asomó por ellas y pudo observar una escena bastante comprometedora, ahí estaba, su propio padre, con otra mujer.

"Kinya"- gimió la mujer- "No… no escuchaste algo?"- preguntó entre gemidos.

"Sólo tus gemidos querida"- decía mientras besaba unos de sus senos.

"Tómame Kinya! Tómame!"- gimió la mujer.

Kinya se levantó un poco y abrió las piernas de la mujer, la recorrió con su mano hasta su intimidad y después entró. Comenzó a embestirla con delicadeza haciéndola gemir de placer, con forme se excitaba más y más al escuchar su nombre entre gemidos, Kinya aumentaba cada vez más el ritmo del vaivén.

Tomoyo dio dos pasos atrás queriendo borrar esas escenas y se topó con la otra puerta, de inmediato escuchó que entraban por lo que decidió voltear. Para toparse con su madre que iba caminando torpemente mientras besaba a un hombre mayor.

"Por que la ventana de aquel cuarto estaba rota?"- preguntó el hombre.

"Habrá sido la estúpida de mi hija"- dijo mientras le quitaba la camisa al hombre y este le quitaba el vestido a Sonomi.

El hombre comenzó a recorrerla con besos para después quitarle sus pantaletas y comenzar a hacerle un sexo oral. Sonomi comenzó a gemir de placer, subió las piernas abiertas sobre los anchos hombros del hombre y este comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos.

"Sigue… Sigue… no te detengas"- dijo entre gemidos, posando su mano sobre la cabeza de su amante y este a su vez comiéndole con devoción.

Tomoyo se sintió asqueada por la escena, pues no sólo había visto a su padre, sino también a su madre. No sabía a donde ir, volteaba a un lado y estaba su padre y la mujer rubia, volteaba al otro y estaba su madre con un moreno, estaba en medio del closet sin saber que hacer, tapándose los oídos para evitar escuchar los gemidos provenientes de ambos cuartos. Caminó hacia atrás, chocó contra la pared y solo pudo hacer su cabeza hacia atrás hasta sentir que chocaba contra la pared, esta de inmediato cedió el paso haciéndola caer de espaldas. Quedando a unos centímetros del piso de no ser por la toalla que había logrado agarrar en el último momento. Se incorporó de inmediato y observó el cuarto en el que se encontraba, el baño de sus padres. Evidentemente habían hecho aquel armario para dividir la habitación y tener sólo acceso al baño por alguna de las dos puertas que se encontraban a sus extremos. Cerró la pared falsa y miró las cortinas que se movían con gracia por la brisa del aire. Corrió las cortinas y una luz de esperanza cayó sobre su rostro, observó que la ventana no tenía barrotes al otro lado. Estaba salvada, podría salir por fin de aquel lugar. Tomó la navaja suiza y cortó el mosquitero que le impedía el paso, asomó la cabeza y pudo observar que a pesar de la distancia, bien podría llegar a las ramas del árbol y dejarse caer entre los abetos. Tenía que darse prisa pues sólo era cuestión de minutos para que se dieran cuenta de que de verdad no había escapado y aún se encontraba dentro de la casa.

Con medio cuerpo fuera, sentada sobre el borde de la ventana, Tomoyo estiró su mano lo más que pudo por alcanzar la rama del árbol, pero todavía no lo conseguía, se estiró un poco más y apenas logró tocar la punta con las puntas de los dedos. Se inclinó más hacia el árbol, agarrándose firmemente con su otra mano de la pared, pero no alcanzaba y por fin logró tomar la rama, dándose cuenta de que se había soltado de la pared cogió con la otra mano la rama y sintió como su cuerpo quedaba suspendido, ya no podrían aguantarla por mucho tiempo sus brazos, apenas tenía fuerzas para seguir en pie, entonces escuchó un pequeño crack por parte de la rama, abrió mucho los ojos y sintió como caía sobre los abetos.

"Diablos… No me puedo parar"- susurró mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, en eso sintió como una luz se ponía sobre ella, por lo que se tumbó de nuevo sobre la tierra- "Que no me vean, que no me vean, que no me vean"- pensaba Tomoyo.

"La chica aún no ha salido de aquí!"- exclamó un hombre.

"Que cosa!"- preguntó el hombre con la linterna.

"Aaron que pasa?"- preguntó el otro hombre al ver a su compañero que se dirigía a los abetos.

"Escuché un sonido por aquí, estoy seguro"- dijo mientras se acercaba más. Se paró a unos cuantos centímetros del abeto, se fue acercando a él y de pronto, salió un gato blanco seguido de su quejumbroso maullido.

"Es solo un gato, será mejor que no perdamos el tiempo"- de inmediato se escuchó el sonido de las pisadas que se alejaban y de la luz de la linterna que iba desapareciendo.

"Gracias gato"- fue lo único que pensó Tomoyo antes de suspirar- "Tal vez descansar un poco, no me haga daño"- dijo mientras sentía la pesadez en sus ojos.

"_No te duermas!_"- le dijo una voz en su cabeza- "_Si te duermes te atraparan_!"

"Es verdad, no me puedo dormir… No ahora"- se dijo Tomoyo para abrir de nuevo sus ojos y observar el cielo nocturno. Se incorporó poco apoco y observó las rejas que estaban alrededor de su casa- "Debo de salir de aquí, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que me encuentren"- y con este último pensamiento, caminó hasta la reja y comenzó a escalarla, pasó al otro lado y se dejó caer, hizo una mueca de dolor y de inmediato comenzó a correr, cuidándose de no ser vista e internándose en la oscuridad de la noche.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Un Lincoln plateado se estacionaba a altas horas de la noche frente a una casa amarilla de tejado azul, que dejaba ver la entrada por medio de una suave luz proveniente de la lámpara de techo, seguido por un automóvil color negro. Dos personas bajaron con rapidez del automóvil plateado y se dirigieron a la puerta de la casa. La mujer toco varias veces el timbre hasta que respondieron a su llamado y el hombre a su lado abrió la puerta casi azotándola mientras se abría paso al interior de la casa.

"EN DONDE DIABLOS ESTA?"- dijo fúrico Kinya, Fuyitaka jamás lo había visto de ese humor, siempre lo había visto con un gesto gentil en su rostro, pero ahora no podía más que verlo confundido.

"Quien?"

"COMO QUE QUIEN, MI HIJA!"- le espetó.

"Tomoyo?"- preguntó desconcertado mientras observaba a Sonomi subir rápidamente las escaleras.

"Que pasa papá?"- preguntó Touya mientras se secaba el cabello- "Que hacen ellos aquí?"- dijo con descortesía y su padre se limitó a alzar los hombros.

"EN DONDE ESTA TOMOYO?"- preguntó con enojo.

"En su casa! En donde más!"- le respondió Touya de la misma manera mientras escuchaba como daban pisadas fuertes en la planta alta.

…………………………………..

"Ese es el coche de mis tíos"- susurró Sakura al ver el Lincoln plateado estacionado frente a su casa.

"Que estarán haciendo aquí?"- le preguntó Syaoran.

"No lo sé, Tomoyo ya no vive con nosotros"- dijo con nostalgia y Syaoran la abrazó- "Será mejor entrar"- Eriol que también iba con ellos asintió.

Se encaminaron hacia la casa de Sakura de inmediato. Eriol había tenido un presentimiento durante toda la tarde, un presentimiento que tenía que ver con cierta jovencita de ojos azules. Al entrar a la casa pudieron distinguir a un furioso Touya que se hacía de palabras con un hombre de cabellos color plomo, Kinya, el padre de Tomoyo.

"Qué sucede Papá?"- dijo Sakura una vez a lado de su padre.

"Al parecer Tomoyo escapó de su casa"- le dijo en susurró.

"Tomoyo"- dejó escapar Eriol de sus labios y de inmediato Kinya volteó a verlo.

"TU!"- le señaló con el dedo- "TU SABES EN DONDE ESTA MI HIJA VERDAD! TU LA ESTAS ESCONDIENDO!"- le gritó al momento de abalanzarse sobre él.

"Óigame que le pasa! Usted fue el que alejo a Tomoyo de mi lado no yo! Yo no sé de su hija desde aquella vez que nos vimos!"- le espetó.

"YO SE QUE TU LA TIENES, DEVUÉLVEMELA!"- gruñó el señor Daidouji.

"Tomoyo es una persona no un objeto!"- le dijo sin cambiar su tono de voz.

"TU SABES EN DONDE ESTA!"- dijo una voz desde las escaleras, Sonomi Daidouji estaba despeinada y se veía bastante enojada- "DÍMELO ERIOL! YO SE QUE TU SABES EN DONDE SE ENCUENTRA!"- le demandó.

"Ya les dije que no sé en donde se encuentra! (Y de saberlo no se los diría)"

"Por que piensan que sabe en donde está?"- le preguntó Syaoran.

"Por que nadie más la ayudaría!"- le espetó Sonomi- "Tomoyo no vale nada"- le espetó dejando una cara de incredulidad en cada persona en el pasillo- "Sólo algunas acciones"- murmuró entre dientes, un murmuro que no pasó desapercibido de los oídos de Eriol, quien de inmediato se fue contra ella, pero se detuvo ya que tanto Syaoran como Sakura lo sostenían de ambos brazos.

"JAMÁS VUELVA A DECIR QUE TOMOYO SÓLO VALE ACCIONES! ES SU HIJA! QUE ACASO NO LA QUIERE!"- Sonomi lo miró con recelo y de su rostro se contorsionó en una sonrisa amarga.

"Kinya ellos no la tienen, será mejor que sigamos buscando"- le dijo sin dejar de mirar a Eriol- "Joven, más le vale decirnos en donde está si no quiere termina 3 metros bajo tierra"

Tanto Sonomi como Kinya caminaron por la puerta y desaparecieron por la misma, empujando a Sakura, Syaoran y el señor Kinomoto mientras pasaba entre ellos.

"Pero que le pasa?"- preguntó Sakura exasperada.

"Está loca!"- espetó Touya.

"Touya"- le dijo su padre.

"Lo siento papá, pero es la verdad! Como se le ocurre venir a hacer tremendo alboroto. El que Tomoyo se haya escapado no es nuestra culpa! Y sinceramente, me alegro que lo haya hecho"

"Tomoyo esta libre"- susurró Eriol- "Tenemos que encontrarla, antes de que sus padres lo hagan y la vuelvan a encerrar"

"Eriol"- Sakura lo vio con ternura y de inmediato asintió- "Tienes razón, tenemos que ayudarla"- dijo con una sonrisa.

"Entonces supongo que esta noche no cenaremos en tu casa preciosa"- le dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa- "Voy por la motocicleta"

"Y yo por el auto"- dijo Eriol.

"Nosotros también vamos"- dijo Fujitaka.

"Papá será mejor que te quedes por si ella vuelve… O esos tipos regresan"- dijo con despreció en sus últimas palabras- "Sakura vamos"- le indicó.

……………………………………..

Afuera en la silencio noche, se pudo divisar 4 personas que salían de una casa color amarillo y se subían al coche rojo, para después perderse de vista al dar vuelta en la esquina.

"Ya salieron"- dijo un hombre de voz siseante que observaba desde su automóvil la escena mientras hablaba por la radio.

"No los pierdas de vista Yamato"- le indicó una voz femenina.

"Y si es necesario, mátalos. Pero quiero a Tomoyo de vuelta"- le espetó otra voz, una masculina.

"Será un placer"- respondió Yamato con una sonrisa y de inmediato apagó el radio- "Síganlos"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Que desastre!"- dijo un hombre de voz fría- "Nos llevará horas componer esto"- dijo al ver la habitación llena de libros tirados por todas partes, algunos intactos, otros deshojados o con las pastas rotas, con las sillas tiradas, algunas mesillas tiradas, el sofá volcado. Hacía unos momentos, los Daidouji habían llegado a su casa pidiendo que le entregaran a Tomoyo, pero como ellos se habían rehusado siquiera a que revisaran la casa, los guaruras de la pareja habían entrado a la fuerza y habían destrozado todo, según ellos "buscando" a Tomoyo- "Malditos Daidouji"- dijo con enojo.

"Cálmate Yue, que lo único que podemos hacer en este momento es pedir porque no la encuentren"- le dijo su hermano gemelo al verlo desde la puerta de la estancia.

"Yuki, será mejor que traigas unas escobas y unas bolsas, por que estaremos toda la noche recogiendo cosas"- dijo con resignación- "(Ojalá Tomoyo se encuentre bien)"- pensó con preocupación.

FLASHBACK

"Se encuentra Tomoyo?"- preguntó Yue.

"No, por el momento no se encuentra"- respondió una voz siseante.

"Yue?"- dijo una voz gentil

"Hola Tomoyo"

"Señorita Tomoyo, le recuerdo que usted no puede hablar con nadie que no sea de la familia"

"Cállate Yamato"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

La llamada se cortó enseguida y cada vez que intentó hablar de nuevo con ella, la llamada era bloqueada. En eso comenzó a sonar el timbre.

"En un momento"- respondió Yue y volvió a sonar el timbre- "Ya voy. Espere"- dijo algo exasperado mientras se encaminaba vacilante hacia la puerta debido al montón de cosas que se encontraban tiradas, quien podría ser a esas horas de la noche? Entonces escuchó que daban algunos golpes en la puerta- "(Ojalá no sean los Daidouji, por que si lo son, de este si no se escapan)"- pensó con enojo, los golpes se hicieron escuchar de nuevo- "Ya escuché, espere un momento"- dijo cansado. Entonces abrió la puerta y cual no sería su sorpresa al encontrar a una joven de cabellos plomo y tez nívea que se encontraba recargada en el umbral de la puerta. Estaba más pálida de lo habitual, su rostro ya no mostraba ese bello color carmín en sus mejillas y sus labios parecían deshidratados, se veía demacrada la joven frente a él.

"YUE"- murmuró la chica con una débil sonrisa antes de desmayarse sobre el joven de ojos cerúleos.

* * *

_Y este fue el capítulo 13! WOW 13 de la mala suerte para algunos, pero buena para Tomoyo :), espero que les haya gustado este capi. Por fin ya se salvó Tomy de esto... bueno ya veremos que le depara el destino o mejor dicho mi inspiración._

_Ahora pasemos a los reviews:_

_Sakura-tinuviel: Muchas gracias por tu review :), en serio piensas que me quedó bien gracias que linda! Pues yo creo que Eriol, sí la salvará pero no en este caso en particular, sino de otros muajajajajajajaja , ejem... Gracias por entenderme :), espero te haya gustado este capi, nos vemos en el siguiente, chao_

_Shami: Hola como stas? cuanto tiempo sin verte por aquí! Si lo sé, me paso con Tomoyo T-T soy mala, pero ya ves en este capi se arreglaron las cosas... ¬¬algo y ps Eriol si llegará a hacer algo, no te preocupes, espero te haya gustado este capi y nos vemos en el siguiente, chao_

_Así les digo, muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y dejan REVIEW como a los que no! Gracias por su tiempo , nos vemos en el siguiente capi_

_Cuídense_

_Lebel27_

_ONEGAI DEJEN REVIEWS:D jajajajaja_


	15. Capítulo 14 En Secreto

Capítulo 14. En Secreto

Yue se encontraba en su habitación, con un paño húmedo en sus manos que exprimía con fuerza para después ponerlo sobre la frente de la joven sobre su cama, tratando de bajarle la fiebre con ello. La joven que una vez le hubo encantado pero que no le correspondió a sus sentimientos como el hubiera querido, ahora sólo podía verla como su hermana menor, al igual que Sakura. Todavía podía recordar la manera en que había llegado Tomoyo aquella noche.

FLASHBACK

Al abrir la puerta, cual no sería su sorpresa al encontrar a una joven de cabellos plomo y tez nívea que se encontraba recargada en el umbral de la puerta. Estaba más pálida de lo habitual, su rostro ya no mostraba ese bello color carmín en sus mejillas y sus labios parecían deshidratados, se veía demacrada la joven frente a él.

"YUE"- dijo con una débil sonrisa antes de desmayarse.

"Tomoyo!"- la sujetó antes de caer sobre el piso- "Estas bien? Que te ocurre?"- dijo sacudiéndola un poco- "Yuki!"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Que te ocurrió pequeña?"- susurró mientras observaba a la joven demacrada, su respiración era rápida y su rostro estaba lleno de sudor- "(Maldita sea, esto te hicieron esos desgraciados?)"- pensó con enojo.

"Yue…"- musitó mientras abría poco a poco sus ojos.

"Tomoyo… Como te sientes?"- le dijo preocupado.

"Débil"- musitó con una sonrisa.

"Eso te pasa por no comer. Desde cuando no comes?"- le preguntó serio.

"Como sabes…"

"Soy médico recuerdas, ahora, desde cuando no comes?"

"Una semana"

"Nada? Ni agua?"

"Sólo un poco de fruta y un vaso de agua"

"Por día?"

"No, en toda la semana, fue lo único que comí"

"Tomoyo podrías estar en este momento en el hospital"- le regaño y la joven se limitó a mirar a otra parte. No era momento para regañarla y lo sabía, pero le preocupaba demasiado el verla en ese estado- "Perdon… Es sólo que me preocupas Tomoyo, siempre lo has hecho"

"Lo sé, perdona"- dijo mustia.

"Si no hubieses comido nada probablemente estarías muerta"

"Entonces no debí de haber comido la manzana ni haber tomado agua"- dijo con una suave risa y Yue se limitó a esbozar una media sonrisa.

"Debes de descansar, inclusive me sorprende que hayas podido llegar hasta aquí"- le dijo con sinceridad.

"Es una lástima"- dijo con una sonrisa y Yue frunció el ceño- "No sabía a donde ir, pero ya no podía correr más"- musitó- "No quería involucrar a nadie"- declaró.

"Y adonde pensabas ir? Un hotel? La policía? El hospital? Dormir en la calle?"- dijo con tono severo- "Tomoyo sabes bien que puedes contar con nuestro apoyo"- le dijo con una sonrisa- "Nunca lo dudes"- le acarició la mejilla y besó su frente.

……………….

"Ya despertaste"- dijo Yukito con una sonrisa desde la puerta, llevaba una bandeja con comida- "Eso es bueno"- se acercó a ella y se sentó dejando la bandeja a un lado- "Nos preocupaste mucho Tomoyo"- le dijo preocupado- "Que te ocurrió?"- dijo al verla bien.

"Dejo de comer"- dijo Yue algo molesto.

"Tomoyo, eso no se hace."- le regañó- "Lo bueno es que ya estas aquí, a salvo"

"Eso espero…"- musitó con desánimo la nívea, provocando una mirada de sorpresa en Yue y Yukito.

"No te preocupes, no regresarás a ese lugar, te lo prometo"- le dijo Yue y Yukito asintió.

"No dejaremos que te lleven de nuevo"- le dijo Yukito con una sonrisa.

"Espero que sea así"- suspiró.

"Yue deberíamos llamar a Touya y a Sakura"- pero su hermano negó.

"En este momento es peligroso, la deben de estar buscando como sabuesos, lo mejor será que llamemos después. Cuando las cosas se calmen"

"No… Yo quiero hablar con Eriol"- dijo con determinación la nívea.

"No puedes. En primera no te puedes ni levantar y en segunda deben de estar rastreando cualquier llamada saliente o entrante a esta casa, tú no puedes arriesgarte a eso, a menos que quieras regresar"

"Y ser golpeada y violada, no gracias"- musitó, casi inaudible, mustia y dolida al recordarlo, esquivando la mirada penetrante de Yue.

"Perdón?"

"No, nada"-mintió.

"Tomoyo, que paso en tu casa?"- le preguntó Yukito.

"Nada"

"Tomoyo no nos mientas"

"No paso nada"-les dijo con falsa seguridad.

"De acuerdo, entonces creo que no te molestará que te revise verdad?"- Tomoyo se quedó helada al escuchar a Yue. De inmediato tomó las sabanas con fuerza y se las puso encima- "Tomoyo, quítate esas sábanas de encima para que te pueda revisar"

"No quiero"- dijo de manera juguetona.

"Tomoyo!"

"Qué?"

"Tomoyo quítate esa sábanas!"- le ordenó Yukito.

"No"- al escuchar la respuesta de Tomoyo y ver la evidente reacción de esta, los hermanos tomaron las cobijas y comenzaron a jalarlas con suavidad- "No es justo… Ni siquiera puedo evitarlo"- dijo con sarcasmo sintiendo como las sábanas eran arrancadas de sus débil manos.

"Ahora, si me permites revisarte"- le dijo con seriedad Yue.

"No será necesario"- con las pocas fuerzas que tenía se dio vuelta quedando boca abajo con la cabeza de lado apoyada en la almohada- "Alza mi blusa"- le pidió. Yue la miró dudativo pero aún así procedió a hacer lo que le pedían. Al alzar la blusa de Tomoyo pudo observar las marcas purpúreas que iban de un lado a otro de su pálida espalda. Yue quedó pasmado al ver tales marcas, Yukito no pudo decir nada al respecto, solo observar la espalda de su hermana menor.

"Q-quién te hizo esto?"- balbuceó Yue.

"Yamato me golpeó con el cinturón"- dijo con una sonrisa burlona- "Ni siquiera me pude defender, jamás me habían golpeado de esa manera"

"Por qué te golpeó?"- al fin preguntó Yukito después de salir de su trance.

"Por que tiré a mi madre al suelo después de que ella me dio una cachetada y me jaló del cabello hasta tirarme en el piso"- dijo con tranquilidad

"Pero que tu madre no te defendió"- la joven dejó salir un bufido en respuesta.

"QUE! PERO QUE CLASE DE MADRE TIENES! ES QUE ESA MUJER NO LE IMPORTÓ QUE TE LASTIMARAN?"- explotó Yue y tanto Yukito con Tomoyo miraron atónitos la actitud del cerúleo, quien normalmente se encontraba pasivo ahora parecía un volcán en plena erupción.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y de inmediato Yue, quien era el más cercano lo tomó- "DIGA!"- espetó aún sulfuroso.

"No me ataques que yo no te he hecho nada!"- le respondió indignada una fémina voz al otro lado.

"Yo… Discúlpame amor, lo que pasa es que… olvídalo"- le dijo de inmediato conciente de que podrían estar grabando la llamada- "A qué se debe tu llamada?"

"Yue, los padres de Tomoyo llegaron a mi departamento y…"

"Qué llegaron a tú departamento!"

"S-Sí, porqué también llegaron al tuyo?"

"Esos cretinos, me las van a pagar"- dijo en susurro.

"Yue, estoy muy preocupada por Tomoyo y si la encuentran? Tenemos que ayudarla! Tenemos que salir a buscarla! Touya me habló y dice que la anda buscando junto con su hermana en el sedan, Syaoran anda en la motocicleta, mi primo anda como loco dando vueltas buscándola. Jamás lo había visto tan mal, me preocupa mucho"- le dijo Ruby con tristeza.

"No te preocupes linda, Yukito y yo saldremos a buscarla"

"Pero y si llega a tú casa? Y si no te encuentra?"- dijo exasperada.

"Entonces me quedaré yo a esperarla… Tranquila"- dijo con suavidad- "Tomoyo es fuerte, sabrá esconderse, de eso estoy seguro. Sólo espero poder encontrarla."

"Eso espero Yue, dile a Yukito que me encuentro con el en 10, en el parque pingüino, Nakuru se quedará en casa, esperando por si Tomoyo llegase."

"De acuerdo yo le aviso, como quiera llamaré a tu hermana cada hora para saber si ya llegó Tomoyo. No te preocupes preciosa, la vamos a encontrar, cuídate mucho nena."

"Sí, hasta luego Yue, Te amo"- le contestó un poco más tranquila.

"Y yo a ti, chao"- y colgó el teléfono. Se giró a ver a Yukito y Tomoyo que lo miraban expectantes- "Yuki, tienes que encontrarte con Ruby en el parque en 10, yo me quedaré a cuidarla. No le digas nada, podrían estarlos vigilando. Lo más seguro es que estén siguiendo a Touya y los demás. Deben de tener cuidado. Tráela acá cuando esté amaneciendo. Hablaremos con más calma y dile que traiga a su hermana. Y si dice algo sobre Tomoyo, tú sólo dile que ella está bien, pero que será mejor que venga para acá, por que en este momento ella corre mucho peligro en donde está, y más estando sola."- le dijo con seriedad.

"Pero Yue"- quiso replicar pero Yue le interrumpió.

"Sólo hazlo, en este momento todos la están buscando y no podemos darle la ventaja al enemigo. Ellos creen que sigue perdida, pues que siga así hasta que se calmen las cosas. No podemos arriesgarnos a que vengan por ella."- dijo mirando con dulzura a la zafiro, Yukito asintió y caminó hacia el pasillo- "Ten cuidado."- le dijo al verlo en el umbral de la puerta.

"Lo tendré hermano, nos vemos en un rato pequeña Tomoyo."- dijo adiós con la mano y salió del cuarto.

"Yue…"- musitó Tomoyo pero las lágrimas comenzaron a salir con prisa de sus bellos ojos. No podía creer que todos estuvieran arriesgando sus vidas por ella. Por encontrarla. Por mantenerla a salvo. Jamás había pensado que le importara a tantas personas, se sentían feliz por saberlo. Por primera vez podía sentir la felicidad, esa sensación que desconoció cuando era pequeña, por fin la sentía después de tanto tiempo. También sentía gratitud hacia todos ellos, quienes se preocupaban por ella, quienes le estaban brindando su apoyo incondicional.- "(Soy una tonta… Como pude haberme cerrado… Soy tonta en verdad por pensar que ellos no me querían…)"- pensaba entre sollozos llenos de alegría y melancolía.

Yue se sentó a lado de nívea y la abrazó con cariño, en un abrazo protector dejando que la joven continuara su llanto sobre su pecho, mientras que el acariciaba con dulzura los cabellos de su hermana.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Syaoran ten cuidado"

"Si, lo tendré, no te preocupes. Ya los vi, pero dentro de poco ellos ya no me verán"- dijo con un juguetón tono de voz mientras miraba por uno de los espejos de la motocicleta.

"No hagas una barbaridad"

"Yo? Nunca, sabes que no hago ese tipo de cosas"- dijo con sarcasmo.

"Es precisamente eso lo que me preocupa"- suspiró- "Te llamo después"

"Sí, y Eriol… Cuídate"

"Claro"

La llamada terminó y Syaoran metió su celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, siguió conduciendo a la misma velocidad y por el mismo camino, sabiendo que era seguido y que en cualquier instante que el se bajara a cualquier lugar, ellos estarían esperándolo. Condujo hasta llegar al centro, dio algunas vueltas sin sentido pues tenía el presentimiento de que Tomoyo no estaba. Sabía que la ojiazul no se dejaría ver a la luz del día, se detuvo en el semáforo, miró el espejo de nuevo y sonrió al notar un coche negro muy cerca de él. Antes de que cambiara la luz a verde salió hecho un diablo, dobló algunas esquinas y aceleró aún más al escuchar el motor del carro detrás de él. Se metió en un callejón lo bastante estrecho como para pasar él pero no el carro, siguió conduciendo como loco, llegó a la avenida y de ahí tomó dirección al parque. Bajó un poco la velocidad pero al mirar de nuevo por el espejillo pudo ver un coche negro que trataba de darse paso lo más rápido posible entre los demás coches que se encontraban en la avenida, que a pesar de ser casi las 2 de la madrugada, aún circulaban. Al ver esto, Syaoran aceleró aún más, casi perdiéndose de vista. Unos minutos después, se estacionó frente a un restaurant y corrió hacia el parque (_le dio la vuelta ¬¬_) con la esperanza de escapar de aquellos tipos.

Corrió lo más que pudo, girando la cabeza de vez en cuando para asegurarse que no lo estuviesen siguiendo. Volteó al lago y entonces la vio, a esa mujer de tez trigueña, cabello negro y bonito cuerpo que veía con anhelo el agua donde se reflejaba la luna en cuarto menguante mientras la brisa jugaba con su cabello, era ella, no tenía duda. Se acercó con cautela, esperando a que no se diera cuenta de su presencia.

"Hola Syaoran"- dijo la mujer aún de espaldas- "Cuanto tiempo sin verte"- dijo al darse la vuelta y verlo con sus ojos marrones y una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Meilin… No sabía que aún estuvieras aquí. Entonces eras tú aquel día"- dijo al recordar lo que paso hace una semana y la morena asintió.

"Supongo que esa jovencita, Sakura, no te lo dijo"

"Qué le hiciste? Estuvo bastante mal"- le reclamó.

"Pelee con ella"- dijo sin darle importancia- "Es muy buena contrincante"

"Pero porqué?"- ella sonrió.

"Syaoran, sabes que no tengo nada en contra de las mujeres que te gusten, pero ella es simplemente un anzuelo. Tenía que verte"

"A mí?"- ella asintió.

"Sabes cuando vi a Sakura en tus brazos, la recordé, Sya-sya"- dijo con una risita.

"Yuuko"

"La quería mucho pero por lo visto yo tenía razón"

"Ya ni me recuerdes"

"Te hizo mucho daño y también a mi"- el ambarino abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar aquello- "Pues al ver que yo te quería más que como primo, ella intentó por todos los medios separaros, para que al final"

"Para que ella fuera una arpía mentirosa"

"Syaoran, yo no quise hacerle daño a esa joven, ni mucho menos tu relación con esa joven, pero me temo que hay personas que tiene intensiones opuestas, Josh y Kaho son una de ellas"

"Como conoces a Josh? Eras tú en la tienda ese día"

"Syaoran tu sabes que estoy aquí por mi trabajo"- le dijo de manera seria- "Y en mi trabajo me encargaron acercarme lo más posible. Por eso estuve con Josh y sólo así me enteré de Tomoyo Daidouji… Syaoran, en donde está Tomoyo?"- le preguntó con una mirada intimidante.

"Para que quieres saber?"

"Necesito información que sólo ella puede darme"

"Tomoyo es mi amiga, no dejaré que le hagan daño"

"Precisamente por eso necesito que me digas en donde se encuentra. Syaoran estoy trabajando en un caso sumamente complicado. Los Daidouji van a la quiebra pero Haarman les dará accione a cambio de algo"

"A cambio de Tomoyo, la señora Daidouji lo dijo ayer en la noche, en casa de Sakura"

"Syaoran, deben de tener cuidado, esa gente es capaz de cualquier cosa. Tienen que estar atentos"- y Syaoran asintió- "Como detective… No, como prima y amiga te pido que me digas en donde se encuentra Tomoyo Daidouji"

"No lo sé"

"Syaoran no estés jugando, es muy importante que me lo digas"

"Meilin es en serio, desde que escapó de su casa la he estado buscando. Eriol, Sakura, su hermano Touya, Yo! Nadie sabe en donde se encuentra y eso nos preocupa cada vez más! Los guaruras de Daidouji están vigilando cada paso que damos y…"

"Espera, dijiste los guaruras de Daidouji?"

"Así es, porqué?"

"Eso no pinta bien Syaoran. Necesitamos a esa chica y la necesitamos ya!"

"Ya te lo dije, no se en donde se encuentra, la hemos estado buscando"

"Syaoran"- sonó su celular, se alejó de Syaoran lo suficiente como para hablar normal, lo contestó de inmediato y después hizo una mueca de desagrado- "Tengo que irme. Por favor avísame en cuanto la encuentren, es importante."- dijo después de terminar la llamada- "Syaoran… Cuídense, por que ni Kaho ni Josh estarán tranquilos hasta que logren separarlos, piensa con la mente primo pero también con el corazón. No la pierdas, por que a ella le agradezco te de esa sonrisa"- le dijo con dulzura- "Nos vemos"- le dio un beso en la mejilla y caminó a paso rápido hacia la salida- "Y esta advertencia es también para Eriol. Dile que le mando saludos"- le gritó.

"Oye! Y por que estas con esos tipos!"

"Gajes del oficio"- fue su simple respuesta para después perderse de vista.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esa era la simple respuesta de su prima siempre que le hacía una pregunta que no deseaba responder. La joven desde que perdió a sus padres había estado viviendo con Syaoran desde muy pequeña, por lo que habían crecido siendo los mejor amigos y aunque Syaoran le ponía mala cara, ella sabía que era su forma normal de ser. A pesar de ser primos, la chica comenzó a tenerle un afecto diferente, que aunque bien sabía no le era correspondido como quiera se lo profesaba. Hasta que llegó Yuuko, una joven dulce en un principio que poco después dejó ver su verdadera cara, haciéndole una mala jugada a Syaroan y queriendo quitar de en medio a Meilin para que no interviniese en sus planes, los cuales nunca se realizaron por lo que les hizo. Meilin decidió que lo mejor era querer a Syaoran como el primo que era, aceptando la realidad y teniendo que encontrar a su nuevo objeto lleno de devoción, su actual trabajo de detective. Siendo no sólo de las mejores pagadas sino la más reconocida en Europa y Asia, pero este trabajo le había alejado de su primo, de su familia y de sus amigos, sintiéndose sola en algunas ocasiones, pero siempre encontrando la manera de no perder contacto con ellos.

Esa fue tal vez una de las maneras que menos esperaba para poder ver a su primo, pero se sentía feliz de verlo, a pesar de que fue poco el tiempo que logró verlo, pero se sentía tranquila de saber que estaba bien, aunque le había inquietado aquella llamada de hacía apenas unos momentos atrás.

FLASHBACK

"Habla Li"

"Señorita Li, es necesario que venga de inmediato a la jefatura"

"Ocurrió algo importante?"

"Creemos que es algo que necesita ver"

"De acuerdo, en seguida voy para allá"- hizo una mueca de desagrado.

"No hace falta, uno de los coches se encontrará con usted en la esquina de la 25º y 13º"

"Muy bien, nos vemos"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Miró a ambos lados de la calle y cruzó la avenida, caminó tres cuadras más y subió a un coche azul.

"Que ocurrió?"- dijo al momento de subir al coche, este se puso en marcha.

"Lo que ocurre es que posiblemente Haarman no este detrás la compañía Daidouji"- un hombre de cabello cobrizo y gafas de armazón grueso que enmarcaban con perfección unos profundos ojos negros.

"Lo sé, está detrás de la joven Daidouji"

"Cómo lo sabes?"

"Yo tengo mis medios"- le dijo con una sonrisa llena de confianza- "Entonces que es lo que tienen que mostrarme?"

"Tenemos que ir a la jefatura para mostrártelo y también… Necesitamos encontrar a la chica por que de lo contrario Haarman podría adelantársenos y arruinarnos el caso por completo"

"No te preocupes Aoshi, no lo arruinará, ten por seguro que yo me encargaré de que este caso salga como lo planeamos"- sentenció para después mirar por la ventana polarizada y dejar vagar su vista en el recorrido- "(Por que tanto interés en Tomoyo Daidouji?... Qué tiene de especial esa joven?)"- su cabeza era un mar de juicios y preguntas, tenía que descifrar lo que estaba ocurriendo, debía de haber alguna razón por la cual los Daidouji y los Haarman quisieran intercambiar a Tomoyo. Ella estaba más que segura de llegar al fondo de ese caso, no por nada era la mejor y la más recomendada. Miró de nuevo por la ventana y pudo observar que el edificio de la jefatura se alejaba- "Qué ocurre? Pensé que íbamos a la jefatura"- le dijo a Aoshi.

"Vamos a la morgue, dijo en comandante que nos quería ver ahí."

"En serio? En que momento?"

"Meilin acabo de hablar con él… Te encuentras bien?"- la miró vacilante.

"Yo… Sí claro."

"Andas en tu mundo verdad preciosa?"- le dijo con una sonrisa y ese particular acento ruso que lo caracterizaba, y le dio un beso en la mejilla- "Preguntando sobre el caso seguramente."- y la morena sonrió- "Sabes que es lo que más me gusta de este caso?"- ella negó- "Qué me tocó trabajar a tu lado. No importa si me tocase ir al mismo infierno, mientras sea contigo, todo lo demás viene sobrando"

"Aoshi"- le dijo un poco sonrojada y el hombre la besó con ternura, ella dejándose llevar por todo su corazón al igual que él, hasta que sintieron el detener del carro, interrumpiendo su beso y regresándolos a la realidad- "Creo… Que tendremos que terminar con esto luego"- dijo algo ronca mientras apoyaba su frente con la de él. Aoshi asintió con una sonrisa.

Ambos se arreglaron un poco y salieron del auto, observando frente a ellos un edificio blanco (de día), sin algún tipo de señalamiento o anuncio que indicará se encontraban en el lugar correcto, con las ventanas cerradas y sólo una suave luz proveniente de una de las esquinas, seguramente la oficina del médico. Decidieron entrar al lugar, no creían que los recibiesen afuera.

"Detective Rouvsova, Detective Li"- los llamó al verlos en la entrada- "Soy el Forense Ro Mioka"- les dijo un hombre alto de cabello negro, piel pálida y ojos aceitunados- "Síganme por favor"

"(Directo al punto, se ve que no les gusta perder el tiempo)"- pensó Meilin con frialdad.

Caminaron tras el hombre, bajaron unas escaleras y pasaron entre puertas de cristal, con el título: "Morgue" en letras negras (_perdón si no se llama así, es que no recuerdo bien si es así como llaman al lugar donde se encuentran las cajas_). Al entrar, observaron un cuarto amplio con buena iluminación lleno de cajas de metal gavetas de metal puestas a todo lo largo de la pared y frente a ellas tres mesas metálicas. En una de ellas un cuerpo cubierto por una manta blanca.

"Lo trajeron hace unos minutos, su esposa estaba bastante alterada"- les comentó al acercarse al cuerpo. Tomó la manta y tiró de ella, dejando ver un hombre de cabello aplomado y tez clara, con los labios morados y débilmente demacrado. La visión le hizo abrir muchos los ojos a Meilin del asombro, volteó a ver a Aoshi y esté tenía la misma mirada que ella.

Del dedo gordo de la víctima, colgaba una etiqueta amarilla, en la cual se podía leer:

Nombre: Daidouji Kinya

Edad: 40 años

Tipo de Sangre: AB

Defunción: Envenenamiento

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ya está amaneciendo, creo que deberíamos ir por tu hermana"

"Por mi hermana?"- contestó la mujer a su lado un poco desconcertada.

"Ruby es peligroso dejarla en tu casa en este momento, Yue y yo no sabemos de lo que son capaces esos sujetos"

"Y a buena hora me lo dices!"- le dijo algo molesta- "Por qué Yue no me lo dijo antes!"

"Por que no quería que te preocuparas"

"Que no me preocupara!"- dijo alterada, caminando cada vez más rápido de camino a su coche, estacionado unos metros más adelante.

Llegaron al coche y justo cuando Ruby quiso abrir la puerta del conductor, Yukito le impidió hacerlo poniendo su mano sobre la puerta.

"Mejor yo conduzco, andas demasiado alterada"- le tendió la mano para pedirle las llaves del coche. La chica lo vio un poco molesta pero sabía que tenía razón por lo que dejó caer las llaves de su RCV Honda gris, Ruby se subió de lado del copiloto aún algo nerviosa, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Yukito condujo por varias calles, mirando de reojo de cuando en cuando a Ruby quien tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana.

"Hey, tranquila, verás que estará bien"- le dijo Yukito y Ruby asintió melancólica.

Al llegar a casa de Akizuki, Ruby corrió hacia la puerta, y sólo pudo verse como entraba completamente acelerada a la casa, para después salir con una quejumbrosa Nakuru arrastras.

"Pero Ruby y si llega Tomoyo!"

"No creo que llegue"- le contestó Yukito por la ventana.

"Y tu como lo sabes! Debemos quedarnos!"

"No!"- le contestó su hermana.

"Pero debemos esperarla! No podemos abandonar la casa así nada más!"

"Ya lo creo que sí!"- dijo al tirar de su mano, pero Nakuru estaba renuente a irse por lo que ponía una tremenda fuerza para evitarlo.

"Déjala Ruby, supongo que le gustará quedarse y esperar a que los matones guaruras de Daidouji vengan por ella"- fue como un disparo al inicio de la carrera pues rápidamente Nakuru se metió al auto y se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

"Si por eso decía que mejor ir con ustedes"

¬¬

……………

Ya en casa de Yue…

"Me alegro que hallan llegado"- les dijo con una sonrisa. Ruby lo vio con dulzura y se abalanzó sobre él, Yue la abrazó con ternura mientras que Yukito y Nakuru los veían con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Es bueno que estén bien"- dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la estancia.

Todos voltearon a verla y pudieron observar a una Tomoyo demacrada sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro y respirando un poco irregular.

* * *

_Y este fue el capítulo 14! Espero que les haya gustado y si les pareció medio aburridón, ps la verdad hice lo que pude T-T... Perdón por la demora, lo que sucede es que estoy en exámenes y ps tengo que estudiar! Lo que significa que tardaré en escribir el próximo capi! T-T ya kiero acabar con estos malditos exámenes... T-T_

_Ejem... creo que no debo de quejarme tanto Un.n, en fin! Ahora pasemos a reviews!_

_Sagadigemini: Muchas gracias por el aviso, tienes razón no hay que dejarnos, no es justo que nos estén diciendo como hacer las cosas, sino les gusta pues que no las lean pero que no nos lastimen :S_

_Zaphi moon:...Ro-Rompiste tu trabajo de lengua Un.n, disculpa por ello, ejem... creo que debería de poner un aviso sobre no tener nada que se pueda romper cerca o algo así, por si vuelve a pasar jejejejeje Un.n __En fin, espero lo hayas vuelto hacer (ke remedio vdd?) y Muchas Gracias por tu review Martikita :), me alegro ke me hayas mandado este, me alegro ke te guste mi fic, nos vemos en el siguiente capi, chao_

_Sakura-tinuviel: Muchas Gracias por tu review, Si lo sé, Sonomi y Kinya son unos desgraciados pero ya recibirán su castigo muajajajajajajajaja n0n... ehemmm. Si, Tomoyo y Eriol están a salvo, por ahora, aunque a esos matones nadie los detendrá uu mucho menos a Yamato >. Y espero aún tengas uñas, jejejeje perdón por hacertelas comer, espero que te este capi, nos vemos en el siguiente,chao_

_Saori-Luna: Muchas Gracias por tu review, es la primera vez que me escribes y... en serio piensas que la he desarrollado bien? Gracias! Y bueno, creo que no fuiste a la única que sorprendí con ese capítulo Un.n, no hubieron reclamos pero si varios si se quedaron igual de sorprendidos que tú. Insinuasiones, jejejejejejeje creo que aún me falta por hacer más xD Y pues el tema de la orgía, sí, lo estoy pensando y cada vez me convenzco más que debería de hacerla, pero tengo que encontrar la manera -.-, porke es dificil u-u, pero en fin. Espero te haya gustado este capi, nos vemos,Chao_

_Y estos han sido todos lo reviews, así que les agradezco a todos los ke están leyendo mi historia y NO me dejan REVIEWS! (pero que acusadora me leí ¬¬) Gracias por tomar parte de su valioso tiempo y leer mi historia._

_Espero que les esté gustando la historia y pues ya quedan pocos capis para el final! de 20 capis no pasan... Eso creo o.O, si ya sé es algo larga la historia (o será corta?) aunque dentro de algunos capis más les pediré su valiosa cooperación y va a ser muy necesaria, pero bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capi_

_Cuídense mucho_

_Chao_

_Lebel 27 :)_

_ONEGAI DEJEN REVIEWS! XD jejejejejejeje_


	16. Capítulo 15 Razones

_Advertencia este capítulo tiene algunas escenas lemon- yaoi, yuri y una pequeña representación de una orgía- por lo que se necesita tener un criterio amplio y de preferencia, ser mayor de edad. Aunque va bajo su responsbailidad leerlo..._

* * *

15. Razones 

"TOMOYO!"- gritó Yukito al verla- "Deberías de estar en la cama!"

"No me gusta estar sin hacer nada"- le dijo con una sonrisa, dio un paso pero de inmediato sus rodillas se doblaron, Nakuru se sentó su lado, ayudándola a incorporarse. La veía atónita, no podía creer que estuviera ahí, las palabras no le salían y sólo sus ojos exclamaban alegría- "Me alegra verte de nuevo Akisuki"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Las calles pasaban rápidamente frente a unos ojos esmeraldas conforme avanzaban por la avenida principal. Buscando con la mirada a una persona muy especial para ella y también para la persona que la acompañaba en ese momento en un sedan rojo, así como a todos los que la estaban buscando. Sin poder evitar recordar tantas cosas que habían pasado juntas desde que se conocieron.

FLASHBACK

"Hola pequeña Sakura, es un placer conocerte"- le dijo Sonomi con una amplia sonrisa a la pequeña de escasos 4 años con ojos esmeralda, que se aferraba fuertemente al pantalón de su padre- "Es bellísima, tiene los mismos ojos de Nadeshiko"- admirada.

"Mamá"- le jalo de la falda una pequeña niña de grandes ojos zafiro y cabello negro hasta los hombros con una cinta que separaba su fleco del resto de su cabello, le llamo con timidez.

"Esta es Tomoyo"- dijo algo fastidiada por la presencia de su pequeña hija.

"Pero que linda es"- dijo Fuyitaka con una enorme sonrisa, percatándose de la manera tan fría de hablar sobre su hija.

……………………

"Toma, te la regalo, la necesitas más que yo"- le dijo Sakura entregándole una goma de borrar a la nívea que con una sonrisa le correspondió el gesto- "Cuando termines tu dibujo, espero me lo muestres"

"Tu puedes Sakura, ves que es sencillo"- le decía la nívea con una sonrisa mientras se deslizaba sobre la fría superficie de la pista de hielo- "Ven inténtalo"- le animó y la esmeralda asintió.

Pisó la superficie, se deslizó unos cuantos metros antes de caer.

"Hoe! Eso me dolió mucho"

"Estas bien Sakurita?"- la joven asintió- "Ven intentémoslo de nuevo"- le tendió la mano y la chica gustosa aceptó.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Sakura"- le llamó su hermano, queriendo encontrar su atención, pero esta nada más no daba señales de vida- "Sakura"

"Y que tal si le ocurrió algo muy malo"- le dijo preocupada- "Y si ella esta lastimada?"- dijo con desánimo.

"No te preocupes moustro, ella esta bien, te lo aseguro"- le guiñó el ojo.

"No lo sé, Eriol estaba muy alterado después de aquella llamada, y lo que dijo su madre, no me dejo tranquila... De verdad no quiere a Tomoyo, de verdad..."- de inmediato sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a sollozar- "No es justo... Por qué? Si... Si ella es... es tan linda... Porqué?"

"Sakura"- le dijo con dulzura su hermano, se estacionó cerca del puente y la tomó por los hombros- "No te preocupes, que ya verás que ella logrará salir de esta. Ella es lista y además cuenta con todo nuestro apoyo"- la castañita trató de tranquilizarse, perol as lágrimas seguían saliendo. Para ella Tomoyo no era sólo su prima y mejor amiga, sino que también era su confidente, su acompañante personal, su amiga íntima, su dulce cómplice; su casi todo.- "Además estoy seguro que extrañará tus brazos"- esto hizo abrir mucho sus llorosos ojos y vera Touya con sorpresa- "Qué? A poco pensabas que no sabía lo que ocurre entre Tomoyo y tú? Talvez engañes a papá y las demás personas, pero a mí no me puedes engañar Sakura."- le dijo con firmeza, Sakura lo veía incrédula- "Sakura, quiero que me expliques por que no nos habías dicho sobre tu enfermedad, que ocurre contigo?"- le dijo con dureza, es verdad que no era momento de regañarla ni mucho menos de reclamarle, pero quería demasiado a su hermana como para dejar pasar por alto ese pequeño detalle.

"Es que, pues, yo"- balbuceaba, apenas estaba logrando ordenar sus ideas y lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento simplemente no le ayudaba en absoluto.

"Sakura, sabes que pudo haber sucedido de si aquel mocoso no lo hubiese sabido! Tienes una mínima idea de lo que te hubiese pasado! La tienes! Sakura lo que hiciste no sólo fue egoísta, también fue poco sensato! Qué crees? Que no nos importas! Que te vemos como un estorbo! Qué Sakura!"- la abrazó con fuerza- "Sabes acaso el miedo que sentimos mi papá y yo al pensar en perderte!"- la joven sollozó y se dejó acoger por el cálido abrazo de su hermano. A sabiendas de que su hermano a veces era antipático, odioso, grosero, burlón, un chingaquedito hecho y derecho, también sabía lo mucho que la quería razón por la cual todos sus anteriores novios habían salido corriendo con la simple mirada de su hermano, era sobreprotector y celoso a más no poder, pero tenía todas las razones para serlo.

"Gomen nasai"- fue lo único que pudo contestar.

"Sabes que es lo único que agradezco de conocer a ese mocoso?"- dijo después de un rato, ella negó con una pequeña risita- "El hecho de haber estado contigo en ese preciso instante"- Touya sonrió y vio a Sakura que se secaba las lágrimas- "Vamos a casa de Yukito, tenemos que pedirles ayuda sino es que ya saben"- dejó salir un suspiro y se encamino hacia la casa de los Tsukishiro- "Sabes una cosa mounstro, ese mocoso no me cae tan mal después de todo"- la castaña lo vio interrogante- "No pienses por ello que lo dejaré en paz, siempre lo tendré a la vista"- le dijo con una sonrisa a la cual su hermana respondió con su risa.

"Por qué lo dices?"

"Sakura, sabes que es un transplante de órganos?"- la joven asintió- "Bueno, pues entonces debes de saber que para que sea exitoso el donador debe de ser compatible con el enfermo"-su hermana asintió de nuevo- "Debido a que ni papá, ni yo somos compatibles en un 50, estuvimos buscando un donante casi al 100 compatible contigo"

"Y lo encontraron?"- preguntó emocionada Sakura, Touya asintió- "Eso es genial!"- dijo con alegría.

"Pero hay un detalle"

"Y cuál es?"

"El donante no puede estar vivo"

"Qué quieres decir?"- dijo con preocupación.

"Sakura, el donante que encontramos es compatible contigo en un 93, su nombre es Li Syaoran"

Al escuchar aquel nombre, primero pensó que había escuchado mal, pero después sintió como su alma caía al piso, al comprender por completo la información.

"Syaoran?"- musitó trémula. Negando lo apenas escuchado, como si quisiera borrarlo. Debía de estar soñando, seguro era una pesadilla, debía ser una ilusión. Debía ser una broma por parte de su hermano, era casi ilógico, increíble, casi imposible que la persona por la que empezaba a sentir profundos sentimientos fuera la única compatible con ella. Pronto sintió un vacío en su estómago y supo que era verdad. No era un sueño ni una broma, estaba sucediendo y se estaba sintiendo vacía.

"El está de acuerdo en darte su corazón, dijo que no le importaba dar su vida, con tal de que tu pudieras vivir. Sakura, sí el te da su corazón podrás vivir como cualquier persona normal y jamás tendrás porque preocuparte de nuevo. Serás completamente sana"- le dijo con firmeza.

"No quiero"- dijo Sakura con su rostro entre las sombras- "No quiero que Syaoran se sacrifique por mí"- su hermano la miró de reojo pero no dijo nada- "No quiero que él muera, por qué si lo hiciera..."- sollozó y una lágrima cayó de su rostro- "Sí el muere, entonces yo... Yo no quisiera seguir con vida"- apretó sus manos sobre sus rodillas y miró a su hermano con determinación- "Viviré con este corazón, no importa que muera mañana, pero no quisiera que Syaoran sacrificase su vida por mí. Prefiero vivir por poco tiempo y con él, a vivir hasta hacerme vieja y sin él."

"Sakura..."- sus labios esbozaron una cálida sonrisa por la respuesta tan cálida de su hermana.

"Además, quien dice que viviré poco"- se secó las lágrimas con el torso de su mano y le sonrió- "Yo creo que todavía habrá suficiente Sakura por un rato"

"No, por favor, nos tortures"- dijo melodramático, la esmeralda lo miró con burla y simplemente rió ante el comentario.

Al llegar a casa de los Tsukishiro, Sakura se bajó de inmediato, abrió la puerta de entrada al jardín y corrió a tocar el timbre, parecía niña chiquita. Tal vez eso era lo que más impresionaba a su hermano, que a pesar de que el mundo se estuviera haciendo pedazos, ella mantenía esa sonrisa llena de esperanza, esa sonrisa capaz de derretir al hielo más frío y hacer sentir al corazón más duro. Se alegraba de verla tan contenta y esperaba verla así, por mucho, mucho tiempo. Al bajar del carro, miró a ambos lados de la calle y pudo observar un auto plateado en la esquina, camino a la entrada y cerró la puerta tras de sí al entrar.

"(Que ganas de estar fregando)"- pensó.

Ambos esperaron a que las puertas se abrieran.

"Touya"- dijo un sorprendido Yukito.

"Ay Touya aquí estás!"- dijo una Nakuru muy emocionada al momento en que se colgaba, como de costumbre, al cuello del moreno.

"Akisuki? Qué haces aquí?"- preguntó extrañado.

"SAKURA!"- dijo una voz emocionada desde adentro.

La castañita quien hasta hace unos momentos veía divertida la escena de su hermano con Nakuru, ahora veía atónita a la figura que se encontraba al fondo del a estancia.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Entonces te encontraste con ella?"

"Si, y pues, fue algo extraño, hace tiempo que no la veía y pues hace traer viejos recuerdos"

"Ya veo…"

"No sé, como que la note más ausente que de costumbre"

"Será por el trabajo"

"Quizás, pero es raro de ella, no suele ser así"

"No solía ser así, ya tiene mucho que cambio su forma de ser"

"Supongo, aunque nosotros le tratamos de ayudar"

"Pero sabes como es ella, aunque ella esta consciente de que tiene todo nuestro apoyo"

"Lo sé, sólo espero que no le pase nada malo"

"Tan grave es la situación?"

"Imagínate, con eso de que encontrar a Tomoyo es cosa de vida o muerte … Aún, no. La has encontrado verdad?"

"No y tú?"- dijo con tristeza.

"No, he recorrido los callejones y demás avenidas durante las últimas 4 horas, ya tengo el trasero dormido Eriol"- el nombrado rió por el comentario.

"Yo creo que será bueno descansar un poco, después de todo, un príncipe no puede encontrar a su princesa si se encuentra medio dormido"

"Claro, pero tengo una duda … Quién es el príncipe?"- dijo con sarcasmo

"Nos vemos en casa de mis primas Syaoran"

"De acuerdo"

Eriol cerró la tapa de su celular y lo dejó en el asiento del copiloto- "(Trae viejos recuerdos)"- eso es lo que había dicho Syaoran hacía unos momentos. Sí, esos viejos recuerdos que de alguna u otra manera quería ahuyentar. Pero huir de pasado realmente sería útil? Por algún tiempo serviría, pero ese tiempo estaba expirando y sabía que, quisiera o no, tenía que hacerles frente, si tan sólo no fueran tan dolorosos.

FLASHBACK

Era mediodía, la brisa jugaba con las ramas de los árboles y la risa de los niños podía apreciarse, a pesar de ser verano había muchas nubes en el cielo. Algunos papeles volaban y golpeaban todo aquello que estuviera a su paso, caso de Eriol Hiragizawa, uno más joven de unos 19 años aproximadamente.

"Demonios"- imperó cuando sintió el golpe del papel en la cara.

"Joven, discúlpeme"- contestó una voz dulce, se acercó a él y le quitó el papel de la cara-"Perdón"- dijo en un tono más suave al ver el rostro del chico.

Eriol la examinó con detenimiento, se sonrojó al ver a la bella mujer frente a él.

"No pasa nada, descuida"- le dijo con gentileza.

"Fue un descuido de mi parte dejar el fólder abierto, lo lamento mucho joven…"

"Hiragizawa, Eriol Hiragizawa"- le contestó con una radiante sonrisa- "Mucho gusto"- le ofreció su mano.

"Es un placer joven Hiragizawa, Mizuki Kaho."- le devolvió la sonrisa y estrechó la mano de Eriol.

Eriol al contacto sintió pequeños choques eléctricos, pero sí que estaba nervioso. Era como mirar una asombrosa obra de arte y no poder evitar contemplarla por horas y horas.

"Tengo que irme"- dijo la dama en gabardina beige- "Cuídese mucho, espero que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar"- le dedicó una sonrisa y salió corriendo con los papeles bajo el brazo. Eriol se quedó estático justo donde momentos antes había encontrado a la mujer, a su parecer, más hermosa que haya visto en su vida.

………

Que sus caminos se volvieran a encontrar, eso es lo que más anhelaba Eriol. Su único deseo desde que la vio al mediodía. Que dicen de los deseos, que si los anhelas con fuerza se vuelven realidad. Eso es justamente lo que ocurrió.

………

Ya era tarde, cerca del anochecer. Aún vagando por aquella pacífica ciudad, recorriendo las calles con la mirada y con los pies. Buscando a alguien y siguiendo un rumbo ya conocido para él. Suspiró al recordar aquella hermosa dama y miró hacia el atardecer, apreciable desde el puente donde se encontraba. Siguió su camino hasta el final, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos traseros y siguió caminando por la avenida, entonces vio un local con fachada antigua del que apenas se podía apreciar su interior por sus ventanas deslucidas por el tiempo cubiertas por una suave cortina blanca. Sonrió y caminó directo al local, sintió un estremecimiento por el frío que le reclamaba su cuerpo al sentir la baja temperatura, por lo que apuro el paso al acogedor lugar. Entro y ahí, con una mano en la cintura y la otra, posando sus delicados dedos sobre sus labios, estaba la bella mujer pelirroja que le había cautivado hacia unas horas. Sería posible tal fortuna, al parecer sí.

Se pasó una mano entre el cabello y se dirigió hacia ella determinado, para después detenerse a sólo unos metros al ver que saludaba con un dulces beso de sus labios carmín a un hombre alto de cabello negro y tez trigueña, que la tomaba por la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo.

Eriol sintió el desaplomo al ver aquello.

Buscó una mesa con la mirada y al localizarla, camino directo hacia ella, mirando de reojo a la pareja que se iba del local, mordiéndose el labio inferior por un deseo de ocupar el lugar de aquel sujeto con quien se había marchado su princesa. Comenzó a hojear la carta (_ya estaba en la mesa, entre las servilletas y la azucarera_), escuchó un carraspeo, alzó la vista y la vio, ahí parada frente a él, con esa gentil sonrisa que antes le había mostrado.

"Toma"- le dijo con suavidad, mostrándole una tarjeta blanca. Eriol la tomó- "Tengo que irme, pero espero nos veamos pronto"- la mujer se dio media vuelta y a paso rápido salió del local.

Eriol vio la tarjeta confuso y observó un número telefónico y un pequeño mensaje, escrito por una perfecta caligrafía:

_8:00 p.m. Ya no significa nada_

Lo dejó un poco confundido pero aún así decidió guardar el papel.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unas risas provenientes de una de las habitaciones del departamento se hicieron escuchar por todo el lugar terminando con el silencio que lo solía inundar.

Ya había pasado cerca de una semana, Eriol había decidido llamarla esa misma noche, Kaho le había explicado que el muchacho moreno era sólo algo pasajero y pronto se iría y terminarían. Eriol lo creyó y comenzó a salir con ella. Desde entonces eran inseparables y realmente parecían una pareja salida de algún poema de amor, una novela romántica o un cuento de hadas.

Tocaron la puerta, Eriol caminó hacia ella y la abrió, sonrió ampliamente al ver a las personas del otro lado.

"Syaoran, como estás?"- saludó con un abrazo al chico de ojos

"No me quejo"- dijo con sarcasmo al momento de devolverle la mirada a la joven a su lado.

"Hola Yuuko"- le dijo con una sonrisa a la joven alta de cabellos ébano, ojos tan profundos como la noche con destellos ocre y una piel tan blanca como la nieve.

"Hola Eriol"

"Que bueno que vinieron, tengo que presentarles a alguien"- los jóvenes lo miraron interrogantes, siguiéndolo con curiosidad.

Llegaron a la estancia en la planta alta de la casa y Kaho los miró con sorpresa, para después mostrar una sonrisa.

"Kaho, ellos son Syaoran Li y Yuuko Ichihara"- los presentó con una enorme sonrisa- "Y ella, es mi adorada novia, Kaho Mizuki"- dijo con la voz más melosa y los ojos más brillantes que podían existir.

"Mucho gusto"- dijo Yuuko con una media sonrisa.

"El gusto es mío"- contestó Kaho y le tendió la mano que gustosa aceptó, después se la tendió a Syaoran y este la aceptó pero sólo asintió.

"Eriol podemos hablar un momento"- le dijo Syaoran a su fiel amigo.

"Discúlpenos señoritas, en un momento regresamos"- les dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambas asintieron y los jóvenes caminaron fuera del salón, Eriol cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

"Qué te parece Syaoran? Verdad que es hermosa? Verdad que es un sueño? Verdad que.."- decía todo entusiasmado hasta que Syaoran lo miró de manera gélida.

"No, a mí me pareció nada de lo que me estás diciendo. Eriol sabes que no te daría advertencias de no ser necesario, pero esa mujer no me es de fiar, no me agrada."

"No la conoces, te aseguró que cuando la conozcas sabrás que es linda, divertida, agradable, sincera, dulce, romántica"- suspiró.

"No es eso. Eriol, no creo que esa mujer sea buena para ti"- Eriol lo miró inquisitivo- "Estás celoso"

"QUÉ!"

"Sí, y lo entiendo Syaoran, digo, es normal que sientas que ella te desplazará pero no es así, nosotros seguiremos siendo amigos. Saldremos juntos"

"Espera"

"Iremos a esquiar"

"Espera"

"Caminaremos por la playa con nuestras bellas novias bajo el brazo"

"Espera"

"Y quien sabe, algún día, pasearemos a nuestros hijos juntos"

"ERIOL!"- dijo impaciente, lo tomó de los hombros y lo azotó contra la pared más cercana- "Eriol no estoy celoso, simplemente no me agrada y nada de lo que digas o hagas cambiará mi opinión al respecto."- lo miró serio, abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza- "Yuuko tenemos que irnos"- la joven salió de la habitación y ambos miraron a Eriol que permanecía inmóvil pegado a la pared- "Lo siento hermano, pero yo que tú terminaría con ella de una buena vez"- suspiró, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

"Eres un pendejo Syaoran."- fue lo único que pudo decir, los oídos del lobo alcanzaron a escuchar el insulto, giró la cabeza, suspiró y siguió caminando hacia la entrada de la casa.

Las palabras de su amigo le habían dolido hasta el alma, pues no sólo lo consideraba su mejor amigo, sino también su hermano, su confidente personal; y esperaba que ahora que había encontrado a la persona correcta estuviera feliz por él, pero en cambio recibió una advertencia y el desprecio de su hermano a su novia. Fue como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

Cegado por el amor que sentía hacia la mujer, siguió con ella e ignoró la advertencia de su amigo, que cada vez que lo veía evitaba el tema porque conocía muy bien a Syaoran como para no saber que el trigueño insistiría con eso.

Ojalá le hubiera hecho caso a esa advertencia…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron los meses, se convirtieron en 10, su relación era un poco más profunda que al principio, habían pasado de los simples besos a las caricias, de las miradas amorosas a las insinuaciones. Pronto fueron 15 meses, Eriol la llevo a cenar a un restaurant en extremo lujoso a celebrar su unión. Estaba feliz de la vida, no creía que algo pudiera mejorar la situación, observaba a su hermosa novia embelezado por el aroma de su perfume y la mirada seductora que esta le ofrecía. Sí, nada podía ser mejor que tenerla, nada hasta esa noche.

Esa noche donde redefinió el significado de 'tenerla'.

Esa noche llena de deseo desbordante, caricias abundantes, lujuria y pasión. Kaho hacía pocos meses que se había mudado con él, dormían juntos pero sólo eso, nunca pasaron a más. Hasta ese momento.

Ambos embriagados de amor y vino, se besaron desde la entrada de la casa hasta llegar a la habitación que ambos compartían. Tumbándola sobre la cama donde la haría suya, la poseería por completo, desde el ocaso hasta el amanecer. Sintiéndola bajo su peso o sobre su abdomen, moviéndose a un ritmo como el compás de una perfecta canción.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de aquella noche, lo repetían cuantas veces lo creyeran necesario, fueran una fueran 10, lo hacían con frecuencia. Así durante los siguientes 2 años, hasta que Kaho comenzó a ausentarse. Fuese por causa personal o del trabajo, sus constantes desvaríos comenzaron por afectarlos.

"A dónde vas?"- le preguntó Eriol al mirarla de reojo pues estaba muy entretenido con un libro.

"Tengo que salir"

"A qué hora vuelves?"

"No lo sé, a la hora que deba volver"- esa respuesta era el colmo, siempre que se la daba sabía que podía llegar tanto a la 1 de la madrugada como a las 9 o 10 del día siguiente.

Kaho caminó rápidamente a la puerta para evadir las preguntas que se aproximasen, Eriol caminó hacia ella, pero ya era tarde, cuando el estaba al pie de la escalera ella ya se había ido. Se sentía frustrado por la situación que estaban viviendo, al principio pensó que era una etapa, pero esa etapa ya había durado casi 5 meses, sólo había ocasionales encuentros sexuales cuando bebían de más o ella se quedaba en casa, pero ya eran pocos. Decidió no quedarse con la duda, por lo que salio con rapidez con una sola idea en la cabeza: Saber la razón del porque se ausentaba tanto.

Eriol no creía que lo estuviera engañando, era muy perceptivo para ese tipo de cosas, demasiado, aunque siempre algo se le podía escapar; pero no esto, estaba muy seguro de que eran cosas de trabajo u otras cosas, pero no lo estaba engañando. Estaba esperanzado de que fuera una situación que aún no le había comentado.

Por fin la encontró, a unas 5 manzanas de su casa, ahí estaba, en el restaurant sentada tranquilamente bajo la luz de un quinqué, leyendo la carta. Entonces vio como una joven se acercaba y se sentaba junto a ella.

"(No sabía que Yuuko y Kaho fueran buenas amigas)"- se dijo- "(Bien, no tengo de que preocuparme. Eres un paranoico Eriol)"- metió las manos a sus bolsillos, se dio media vuelta e inició el regreso a casa.

Si tan sólo hubiera estado ahí unos segundos más se hubiera dado cuenta que Kaho y Yuuko eran más que buenas amigas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Eriol regresaré mañana, no me esperes a comer"- leía en voz alta la nota que había dejado en el refrigerador. Habían pasado algunas semanas desde aquello, muchas fueron las tardes en que Yuuko fue a visitar a Kaho, el se había ido tranquilamente sin detenerse a pensar que algo extraño estuviera sucediendo ahí, había recobrado la tranquilidad y la confianza, hasta ese momento. Torció la boca, en señal de desagrado, pues esa nota no le daba buena espina. Salió con la esperanza de poder encontrarla. Llegó al parque, tranquilamente comenzó a recorrerlo, pero cual no sería su sorpresa al encontrarla recostada sobre el pasto sin blusa y por si fuera poco, siendo besada y acariciada por alguien que no era él. Pronto sintió como la sangre comenzó a hervirle, apretó fuertemente los puños y se acercó a ellos.

"Te diviertes Kaho?"- le dijo con veneno, la miró fríamente y la mujer sólo alzó la vista.

"E-Eriol"- dijo entrecortadamente- "Yo"

"Oye amigo, me harías el favor de irte, no ves que estamos ocupados?"- le dijo el hombre que la acompañaba.

"No se preocupen, ya me iba"- les contestó de la misma manera.

Esa noche tuvieron una discusión, Eriol había corrido desde el parque hasta su casa, seguido muy de cerca por Kaho. Eriol le pidió una explicación que ella no pudo darle, pero le juró no volver a hacerlo, era un mar de llanto. Eriol seguía dudando. Ella le hizo la promesa de pasar más tiempo juntos. El siguió dudando. Kaho le pidió su perdón. Eriol salió de su casa y llegó a un café. Poco después llegó Syaoran, le había llamado, le contó lo ocurrido y Syaoran sólo pudo hacer una mueca de disgusto al saberlo, le advirtió que no la perdonara, que la olvidara porque esa mujer no le convenía, lo estaba haciendo sufrir y era injusto.

Eriol comenzó a llorar de desesperación, Syaoran lo abrazó y le dijo que si tanto la amaba le diera otra oportunidad, pero que él estaba en contra de esa relación y nunca recibiría su aprobación. Eriol lo acusó de nuevo de celos. Syaoran lo miró desconcertado, lo llevo a su casa y le recomendó hacer lo que creía mejor, Eriol asintió, le dio las gracias y ambos se despidieron.

Eriol apenas abrió la puerta y Kaho se abalanzó sobre él, lo besaba y abrazaba conforme mares de llanto brotaban de sus ojos. Eriol la acarició su rostro y la perdonó, ella le prometió de nuevo que no volvería a pasar algo así, que a partir de ese día serían muy felices, tanto como el primer día que estuvieron juntos, Eriol le creyó. Esa noche hicieron el amor, Eriol se sintió completo de nuevo y borró toda duda sobre su promesa, la amaba con todo el corazón y ella igual a él, o al menos eso pensaba él.

Ojala le hubiera hecho caso a Syaoran…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Durante los siguientes meses, habían estado bien, aunque los problemas siempre estuvieron presentes. Eran más frecuentes las desapariciones de Kaho en el día, por lo que siempre que salía a buscarla regresaba con un mal sabor de boca a la casa, siempre ocasionado por encontrar a Kaho en brazos de otro hombre. Siempre discutían cuando se veían, pero ella siempre lograba el reconcilio. Eriol siempre le creyó en sus promesas. Kaho le dijo que cambiaría, Eriol le creyó. Pero volvió a hacerlo, ella pidió perdón de nuevo y él se lo dio de nuevo, diciéndose a sí mismo que ya cambiaría, que sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que le hacía la misma promesa y las veces que la rompía. Eriol estaba cegado por el amor que sentía hacia Kaho, pero todo iba a cambiar, pues poco a poco su subconsciente comenzaba a fastidiarlo hasta el cansancio, era prácticamente una bomba a punto de estallar, sólo era cuestión de encontrar el detonador.

Lo encontró esa tarde.

Su aniversario de 3 años juntos. No estaba Kaho, o al menos eso creía él pues el silencio era espeso, comenzó a buscarla al llegar a casa. Las habitaciones de abajo estaban por completo vacías. Subió y comenzó a escuchar susurros y algunos jadeos. Se extrañó. Comenzó a buscar la habitación de la cual provenían tales sonidos, que conforme caminaba se hacían más sonoros. Llegó hasta su habitación y cual no sería su sorpresa, al encontrar a su novia entre 2 hombres y otra chica, los cuatro desnudos, sobre la cama, en posiciones bastante comprometedoras, pues mientras la chica de cabello negro se lo chupaba a un chico de cabello púrpura, este le hacía un oral a Kaho, que gemía de la excitación mientras masturbaba al hombre a su lado y a la vez acariciaba los senos de la morena.

"QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!"- fue lo único que pudo decir al ver tal escena.

Las personas se espantaron al ver a ese hombre en el umbral de la puerta, sobre todo dos chicas. Eriol los miró con detenimiento y pudo reconocer a Yuuko y a Kaho. Tragó saliva con dificultad y después azotó la puerta tras de sí. Salió corriendo de esa casa, ya había sido demasiado, pues se enteró que no sólo su novia lo estaba engañando, sino que la novia de su hermano también! Como se lo diría, estaba más que seguro que lo destrozaría, pero no quería engañarlo, no se lo merecía. El mismo se sintió destrozado al ver la orgía, su corazón estaba deshecho y sólo el llanto amargo le hacía sacar aquella pena tan enorme. Estaba de luto pues ella no lo amaba. Lo había engañado como muchas veces y el inocentemente había cedido. Ese fresco recuerdo se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, como un dejavú, no podía sacarlo de su mente.

Por que no le había hecho caso a Syaoran la primera vez…

Llegó cerca de media noche, parcialmente ebrio, quedándose dormido en el sillón de la sala. A la mañana siguiente despertó con un severo dolor de cabeza, se bañó y cambió de ropa, se sentía un poco mejor. Bajo por unas aspirinas a la cocina, donde encontró a Kaho tomando un café, la miró con cara de pocos amigos. Ella le pidió que la escuchara, así lo hizo. Escuchó sus explicaciones y le pidió perdón, le dijo que no lo volvería a hacer. Estaba haciendo el mismo teatro de siempre, pero esta vez el ya no caería. Esta vez, el ya no cedería, pues por mucho que la amará, lo había engañado y no había sido con uno. Sino con 3! Una orgía en su propio cuarto y con la novia de su hermano! Y suponía que las veces anteriores que la visitaba habían hecho lo mismo. Ya no tenía caso. Ya le había matado toda la confianza. Ya se sentía destrozado por aquella visión. Eriol se negó a creerle.

Ella le pidió que le creyera. El se lo negó.

"ERES UN IDIOTA ERIOL!"- le espetó.

"Y TÚ ERES UNA PUTA!"- le dijo, Kaho le dio una cachetada.

"ME VOY DE AQUÍ!"

"PUES LÁRGATE! NO TE NECESITO!"- esa respuesta hizo enojar mucho más a Kaho.

"TE VAS A ARREPENTIR DE HABERME ECHADO DE TU VIDA ERIOL! ME PEDIRÁS DE RODILLAS A QUE REGRESE A TI Y YO NO LO HARÉ!"-le advirtió y así fue. Kaho se mudó de casa esa misma tarde. Eriol se sintió frustrado y su dolor de cabeza empeoró.

Pocos días pasaron desde aquello, Eriol comenzó a visitar a Kaho, ella siempre le dio desaires, le cerraba la puerta en la cara o se burlaba de él. Eriol sintió la humillación y cada vez lo hacía menos, cuando sintió que ella empezaba a ceder. Kaho lo alzó en todos sus sueños y esperanzas con ella, le creo una burbuja de felicidad y amor eternos, para después hacerlo caer, ver como se desmoronaba mientras una cruel sonrisa se formaba en los labios de esa mujer. Esa acción lo dejó muy afectado y durante 2 meses no salió de su casa.

Syaoran se preocupó por el estado anímico de su amigo. Eriol aún no le había dicho que Yuuko también había estado ahí, aún no podía hacerlo y se sentía culpable por eso. Poco a poco comenzó a salir de nuevo. Kaho lo buscó y le pidió una nueva oportunidad, lo convenció de ser una mujer mejor, nueva y reformada. Eriol le creyó, pues aún sentía algo por ella muy profundo.

Syaoran se opuso de nuevo. Eriol hizo caso omiso a las advertencias de su amigo. De nuevo la encontró con Yuuko, sólo con ella. Eriol sintió rabia y odio en ese momento. Kaho le explicó lo que sucedió. Eriol no le creyó. Kaho se puso fúrica ante el orgullo de Eriol quien la miraba con desprecio.

Eriol finalmente entendió que esa mujer no lo amaba, sólo jugaba con los hombres, comenzó a odiarla desde ese día, pero a la vez se sentía devastado por todo lo que le había hecho. La dejó pero cayó en una depresión.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

No le gustaba mucho recordar su relación con Kaho, pero a veces era inevitable. Ya estaba cerca de la casa de sus primas, tenía una corazonada. El coche dio vuelta a la esquina y siguió su trayecto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Vaya, es bueno que sus primas no hayan estado en casa"- se dijo Syaoran mientras observaba como varios hombres de traje negro entraban al edificio, suspiro- "Ahora sólo me queda esperar a Eriol."- apoyó sus brazos sobre el manubrio de la motocicleta y recostó su cabeza sobre ellos- "(Esto hace que recuerde aquel día…)"

FLASHBACK

"Pues me iré si eso es lo que quieres!"- le reprocho una joven de tez pálida, cabello y ojos negros.

"Pero eso no es lo que quiero! No me estas escuchando Yuuko!"- le dijo Syaoran- "Sólo necesito sacar unas cosas del estudio para que se quede Meilin"

"MEILIN!"- exclamó- "Traerás a la arrastrada de tu prima! A vivir aquí! Bueno tu eres idiota o que! No ves que sólo quiere alejarte de mí!"- rápidamente se abrazó a Syaoran-"Amor mío, que no ves que está celosa de que tu y yo estemos juntos"

"De qué hablas? Es mi prima!"- le contestó desconcertado.

"Ah claro, y eso no le permite enamorarse de ti verdad?"- le reclamó Yuuko- "Mira Syaoran si tu prima pone un pie en esta casa yo me voy me escuchaste! ME VOY!"- tomó su bolso y azotó la puerta tras ella al salir.

Syaoran suspiró, fue a la cocina, tomo un vaso y lo llenó con agua, tomo un poco de ella y después lo dejo sobre la mesa, aspiró una vez, aspiró de nuevo, tomó el vaso con agua y lo lanzó con furia contra la pared de la cocina, haciéndose añicos al estrellarse. Se pasó una mano por el desordenado cabello, revolviéndolo aún más, caminó hacia la entrada, tomó su gabardina del perchero y salió echo un diablo, azotando la puerta del departamento.

Estuvo caminando por más de media hora alrededor de los jardines de la mansión de la casa de su madre, evitando las molestas preguntas de sus incontrolables hermanas y la misma mirada de Ieran Li. Sabía que debía encontrar una solución a aquel problema por que Meilin sólo necesitaba unos días y después se iría, nunca se quedaba más de un mes en un lugar; pero estaba Yuuko que no sólo estaba celosa sino que hacía extrañas acusaciones sobre el comportamiento de Meilin con él. Acusaciones que no le hacían gracia y que por el contrario provocaban que se molestara.

Vio que era un poco tarde, suspiró con desánimo y emprendió el camino hacia su casa en los suburbios. Se despidió de su madre y sus hermanas tranquilizándolas con una sonrisa, algo que era poco común en él cuando estaba muy preocupado, en ese ocasión así se encontraba.

Pronto llegó a su casa, vio el BMW negro fuera de su casa, el suyo; después vio un coche azul que no reconoció en seguida, pero sabía que lo había visto antes, y por último un camión blanco, se extrañó al verlo. Caminó un poco más aprisa, vio el logotipo del camión y supo que era la mudanza, estaba desconcertado, aún no le daba su respuesta a Yuuko y lo que menos quería es que ella se fuera. Se apresuró a entrar a su casa sólo para encontrar una escena que lo paralizó al instante, Yuuko besándose con un chico, pero no era cualquier chico sino su mejor amigo (_el segundo aparte de Eriol, pero sin tanta confianza_), Ashura Fyen. La boca y los ojos se le cayeron al piso de la impresión, SU MEJOR AMIGO Y SU NOVIA SE ESTABAN BESANDO EN SU CASA Y FRENTE A ÉL.

"Yuuko!"- le gritó, los jóvenes se separaron lentamente, ella lo vio con ironía, el con indiferencia.

"Syaoran, no sabía que estuvieras aquí"- le dijo con falsa sorpresa.

"Y yo no sabía que eras una zorra"-le contestó.

"No le digas así"- le replicó Ashura.

"Tu cállate imbécil. No puedo creer que te llegué a considerar mi mejor amigo"

"Por dios Syaoran, no hagas una escena y mejor vete"- le pidió Yuuko.

"Que me vaya! PERO SI ESTA ES MI CASA CON UN DEMONIO. LÁRGUENSE LOS DOS DE AQUÍ! ANTES DE QUE LOS SAQUE A PATADAS!"

"ME ESTÁS AMENZANDO!"- le gritó Ashura.

Syaoran oculto su cara entre la sombra formada por su cabello.

"Váyanse de aquí si no quieren terminar en el hospital"- les dijo con voz siniestra.

"Eso me gustaría verlo"- lo retó Ashura.

Fue lo último que pudo decir, acto seguido estaba sujeto por las manos de Syaoran, esto lo aventó a un lado del pasillo y después al otro, mientras escuchaba quejas de dolor y los gritos de Yuuko porque se detuviera. En eso Ashura tomó los brazos de Syaoran, lo jaló hacia el y lo golpeó con la cabeza, Syaoran lo soltó y Ashura aprovechó para sujetarlo por el cuello, lo azotó contra la pared y comenzó a ahorcarlo, mientras Yuuko seguía gritando, pidiéndole a Ashura que lo soltara. Syaoran se sujetaba de los brazos de su 'mejor amigo' tratando de apartarlo, pero por más esfuerzo que ponía, el no cedía. Lo golpeó en el estómago y lo aventó fuera de su casa, a Yuuko le lanzó una mirada reprochante, la tomó del brazo con fuerza y la sacó de la casa, azotando tras de sí la puerta. Se recórralo en ella, su cuerpo tembló por la conmoción y se dejó caer en el piso con ambas manos en su rostro mientras las lágrimas resbalaban entre sus dedos y caían sobre el piso de madera.

Fue la última vez que supo de ellos.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Cuanto tiempo me habrá tomado?"- se preguntó- "Si que es un mal recuerdo"- dijo al observar con atención como el Civic Gx negro era ocupado por los hombres y partía hasta perderse de vista- "Cuánto más tardará Eriol en llegar?"- checo su reloj de pulso y después suspiró- "Para estos momentos seguro Touya ya le habrá dicho a Sakura"- pensó- "Me preguntó que dirá?… Sakura"- la imagen de la dulce castañita se le vino a la mente, provocándole un suave sonrojo. Durante los días anteriores se la había pasado en el hospital, cuidándola, a regañadientes por parte de Touya pero había podido. Se sintió aliviado de saber que se encontraba bien y lo primero que quería que ella encontrara al despertar fuera él. Y en efecto así fue. Para después ayudarla a salir del hospital, el sabia que era su única salvación pero estaría ella dispuesta a recibir su corazón, suponía que sí, pero una parte de sí lo dudaba. Quizás por que sintió que la joven querría mantenerse a su lado o porque no quería quitarle la vida. No estaba seguro, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que quería a la joven cerezo con todo su corazón. Esbozó una sonrisa cálida. Pronto escuchó el sonido de un vehículo, miró hacia atrás y vio el Audi arena acercarse.- "Hasta que llegas! Empezaban a salirme telarañas de tanto tiempo que estuve aquí"- le dijo una vez que lo tuvo a lado.

"Y yo que pensé que ya te saldrían canas"- le dijo con una sonrisa

"Aunque quieras, todavía soy más joven que tú"

"Por 4 meses"- le dijo con los dedos.

"Pero son 4 meses más de juventud!"

"De acuerdo niño, vayamos a ver a mis primas"- le dio una media sonrisa

"No están"- le dijo despreocupado.

"Cómo que no están?"

"Pues sí, lo que pasa es que vinieron los matones y checaron la casa de pies a cabeza, no tiene mucho que se fueron"

"Ya veo y tu que hacías de mientras?"

"Pensaba"- dijo con seriedad- "Y esperaba"

"En qué pensabas?"

"En la vez que Yuuko se fue"

"A ti también te tocó madrugada de recuerdos eh?"- Syaoran sonrió de lado y asintió- "Aunque creo que el ver la casa así hace que recuerde otra cosa"- comenzó a reírse, se recargó en el asiento con ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza- "Aún me parece increíble lo que hicimos"

"Hablas de aquello?"- ¬¬, Eriol asintió con una sonrisa.

FLASHBACK

Eran pasadas de las 7 p.m. el ocaso estaba próximo y el aire comenzaba a ser frío. Una figura caminaba vacilante en medio de la calle, llegó hasta una puerta conocida y tocó con torpeza. No recibió respuesta. Tocó de nuevo y tocó el timbre, apretándolo tres o cuatro veces seguidas, pero aún no recibía respuesta. Ni siquiera escuchaba a alguien acercarse.

"SYAORAN-hip! … ABRRREME! hip"- le gritó Eriol desde la escalinata. Estaba ebrio, su nariz y sus mejillas estaban de un suave rosado, su voz estaba ronca y tenía un pésimo equilibrio, apenas y podía estar de pie. Llevaba cerca de 3 horas bebiendo todo lo que tenía en el bar, hasta que se cansó de beber solo y decidió que necesitaba compañía. A Syaoran, su querido hermano.- "ABRUEME TE hip DIGO!"- le gritó moviendo su dedo índice torpemente dirigiéndose a la puerta, comenzó a aporrear la puerta.

"VOY! VOY!"- escuchó del interior. Syaoran se acercó a la puerta, se arregló un poco, se quitó las lágrimas, checó su aliento, casi no se notaba que había tomado (_hey sólo vas a abrirle a tu hermano no lo vas a besar! O algo así ¬¬_), suspiró y abrió la puerta- "Eriol?"- dijo casi sin poder creer lo que veía- "Qué haces aquí? Porqué estas así?"- miraba con desconcierto.

"Shhhaoran, mihermano!- se abrazó a él en cuanto lo vio- "Ten-hip-ias razzzzon. Debi hasuerte caso, hip. Kaho hip nou valía hip la pena"- arrastró las palabras, suspiró y se puso a llorar.

"Ven pasa, no es bueno que estés llorando en el pórtico de una casa"- le dijo Syaoran, Eriol asintió con rapidez. Syaoran pasó el brazo de Eriol por sus hombros y lo ayudó a llegar a la sala, o lo que quedaba de ella- "Mira lo que te hizo esa desgraciada. Haber cuéntame que paso?"

"Y Yuuko?"- balbuceó, no hubo respuesta- "Syaoran, tennias hip razzon al decirmue que no volviera con Kaho hip"- se recargó en el hombro de Syaoran y percibió ese característico olor a licor, un olor que por cierto el también llevaba- "Hazzz essstado bebiendo, verdad?"- lo miró a los ojos- "Y iorando"- Syaron lo miró con sorpresa- "Y io que me sentia mal por que essstar asíhip… Euntonces tedej o" - Syaoran aún sin salir de su asombro sólo atinó a asentir, acaso era tan evidente? Por que Eriol siempre podía leerlo como un libro abierto?- "Loas mujares, tooodas, son unas hip arpías"- le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le dio un apretón- "Veeen! Vamos a tomar juntouos hip"

"No, yo no…"- se aclaró la garganta- "Tengo ganas de tomar"- le dedico una falsa sonrisa.

"Nooou, Syaoran, no me mientas!"- movió su dedo índice con torpeza- "Tu y io sabemos que lo necesitas tanto como io!"-se pegó con la palma de la mano en el pecho- "Oush… Por qué me pegas?"

"Qué? Pero si yo no te pegué!" o.O

"Claro que sí, lo acabas de hacer! Con la mano"- se pegó de nuevo- "Oush…"- replicó- "Lo ves, lo ves! Me pegaste de nuevo! Tendrás que tomar conmigo si no quieres que te regrese el golpe"

"Pero si estas bien ebrio Eriol"

"Mmm Sí"- asintió ferviente- "Pero lo acepto! No como tú!"- le azotó una mano en el pecho- "Te esk-ondes bajo esa falsa máscara de seguridad"- lo tomó de las mejillas y las pellizcó- "Anda! Toma conmigo"- insistió.

"DEJA DE PELLISCARME"- arrastró las palabras, para después sentir como eran liberadas sus mejillas- "No Eriol, ya te dije que no"

"Me desprecias!"- le dijo con tristeza haciendo pucheros le dedicó una cara de cordero apunto de ser degollado.

"Estas muy sensible"

"Tú me desprecias"- le dijo casi con lágrimas en los ojos- "Anda toma conmigo"- le pidió.

Syaoran lo vio por unos segundos, resuelto a negarse a tomar algo pero bien dicen que es más fuerte el vicio que la fuerza de voluntad cuando se esta deprimido.

Poco tiempo pasó desde que Eriol le dio una copa, pues al siguiente instante ya eran 2, 3, 4, una botella de güisqui vacía, 2 vacías. Se la pasaron toda la tarde y casi toda la noche tomando, riéndose de tonterías o simplemente disfrutando de la bebida. Hasta que la conversación se tornó más interesante.

"Zabes Syaoran, yo me sentía culpble"

"Ah sí, y eso porque?"

"Por que no te conté todo lo que paso, cuando descubrí a Kaho"

"Ah… Y eso que diablos tiene que ver conmigo?"

"Muy sencillo"- alzó la botella de ron en su mano y se recargó en el brazo de Syaoran- "Pues que Yuuko estaba ahí"

"Yuuko? Mi Yuuko?"- señalándose de manera tosca con la botella de brandy. Eriol asintió ferviente, mareándose un poco más (_se puede estar más ebrio?¬¬_)

"Pero esa vieja ya no es tuya, como desde hace 3 años que no!"- Syaoran comenzó a reir y después dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

"Maldita desgraciada! Perra!"

"Sí, es una perra. Pero ya no estas con ella!"- ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, tumbándose en el piso.

"Y yo que pensaba que todo iba bien"

"Pues eso no lo sé, le ponían a menudo (_para quien no entienda esta parte, es si tenían sexo_)?"- lo miró con picardía, o eso intentó pues su mirada comenzaba a jugar por si sola.

"Cállate! Estás ebrio y ya no sabes que dices!"- contestó con una sonrisa.

"Sí y no"- sonrió- "Además no entiendo porque lo hicieron! Yo creí que era bueno"- Syaoran rió.

"A lo mejor no eras lo suficiente"

"Ah, y seguramente tu si"- vaciló- "Por qué Yuuko buscaba mucho a Kaho"

"Entonces no"- ambos rieron de nuevo.

"Oye, oye… Que te parece si lo intentamos"- ofertó. Syaoran movió la cabeza y la mano de forma negativa- "Ay Syaoran, anda… Así vemos quien es mejor"

"Tú estás pero si bien idiota"

"Mmm, sí, un poco"- Syaoran rió de nuevo- "Es decir, si nuestras viejas lo hicieron, porque nosotros no habríamos de hacerlo?"

"Sí, verdad? Por que no"- asintió torpemente- "Pero… quien empieza?"

"Mmm… Tú empiezas"

"Yo? Y porque?"

"Por que a ti te acaban de dejar"

"Ah… Bueno, esta bien"- Syaoran se acercó a Eriol poco a poco, hasta estar casi a un palmo de distancia, Eriol lo vió con duda.

"No! Así no"

"Qué hice?"

"Pues con razón fue a buscar otra cama, si no la seducías. Vas al punto y ya! Por qué todos los hombres son así?"- ambos se miraron y de nuevo comenzaron a reír, Eriol recargó su cabeza sobre su mano y lo miró- "Mira, como soy buena onda, te voy a enserñar como"

Eriol lo miró un instante, sonrió con calidez y pasó una de sus manos con delicadeza sobre las mejillas de Syaoran, lo acariciaba con suavidad proporcionándole dulzura, Syaoran cerró sus ojos y de pronto sintió los dedos de Eriol sobre sus labios, los besó tiernamente, lamió levemente y comenzó a saborearlos. Eriol no se atrevía a apartar sus dedos, le estaba gustando las suaves sensaciones que provocaba Syaoran, cerró los ojos por un momento y suspiró. Syaoran sonrió. Eriol abrió los ojos y se acercó aún más a Syaoran, lo vio por un instante, se mordió los labios y quitó su mano, acortando así la distancia, capturando los labios de Syaoran con los suyos. Eran suaves sus primeras tímidas caricias, poco a poco fueron perdiéndola y ganando la confianza del otro, ganando intimidad. Tocando sobre la ropa primero y después metiendo las manos bajo de ellas, sintiendo la textura del cuerpo ajeno.

Despojándose de sus ropas poco después, acariciando con mayor ímpetu aquellas zonas que les parecían erógenas en el otro, casi sin equivocarse fueron excitándose hasta sentirse completamente embriagados. Eriol tomó de los cabellos a Syaoran, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás y besando la curvatura de su cuello, pasando al pecho y mordiendo sus endurecidos pezones, bajó su mano libre hasta el erecto sexo del trigueño y comenzó a jugar con él, mientras Syaoran gemía de placer. Syaoran acercó su rostro al de Eriol y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando un quejido placentero por parte del ojigris, bajo su mano y de igual manera, comenzó a darle placer a su amigo. Pronto sintieron que necesitaban de algo más, necesitaban hacer algo para sacar todo aquello que tenían acumulado. Syaoran lo giró, quedando Eriol ahorcajadas a espaldas de su amigo, lo miró por unos segundos, como queriendo recapacitar, pero el deseo de entrar en él era cada vez más y más grande. Syaoran pasó su miembro entre las redondas nalgas del albino y poco a poco fue metiéndolo, sintiendo una calidez inmensa, Eriol gritó al sentir placer. Syaoran comenzó a embestirlo, primero lento y después más fuerte y más rápido, hasta que derramó su líquido dentro de él, gritando al sentir el orgasmo. Respirando con violencia, salió de él y se dejó caer en el piso, a un lado de Eriol, quien lo miraba extasiado.

Lo sujeto por el cuello y comenzó a besarlo, mordiendo sus labios y después su cuello, Eriol logró sentarse y jaló a Syaoran, sentándolo sobre su erección, haciéndolo gemir con suavidad, para después hacerlo subir y bajar, sintiendo presión en su miembro. Eriol llevó sus manos hasta el miembro de Syaoran y siguió jugando con él, Syaoran giró su rostro para besarlo. Eriol lo puso ahorcajadas y comenzó a embestirlo, Syaoran gritaba de placer al sentirlo chocar contra sus glúteos. Eriol sintió su orgasmo y lo embistió una última vez con fuerza antes de desplomarse sobre la espalda de Syaoran y dejar que su simiente fluyera dentro de él.

Ambos estaban cansados, respiraban con rapidez, su pecho se movía violentamente y estaban algo sudados, sus piernas entrelazadas, sus manos agarradas, se vieron por última vez con atención antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Syaoran fue el primero en levantarse, el primero en gritar a todo pulmón al verse desnudo y junto a Eriol, haciéndolo despertar con una cara de muerto por el susto de escucharlo, para después casi pasar a ser un muerto al verse así junto a Syaoran. Se quedaron estáticos durante un tiempo hasta que escucharon el sonido de la puerta, rápidamente corrieron a vestirse y verse, más o menos presentables. Había llegado Meilin y de haberlos visto en aquellas condiciones, era seguro que jamás terminarían sus burlas.

Hablaron poco después de lo sucedido, se sentían extraños pero debían hacerlo, quedaron en buenos términos aunque ahora casi nunca querían emborracharse con el otro presente. Tiempo después regresaron a la normalidad, claro con ese siempre fresco recuerdo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Yo tampoco y creo que nos ayudo en muchos sentidos"- le dijo Syaoran pensativo y después lanzarle una mirada pícara.

"Ya! No empieces con tus puterías"- se burló, Syaoran sólo sonrió.

"Yo no dije nada, tú sólo imaginaste cosas"

"Sí claro, ahora resulta que tu eres puro y casto"

"Mmm, no, pero igual no ando pensando en eso"- sonrió ampliamente.

"Sí claro, y los cerdos vuelan"- le dijo con sarcasmo.

"Uy en serio! Donde? Dónde?"- puso una mano sobre sus ojos y comenzó a buscar con rapidez en el cielo. Eriol se rió al verlo- "Y ahora que hacemos?"

"Ahora, me preocupa el hecho de que mis primas no estén en casa."

"Otras a las que tenemos que buscar"

"Así es"

"Alguna idea de por donde empezar?"

"Supongo que en casa de Tsukishiro sería bueno comenzar, después de todo, Yue y Ruby están comprometidos y pronto será la boda. Puede que estén ahí"- comentó Eriol.

"Te sigo"- Eriol asintió, arrancó el auto y comenzó su camino. Syaoran comenzó a seguirlo.

Conforme avanzaban se ganaban velocidad, la calle era una línea recta y no tendrían que dar vuelta hasta casi el final o eso esperaba Syaoran. Comenzó a acelerar, pronto pasó al coche de Eriol, miro hacia atrás y se despidió de él con la mano. Eriol entrecerró los ojos y pisó el acelerador a fondo, poco a poco fue alcanzando a Syaoran, llegó a su lado, pitó dos veces en señal de despedida y cambió de velocidad, para comenzar a avanzar con mayor rapidez.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La oficina se encontraba en su habitual oscuridad, generalizada apenas por la pequeña lámpara que dejaba ver las siluetas de dos hombres detrás del escritorio, uno de pie y el otro sentado. Del primero apenas se notaba su espalda, del segundo la luz hacía mas toscos y siniestros sus gestos.

"Sonomi ya quitamos de en medio a tu mirado, hasta donde tenía entendido, nuestro único obstáculo"- le dijo el hombre ante el escritorio esto hizo abrir de par en par sus ojos- "Ahora me entero que tu hija ha escapado y no sólo eso, sino que todavía no la encuentras"

"Señor, estamos haciendo lo posible por hallarla"- declaró con falsa calma, pues la verdad era que estaba muriendo de nervios.

"Sonomi sino la encuentras, tú recibirás un castigo. Y no será mejor que el de Yamato. Así que más te vale encontrarla"- Sonomi asintió- "Y otra cosa, tu sobrina, la señorita Kinomoto… también debes traerla"

"Pero su padre nunca accederá a venderla"

"No es necesario que su padre acceda a voluntad, no crees? Traeme a ambas jóvenes y tu recompensa será mayor. Tienes 48 horas para hacerlo"

"Me retiro"- se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.

"Y Sonomi, no falles"- se detuvo un momento para después salir caminando por la puerta.

………

"Sabemos que no la va a encontrar"- declaró impasible.

"Lo sé hijo, la tal Kinomoto no será un problema, pero la señorita Daidouji…"

"De eso no te preocupes padre"

"Josh, estoy más que seguro que fallará así que de ti corresponde traerlas"

"No te preocupes, sólo necesito deshacerme de un par de bichos"

"De acuerdo, necesitas ayuda?"

"No, pero gracias"

"Sólo una pregunta Josh, por que de todas las mujeres del mundo que puedes tener, precisamente esas dos chicas?"

"Son trofeos padre, mis trofeos"

* * *

_Hola de nuevo! Sí, sigo viva y Sí, ya se que no tengo perdón de ustedes pero es que la verdad este kilométrico capítulo lo empecé hace semanas y apenas puder terminarlo ayer! Y aún así, creo que es poco u.u quien me entiende! Honestamente espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, a mi en lo personal me gusto hacerlo, pero finalmente ustedes tienen la última palabra sobre mi trabajo._

_Ahora millones de agradecimientos a: _

_**Javiera:** Muchas gracias por tu review, espero te haya gustado el capi, y pues sí, es una pena pero no te preocupes, estarán juntos ya pronto. Yo tambien me alegro que Yue sea buen doctor, ese hombre es tan bueno y tan guapo °¬°, ejem... disculpa, alusine. Que bueno que pienses que esta quedando bien el fic, eso me da muchos ánimos de seguirlo y actualizarlo más rápido. Nos vemos en el siguiente capi, chao.  
_

_**Shami: **Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra saber que te haya gustado el capi anterior, espero que tambien este. Y pues si, puedes proteger a Eriol T-T por que necesitará mucha... ehem, casi digo algo... Nos vemos en el siguiente capi, bye.  
_

_** Sakurainlove: **Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro que te guste mi historia; y pues sí, Sonomi y Kinya son unos desrgaciados pero no te preocupes Kinya ya vive entre los muertos 0 joyjoyjoyjoyjoyjoyjoyjoyjoy! Espero que te siga emocionando la historia y que te vaya gustando. Hasta pronto.  
_

_**Pilychan: **Hola linda! Muchísismas gracias por tu review, no te preocupes, a mi también me ha pasado :S, en fin. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capi, espero te guste este... Si, ya se que me he portado sumamente mal con la pobre de Tomoyo, aunque los próximos capítulos serán mejores momentos, este... creo que estoy escribiendo de mas; y no te preocupes por Yamato, ya recibirá su castigo ò.ó! Al igual que Sonomi (Lebel se rie diabólicamente) ñ-ñU disculpa mi entusiasmo. Pues me alegro que te haya gustado el giro que hice con el papel de Meilin, de verdad me esforzé para que no siguiera por el rumbo malo, aunque me daban ganas xD. En fin, que disfrutes este capi, cuídat y nos vemos._

_**Sakura-tinuviel: **Hola chica , muchas gracias por tu review y de verdad espero que este capi te haya gustado. Gracias por la suerte, si me fue bien en mis exámenes! Espero que te haya ido bien a ti, y pues si, no deberían existir pero que remedio, hay que soportarlos por un rato ;) Y espero no te hayas comido las postizas, aunque la verdad si no te las comiste a lo mejor ahora lo haces ñ-ñ por que lo deje ahí, jejeje. Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente.  
_

_**Zaphi-moon: **Hola pekeña! Pues mira, ya se que en este capi no aclaro muy bien porque quieren a Tomoyo, pero pues realmente espero que te des una idea. Me alegro que se haya solucionado lo de tu tarea. En cuanto a los padres de Tomoyo, pues digamos que su destino es bastante feo. Kinya ya esta muerto, ahora solo queda Sonomi, que es peor que él ¬¬. Espero te haya gustado este capi, muchísimas gracias por tu review y por pensar que mi historia es original. Cuidat linda, hasta el siguiente.  
_

_**Saori-Luna**: Muchas gracias por tu review y por mandarme suerte en mis exámenes, salí bien en ellos, aunque si me sentía bastante estresada... Lo bueno es que ya acabaron. Y al igual que a Zaphi, espero te haya resuelto el porque de que quieren a Tomoyo, aunque creo que la razón la deje a medias xD Y pues Meilin hace un papel importante, razón por la que no podia ser la mala del cuento xD Espero te haya gustado este capi y nos vemos en el siguiente, chao.  
_

_Y estos fueron los reviews, muchas gracias por ellos, y también les he de pedir que si podrían iniciar sesión, se que da mucha flojera hacerlo a veces, pero como no dejan ya responder los reviews por este medio, debo de hacerlo por medio de los Replies! Aunque yo les contestaré por medio de sus correos, asi que por favor dejen los correos para que pueda hacerlo.  
_

_Bueno y tambien muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic, pero no dejan reviews! Se que existen! Y se los agradezco! Por tomarse su tiempo para leerlo, muchísimas gracias!_

_Y pues me despido y les deseo felices vacaciones! Y les diré que me voy por 2 semanas a la Ciudad de México, y de ahí a Puebla XD ya me voy a la Uni! yujuuu! etto... perdonen mi emoción --U ... Como les iba diciendo, me voy y entonces tardaré un poco más en actualizar, pero descuiden no he olvidado para nada el fic ni a ustedes! Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capi, se llamará Hermosa Melodía, aunque no se que tan largo quede, yo sólo espero acabarlo más rápido._

_Cuídense!_

_Besos y Abrazos!_

_Lebel27_

_Onegai Dejen Reviews! XDjajajajajajaja_


	17. Capítulo 16 Descubriendo

_Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene escenas lemon por lo cual recomiendo leer a criterio (el lemon es casi hasta el final)._

_Debido a la petición de una lectora me he visto obligada a dar esta advertencia que nunca está de más, aunque... creo firmemente debería leer completamente antes de juzgar._

* * *

Capítulo 16. Descubriendo 

Al verse, ambas chicas corrieron a abrazarse inmediatamente. Tomoyo la lleno de besos al tenerla entre sus brazos, al igual que Sakura. Todos veían atónitos el comportamiento de ambas chicas.

"Te extrañe"- decía Tomoyo.

"Yo también te extrañe"- respondía llorosa Sakura- "No sabes cuanto!"- la abrazaba con fuerza. Tomoyo la tomó de las mejillas y besó su frente, secó sus lágrimas con los pulgares.

"No te preocupes, que no nos volverán a separar"- la castañita asentía ferviente.

"… Etto. Alguien, podría explicarme lo que sucede"- preguntó Nakuru y a todos les resbaló una gota por la nuca. Las jóvenes miraron a su alrededor y de inmediato se apartaron apenadas, completamente rojas y algo temblorosas por las miradas de los presentes.

"Y ahora como le explico a mi primo"- suspiró Ruby preocupada.

"Por favor no se lo digas!"- se acercó de inmediato Tomoyo y la tomó de las manos- "Onegai! Te lo pido"- suplicó. La joven la observó con duda- "Te prometo que no le haré daño, pero déjame decírselo por mí misma. Onegai!"- suplicó de nuevo. La pelirroja suspiró y asintió.

"De acuerdo, no le diré. Pero tendrás que decírselo tú"- la morena asintió-"De verdad espero que no le hagas daño, es muy querido para mí"- Tomoyo la abrazó con alegría.

"Muchas gracias"

Ambas jóvenes se mostraron agradecidas mientras que las primas de Eriol, así como los gemelos y Touya las miraban con una suave sonrisa. Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta tras de todos, Tomoyo se escondió detrás de la escalera, deseando que no fuesen los guaruras de sus padres, respirando violentamente y sintiéndose sumamente débil por la adrenalina que experimentaba en ese instante.

"¿Es reunión familiar o que?"- dijo Syaoran al verlos. Dejando salir un suspiro de alivio general.

"Idiota casi nos matas de un susto!"- gritó Touya.

"Así tendrás la conciencia"- respondió mordaz. Touya estuvo apunto de responderle pero en ese preciso instante Sakura se acercó a él y le dio una cachetada. Dejando una rojísima marca en su rostro. Miró sorprendido a la chica para después observar la tristeza que despedían sus asombrosos ojos esmeraldas.

"Baka!"- dijo con un par de lágrimas cayendo de ellos- "Como se te ocurre?! Eres un tonto Syaoran! Un verdadero tonto! Como se te puede ocurrir que yo sería feliz si me dieras tu corazón!"- sollozó al momento de darle otra, menos fuerte pero no por ello menos agresiva. Syaoran estaba conmovido por su actitud, no podía creer que en tan poco tiempo le tuviera un cariño tan grande- "Yo no quiero que me des tu corazón, por que de hacerlo… De hacerlo… Yo no quiero vivir en un mundo donde tu no estés! Entiendes!"- sollozó mientras cubría sus ojos con sus manos. Syaoran la abrazó y Sakura al sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, quiso rechazarlo, empujándolo débilmente para que la dejara, pegándole en el pecho para que se apartara pero él, en cambio, la abrazaba con más ahínco; hasta que la castañita se cansó de pegarle y se abrazó a él, llorando en su pecho. Syaoran besó su cabello y después su mejilla.

Touya, mudo de asombro, quiso decir algo pero la mano de Nakuru en su hombro se lo impidió.

Eriol sonrió al verlos, deseando pronto poder hacer lo mismo, observó a todos los que se encontraban en el recibidor y pudo notar una cabeza oscura entre ellos, se abrió paso hasta ella, sintiendo el fuerte latir de su corazón.

Ambos se vieron en ese instante. Eriol tenía la sombra de una barba no afeitada, sus ojos denotaban cansancio y felicidad, estaba casi igual que la última vez que lo había visto, a excepción de la venda en su brazo. Tomoyo, en cambio, se veía marchita, con unas ojeras púrpuras, algo demacrada, sumamente cansada, pero feliz.

"Tomoyo…"

"Eriol…"

Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, caminaron hacia el otro, sus manos se tocaron…

La puerta se azotó de repente, mostrando a los guaruras de Sonomi Daidouji encabezados por Yamato, Eriol volteó rápidamente para después abrir una puerta debajo de la escalera y empujar dentro a Tomoyo.

"Qué hacen aquí?"- preguntó con aspereza Yue.

"Buscando a la señorita Daidouji, que más podría estar haciendo en esta pocilga?"- contestó Yamato con desagrado.

"Lárgate"- le dijo Eriol, aún recordando la última vez que se habían visto- "Aquí no esta Tomoyo y de estarlo ten por seguro que no dejaría que te la llevaras desgraciado"- desafió con enojo.

"Mocoso insolente"- escupió- "No creas que te tengo miedo, el que seas hijo de Dakuro Hiragizawa no te da ninguna ventaja sobre mí"- Eriol lo miró intrigado- "Así que más te vale que te apartes de mi camino sino quieres que le enviemos a tus padres tu cabeza en una caja de zapatos"

"Baka"- murmuró, ambos se miraron con reto.

"Eriol"- Syaoran le tomó por el hombro.

"Vaya, vaya pero si es el hijo de Hien Li."- dijo con desagrado- "Quien iba a pensar que los hijos de dos de los empresarios más importantes del mundo estarían con esta escoria"

"Estas personas no son la escoria, tu sí"- recalcó Syaoran bastante molesto.

"Eso crees?"- los miró con decisión- "Revisen todas las habitaciones"- ordenó con voz fuerte y clara.

"No se atrevan a pisar esta casa"- amenazó Yue, quien se mostraba sumamente enojado.

"Pongamos esto simple"- dejó caer su cigarrillo sobre el piso de madera y después lo piso, manchándolo y enfureciendo más a Yue, estando a un paso de destrozarlo- "Pueden cooperar por las buenas, por las malas o por las peores."- mostró una sonrisa malévola a los presentes- "Ustedes deciden"- estos le vieron con deseos de destrozarlo y rió suavemente- "Señorita Kinomoto haga el favor de decirme en donde se encuentra la joven Daidouji"

Sakura se limitó a verlo con dureza, Syaoran lo miró molesto y se puso frente a ella como un escudo- "Ella no sabe"

"Ah, entonces debo inquirir que usted sí, señor Li"

"No, yo tampoco se en donde se encuentra. Ninguno de nosotros lo sabe"- dijo con firmeza y tristeza.

"En serio? Entonces porqué la reunión?"

"Después de lo que han hecho imbéciles, como esperan que nos comportemos?"- espetó Yue. Yamato de inmediato sacó su arma y la apuntó al pecho de Yue.

"Yo que usted, moderaba mi tono de voz. Mucho cuidado señor Tsukishiro, a menos que quiera terminar 6 pies bajo tierra"

Yue lo miró con desafío, sintió un suave jalón en su chaqueta, miró a su lado y pudo ver a Ruby tomándolo del brazo. Miró con furia a Yamato y este se limitó a asentir, de inmediato sus hombres caminaron entre los presentes, esparciéndose por toda la casa en busca de Tomoyo.

………

Tomoyo sobó la parte trasera de su cabeza, pues el empujón que le había dado Eriol había sido demasiado brusco y bastante rápido, haciendo que chocara contra la pared. Empujó la puerta pero esta no se movió, iba a gritar pero en ese instante escuchó la voz de Yamato.

Tragó con dificultad y se arrinconó con miedo, pidiendo porque no la encontrase y se fuera sin ella. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y sólo podía abrazarse a sus piernas, como queriendo protegerse.

Escuchaba cada una de las palabras de sus amigos hacia este y viceversa, así como los pasos de los hombres de Yamato al invadir la casa.

Su nerviosismo empezaba a asfixiarla, sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, su corazón latía cada vez más y más rápido. La adrenalina le inundaba el cuerpo con violencia haciéndola temblar. Su mente se encontraba en blanco y poco a poco sentía como si fuera a desmayarse, todo le daba vueltas y su visión comenzaba a nublarse. Su cuerpo iba sintiéndose pesado, sus brazos dejaron de abrazar sus piernas y su cuerpo quedó inconsciente en el oscuro rincón de ese diminuto espacio.

……

"Listo! Satisfechos?"- reclamó Eriol- "Se dan cuenta de que aquí no está Tomoyo!"- espetó momentos después de ver como todos y cada uno de los hombres de Yamato salían de la casa.

"Escúchame bien Hiragizawa, puede que estés resguardado por la seguridad de papá, pero a mi me viene valiendo eso. Cuídate, si es que aprecias tu vida, por que un día te arrancaré lo que más amas. Lo mismo te digo Li. Si se apartan del camino de la señora Daidouji Sonomi, seguirán viviendo, pero si se ponen en medio, tengan por seguro que estarán muertos en menos de lo que imaginan"- afirmó con una calma increíble y una sonrisa macabra.

Yamato los miró por última vez, antes de darse media vuelta y salir de la casa, azotando tras de sí la puerta.

Esperaron unos instantes, conteniendo la respiración y tranquilizándose al escucharse el alejar de un auto. De inmediato Eriol abrió la puerta debajo de las escaleras y al ver adentro, se aterró de solo observar las manos inertes de Tomoyo, su rostro no se veía por la oscuridad al igual que parte de su cuerpo, la jaló de su rincón, parecía una muñequita de trapo, y la sujetó entre sus brazos. Moviéndola fervientemente para despertarla. Estaba pálida y sudaba frío.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Sabes Eriol, debo agradecerte"

"A mí? Y eso por que?"- preguntó sin entender.

"Por que gracias a ti, mi prima sonríe. No sólo su boca sino también sus ojos"- Sakura sonrió con dulzura y entonces lo miró a los ojos- "Muchas gracias Eriol, por devolverle la alegría de vivir a mi prima"- Eriol la miró impresionado y después sonrió con gentileza.

"No Sakura, yo soy el que debe de estar agradecido por conocer a una mujer tan bella como lo es tu prima, de verdad, no sabes lo afortunado que me siento por conocerla"

"La quieres mucho verdad?"- Eriol se sorprendió un poco ante el comentario de su siempre despistada interlocutora, asintió con una sonrisa.

Eriol y Sakura se habían ofrecido a salir por la cena esa tarde, pues Syaoran quería preguntarle unas cuantas cosas a Tomoyo, y esta no podía salir de la casa, a menos claro está, que quisiera ser capturada por lo guaruras de su madre pues hasta donde sabía su padre había sido asesinado y tanto aquellos matones como la policía estaba intentando localizarla, algo que la mantenía en suma alerta y por lo tanto escondida, comenzaba a aburrirse pero a pesar de las represalias de todos por que se quedará oculta, había salido, disfrazada, pero había salido.

Ya habían pasado unos días desde aquel día, el día en que escapó de la prisión y el asesinato del padre de Tomoyo, Kinya Daidouji. Pero las cosas desde ese día no se habían calmado en lo más mínimo, de hecho estaban peor. Constantemente los matones seguían a todos y cada una de las personas que eran cercanas a Tomoyo, para así conseguir el paradero de esta, claro, sin éxito alguno. Varias fueron las veces que registraron la casa de los Kinomoto, así como la de Syaoran y Eriol, y las primas de Eriol; corriendo siempre con suerte de no encontrarla en casa de los Tsukishiro, por que los gemelos tampoco se habían salvado de aquello.

Era tarde y comenzaba a enfriar, el otoño estaba pasando y pronto entraría el invierno, la brisa calaba hasta los huesos y siempre era aconsejable llevar tan siquiera un sweater ligero. Sakura se estremeció al sentir el frío hálito recorrer su cuerpo, Eriol al verla decidió abrazarla para protegerla del frío (_qué lindo no creen?o_)

"Yo también quiero agradecerte Sakura"

"A mí? Y eso?"

"Pues verás, Syaoran no es de los que suele mostrar lo que siente cuando lo siente, por eso he de agradecerte, has cambiado a Syaoran de una manera impresionante y la verdad, te admiro mucho por ello"- Sakura negó.

"No tienes nada que agradecer, Syaoran es un chico tan dulce, sólo que a veces se protege demasiado. Pero me encanta su corazón"- se sonrojó tan sólo de pensar en cada instante que permanecía en los brazos del trigueño.

Eriol rió al verla.

"Lo quieres verdad?"- Sakura asintió- "Pero no estarás enamorándote de él?"- Sakura se detuvo en su camino, Eriol se preocupo de verla callada y con la mirada perdida- "El no te hará daño Sakura"- le contestó con sinceridad.

"La verdad es que nunca he estado enamorada"- respondió con timidez, mirando las agujetas de sus tenis.

"Ah, es por eso"- se puso frente a ella- "No sabes que es que un chico te de una caricia sincera"- acarició su rostro- "Te mire con dulzura y pasión"- la miró intensamente- "Y te bese como si su vida dependiera de ello?"- Sakura se mordió los labios al notar la cercanía de Eriol, quien por su parte no dejaba de pensar en la dulce nívea, pero río para sus adentros al notar la mirada de Sakura, entonces acercó su rostro y le dijo al oído- "Cuando te das cuenta de todo eso y más, es cuando sabes que estas profundamente enamorado. Y yo sé, que aunque no lo aparente, Syaoran lo está"- entonces la miró a los ojos, recobrando la compostura- "Está enamorado de un bello ángel que ha hecho el favor de cuidar a otro, al mío"- sonrió. Sakura se sonrojó.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"En dónde está?"- se preguntaba el apuesto moreno, viendo la hora a cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más y más preocupado- "En dónde?"

"Cálmate Touya, ya llegará"- le respondía un afable Yukito.

"Claro para ti es fácil decirlo, como a ti no te andan buscando!"- desafió.

"No tiene caso que te pongas así"- le contestó el frío cerúleo- "Sólo te provocarás un ataque y no quisiera tener dos pacientes en la misma casa. Además, ella ya está grande sabe lo que hace"

"Pues no me parece"- contesto mientras miraba detenidamente por la ventana- "COMO PUDIERON DEJARLA SALIR!? ASÍ NADA MÁS?!"- les regañaba.

"Ya te lo dije, ella ya está grande y además, suele ser demasiado obstinada cuando quiere algo. No es la primera vez que lo hace"

"Sí, y no tienes de que preocuparte, va con el joven Li y está bastante bien disfrazada por lo que no creo que lleguen a atraparla"- contestó animado Yukito.

"Por esa razón me siento menos tranquilo"- ¬¬

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta y los ocupantes de la casa llegaron a ver a los recién llegados. Un joven alto de cabello chocolate y ojos ambarinos, y una jovencita pelirroja de cabello corto y ojos grises.

"Ya llegamos"- dijo la pelirroja con cierta indiferencia.

"En dónde diablos estaban? Nos tuvieron muy preocupados!"- Syaoran lo tomó de la muñeca y simplemente negó. Tomoyo paso de largo a los presentes y subió las escaleras. Touya jaló su brazo para soltarse de inmediato.

"Ahora les explico"- dijo sin darle importancia al acto de Touya. Todos pasaron a la sala y tomaron asiento. Syaoran guardo silencio durante unos instantes, como esperando a ordenar sus ideas, recargó sus codos sobre sus piernas y miró a los presentes con decisión- "Hoy en la tarde que salimos, no fue sólo a platicar de lo que había pasado en éstas 2 semanas, sino que…"- suspiró- "Fuimos a la policía"

"QUÉ?!"- saltó Touya de su asiento- "Acaso están locos?! Cómo se les ocurrió hacer eso?!"-reclamó con una vena en la sien.

"Verás"- dijo inmutable- "No fue idea mía de hecho, yo no quería pisar siquiera la estación de policía. Pero fue un comentario el que hice que Tomoyo tomará la decisión de ir"

"Ya decía yo que tú tenías que haber sido el culpable"- dijo con voz cansina el trigueño. Syaoran lo miró impaciente.

"Qué paso en la delegación?"- preguntó Yukito evadiendo el comentario de su novio.

"Mi prima nos tomó declaración y hablo con Tomoyo"- miró al cenizo- "Al parecer su padre estaba siendo investigado por lavado de dinero y su madre por tráfico de armas, además de que pronto se firmará un acuerdo con una de las compañías más ricas del mundo. Yo no vi nada de extraño en esto, sin embargo, nos avisaron que el señor Daidouji fue asesinado hace una semana en la limosina y que la señora Daidouji pudo haber estado involucrada en aquello, aunque salió limpia de la investigación, es extraño que ella no resultara asesinada. Al parecer el señor Haarman, dueño de los Emporios Haarman tenía otros planes, muy diferentes a una simple fusión de compañías."

"Espera un momento, dijiste Haarman?"- preguntó Touya un poco extrañado. Syaoran asintió.

"Por qué, le conoces?"- preguntó inquieto.

"Qué si lo conozco? No, a ese señor no lo conozco, pero se que en Japón no hay muchos Haarman y estoy más que seguro que Tomoyo si lo conoce"

"Entonces lo que dijo era verdad"- murmuró preocupado, los demás lo miraron expectantes- "Tomoyo dijo que conocía a un Haarman, su novio, Josh Haarman. Que el joven era contrabandista y que su padre se encargaba de encubrirlo todo el tiempo. Mi prima le preguntó que si estaba segura, ella dijo que sí. Pero yo pensé que lo hacía para quitárselo de encima, no porque fuese verdad"

"Tomoyo es una tonta!"-gritó el moreno bastante irritado- "Como se le ocurre! Li dime la razón por la cual no le creerías"

"Pues porque apenas se esta recuperando de todo lo que le ocurrió hace una semana"

"Claro, pero esa niña no tiene ni una pizca de miedo! No te das cuenta! La razón por la que Haarman la quiere es para callarla, al igual que a…"- de súbito palideció, dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

"Touya?"- inquirió Yukito.

"Van tras mi hermana"- sentenció.

"Qué?"- incrédulo pregunto Syaoran.

"Qué no escuchaste cacho de carne! Van tras Sakura!"- saltó de su asiento y encaró al chino.

"Y porqué habrían de ir tras ella? Sakura no tiene nada que ver en el asunto! A menos…"

"A menos que no sea por razones de negocio"- dijo una voz desde el umbral de la puerta. Todos voltearon a verla- "Y no es del todo por razones de negocios"- dijo la ahora pelirroja que desde hacía un tiempo se encontraba ahí, escuchando esas especulaciones. Los miró firmemente y suspiró- "Syaoran, es mejor que cuides a Sakura. Ambas podemos defendernos y de eso todos están consientes, pero también sabemos que puede resultar gravemente herida. Touya aunque no te guste, Syaoran es el mejor protector que he visto en mi vida, además, Sakura lo quiere mucho."- Touya se limitó a gruñir, no le agradaba el sujeto y no quería tenerlo cerca, pero sabía que su prima tenía razón- "En cuanto a mí, no deben preocuparse, de hecho, Josh sabe que sería casi imposible tenerme a menos de que estuviese bajo amenaza, por eso les pido que no le digan nada a Eriol"

"Pero"

"Syaoran se que es tu hermano y que lo quieres mucho, se que él se interesa por mí pero… No puedo dejar que arriesgue su vida sólo por tratar de salvar la mía"-suspiró- "Mientras ustedes sigan fingiendo que me buscan todo estará bien. En un momento regreso"- dijo serena.

"Qué? A dónde crees que vas? Tu no puedes salir de esta casa"- demasiado tarde, se escuchó el cerrar de la puerta- "Esa niña me va a matar de un infarto."

Comenzó a caminar tranquilamente cuando escuchó la voz alegre de cierta castañita que se acercaba sonriente a lado de un gallardo inglés. Sonrió al verlos.

"Tomo…"- pero se silenció de inmediato la castañita- "Umi!"-gritó después con alegría, abrazándola al llegar junto a ella- "Deberías de estar en la casa"

"Estoy aburrida de estar ahí"- contestó la pelirroja, la esmeralda miró preocupada a su prima- "Estaré bien, no se preocupen, sólo salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco"- sonrió.

"Ya veo, pero no debes de andar sola!"- le reclamó.

"No te preocupes"

"Sakura tiene razón"- contestó Eriol- "Es por eso que me ofrezco a acompañar a tan bella dama, claro está, si eso no le molesta"- dio una reverencia y tendió su mano hacia la joven con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. La chica asintió.

"De acuerdo, entonces yo iré a la casa, estoy más que segura que sino estoy ahí, Touya tratará de destrozar a mi pequeño lobo"-dijo con voz melosa- "Cuídense mucho, nos vemos en un rato"- caminó más rápido hasta llegar a su casa, sus pasos sonaban en la escalinata del pórtico, haciendo sutil el anuncio de su llegada- "Ya llegué!"-anunció al pasar la puerta y de inmediato se dirigió a la sala donde su hermano y Syaoran hacían una guerra de miradas, Yukito y Yue sólo les miraban pasivos, le resbaló una gota al notarlo- "Eh… Hola"- rió nerviosa al momento en que los hombres en la habitación volteaban a verla.

"Que bueno que llegaste moustro, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre"- se quejó su hermano con una sonrisa.

"Hermano"- reclamó molesta haciendo pucheros.

"Mi linda princesa"- le llamó con dulzura Syaoran mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro. Algo que provocó que la vena de la sien de Touya palpitara con violencia.

El moreno le miró con ganas de matarlo, provocando un escalofrío en Sakura y un suspiro resignado por parte de Yukito.

"Syaoran me…"- junto sus dedos índice y pulgar de ambas manos, y le miró sonrojada- "Me ayudarías a preparar la cena?"- los duros ojos de Touya pasaron de su hermana al tipo a su lado con cierta sospecha y enojo.

"Claro, me encantaría"- respondió Syaoran.

"Veremos que tal cocina el joven Li"- comentó el afable Yukito antes que su pareja pudiera hacer cualquier comentario.

De inmediato, Sakura tomó a Syaoran de la mano y lo jaló hacia la cocina. Touya no podía más que verlos con ojos de pistola mientras Yue y Yukito trataban de tranquilizarlo.

…. En la cocina

"Perdona por haberte dejado a merced del demonio de mi hermano"

"No hay problema… Descuida"- respondió con una sonrisa y la abrazó dulcemente. Sonrojando a la castañita y él mismo, levemente. El siempre estaría ahí para protegerla y nada ni nadie podrían separarlos, de eso bien se encargaría Li Syaoran. Suspiró.

"Etto… yo pues… pensaba en hacer pasta"- susurró y Syaoran asintió. Ambos se separaron y Saukra de inmediato caminó hacia la alacena, sacando de ella un paquete de espagueti, mientras que Syaoran por su parte sacaba una olla y una coladora- "Por cierto, de que hablaron mi prima y tú?"- preguntó la castañita al momento de verter agua a la olla y añadir la coladora.

"Pues"- vaciló un poco- "de lo sucedido durante la semana en que estuvo en aquel lugar"- comentó, para después poner la olla a la flama.

"Ya veo"- contestó con simplicidad- "Debió ser muy duro el estar ahí encerrada durante tanto tiempo"- comentó con melancolía al momento de contemplar la llama y Syaoran asintió, viéndola con un poco de preocupación.

No podía decirle que habían ido a la jefatura, no era ni la más mínima buena idea, ya que sólo la preocuparía y no quería que tuviera un infarto como aquel día, no deseaba crearle ninguna tensión. Ella debía esta tranquila y sentirse segura, y el se encargaría de ello.

"Syaoran"- le llamó la dulce voz.

Sacando al aludido de sus pensamientos- "Me decías?"- preguntó un poco desorientado.

"Sucede algo?"- le miró preocupada.

Syaoran sonrió con dulzura- "No princesa, en absoluto"- acarició el rostro de la joven con el índice y besó su frente- "Ahora, dime… Que más hago?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Como el viento que circula pacíficamente ese momento, su mente de igual manera divagaba. Eran demasiadas las cosas que habían pasado desde que llego. No es que no se sintiera feliz, porque realmente lo estaba, pero muy en el fondo sabía que no podía bajar la guardia, debía mantenerse en constante alerta para no ser descubierta y también para no meter a Eriol, Syaoran, los Kinomoto o los Tsukishiro en problemas. Miró a su lado de manera sigilosa y pudo ver a un Eriol sonriente pero con el semblante algo, preocupado. Suspiró y lo contempló por unos instantes, observando sus finas facciones, deteniéndose en esos ojos increíblemente grises, pasando después su recta nariz y finalmente llegando a sus labios, rosados si pero no tanto como los de ella, un poco gruesos pero sin ser muy grandes, suaves ya que aún podía recordar aquella ocasión en que se besaron. Besables en una sola palabra, antojables y deseables. Se mordió los labios y suspiró de nuevo.

"Eriol"- El joven volteó a verla y sonrió con dulzura. ¡Por qué tenía que sonreír de esa manera! La desarmaba totalmente y le daban ganas de dejarse caer en sus brazos, de estar con él en todo momento. No es que fuera malo pero, para Tomoyo Daidouji, querer a alguien en tan poco tiempo era extraño- "(¿Querer?)"- se preguntó.

"Tomoyo"- le llamó y la joven volteó a verlo rápidamente, saliendo de sus pensamientos- "Sabes que dentro de un par de días es la boda de mi prima"- la joven asintió- "Y bueno, mis padres van a venir"- a esa sola mención, Tomoyo detuvo su caminar y lo miró interrogante- "Me gustaría que los conocieras"- contestó con una sonrisa.

La zafiro abrió muchísimo los ojos. ¡El quería que conociera a sus padres¡Quería presentarla formalmente! Esa idea la golpeo a la realidad, sintiéndose en un instante dichosa y al siguiente, completamente desairada. No pensaba que le agradaría en lo más mínimo a los padres de Eriol, es decir, ella no le agradaba a nadie… o por lo menos ella cree eso.

Y como adivinando sus pensamientos, Eriol la tomó por el mentón y alzó su mirada hacia él, ni siquiera sabía en que momento había bajado la mirada, besó su frente y sus mejillas, para después decirle muy quedito al oído.

"Estarán encantados de conocerte, no te preocupes pequeña"

Tomoyo se abrazó a él con un poco de miedo, Eriol la abrazó con mayor deseo y posesión. La tomó de sus mejillas con delicadeza y la besó, con suavidad y ternura. Eran deliciosos sus labios, firmes y suaves, perfectos en una sola palabra. Fundiéndose en la perfección -un beso, que mezclaba ambos alientos con calidez y ternura, sintiendo la dulce textura de sus bocas, moviéndolas armoniosamente- por unos instantes hasta necesitar aire en sus pulmones. Se miraron sonrojados pero felices. Tomoyo inclinó su rostro a un lado, cubriéndolo con su "rojizo cabello", sintiéndose vulnerable por primera vez.

¡Vulnerable¡Cielos! El mundo si que se estaba poniendo de cabeza, es decir, la siempre fría y calculadora Tomoyo Daidouji, se sentía sumamente vulnerable y extremadamente expuesta. ¡¿Por qué ese hombre tenía ese efecto sobre ella?! Era extremadamente extraño sentirse de esa forma y por ningún motivo deseaba sentirse expuesta. ¿Era eso? El sentirse descubierta en más de un sentido, la hacía frágil, le hacía tener miedo. Un miedo que en su vida había experimentado y que le provocaba el dejar salir un par de lágrimas.

"¿Qué sucede linda?"- preguntó seriamente preocupado el azulado al ver rodar por sus mejillas aquellas dos pequeñas gotas.

"Eriol…"- le miró compungida- "Abrázame!"- pidió sollozante en susurro- "Por favor"- pidió trémula.

El inglés la cubrió con sus fuertes brazos, brindándole una calidez increíble al contacto y deseando estar así por siempre. Se aferró al cuerpo de Eriol y esté la abrazó con más fuerza.

Esa pequeña chica, era SU pequeña chica. La chica que más quería y deseaba. Le traía loco a pesar de lo poco que la conocía, y le quería. O por lo menos, eso era -según él- muy poco. Pues cada vez que la veía, la quería más y más. Adoraba su voz, sus manos, sus labios, su cabello, sus ojos -esos dos sorprendentes zafiros, no como ahora que sólo eran falsedades para poder pasar desapercibida- le encantaba su manera de ser, como su pequeño cuerpo se acoplaba al de él. ¡TODO! Le tenía como embrujado y sabía que deseaba quedarse bajo su hechizo, de ser posible, toda la vida! Y eso, según él, era muy poco. Ya que ni la eternidad le parecía tan extensa si ella estaba a su lado.

Ese pensamiento le impresionó y entonces lo entendió, lo que sentía, lo que le ocurría y no sólo a él, sino también a ella.

¡Se estaba enamorando! Y daba gracias por que fuera por aquella jovencita tan perfecta que tenía en sus brazos. Suspiró con un dejo de encanto y escondió su rostro sobre la cabeza de la joven, aferrándola aún más a su cuerpo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tomó un sorbo de su copa de güisqui en las rocas, dejó descansar su brazo sobre el brazo del sillón, agitando suavemente su copa con movimientos circulares, se acercó la copa de nuevo a los labios, aspiró el aroma y esta vez su boca mostró una mueca amarga. Entonces se escuchó el romper de un cristal contra la pared, bañándola con el líquido del mismo, seguido de un grito lleno de frustración y enojo. Avanzó hacia la repisa de la chimenea, viendo su iracundo reflejo en el amplio espejo.

"Maldita sea contigo Tomoyo! Escuincla estúpida! Me has estado evadiendo pero no podrás seguir evadiéndome por mucho tiempo"- pensó con malicia y es que el hecho de que llevará toda una semana sin poner sus manos sobre ella le hacia sentir una rabia terrible que proporcionaba la impotencia de no poder encontrarla y terminar con ese negocio.

Como deseaba terminar de una buena vez con ella y es que ya no soportaba la horrible presión que ejercía Haarman. Era como tener el cañón de una pistola en su cabeza todo el tiempo y que de respirar con mayor libertad, se dispararía en cualquier momento.

Sabía que las amenazas habían dejado de funcionar días atrás pues casi cada 6 horas sus guaruras entraban a la casa de esos sujetos a registrarla. Debía de encontrar otra manera y rápido.

De súbito se abrió la puerta del estudio dejando ver el reflejo de un hombre.

"Que quieres Yamato?"- preguntó la hosca y ebria mujer.

"Hemos hallado algunas pistas del paradero de su hija"- esta noticia propició una mueca de maliciosa alegría en el rostro de la mujer.

"En serio?"- preguntó con interés.

Bien, quizás ya veía una manera de cómo tenerla pronto en sus manos. Chascó la lengua y miró al hombre a los ojos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¿Qué pudo haber ocasionado el asesinato de Kinya Daidouji? Esa pregunta rondaba su cabeza hasta el cansancio, aún sin poder obtener alguna respuesta. Ya que considerando la declaración de la joven Daidouji, posiblemente la mafia estuviera detrás de esto, aunque, posiblemente no era la mafia pues su estilo de matar no era ese.

La vena de su frente palpitaba a más no poder por la presión que era ejercida sobre ella, pues sus superiores querían al asesino de Daidouji en ese instante y lo peor de todo es que no sabía si quiera quien podría ser el culpable. Al salir limpia Sonomi de aquella investigación se quedaban en ceros! No podía investigar a Haarman por falta de pruebas y más que nada de conexión, necesitaban una relación entre ambos, algo más que una simple unión de negocios y estaba más que segura que la joven Daidouji tenía esas respuestas. Pero de ser así…

¿Por qué no delatarlos¿O acaso ella tampoco sabía algo al respecto¿O será que ella esta involucrada¿O quizás…?

Un par de toques en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos de manera abrupta, miró a quien le llamaba y sonrió.

"Meditando, querida?"- preguntó el agente de profundos ojos negros.

"Se podría decir, pero este caso sólo está provocándome un horrible dolor de cabeza."- respondió Meilin.

"En ese caso"- Rouvsova caminó hacia el respaldo de la silla donde se encontraba Meilin sentada y comenzó a darle un masaje- "Que te parece si vamos a cenar"- ella volteó con intensión de replicar pero siguió- "Así te despejarás y podrás pensar más claramente. Además, tengo ganas de hacer algunas cosas contigo"- susurró a su con cierto tono pícaro, provocando un leve sonrojo en la agente y un ligero cosquilleo en su estómago.

"De acuerdo"- sonrió. Tomó las llaves de su coche, las miró por un segundo y entonces salió corriendo hacia el almacén de los expedientes. Dejando a Aoshi un bastante confundido, siguiéndola muy de cerca.

"Meilin?"- Aoshi solo observaba como tiraba las cajas al piso- "Meilin, que buscas?"- interrogó.

"Aquí debe de estar"- simplemente contestó.

"Que cosa?"- no contestó, se limitó a seguir buscando, hasta que suspiró y le obligó a observar la caja entre sus manos.

"Es esta"- dijo con seguridad.

"Los registros del caso Reed-Sanders?"-asintió- "¿que tienen que ver?"

"Recuerdas quien era el tercer accionista?"- preguntó mientras sacaba las carpetas de la caja.

"Pues…"- puso su índice sobre su mentón.

"Haarman"- esto provocó que el pelirrojo abriera mucho los ojos- "Pero nunca tuvimos pistas que pudieran hacerle ver como un asesino. Tuvo coartadas a cada pregunta con hora que se le hacía. Eran siempre las mismas"

"Sí, fue un juicio reñido, si no más recuerdo. Inclusive se quedó con alguna parte de lo que son las empresas Hiiragizawa hoy en día."

"Y no sólo eso, sino que también se adueño de algunas acciones de las empresas Li"- Aoshi la miró interrogante mientras la pelinegra examinaba un folder- "Al parecer Reed era pariente de ambos, algo así como su tío en segundo grado o tercero… El caso es que, cuando se estaban haciendo la repartición de bienes, Haarman reclamó que a él también le tocaban por ser partícipe mayoritario en la empresa. Pero, no podían darle nada porque al parecer Reed oculto una cláusula, en la cuál consistía en que todos los que fueran beneficiados a su muerte debían de estar casados y al menos con un hijo o hija para obtener esos beneficios. Sin embargo, Haarman no tenía esposa pero si tenía un hijo, fuera del matrimonio pero al fin hijo suyo."

"Entonces, Haarman se vio obligado a casarse para obtener las acciones de las compañías pero… sigo sin entender cual es el punto de recordar todo esto."

"El punto es, que no se casó con cualquiera. La madre de su hijo era Amamiya Asuka"

"Que? Otra Amamiya? Pero no se supone que sólo eran dos"- dudó- "Nadeshiko, esposa del arqueólogo Kinomoto Fujitaka; y Sonomi, esposa de Kinya Daidouji"

"Así era, pero al parecer Asuka es la mas pequeña y por lo que sé, Kinya solía comparar mucho a Sonomi con Asuka lo que provocó muchas de sus discusiones y el historial que tiene la joven Daidouji también es producto de ello."

"Sigo sin entender"

Meilin suspiró exasperada y dejó caer el fólder que veía sobre la mesa dejando al descubierto la foto de un hombre de cabello negro y ojos ámbares, de facciones duras, delgado y con una mirada sumamente fría- "Sabes porqué se casó con Asuka?"- su compañero y amante la miró- "No fue por el hijo que tenía. Sino por las acciones que tenía en la empresa la joven, quien murió extrañamente poco después."

"Estás diciendo"

"Al parecer quieren a Tomoyo para poder obtener las acciones"

"Pero no las tendrían igual si se llegara a casar con Sonomi?"- Meilin negó- "Sólo sería así si todas las acciones estuvieran a nombre de Sonomi, pero al parecer todas las acciones estas a nombre de Tomoyo"

"Pero, se supone que Kinya no quería a su hija"

"Todo lo contrario, puede ser que el señor Daidouji hiciera farsa de todo para alejar a su hija y de esa manera protegerla."

"Pero eso, es una locura!"

"Así es, pero a veces nos vemos obligados a hacer locuras por los que amamos"- lo miró con ternura- "A veces, nos vemos forzados a hacer cosas que no deseamos para salvar a quienes amamos, aunque estemos muriendo por dentro"- de sus ojos salieron un par de lágrimas.

Aoshi tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su amada, limpiando con sus pulgares las lágrimas que salían por aquellas dos bellas joyas rojas que eran sus ojos y la abrazó de manera reconfortante, mientras ella se perdía en su cálido abrazo, sollozante.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Bien, ya llegamos"- dijo el ojigris mientras se quitaba el casco- "Me alegro que Syaoran no llevara la moto a casa de Sakura porque hoy no tenía ganas de manejar el Audi"- Tomoyo le dedicó una media sonrisa con una ceja arqueada- "Qué?"- dijo de manera inocente- "Oye y no me robaran la moto? Por que Syaoran se pone muy especial cuando se trata de usar sus cosas"

"Ay, no seas payaso"- le dijo con una sonrisa- "Me adelantaré, deseo practicar"- comentó con muchos ánimos. Eriol asintió a la joven, era raro verla así de animada pero esa pequeña luz que emanaba en ese estado le hacia sonreír como nunca antes alguien había logrado.

Guardó los cascos y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia el gimnasio de kick boxing. Al entrar, vio con asombro la forma de pelear de Tomoyo, era una joven completamente distinta, sumamente segura y reflejaba una tranquilidad sorprendente.

Le alegraba verla de esa manera, parecía tan segura, sin necesidad de ser protegida lo que le dio un poco de miedo porque se había propuesto cuidarla pasara lo que pasara, aunque claro esta, también quería verla feliz. Suspiró y comenzó a examinar la sala.

Habían cuatro postes en los que se encontraban algunas peras, tres de ellas estaban ocupadas. Después reparó su vista en los sacos de box que se encontraban colgados en la parte posterior del gimnasio, muy cerca de unas bancas donde se encontraban algunas jóvenes platicando, con toallas en sus cuellos y un bote de agua en sus manos, esperando a que otras acabaran o descansando de la rutina que acababan de realizar.

Miró hacia la ventana y entonces lo vio, suspiró fuertemente, sintiendo como su calma se deshacía y su alma caía al piso. Ahí estaba el, recargado sobre el muro, con una sonrisa prepotente y llena de malicia, sus brazos cruzados y con el torso desnudo. Ambos se miraron por un instante y entonces desvió su mirada hacia el ring, viendo con atención a las competidoras.

Eriol apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, los habían descubierto y de la manera más fácil y sencilla que podían. Su respiración comenzó a ser entre cortada por la adrenalina que comenzaba a inundar su cuerpo de la impresión y desesperación que sentía en ese instante.

Yamato se encaminó hacia el ring, así lo hizo Eriol. La joven con quien Tomoyo peleaba lo miró y asintió, entonces bajó del ring. Tomoyo al ver a Yamato sintió como se helaba su sangre y más aún cuando veía como subía al ring.

"Que sucede, muñeca? No quieres pelear?"- preguntó casi con burla.

Tomoyo lo miró con furia y solo apretó los guantes, miró a Eriol de reojo y negó suavemente. El pelinegro se quedó estático ante la seña de la joven nívea.

"_En qué estas pensando Tomoyo?_"- se preguntó mentalmente Eriol.

"Ustedes dos, bajen del ring"- ordenó el entrenador.

"Vamos Tomy, enfréntame"- dijo haciendo caso omiso al entrendaro. Tomoyo entonces tomó vuelo y logró asestarle un golpe en la mandíbula, Yamato rió-"Eso es todo lo que tienes?"

El entrenador subió de inmediato, interponiéndose entre la amatista y el guarura- "He dicho que se detengan"- dijo con voz firme.

"Usted no se meta"- replicó Yamato, asestando un buen golpe en la mandíbula del entrenador con la pierna.

Furiosa al ver la acción de Yamato, Tomoyo le golpeó en el estómago y después en la cabeza, haciéndole escupir un poco de sangre, cayó sobre una rodilla, rió con desprecio y después se levanto con sus ojos llenos de crueldad y lujuria, provocando una oleada de temor en la pequeña Daidouji.

Y sin aviso previo, pateó el estómago de la joven, quien se limitó a gemir con dificultad y dolor. Lo miró y sintió con su rostro era golpeado con fuerza, tumbándola al piso. Comenzó a levantarse pero Yamato dejó caer su pie sobre la espalda de la nívea, tumbándola una vez más. Estuvo a punto de golpearla de nuevo pero la amatista logró sujetar su pie y de inmediato girarlo, haciendo que el cuerpo de Yamato también girara y cayera al piso. Se levantó de inmediato, aprovechó para patear un costado y de paso romperle un par de costillas, escuchando el sonoro quejido y atrayendo la atención de muchos.

Eriol sólo podía mantenerse al margen, pidiendo porque no se levantara y tratase de golpearla de nuevo. Pero se equivocó, Yamato se levantó al tiempo que Tomoyo lanzaba una patada a su brazo, el moreno logró tomar el pie de Tomoyo pero esta de inmediato saltó y golpeó el rostro de su adversario con la otra pierna, tumbándolo.

Se levantaron de nuevo, pero Yamato la sujeto en un abrazo lastimero- "Sabes Tomoyo, desde que dejaste esa marca en mi rostro, he deseado más que nunca tenerte"- le dijo con lujuria, Tomoyo de inmediato lanzó un codazo al estómago del guarura de su difunto padre, soltándola.

Quizo caminar hacia el extremo del ring pero sintió como una poderosa mano sujetaba la suya, giro a verlo y de inmediato sintió un fuerte golpe en su estómago y es que, si descubrían que Tomoyo había sido golpeada, jamás le pagarían lo que prometieron, por lo que trató de cuidar jamás rozar su rostro aunque comenzaba a ser sumamente difícil -por no decir imposible- el lograrlo.

El aire fue contaminado por la saliva, el sudor y la sangre de la chica, quien gemía doliente por el tremendo golpe que acaba de recibir, para después sentir una sucesión de golpes aún más fuertes.

"BESTIA DÉJALA!"- gritó Eriol aterrorizado y furioso por lo que presenciaba. Yamato lo miró con furia, sintiéndose sumamente ofendido por aquellas palabras y Tomoyo aprovechó esa distracción para golpearlo en la boca del estómago y escapar de sus manos. El guarura de los Daidouji logró alcanzar el cabello de Tomoyo, quedándose con la peluca rojiza al jalarlo.

Tomoyo cayó en los brazos de Eriol, su respiración era rápida y sus ojos reflejaban el temor que le hizo pasar aquel animal.

"MALDITA!"- gimió Yamato quien se levantó una vez más y se lanzó contra ambos.

Esta vez, Eriol ni siquiera miró a Tomoyo, sino que lanzó un certero golpe a la nariz de Yamato, quien se cubrió el rostro que emana sangre a borbotones dejando sus manos empapadas de aquel líquido vital y le hacía gritar de dolor. Pero no se detuvo, los miró, se dio la vuelta y tomando vuelo golpeó a Eriol en la mandíbula.

"Eriol"- gimió aun doliente Tomoyo.

El ojigris en cambia, lo miró con rabia y golpeó la boca del estómago de su contrincante, después lo tomó de los hombros y golpeó su estómago una y otra vez- "DIME DESGRACIADO, SIENTES BIEN SER GOLPEADO?"- Yamato se tiró al piso y Eriol comenzó a patearlo sin rencor- "TE GUSTA? TE AGRADA?"

En eso, Yamato sujeto el pie de Eriol y lo tiró golpeando el pie donde se mantenía firme. Ambos se levantaron sin pensarlo y comenzaron a propinarse golpes en la frente, el torso y las piernas. La sangre salía en forma de lluvia de las bocas de ambos contrincantes, el sudor de su frente y cuerpo era testigo del reto que presentaba su contrincante, sus actitudes agresivas eran de temer entre el público que presenciaba la pelea. Una pelea por una chica. Esa chica era Tomoyo Daidouji, pero a diferencia de lo que muchos pensaban, nada tenía que ver con el romanticismo en concreto sino con la libertad de esa chica. Una libertad que esperaba mantener Eriol a pesar de todo.

El inglés trataba de evitar que Yamato lograra acercase a Tomoyo, mientras que Yamato buscaba la forma de deshacerse de aquel bicho que estorbaba entre su presa y él. Tomoyo estaba muda de asombro y miedo, pues era la primera vez que alguien la defendía y jamás pensó que Eriol lo haría con tal firmeza y fiereza. Se sentía conmocionada.

Sus rostros mostraban algunos moretones, el labio de Eriol sangraba débilmente mientras que uno de los ojos de Yamato esta hinchado y con una cortada sobre el párpado. Yamato golpeó el pecho de Eriol con fuerza tal que lo mandó hasta las cuerdas del ring, por su parte Eriol simplemente sujetó las cuerdas y al ver acercarse a Yamato, saltó hacia fuera y después hacia adentro logrando golpear el rostro de Yamato con fuerza, tumbándolo semiinconsciente al piso.

Instante que aprovechó Eriol para tomar en brazos a Tomoyo, quien estaba tan absorta en el temor y la peleo que no notó cuando sus pies dejaron de tocar el piso, y correr hasta la motocicleta para iniciar su viaje.

"Eriol a donde vamos?"- preguntó Tomoyo- "No podemos regresar a casa, al menos por hoy. Sabes que Yamato nos buscará ahí"

"Lo sé pequeña…"-contestó simplemente y siguió manejando.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yamato se levantó rabioso pues un niño rico acababa de humillarlo y eso no era menos que inaceptable, buscando con la mirada a ambos y descubriendo que no estaban, provocando su aún mayor ira.

Una mano salió a su vista, alzó la mirada y vio la chica a la que le había preguntado por Tomoyo momentos antes que esta llegara. Dio un manotazo, quitándola de su camino y adolorido se dirigió a la salida sin siquiera mirar atrás, humillado y magullado en su ego más que en su cuerpo.

Pues Yamato Tsu no permitiría que le humillaran ni mucho menos que se compadecieran de el.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Pero están bien?"- preguntó la esmeralda visiblemente consternada.

"_Sí, sí. No te preocupes Sakura. Llegaremos mañana por la mañana._"- contestó la voz de Tomoyo al otro lado de la línea.

"De acuerdo, pero… Avísenos si les pasa algo"

"_Así lo haremos. Ahora debo colgar, podrían estar escuchando la conversación._"- comentó Tomoyo. La castañita asintió y de inmediato colgó, suspiró, se mordió el labio superior y sintió entonces el cálido abrazo de Syaoran.

"Verás que estarán bien, corazón"

"Pero y sí…"

"Shhhh, verás que no pasará nada. Pero por el momento nosotros también debemos estar alerta"- Sakura asintió- "Recuerda, debemos mantenernos en calma, pero sobretodo, dejar que se vayan sin que sepan nada de su paradero. No podemos dejar que atrapen a Tomoyo o Eriol, no sabemos de lo que sean capaces esos animales."

"Lo sé"- se giró y lo miró a los ojos- "Tampoco permitiremos que nos hagan daño"- Syaoran asintió. Sakura se paro de puntitas, tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Syaoran y lo besó. Al chino le sorprendió un poco su gesto al principio, pues Sakura era mucho más tímida que él, pero sonrió para sus adentros, notando la sorprendente intimidad que estaban logrando a cada día que pasaban juntos y correspondió felizmente a su beso.

Touya carraspeó y de inmediato la feliz pareja se separó- "Ya está la cena"- un tic invadió su ceja en notoria referencia a su molestia pues ese 'mocoso' -como él lo consideraba- estaba besando a su hermana, en su propia casa y en sus propias narices.

Sakura pasó primero mientras que Syaoran se mantuvo firme, dejando que la casi veinteañera los dejara solos.

"Escúchame y escúchame muy bien Li. A mi me vale madres que te pase algo, pero si le pasa algo a Tomoyo o a mi hermana, sobre ti y tu hermano"- dijo apuntándole- "Caerá toda responsabilidad, entendiste"- lo miró con firmeza.

"No te preocupes"- contestó con seriedad- "Nada le pasará a Sakura o a Tomoyo, primero muerto"

"Eso espero"- espetó antes de ir directamente al comedor.

Si, podía decirse que no se llevaban nada bien, que se tenían un odio indescifrable. Pero si en algo estaban de acuerdo, muy a su pesar, era que amaban profundamente a Sakura, cada uno a su manera, pero era la mujer más importante para ambos. La segunda era Tomoyo y si ellas no estuvieran de por medio, seguro ya se hubiesen matado, pero ellas valían incluso más que sus propias vidas y eso, nada ni nadie podría negárselos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Suspiró Tomoyo con pesar al colgar el teléfono.

Sabiendo que no podían llegar a casa de los Kinomoto ni mucho menos a la de Eriol, decidieron que lo mejor era quedarse en un motel, pero con el temor de ser descubiertos en cualquier momento, fueron primero a un centro comercial donde compraron ropa, maquillaje, sombreros y pelucas con el fin de que no les reconocieran. Constantemente miraban hacia atrás, a sus lados, a cada vuelta que daban en busca de alguna señal de aquellos tipos, pero no se sintieron tranquilos hasta llegar a un motel que se encontraba a las afueras de Tomoeda y casi llegando a Tokyo, sólo entonces pudieron respirar tranquilamente.

"¿Están bien?"- preguntó la tranquila voz de Eriol. Tomoyo asintió- "¿No los han visitado los tipos esos?"- la joven negó- "Van a estar bien, ya verás"- la miró, sus ojos mostraban una tristeza y preocupación increíbles. Esa mirada le llegó hasta el alma, caminó hasta la cama donde ella se encontraba sentada, se acomodó a su lado y la abrazó.

Tomoyo al sentir su cálido abrazo, tembló por unos instantes, apretó los puños y después suspiró, para entonces deshacerse en llanto en los brazos de Eriol, sollozando continuamente.

"No es justo"- sollozó- "¿Por qué me toco vivir esto¿Qué hice¿Qué hicimos para que suceda esto?"- sollozó- "No es justo que por mi culpa sufran los demás"- Eriol la miró consternado mientras la amatista se recargaba en su pecho- "¡Debería desaparecer! NO"- sollozó- "¡Debería de estar muerta! Bien muerta"- sollozó de nuevo, Eriol se paralizó al escucharla- "Debí haber muerto cuando me corte las muñecas"- sollozó y un muy molesto Eriol la sujetó de sus hombros y la sacudió, haciendo que la nívea lo mirase con sus llorosas gemas a sus severos ojos grises.

"Que demonios dices Tomoyo!"-reclamó- "NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO, ME ENTENDISTE"- reprochó- "JAMÁS EN TU VIDA LO VUELVAS SI QUIERA A MENCIONAR, ESCUCHASTE"- espetó- "NO TOMOYO"- la nívea lo miró con sus cristalinos ojos zafiro y sollozó- "Jamás digas eso de nuevo"- habló con dulzura- "Por que doy gracias a Kami por haberte encontrado Tomoyo y se que no soy el único"- dijo en voz queda- "No se que sería de mí si no estuvieses conmigo"- susurró a su oído, Tomoyo abrió con sorpresa sus ojos y sollozó para después encontrar la mirada dulce de Eriol- "Eres, lo que más quiero en este mundo Tomoyo"- musitó.

Tomoyo entre abrió su boca y entonces sintió como los firmes y suaves labios de Eriol aprisionaban los suyos con dulzura. No pudo evitarlo, pues ese simple beso, la hipnotizó y sintió como una caricia a su alma, dejándose llevar por él. Eriol comenzó a besar sus mejillas y después sus ojos, como queriendo sanar sus heridas con sus besos. Tomoyo sólo acariciaba con suavidad el cuello y pecho del ojigris. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, embelezada al igual que él y se dejó recostar sobre la cama.

Acarició su rostro suavemente, como si fueran plumas y comenzó a delinearlo, al igual que ella a él. Acarició su boca apenas con sus yemas y el las besó, Tomoyo sólo cerró sus ojos al sentir sus suaves labios sobre sus dedos. Entonces comenzó a besar su rostro poco a poco, con gentileza hasta llegar a sus labios y perderse en ellos. Primero con una dulzura increíble y conforme Tomoyo iba respondiendo, el beso aumentaba de intensidad hasta que le permitió la entrada de la lengua a su boca, saboreándola. No le importaba nada más, parecía que sus problemas habían terminado, en ese instante, sólo se encontraban ellos.

Sólo ellos.

Él, Eriol.

Ella, Tomoyo.

Solamente ellos en el mundo. No existía el tiempo, ni el lugar, ni las personas. No estaban los guaruras de sus padres. No tenía problemas. No necesitaba esconderse. Era libre.

Sí, se sentía libre por lo que dejó que el deseo que aumentaba a cada instante le impulsara a seguir besándolo, a dejarse llevar por esa situación, sin importarle lo que pasase a su alrededor. Por que sólo ellos estaban en el mundo en ese instante y eso es lo que importaba.

El comenzó a besarla de manera apasionada conforme ella lo excitaba cada vez más. Tomoyo dejó salir un gemido y Eriol comenzó a besar su cuello, llego al pecho de su dama y la miró con cautela, ella tomó su mano y lo puso sobre el cierre lateral del vestido perla que usaba, incitándolo a despojarla de él. Así lo hizo, con lentitud, saboreando el momento de poder ver más que sólo un vestido, se mordió los labios al deslizarlo sutilmente de su portadora, ahora podía verla, con su natural esplendor. Eriol sonrió embelezado y la despojó de su strapples, cautivado por los hermoso senos de la amatista, comenzó a besarlos y acariciarlos, con la mano y con la lengua. Mientras que ella al sentirse excitaba apretaba un poco con sus manos el rostro de Eriol contra su cuerpo.

Poco a poco, Eriol bajó una de sus manos, deslizándola con suavidad por ese cuerpo perfecto, haciéndola suspirar con sólo tocarla con las yemas de los dedos, repasando sus piernas y provocando gemidos, hasta llegar a su húmeda intimidad. La despojó de su pantys con encaje, comenzó a jugar con su clítoris mientras los gemidos y suspiros eran arrancados de la mujer excitándolo cada vez más, introdujo suavemente un dedo en su sexo, después dos, comenzó a moverlos con maestría, sintiendo las contracciones del próximo orgasmo, retiró sus dedos y miró a Tomoyo a los ojos.

Después comenzó a descender a besos por su piel, desde sus pechos hasta su ombligo, donde se detuvo para insertar su lengua en él y luego morder cariñosamente hacia su vientre. Siguió besándola hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Tomoyo al sentir su respiración no pudo evitar soltar el nombre de que pronto sería su dueño. Incitado por eso, Eriol comenzó a besarla de manera suave, mordiéndola después con cariño y lamiéndola con delicadeza conforme sentía el cerrar de las piernas a su paso, las sujeto con firmeza y siguió haciendo su trabajo, escuchando los suspiros y gemidos de la chica. Comenzó a degustar los dulces líquidos de su sexo para separarse un poco, mirarla con ambrosía y sonreírle complacido.

La miraba extasiado y anhelante, Tomoyo comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, mirando después con profundo placer el cuerpo bien trabajado de Eriol. Besó su torso con dulzura provocando placer en el níveo. Subió a su rostro, lo besó con dulzura de su boca a su barbilla, por toda su mandíbula para después morder gentilmente el lóbulo de su oreja, lo chupó provocando aún mayor excitación en él. Mordiéndolo con delicadeza conforme bajaba hasta llegar su cinturón. Se mordió los labios, mirándolo dudosa, entonces sintió como unas cálidas manos levantaban su rostro mostrándole una sonrisa y sintiéndose guiada por ellas hasta el rostro de él. Se miraron a los ojos cautivados, entonces sintió como sus manos eran guiadas al cinturón de Eriol, tocó la hebilla y comenzó a desabrocharla. Eriol le ayudo a quitarse el pantalón, estaba demasiado excitado y este ya le estorbaba bastante. Tomoyo bajó su mirada y observó un boxer bien ceñido al cuerpo del níveo, haciendo notar su evidente virilidad. Bajó su mano y lo acarició por encima de la ropa. Eriol sólo hizo hacia atrás su cabeza al sentir el suave tacto de la joven. Tomoyo comenzó a jugar con el borde del boxer. Eriol la miró embriagado, demasiado excitado como para esperar pero a la vez, deseaba esperar a que ella continuara, y con una mano tomó el borde del boxer y comenzó a bajarlo.

Tomoyo se mordía los labios de sólo ver lo que hacía el ojigris. Vio por unos instantes la virilidad de Eriol pues se sintió empujada sobre su espalda. Alzó la vista y pudo ver que Eriol la miraba cautivado, sonrió con vergüenza y el inglés se limitó a mirarla con picardía, acarició su mejilla y después comenzó a depositar suaves besos a lo largo de su rostro, sobre su nariz, sus ojos, su frente, su mentón. Rozó sus labios con los suyos, apreciando el suave tacto de estos, los mordió suavemente. Se besaron con dulzura, tocaban sus cuerpos como si fueran dulces plumas, hacían presión en partes sensibles, jugaban con pasión y encanto. Se miraron a los ojos intensamente, Eriol encontró su entrada y poco a poco fue entrando. Tomoyo hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir que la barrera de su virginidad era apenas tocada, aspiró profundamente y sintió un gentil beso en su frente.

"Sólo será unos instantes"- musitó dulcemente el ojigris. La nívea asintió.

Eriol comenzó a moverse con delicadeza, acostumbrando al cuerpo de Tomoyo a él. Iniciando con un lento vaivén, moviendo las caderas con suavidad y al mismo tiempo, viendo el rostro de la nívea, sintiendo el húmedo abrazo del sexo de ella. Tomoyo por su parte, al principio sintiendo como invadían por primera vez su intimidad, poco después comenzó a sentir una leve presión hacia su interior, como algo que le ardía y trataban de separar. Comenzó a respirar de manera entrecortada y rápida, Eriol a su vez, observó como sus profundos ojos zafiros se entrecerraban y de ellos salían pequeñas lágrimas. Se detuvo, quiso salir de ella pero Tomoyo lo apresó con sus piernas y entonces lo vio, con su rostro de un tono rosado y con pequeñas gotas de sudor. Lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó, dándole la seguridad que necesitaba para seguir.

"Tomoyo, dime si te lastimo"- advirtió, la joven asintió levemente- "Pero en serio, dímelo"- la miró intensamente.

"Voy a estar bien"- sonrió con calma.

Eriol, aún dudoso, la miró y Tomoyo sólo asintió. El joven Hiragizawa comenzó de nuevo con su acto, haciéndolo más rápido conforme sentía a Tomoyo más segura y menos tensa. Las contracciones del cálido y húmedo sexo de Tomoyo, comenzaban a incitarlo cada vez más, era como un guante nuevo, le apretaba a cada movimiento hasta que pronto, simplemente embistió, rápido y fuerte. Tomoyo gritó al igual que él, mientras sus cuerpos se curvaban. La hija de Daidouji sentía un poco de dolor pero a la vez un gran placer, en un momento sus cuerpos se fusionaron volviéndose uno, quitándole la respiración al sentirlo tan dentro de ella. Por su parte, Eriol sentía un placer increíble, jamás pensó en sentir algo parecido y es que, cuando sintió que pasaba por completo la barrera, fue como encajar perfectamente a su cuerpo, como si hubiesen estado hechos el uno para el otro. El la miró debajo suyo, completamente extasiado, Tomoyo le sonrió mientras su respiración se tranquilizaba. Entonces la abrazó.

"Gracias"- le dijo con dulzura al oído. Ella no entendió pero sonrió cuando la miró de nuevo.

Le besó el oído y comenzó a descender por su delgado cuerpo en besos. Tomoyo suspiraba de placer al sentir los labios del joven níveo sobre su piel. Sentía como cada poro de su cuerpo se abría, queriendo absorber la esencia de los besos de Eriol. Revolvía sus oscuros cabellos mientras apresaba al hombre entre sus pechos, sintiendo como su lengua los recorría con maestría.

Eriol al momento de seguir besándola, se dio cuenta que no quería dejar de hacerlo porque ahora era su Tomoyo. Si, ya era de él y sólo de él. No podría soportar el hecho de querer apartarse de ella ni mucho menos de compartirla y es que, hay que estar loco para dejar ir a la persona que amas cuando el sentimiento es recíproco. Y lo entendió, la amaba, la quería, la adoraba, estaba enamorado de ella y quería demostrárselo… No, se lo estaba demostrando, con esta bella danza que ambos cuerpos interpretaban.

Tomoyo, al ver que Eriol se detenía en su ombligo, aprovechó para voltear, quedando así, ella sobre de él. Sonrió con picardía y después lo besó, depositando suaves besos sobre sus manos, sus ojos, su mentón, su cuello, llegando hasta sus endurecidos pezones y circularlos con su lengua, morderlos suavemente y escuchar como gemía Eriol. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a su entrepierna, mordiendo muy despacito y con mucho cuidado, las áreas alrededor de su sexo.

"Tomoyo"- suspiró.

Dios, esa chica lo estaba volviendo loco con sus mordidas y más aún con sus caricias pues al tiempo que mordía, acariciaba suavemente su erección, dándole pequeños espasmos al sentirla. Pero fue lo que hizo después, lo que le hizo sentir que la cabeza le daba vueltas. La pelinegra, ya tenía dentro su boca el sexo de él. La joven sonrió y chupo suavemente. Eriol se limitó a sujetar su cabeza, jadeando cada vez que ella lo cubría con su lengua o le daba pequeños mordiscos. Se sentía fuera de control y con unas enormes ganas de poseerla, aún más! La acercó hacia él, sentándola sobre su erección al mismo tiempo que el se sentaba. Tomoyo gimió al sentirlo de nuevo dentro ella, comenzó a mover sus caderas al tiempo que Eriol lo hacía, sintiendo como sus cuerpos se frotaban con el movimiento. Tomoyo besó el cuello del inglés dejándole una marca en él y al sentir que se excitaba más, se abrazó de sus hombros, clavando las uñas en ellos.

"Tomoyo"- gimió al sentir las uñas, abrazándola aún más a él.

Eriol la acomodó debajo suyo de nuevo y comenzó a moverse con mayor ahínco al tiempo que Tomoyo gemía de placer y gritaba su nombre al sentir el orgasmo, en ese instante, Eriol sintió como la cálida vagina de Tomoyo presionaba con fuerza su miembro, alzándolo hasta el clímax y gritando el nombre de la pequeña nívea, derramando su simiente en su interior. Ambos cuerpos se paralizaron al sentir el máximo placer, vibraron de emoción y se dejaron caer sobre la cama, exhaustos y felices.

Eriol la acercó más a su cuerpo, abrazándola, volvió a besarla desde su frente hasta su oído- "Te queiro Tomoyo, te quiero muchísimo"- susurró, besó sus ojos y observó como delicadamente descansaba sobre su cuerpo, acarició su bello rostro y sonrió- "Te amo"- musitó mirándola embelezado. Si esa chica era con la que quería estar toda su vida, siempre y quería hacerle de él de nuevo. No le importaba los problemas que pudieran tener, el iba a casarse con ella y ya lo había decidido. Era suya desde ese instante y la quería para siempre.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Entonces pasaste la noche con Eriol?!"- preguntó una muy entusiasmada Sakura, Tomoyo asintió. Habían regreso a casa de los Kinomoto pasado el medio día, asegurándose que ellos se encontraban bien antes de llegar y asegurándose que nadie los reconociese. Sintiéndose levemente a salvo cuando por fin llegaron, pero sabían que estarían buscándolos por lo que no podían darse el lujo de pasear por ahí libremente. Así que de ahora en adelante tendría que salir en parejas o simplemente no salir.- "Y que tal fue? Cómo fue? Te dio pena"- la nívea miró con indiferencia su taza, parecía de piedra pues su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna y es que, aunque sentía un poco diferente parecía como si la nada la hubiese invadido, aún después de aquel beso de despedida que le dio Eriol hacía poco menos de media hora.- "Tomoyo?"- la miró preocupada.

"Me dijo que me quería"- musitó.

"En serio?!"- dijo muy sorprendida- "Y tú que le dijiste?"-Tomoyo miró hacia la ventana y después miró a su prima con unos ojos tan vacíos que podías perderte en ellos.

"Me recosté sobre su pecho y me hice la dormida"- Sakura quiso decir algo pero de inmediato Tomoyo la interrumpió- "No supe que sentir, ni que decir en ese momento… La verdad es, que ni si quiera sé si me importa."

* * *

_(Lebel llora de felicidad)_

_Primero que nada, HOLA!!! y segundo, una enorme disculpa por la tardanza. Se que dije que actualizaría a principios de Agosto pero la realidad es que este capítulo me llevo más de medio año desarrollarlo, he tenido un bloqueo terrible, entre eso, la universidad, el trabajo y algunos problemas personales, me ha sido prácticamente imposible concentrarme o si quiera hacerme una breve idea de que más escribir._

_Se que me ausenté bastante y lo siento, pero espero que este capítulo compense la espera. Me gustó mucho pero presiento que al final van a querer matarme, sólo espero no tardarme tanto en actualizar el siguiente capítulo U-U_.

_Y quiero agradecer a tods los lectores por seguir leyendo, me hacen muy feliz pues se que mi fic es leído y significa que es de agrado (aunque no sea a todos, pero si a varios). Así también a tods los que me dejaron un review, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios a **Javiera, Shami, Pily-chan, Saori-Luna, Sakura-Tinuviel** y **Edi-Wan Kenobi**, esperando que este capítulo sea de su agrado._

_Pasando a otras cosas, el final esta cerca y yo pedí un poquito de ayuda a decidir algunas cosas, pues la historia prácticamente esta terminada en mi cabeza y tengo escrito el epílogo -no así los otros capítulos- pero mi duda es: **¿Desean que continúe con la historia tal y como esta?** o **¿Quieren que cambie algo?¿Que algo no suceda o suceda?**... La verdad, en el final pocos son los personajes que sobreviven, así que desearía sus comentarios para saber como actuar._

_De antemano, Muchísimas Gracias por leer y más que nada por esperar._

_Besos, Lebel27._


	18. Capítulo 17 Mi razón de Ser

_Hola antes que nada. Primero que nada mil disculpas por la larga espera que ha representado esto y segundo, espero sea de su agrado el capítulo._

_Advertencia: Tengo que aclarar que el capítulo tiene escenas de violencia intrafamiliar, es un poco cruda. Así que leen bajo su propio riesgo, la escena está específicamente en el flashback, así que pueden saltárselo si así lo prefieren._

_Y sin más por el momento, les dejo el capítulo. ¡A leer!_

* * *

Capítulo 17. Mi razón de ser

Su mano acariciaba el agua con las yemas de los dedos, sintiendo la frialdad de esa superficie húmeda y líquida, logrando meter un poco más sus dedos y reafirmando la temperatura. Sintiendo la calma que le llenaba todos sus sentidos y cada parte de su cuerpo, escuchando las lejanas risas o el cantar de las aves. Dejó caer su otro brazo sobre su rostro, tapando sus ojos con él luciendo un gesto de aturdimiento indiferente en su rostro pálido. Suspiró. El agua la guiaba tranquilamente a través del lago como si de una caricia placentera se tratase, llevándola a donde la corriente iba por su propia fuerza, con lentitud y silencio en su recorrido. El silencio era todo lo que necesitaba, sobretodo después de la noche anterior.

Aún podía escuchar las respiraciones de ambos, los gemidos que habían salido inconscientemente de su ser, sentir aquellas caricias que le habían hecho arder de pasión a cada instante y sobretodo, aquella revelación que le había hecho.

"_Te amo"_- le había dicho.

Aún podía escuchar con claridad aquellas palabras, repitiéndose un sin fin de veces en su mente y dejándola con un acertijo de enormes magnitudes. ¿Qué sentía ella?

Retiró el brazo que tapaba sus ojos y volvió a suspirar, exhalando con fuerza, buscando en el aterciopelado cielo anaranjado una respuesta a su interrogante entre aquellas formas tan suaves y pintorescas que adoptaban las nubes.

"¿Qué se supone que haga?"- se preguntó en voz baja- "Padre"- siguió mirando hacia ese cielo anaranjado, con el seño bastante fruncido- "_Nunca me dijiste como actuar ante estas circunstancias_"-cerró los ojos.

_**Flashback**_

"_Tomoyo"- escuchó detrás suyo- "Tomoyo"- escuchó de nuevo, pero la pequeña de seis años no despegaba la vista del patio trasero que se veía por la ventana. Una mano se posó sobre su menudo hombro- "Pequeña, tengo que hablar seriamente contigo"- la pequeña Daidouji se dio vuelta, encarando a su progenitor. El devolviendo su mirada esmeralda a la zafiro de su pequeña._

"_Papá"_

"_Pequeña"- la tomó de sus pequeñas manitas y la acercó a él- "Ven, siéntate a mi lado"- indicó y Tomoyo así lo hizo, sin apartar la mirada de él- "Tomoyo, sabes pequeña"-comenzó- "Los adultos a veces cometemos muchos errores y no solemos darnos cuenta, hasta que ya es demasiado tarde"- la joven lo miraba sin entender- "Lo que quiero decir es, que a pesar de que tu mamá y yo ya no nos queremos pero aún así seguimos viviendo en la misma casa, no quiero que pienses que las peleas son culpa tuya"_

"_Pero si tu dijiste…"_

"_Sé lo que dije"- la miró con ternura- "Pero no lo dije para hacerte sentir mal ni siquiera porque fuera verdad, pero tenía que decirlo para que tu mamá lo creyera"_

_La chiquilla alzó una ceja inquisitiva-"¿Por qué? No sería mejor que supiera que eso es mentira"_

"_No Tomoyo, por que si se entera"- suspiró­- "Hará hasta lo imposible para ponerte en contra mía"- miró a la ventana, había empezado a llover- "Se que no he sido el mejor padre del mundo pero si puedo hacer algo para que no sufras lo que sucede en esta casa, lo haré"- le dijo y la miró de nuevo a esos ojos infantiles tan llenos de vida- "Tomoyo, necesito que hagas lo que estoy por pedirte"- su ceño se frunció, aún no sabía como había sacado valor para ello pero tenía que hacerlo- "Necesito pedirte que no confíes en nadie"- la pequeña lo veía con desconcierto- "Ni siquiera en mi"- apretó sus puños- "Necesito que seas fuerte y que no te dejes llevar por lo que sientas o lo que veas"- la abrazó por primera vez, con todo el cariño y amor que se le puede tener a un hijo, sintiendo su corazón quebrarse de lo que haría- "Cariño, necesito que no sientas absolutamente nada. Necesito que olvides lo que es el cariño o el odio o la emoción. Necesito que te vuelvas tan fría como un hielo"- musitó. _

_Sabía que lo que estaba próximo a hacer, definiría por completo la relación con su pequeña hijita y sería para siempre. Sabía, que al principio no lo entendería pero tenía fe que con el tiempo lo entendiera a la perfección que supiera interpretarlo de la mejor manera y saber defenderse usando esto. Sabía que la perdería por completo pero tenía que hacerlo para que estuviera a salvo. Se sentiría como el ser más miserable en lo que le quedara de existencia pero si con eso ella estaba bien, entonces el podía seguir con su vida._

_Pasaron los días mientras veía que su padre se alejaba poco a poco de ella, primero era como su fuera un pequeño estorbo, después como si realmente le fastidiara su presencia, luego como si le diera asco tan sólo tenerla cerca y finalmente, un día en su cuarto, un día como aquel que le había advertido de la gente, la miró con frialdad y enojo. Habían pasado al menos seis meses desde su advertencia, esperaba que estuviera aún presente en su cabeza. Era el cumpleaños de su pequeña y sabía que ese sería el peor y a la vez, el mejor regalo del mundo. Se sentiría como escoria pero no importaría si con eso pudiera hacerle un bien._

_Veía por la ventana y ella se acercó con sigilo hacia él- "Entiende algo Tomoyo, la gente es peor que la escoria"- dijo cuando la sintió lo suficientemente cerca, su voz era fría- "En este mundo nadie vale la pena, absolutamente nadie"- y cada vez más severa- "No existe una sola persona por la cual debas vivir, más que por ti mismo. La gente es una porquería y no sirve más que para hacerte sufrir. La gente jamás va a quererte ni a amarte. No le importas a nadie ni a nada. Eres insignificante"- su voz era cruel- "A nadie le va a importar que te caigas y te lastimes o te rompas uno o mil huesos o que estés agonizando y a punto de morir"- siseaba con peligrosidad- "No Tomoyo, a nadie le va a importar que alguien te lastime o te hiera. A nadie le importa tu minúscula y miserable existencia, no eres nada para nadie y jamás lo serás."- la pequeña niña comenzaba a sentir temor de lo que decía su padre- "La gente pagará por ver tu sufrimiento, por ver como te maltratan, te torturan y te extorsionan por diversión. No habrá nadie quien te auxilie. El que te vean caer será la máxima satisfacción para cualquiera. No le importas a nadie pero tampoco pueden aceptar que seas más o mejor que ellos. Entiende esto que te digo"- La niña lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, llenos de pánico ante la mirada fría y cruel que le daba su progenitor- "TOMOYO, SI TU MUERES NI A MÍ NI A TU MADRE NI A NADIE EN ESTE PODRIDO MUNDO LE VA A IMPORTAR. POR QUE TÚ NO VALES ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA"- puntualizó con cizaña._

"_N… no"- alcanzó a musitar después de unos segundos que su pequeña cabecita procesaba la información que le llegaba- "N-no"- repitió- "No es cierto"- pronunció con miedo, sintiendo una intensa opresión en su pechito, como de algo que se rompía y dolía- "¡NO ES CIERTO!"- replicó su hija al borde del llanto jalándolo de la camisa con una mirada llena de horror por lo que acababa de decirle- "YO SE QUE TU ME QUIERES Y QUE MAMÁ ME QUIERE"- insistía mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus bellos ojitos azules- "YO SE QUE LES IMPORTO A USTEDES"- sollozaba al tiempo que jalaba a su papá y su llorosa carita le veía con anhelo._

"_NO TOMOYO"- seguía con esa mirada tan llena de frío y crueldad que le comenzaba a destrozar el corazón a la pequeña niña- "NO ME IMPORTAS NI ME LLEGARÁS A IMPORTAR JAMÁS"- recitó._

"_NO ES CIERTO, NO ES CIERTO"- lloraba la desesperada niña, jalándolo con vehemencia- "NO ES CIERTO, NO ES CIERTO"- era tal su agonía que ni siquiera le importaba que su ropa se llenara de lágrimas o que la camisa de su padre se hiciera grande. Su corazón infantil, lleno de esperanzas e ilusiones, lleno de sueños, empezaba a hacerse añicos._

"_YO NO TE QUIERO TOMOYO"- la tomó de los hombros para detenerla en su afán de jalarlo y con ello sacarle la verdad- "NO TE QUIERO NI JAMÁS LO HARÉ, NI YO NI TU MADRE"- siseó- "POR QUE NOS DAS ASCO"- la niña tembló ante su mirada oscura y su gesto de repulsión hacia su personita- "DAS ASCO Y NO SIRVES PARA NADA. ERES INÚTIL Y ESTÚPIDA"- la sacudió con fuerza mientras sentía como aquella diminuta personita, sangre de su sangre, lloraba con más fuerza deseando que aquellas palabras no fueran ciertas- "NO VALES LA PENA. SÓLO ERES UNA PÉRDIDA DE TIEMPO"- la miró con todo el odio del mundo que sentía hacia su persona- "ENTIENDE ESTO, SI TU NO HUBIERAS NACIDO, YO NO TENDRÍA POR QUE ESTAR PERDIENDO MI TIEMPO CONTIGO"- el corazón de la niña agonizaba de tristeza ante las fuertes palabras de su progenitor, negándose a creerle- "SI TU ESTUVIERAS MUERTA, YO SERÍA LIBRE Y FELIZ. SI TU NO EXISTIERAS, EL MUNDO SERÍA UN MEJOR LUGAR. SI TU NO EXISTIERAS, JAMÁS TENDRÍA QUE ATENDER ESTÚPIDAS QUEJAS DE TU MADRE"- ya no podía reprimir sus sollozos ni que las lágrimas salieran como ríos fluyendo de sus ojos._

"_NO…"- gimió la niña._

_El hombre no se tocó el corazón ante la súplica de su hija, la miró con sumo desprecio, dejándola en el piso apartado de él como si le quemara el sólo tocarla. El hombre se levantó de su cama pero la pequeña se agarró fuertemente de su pierna, no dejándolo avanzar a la salida. La miró con asco y la separó de él con fuerza, lastimando sus pequeños bracitos albinos, esperando a no tener que usar su último recurso para que lo dejara. _

_La niña lloraba y balbuceaba de agonía que lo quería y que la perdonara por ser estúpida e inútil, por no valer la pena, por ser infantil y pequeña. Le suplicaba que la quisiera y se abalanzaba contra su padre para abrazarlo y tener aunque sea una mínima muestra de su afecto, aunque sea un mínimo roce de su cariño con el cual vivir y hacer latir de felicidad a ese pequeño corazón infantil, con sus ilusiones casi destruidas. _

_El hombre la sacudía con vehemencia, intentando apartarla de él, intentando que lo dejara en paz pero la pequeña no cedía en su ahínco por encontrar la razón por la cual el se comportaba de esa manera y le trataba de forma tan cruel. Su paciencia se estaba acercando al límite y realmente esperaba no tener que hacerle daño para que entendiera._

"_POR FAVOR PAPÁ"- suplicaba- "¡SERÉ BUENA! ¡PERDÓNAME, PAPÁ! ¡PERDÓNAME!"- lloraba sufriendo por el amor del padre, abrazándose de nuevo a su pierna para que no la dejara._

_Daidouji padre la miró con ira, sacudió su pierna con fuerza, logrando apartar a la niña y que esta cayera al piso._

"_PAPÁ"- gritaba la niña- "POR FAVOR, PAPÁ"- las lágrimas surcaban su rostro y caían sobre su ropita, mostrando el dolor que sentía._

_El hombre ya tenía la manija en la puerta cuando sintió de nuevo la presión de unos pequeños bracitos alrededor de su pierna. La separó de nuevo de sí y la dejó junto a la cama, esperando a que no lo siguiera, pero la niña jaló de su camisa y esté la miró con una punzante mirada, logrando que la pequeña temblara pero no lo soltó._

"_ME DAS ASCO"- sentenció en tono sepulcral._

_Los ojitos de Tomoyo se abrieron de par en par y sollozó de nuevo para después, sin previo aviso, sentir un terrible golpe en el rostro que la tiró por completo contra el piso, quedando bocabajo. Su lloroso rostro volteó a verlo con terror mientras su pequeña manita, tocaba su rojiza mejilla._

"_JAMÁS VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A MÍ. SI LO HACES, NO RESPONDO DE LAS CONSECUENCIAS"-amenazó a la pequeña que lo veía atónita. Abrió la puerta y la miró con frialdad- "NO TE QUIERO Y NADIE NUNCA LO VA A HACER POR QUE TÚ NO VALES LA PENA"- con esta última frase, salió del cuarto, dejando a su pequeña hija de seis años con el corazón destrozado y llorando a mares por la realidad que el le pintaba._

_Pasó un tiempo desde que su padre salió de la habitación y ella seguía llorando, ya no sabía que hacer. Esperaba con ansias a que su padre regresara a verla y a decirle que había mentido pero no sucedía, ella seguía en esa enorme habitación completamente sola y con la mejilla aún adolorida del golpe tan fuerte que le había dado._

_Entonces escuchó el ruido de la puerta, se volteó a ver esperanzada de que fuera su padre pero en cambio, encontró a su madre quien entraba con las mejillas y la nariz bastante roja._

"_Mamá"- musitó la pequeña._

"_¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!"- habló un poco ronca. Caminó hacia ella tambaleándose- "Te pregunté ¿que haces aquí?"- le miró con enojo._

"_Yo…"- era la primera vez que la veía en ese estado y le daba mucho miedo- "Yo estaba…"_

_Sonomi dio un par de pasos más y después la golpeó con el dorso de la mano en el rostro- "Lárgate y déjame en paz"-ordenó sin inmutarse por el llanto de su hija._

_Tomoyo estaba de nuevo de rodillas pero no por la mano de su padre, sino todo lo contrario, por el dorso de la mano de su madre. Miró a su madre con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas, sentada al borde de la cama, como seguía bebiendo del vaso que tenía en la mano llena de un líquido café traslúcido._

"_¿QUÉ ME VES?"- bramó la ebria mujer._

"_Mami"- se acercó a ella a pesar del miedo que le daba- "¿Verdad?"- sollozó- "Verdad ¿que tu si me quieres?"- preguntó la desconsolada pequeña._

_La mujer la volteó a ver con el vaso de güisqui sobre sus labios, parpadeó y después comenzó a reír a carcajadas- "¿Yo?"- siguió riendo- "¿Quererte a ti?"- siguió riendo la muy mezquina- "Por favor Tomoyo, que no ves que no vales nada."- soltó así nada más mientras examinaba su vaso casi vacío de güisqui- "¿Por qué habría de quererte?"- siguió riendo- "Me das asco, mocosa. Que no ves que de haber podido, no te hubiera tenido"- declaró la ebria mujer. _

_Volteó a verla con cínica indiferencia a los ojitos azules, esos que había heredado de ella, y al notar las lágrimas que caían de su rostro, su ceño se frunció y lanzó el vaso de vidrio directamente a ella, escuchándose el estrellar del vaso en la pared muy cerca al rostro de su hijita pero al ver que fallaba, la pateó contra la pared con bastante fuerza, logrando que la niña gritara de dolor al sentir el golpe de su madre en el rostro y que su cabecita golpeaba con fuerza la pared, logrando que sonoro eco retumbara en la habitación._

_La mujer, de nuevo, rió con fuerza al ver que su hija se levantaba llorando con las manitas en su cabeza, intentando sobar aquel golpe tan fuerte que había recibido- "Ahora lárgate si no quieres que te mate"- declaró la mujer, aún divertida con la escena y dejándose caer sobre la cama._

_Tomoyo al sentir la cercanía del vaso, pensó que le golpearía pero al parecer su madre no tenía tanto tino por lo que se estrelló a un lado de ella, espantándola. Pero al verla acercarse no esperaba recibir una patada de esa magnitud en el rostro, realmente le había dolido pero aún más cuando sintió el golpe en la cabeza y su madre, ajena a su dolor, reía con intenso regocijo por el suceso, como si fuera algo sumamente cómico. Se levantó trémula, sintiéndose derrotada, con los ojitos rojos de tanto llorar, reconociendo que las palabras de su padre eran verdad. Ellos no la querían y no les importaba en lo más mínimo._

_Salió corriendo del cuarto de sus padres, temerosa por alguna represalia o que su personita sufriera alguna otra agresión por parte de alguno de sus progenitores._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

"_Si quería eso, no bastaba con dejarme sola y ¿ya? No entiendo para que tanto teatro si lo único que quería era mantenerme a salvo… Pudo haberme enviado lejos y entonces yo no los hubiera extrañado nada… Pudo haberme abandonado -lo cual hizo después- pero primero me pidió que olvidara lo que sentía y que lo quería. No lo entiendo_"- su ceño se frunció- "_Quería que entendiera que si me quería pero que me tenía que odiar ante los ojos de todos pero sobretodo de Sonomi para que me tratara mal? Para que ella me odiara más de lo que ya lo hace? Quería que entendiera que para el no significaba nada con tal de salvarme de todos y de todo?_"- sintió un movimiento tambaleante en el bote pero no abrió los ojos.

"¿Estás cómoda, querida?"- habló una voz que conocía bien interrumpiendo sus reflexiones.

Abrió los ojos y encima de ella se encontraba él, mirándola atentamente-"Haarman"- saludó- "¿Puedo saber que te trae por aquí?"

"No es precisamente lo que a mi me interesa por lo que te cité aquí, sino lo que te interesa a ti"- respondió muy seguro. Tomó asiento frente a ella, esperando a que esta se incorporase- "Sabes Tomoyo, lamento todo lo que puse en esa carta"- mostró un rostro realmente apenado a la mención de aquello- "No, fue mi intención expresar todo eso. Estaba enojado y tan molesto que saqué todo lo que me estaba matando en ese momento. Sobretodo después de leer tu carta"- la veía con algo de vergüenza- "No quise hacerte daño con mis palabras"- aseguró muy serio.

"No te preocupes"- le miró con tranquilidad- "No es tu culpa. Yo desde hace mucho que debí haber terminado con todo esto. En tu carta me dijiste toda la verdad, algo que ya conocía pero que no pensé te transmitía"- su brazos recargados sobre sus rodillas hicieron un gesto de indiferencia- "Sea como sea, el daño ya esta hecho."

"Así es"- se miraron sin emoción alguna en sus orbes-"Entonces, me dirás para que querías verme"- preguntó después de un rato, cambiando el tema.

"Verás Tomoyo"- la miró con interés- "Como sabes, tu madre anda con sus perros encima de ti todo el tiempo y el hecho de que hoy pudieras reunirte conmigo tranquilamente, se debe a mi intervención"- comentó como si nada- "Entonces, el que estés tan tranquila y tus amigos y parientes también lo estén, se debe a mí"

La zafiro movió su mano-"Y ¿eso significa?"

"Significa que te hice un favor y que ahora necesito que tú me lo pagues"- respondió sin más.

"Vaya! No pensé que el NO pedirte un FAVOR que NO necesito gracias a ti y tu padre, me harían quedar en deuda con ustedes"- replicó con sarcasmo- "¿Qué quieres?"- preguntó con seriedad.

A pesar de su sarcasmo y su actitud déspota, Josh mantuvo la calma y sonrió-"Eso es muy fácil. A ti y a tu prima Sakura"- respondió sin más- "Digo, si es que quieres que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad y todos vivan por lo menos hasta que sean viejos"- comentó la transacción como si hablasen del clima.

"¿Y si me niego?"- preguntó con una ceja apenas arqueada.

"Entonces seguirán en las mismas hasta que uno de los dos nos cansemos de jugar al gato y al ratón."- respondió con simpleza.

Se miraron largamente, el expectante y ella con monotonía, logrando que este parpadeara un tanto intrigado en su moroso rostro. El viento soplaba y movía las hojas de los árboles, logrando un sinfonía con los silbidos que les arrancaba al pasar.

"No voy a dejar que te lleves a Sakura"- declaró al fin, impertérrita.

Su rostro antes jovial se tornó serio y su mirada tranquila, peligrosa- "Estás segura de lo que dices"

"Podrás quedarte conmigo pero no con Sakura"- su rostro no mostraba mueca alguna, pero había un tono de peligrosidad en su voz- "Ella no tiene nada que ver en este asunto"

"Ella sabe acerca de mí, de tus padres y de ti. Para mí eso es suficiente"- afirmó el ambarino.

"Para mí no. Ella sólo sabe lo que ha visto en la casa, mas no sabe nada de ti o de tu padre"- respondió la joven- "Tampoco sabe mucho acerca de mis padres, sólo de mí"- aclaró- "Por eso te exijo que no te acerques a ella"- su mirada se volvió penetrante y severa.

"Vaya, quien lo diría"- la miró con una mueca que asemejaba a una sonrisa- "La siempre fría y seria Tomoyo Daidouji, se preocupa por alguien"- dijo con un tono de burla- "Por alguien a quien quiere pero ¿acaso esa persona le querrá?"- preguntó con cierto sarcasmo.

"No la conoces"

"Pero estoy seguro que tu la conoces muy bien"- comentó con veneno en sus palabras- "Así como a tu querido Eriol Hiragizawa"- le picó.

"No lo metas"- advirtió.

Al ver que su voz se hacía fría con su advertencia le miró molesto- "¿Por que?... Por que te empeñas tanto en proteger a alguien a quien apenas conoces y del que no sabes nada"- acusó provocando que el bote se tambaleara un poco- "¿Por qué lo haces, Tomoyo?"-la mirada de joven Daidouji se hizo peligrosa- "Es que acaso ese hombre te ha dicho que te quiere?"- el rostro de la pelinegra no cambio- "Acaso te ha dicho que te ama, que se quiere casar contigo?"- acusó pero la joven no dejaba de verlo de esa forma- "No puedo creer que le creas. ¡A él! Que de nada te conoce y que apareció de repente en tu vida"- reprochó furioso- "ES QUE NO LO VES. TE ESTA USANDO. NO VES QUE REALMENTE NO TE QUIERE O SE INTERESA POR TI. SÓLO TE QUIERE PARA UN RATO Y YA"- gritó rabioso.

"El no es así"- replicó fríamente.

"Pero tu si"- señaló el pelinegro- "¿No es así? Tu no puedes sentir nada por absolutamente nadie y estoy más que seguro que no sabes que sientes por Hiragizawa"- La ceja de Tomoyo tembló pero no permitió que viera más allá de aquella acción, el tenía razón pero no podía dejar que se aprovechara de ello- "Por que no puedes entender que no puedes querer a nadie! Mucho menos a alguien que acabas de conocer"- reprochó tajante- "O es que, acaso le dijiste la misma mentira que a mí"- le miro con dureza pero la joven no se inmutó.-"Tu y yo somos iguales. Sólo por eso deberíamos estar juntos"- declaró con decisión en su áspera voz, algo molesto por la actitud de su ex novia. Dio un paso hacia ella y el bote se tambaleó peligrosamente.

"Eso no es verdad"- respondió segura- "Yo no trato de tener a las personas a mi lado a la fuerza. Así que no. Yo no soy como tú"- aseguró con firmeza ante la cara desencajada del pelinegro.

El pelinegro dejó salir una sonora carcajada y la miró con algo parecido a la compasión - "Claro, Tomoyo, claro. Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas"- se burló- "Por que hasta donde ambos sabemos: Tú eres incapaz de sentir algo por alguien y yo"- sonrió con frialdad- "Soy la prueba fehaciente de ello"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se acercó al barandal del balcón de su recámara, recargando sus brazos sobre este, mirando al horizonte de forma pensativa, meditando. Meditando cada detalle que recordaba, cada instante que pasó desde que llegó a ese sitio. Cada minúsculo detalle con la fuerza de un huracán le invadía como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo.

"_Muy rápido_"- fue lo que pensó en el instante en que cerró sus ojos. Y es que, en efecto, todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Todo había empezado demasiado rápido y ahora…

Ahora estaba involucrado en un juego donde no sabía si podría vencer a su contrincante, pero no era un contrincante cualquiera, este tipo de contrincante ya lo había experimentado una vez y lo había ignorado por completo; pero ahora, por más que lo deseara, no podría ignorarlo.

Tenía una espinita clavada en su mente y en su corazón, que se introducía cada vez más dejándolo en la incertidumbre total. Y si había algo que no le gustaba era estar en incertidumbre, era no saber que iba a pasar, que todos los demás lo supieran o supusieran mientras que el no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que ocurriría.

Es decir, no es que no estuviera contento con lo que le había pasado, pero no podía estar tranquilo, de alguna forma, este resultado lo esperaba. Secretamente esperaba encontrarla a ella y verla junto a él. Estar juntos.

No sabía por que a veces tenía la sensación de estar cometiendo algo ilícito pero pronto, ese pavor se desvanecía de la misma forma en que lo inundaba.

Le había dicho a Syaoran en alguna ocasión, "_No creo que las cosas lleguen a más de una simple amistad_", cuando aún se estaban conociendo, cuando no habían sucedido cosas realmente relevantes entre ambos. Pero de igual manera, se dio cuenta que no podía evitar involucrarse con ella más de lo estrictamente necesario.

"_Siempre hay una trampa_"- pensó realmente interesado al tiempo que una suave brisa revolvía sus cabellos.

Miró sus manos y recordó la suavidad de la piel de la joven de porcelana, su pequeño cuerpo siendo recorrido por sus varoniles manos con deseo y gusto, con placer. Un placer que no había experimentado ni siquiera con la misma Kaho. Era diferente, todo era tan distinto.

Pensar en ella le hacía compararla inconscientemente con Kaho y en nada se parecían, pero era comparación innecesaria, cualquiera diría que Kaho jamás existió antes de Tomoyo. Sólo que aún le quedaba la duda...

Una duda que se hacía cada vez más grande conforme pasaban los días, ¿qué sentía Tomoyo por él? Y no es que dudara que lo quisiera pero de quererlo a amarlo había un trecho enorme y nunca se había sentido tan inseguro, tan vulnerable por culpa de alguien. Ni siquiera por Kaho que le hizo tanto daño, aún si la comparara es diferente, lo que siente es diferente.

"_Es intenso_"- sus ojos miraron al cielo azul que se cernía sobre la colonia en la que vivía.

Pensar en ella siempre lograba darle una especie de plenitud y tranquilidad que antes no había sentido, pero también sentía escalofríos y nervios, como de quien hace algo prohibido y teme q lo descubran, pese a todo.

"_Quisiera poder entenderte por completo, pequeña mía. Quisiera que me dijeras que piensas, que sientes, que deseas. Que me dijeras todo y nada, todo al mismo tiempo. Que fuésemos uno todo el tiempo_"- había cerrado los ojos, meditando sus pensamientos, tan ensimismado, tan centrado en si que ni siquiera notó el azote de la puerta a su espalda.

Sintió placenteramente, el aire frío que lo rodeaba, como si alguien lo abrazara- "Tomoyo"- musitó esperando porque realmente estuviera ella ahí, pero al buscar sus manos sobre si se dio cuenta que era parte de su imaginación y rió- "_No puedo estar sin ti, aún cuando estoy sin tu presencia_"- abrió sus ojos y deseó que su joven novia estuviera ahí para amarla largamente, para tenerla eternamente.

Una hoja del árbol cercano, voló gracias al aire, mostrando sus tonos anaranjados gracias a la venida del otoño y mostrando una luz especial por los rayos del sol que chocaban con aquella superficie, esta cayó en su cabello y después en su mano, la miró por un instante y suspiró.

"_Por qué tus padres tienen que complicarlo todo? ¿Por qué no puedo estar contigo sin tener que esconderme o arriesgar mi vida? ¿Porqué no puedo tenerte cerca todo el tiempo aún cuando es así?_"- tomó la hoja entre sus dedos y después la sopló para hacerla volar por el jardín delantero. Caminó hacia la puerta y tomó el picaporte de la misma para abrirla no sin antes dar una última mirada a la colonia que habitaba- "_A veces quisiera no tenerte en mi vida para poder dejar de pensar en ti y no sufrir por tu ausencia. A veces deseo no haberte conocido porque se me hace insoportable lo que estamos viviendo. A veces me gustaría mandarte al diablo sólo para poder regresar a la monotonía de mi vida_"- caminó hasta la cama y se dejó caer sobre ella, tapó sus ojos con uno de sus brazos y una sonrisa sarcástica surgió- "Pero no puedo porque ya te amo demasiado como para hacerlo".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bajó sus manos sobre la suave tela que cubría sus cuerpos, en un intento desesperado por encontrar la piel tan cálida y suave que poseía, para sentirla bajo las suyas y besarla después con pasión y encanto. Pero eso no habría de ocurrir, no mientras estuvieran en el parque, rodeados de gente y principalmente de niños que los miraban con curiosas miradas.

Hacía un poco de frío y ambos estaban temblando bajo dos gruesas mantas que les fueron dadas por los encargados de cuidar el parque. Se miraron un poco sonrojados, recordando como momentos antes habían caído al agua por falta de equilibrio, siendo más específicos Syaoran intentó alcanzar una flor que estaba en el borde del lago y Sakura al ver que resbalaba un poco, intentó jalarlo hacia tierra firme pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitarlo y entonces, ambos cayeron al agua.

Sakura rió por el suceso aún cuando Syaoran parecía un poco molesto pero la risa de la castaña le contagió la alegría de la vergüenza y el también rió.

"Lo siento"- comentó la joven un poco abochornada- "De no haberte pedido esa flor no hubiera pasado nada de esto"- sus mejillas estaban encendidas y su mirada no le veía directamente, en cambio veía la frazada que el llevaba. No podía creer lo que le había hecho hacer a su novio- "_Soy una caprichosa_".

Syaoran la miró con ternura y alzó su rostro con uno de sus fríos y varoniles dedos- "No, no"- sonrió al ver sus ojos esmeraldas con destellos de distintos tonos de verdes que se reflejaban por la luz que le daban- "Yo quería dártela y, a decir verdad, fui un poco descuidado. No fue tu culpa"- rectifico- "De lo único que tienes culpa es de haberte abrazado de mi, de no haberlo hecho, tu estarías seca en este momento."- aún sonreía con esa suave y gentil mueca que daba alegría a sus ojos chocolate.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida pero después suspiró- "Pero quería ayudarte a que no te cayeras y en lugar de eso, sólo empeoré las cosas"- rehuyó a su mirada de nuevo. Se sentía tan vulnerable cuando la miraba de esa forma tan tierna, tan comprensiva. Era como estar desnuda ante él.

El chino rió de nuevo- "Como quiera me hubiera caído"- le hizo ver- "Ya te dije cual sería la única diferencia."- replicó con gentileza.

"Lo sé pero no lo apruebo"- contestó un poco desanimada.

Syaoran se acercó un poco más a ella y abrió su brazo para envolverla en un abrazo, pudo sentir una fría corriente que recorrió su cuerpo cuando abrió la manta que le cubría pero deseaba tenerla lo más cerca para ser él quien la calentara y no sólo la frazada.

La castaña se sintió feliz al sentir los brazos del hombre que amaba a su alrededor, sabía que no podía ser más feliz en aquellos momentos. Desde que apareció en su vida, fue como darle un motivo a su existencia, a seguir cada día y vivirlo al máximo a su lado. No podía concebir un día sin él, sin sus ojos llenos de luz y gentileza, sin su boca que le decían dulces palabras de amor y que le daban aliento cuando lo necesitaba, sin su presencia protectora que le hacía sentirse segura y tranquila en todo momento.

No, podía vivir ya sin él, era todo.

Syaoran no pensaba distinto a ella. Quizá al principio se sintió un poco extraño por ser un amor a primera vista y más siendo que él no creía en eso, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo ella, se daba cuenta de cuanto la necesitaba a su lado para seguir respirando cada día que pasaba. Cada día que estaba a su lado, era la cosa más dulce que pudo haberle pasado. Ni siquiera con Yuuko se había sentido de esa forma, tan deseoso de verla. Por que necesitaba verla o de lo contrario, su vida iba en un rumbo sin sentido. Necesitaba sentirla porque sino, no sentía que estuviera vivo. Escuchar su voz y su risa le alegraban el día, pero verla frente a él era tocar el cielo. Si, era el cielo estar con ella y aún si fuera el infierno, no lo cambiaría por nada.

"Syaoran"- le llamó suavemente sacándolo de su ensonación. Su voz era tímida, como de quien teme preguntar algo.

"¿Qué sucede princesa?"- miró a la joven entre sus brazos y notó como ella jugaba con el borde de la frazada. ¿Estaba nerviosa o era el frío que la hacía temblar?

"Etto"- lo miró de reojo y sus mejillas se encendieron de sólo pensar lo que quería preguntarle o más bien, pedirle. Pero como pedírselo sin que sonara como un total y completa pervertida. Desde hacía unos días le había dado vueltas al asunto pero jamás se había planteado el sugerirlo- "Bueno pues..."

Syaoran la miró con curiosidad, primero como se ponía nerviosa mordiendo su labio inferior y después como se sonrojaba rápidamente, mostrando un aspecto realmente sensual- "¿Qué ocurre?"- preguntó con curiosidad.

"Bueno... tu, yo"- comenzaba a balbucear, jamás pensó que algo así pasaría o más bien, jamás pensó decirle y punto- "...nada"- respondió con un suspiro después de un rato, resuelta a no tocar el tema.

El chino la miró sin entender, alzó su rostro hacia él con delicadeza- "¿Que quería preguntarme?"- preguntó con suavidad.

"Yo..."- al mirar sus profundos ojos chocolate no pudo evitar sentir cierto calor que le hizo temblar.

"¿Sí?"

"Es que... quería, quería"- murmuró al final, no podía concentrase teniéndolo tan cerca.

"¿Que cosa?"- preguntó con ansia.

"Pues es... Yo, quiero"- tragó con dificultad- "Yo quisiera"- no podía pronunciar las palabras, era aún más difícil de lo que pensaba- "E-estar co-co-contigo"- terminó en un susurro su frase y su rostro se volvió de un sorprendente color rojo.

"Sakura"- rió suavemente- "Pero si estas conmigo, princesa"- respondió.

"No"- ya había dicho algo difícil y ya había abierto de más la boca, no podía echarse para atrás- "No de esta manera"- bajó su mirada pero Syaoran alzó su rostro de nuevo, mirándola serio. Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo- "_Soy una tonta, seguro se enojó conmigo. ¿Cómo se me ocurre pedirle algo así? Seguro no quiere nada de eso... conmigo_"- su mente la desanimó.

"Sakura"- su voz suave la tranquilizó, no parecía molesto.

"Se que quizá, quizás no quieras o no te sientas a gusto. Es sólo, es sólo"- su voz se volvió un murmullo. Agitó la cabeza dándose valor- "Es que, Tomy y Eriol ya lo hicieron y yo... y yo"- miró hacia abajo pero el joven le alzó el rostro, provocando que mirara su tranquilidad.

"Sakura"- el no tenía idea de que ella tuviera ese tipo de deseos. No es que el no los tuviera, pero ella era distinta, muy distinta. Tenía una inocencia que le hacía ver arrebatadoramente sensual y le entraban unas ganas de ver que tanto pero siempre se frenaba, recordándose que ella era apenas más joven que él en muchos sentidos- "Se que debes sentir curiosidad pero, no es por ello que debes hacerlo"- parecía una reprimenda pero no lo era, trataba de ser comprensivo con ella- "Debes hacerlo porque lo sientas realmente, cuando estés lista, no por ser como los demás"

"No es eso, es sólo que... pues yo"- suspiró- "Yo voy a morir y no quiero"- lo miró anhelante- "No quiero morir sin saber que es amar por completo a alguien"- comentó en un susurro de matiz triste.

Syaoran rió suavemente- "En primera, no pongas de excusa tu enfermedad"- Sakura se sonrojó- "En segunda, no quiero forzarte a nada"- le aseguró mirándola intensamente- "No quiero que te sientas obligada a hacerlo por mi o por cualquiera que haya detonado esa curiosidad. Planearlo es bueno pero es mejor cuando las cosas suceden por su propio rumbo"- le hizo ver. La joven se desanimó un poco al escuchar eso, no quería que pensara cosas que no eran- "No te estoy rechazando"- aclaró- "Sólo quiero que pienses las cosas de manera egoísta, por tu propio deseo, para ti solamente. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Pero, esto acaso no te involucra a ti?"- preguntó de forma tan inocente que hizo sonreír con dicha al chino.

"Entiende algo princesa"- le miró con dulzura- "No es que no te desee. Créeme que lo hago con todas mis fuerzas"- dijo en un susurro tan íntimo que apenas lo escuchó la castaña- "Lo que no quiero es que te arrepientas el día de mañana"- respondió con dulzura, acariciando con su aliento cálido el rostro de la joven, logrando que cerrara sus hermosos ojos al sentirlo.

"No"- musitó, sintiéndose embelesada por el momento- "No me voy a arrepentir"- suspiró al tiempo que buscaba los labios del chino.

Escuchar esa afirmación le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago, más de las ya acostumbradas- "¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?"- susurró contra sus labios, el también había cerrado los ojos y un calor intenso comenzaba a extenderse por su cuerpo.

"Si, si quiero"- respondió al sentir que el jugaba con sus labios, asintiendo torpemente. Apenas podía controlarse, sentía mucho calor en su cuerpo.

"Entonces, entonces..."- tragó con dificultad el chino, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Aún jugaba con sus labios pero tenía una inmensas ganas de jugar de esa forma con todo su cuerpo- "Sakura"- le llamó suavemente.

"Mmm"- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo antes de atrapar sus labios en un beso hambriento cargado de pasión y deseo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miró su rostro al espejo y suspiró, no quería ni podía creer todo lo que había dicho pero era cierto. Todo era cierto y ahora sabía que no tenía escapatoria. Si no hacía lo que le pedían, moriría. Si lo hacía, viviría perfectamente bien por lo que le quedaba de vida pero el precio, el precio a pagar con su cuerpo y con el cuerpo de otro no le eran de su total agrado.

"No quieras escapar otra vez"- dijo una voz a su espalda.

"No lo hago"- replicó- "Sólo me da asco tener que hacerlo, tener que estar otra vez con él para..."- suspiró pesadamente y recargó su frente sobre su mano- "No quería tener que involucrarme de nuevo contigo"- le miró a esos ojos ambarinos tan llenos de egoísmo y frialdad- "No pensé que volvería a verte"

"Después de todo este tiempo, era lo más necesario ¿no crees?"- comentó de manera burlona.

La pelirroja le miró con dureza- "Me estas usando por un capricho"

"Quizá"- fue su simple respuesta.

"No pienso hacerlo. No quiero estar de nuevo en sus brazos, no quiero estar cerca de él. Me repugna"- espetó.

El pelinegro la miró de arriba a abajo- "Eso no pensabas hace un par de años"- contestó con burla ante la ironía que representaba todo su plan.

"Seguro que me darás lo que te pedí cuando termine?"- Haarman asintió- "Entonces dalo por hecho"

* * *

_Notas de Lebel:_

_Bueno, como había puesto al inicio del capítulo, aquí explico parte del comportamiento de Tomoyo, una profunda reflexión de Eriol, la escena romanticona S&S y parte de una interesante propuesta de Josh hacia Kaho (por quienes no supieron quienes eran al final)._

_Primero les diré que lamento mucho la demora peor me he dado cuenta que escribir durante el semestre se me hace casi imposible por los deberes que tengo, entonces me cuesta muchísimo trabajo el simple hecho de intentar concentrarme en escribir la historia pues por lo regular no tengo ni tiempo para dormir. No es una excusa, es sólo parte de la razón por la que no puedo actualizar más que en vacaciones y eso si mi linda inspiración no se va de viaje. u.ú En fin..._

_Segundo, con respecto al capítulo, no se que les habrá parecido pero espero que les haya gustado o por lo menos les haya dejado algunas dudas (quien sabe :P) pero varias se responderán conforme pasen los tres últimos capítulos de la historia. Ya tengo escrito el epílogo y los tres capítulos siguientes están en pedazos, los cuales tengo que armar para que la historia quede más o menos coherente y digo esto porque hay partes que son bastante extrañas de por sí._

_Tercero, quiero agradecer a quienes han estado leyendo la historia: Muchas gracias a todos por eso. Agradezco también a quienes me dejaron un review: **Dragon Head, Kamille - newtype, Shaery Hiroshi, Shami, Saori-Luna, Felicia y demás chicas. **Muchísimas gracias por que me dan el aliento para regañar a mi inspiración y que me ayude a terminar mis fics._

_Y por último, no estoy segura de cuando actualizaré de nuevo porque el capítulo que sigue está a la mitad y no he podido pasar de ahí entonces les sigo pidiendo paciencia. Además les dejo un avance de los siguientes capítulos:_

_ -Al escuchar ambos disparos, los trigueños solo sintieron un dolor punzante en las respectivas partes que las balas habían logrado atravesar. Syaoran la miró a los ojos al momento en que c__aían al suelo y se desplomaban sobre él. Sakura dejaba salir lágrimas de sus esmeraldas al ver la sangre de Syaoran fluyendo como un río carmesí sobre el piso de mármol de la habitación._

_ "Pudiste haberla entregado"- habló con desprecio al tiempo que pateaba de nuevo a Syaoran con mayor fuerza, provocando un grito ahogado del afectado- "Pero no. Tenías que echarlo todo a perder"- volvió a patearlo, logrando muecas de dolor del joven._

_ Sakura deseaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero su voz nada más no salía._

_ "Grandísimo idiota"- le habló Li con voz trémula- "Yo jamás"- trataba de agarrar aire en cada respiración- "Jamás hubiera entregado a Sakura"- rió débilmente- "Por que ella es lo que más amo en este mundo y eso es algo que tú, ni tu patético escuadrón de neandertales e inclusive"- tosió con dolor, sacando un poco de sangre por su garganta- "aquella mujer que se dice madre de Tomoyo, podrán entender"- afirmó con una sonrisa cruel que provocó la ira de Yamato._

_------_

_ -"No"- sollozó Syaoran al ver los ojos desvanecientes de Sakura- "No"- movía su mano para que esta despertara, logrando avivarla un poco más, que resistiera un poco más- "No me dejes"- susurró apenas. Sintiendo un enorme nudo que se formaba en su garganta al verla desfallecer poco a poco._

_ "__Lo siento"- gemía Sakura de dolor y angustia- "Lo siento"- lloró con desconsuelo, sintiendo la pesadez en sus ojos, su respiración cada vez más débil y sus latidos cada vez más pausados- "Te amo"- repitió de nuevo. No quería dejarlo, no ahora que por fin había encontrado un motivo tan fuerte por el cual vivir y ser fuerte, por el cual resistir cualquier problema que tuviera en frente. Pero no podía evitar sentirse tan cansada, tan debilitada, tan caída._

_------_

_Me despido con un beso y un abrazo, cuídense mucho._

_Lebel27_


	19. Capítulo 18 Hermosa Melodía

_Hola a todos de nuevo. Se que "actualicé" la vez pasada. Les pido una disculpa por mi falsa actualización y espero les agrade la real._

_Ya saben, CCS no es mío ni ninguno de los personajes de CLAMP, sólo los utilizo con fines recreativos._

* * *

Capítulo 18. Hermosa Melodía

Las risas que inundaban el salón…

El vino en copas de cristal de colores cremosos destellando en toda la sala llenándola de una luz cálida…

La comida siendo probada de vez en cuando por alguno de los invitados…

Los invitados, tan distintos de unos a otros pero similares a la vez. Algunos rubios, otros pelirrojos, las cabezas castañas abundaban pero no tanto como las ébano y muy contados eran los que tenían cualquier otro color. Sus ojos, algunos llenos de alegría y otros un poco enrojecidos por el llanto, de tantos tonos de café como azules o grises, inclusive había unos pares verdes y otros rojizos, muy contados…

La música deleitaba a cada una de las personas con sus acordes suaves y su ritmo pausado, un vals donde dos figuras se podían observar con una sonrisa plena, uno con un tuxido, la otra con una vestido tan blanco como la nieve lleno de ornamentaciones bordadas con hilos aperlados…

Una sonrisa en los rostros de los invitados al verlos bailar, al verlos corretearse como si de niños se tratase.

Una joven evadiendo los obstáculos a su paso, corriendo con alegría mostrada en su rostro y sobretodo en su mirada azulada, su sonrisa y su risa en un mismo instante, inundaban a aquellos con los que se topaba de una felicidad inusitada, contagiando a muchos a desear hacer lo mismo que ellos.

Un joven que corría detrás de la otra joven, queriendo atraparla entre sus brazos y no soltarla jamás. Jugando a robarle un beso o más, sin esperar otra cosa que la correspondencia de la joven ante aquel acto de adoración y deseo puro.

_**Saigo ni kimi ga hohoende** / Lo que me has ofrecido  
**Massugu ni sashidashita mono wa **/ con una última sonrisa  
**Tada amarini kirei suite **/ fue tan hermoso  
**Koraekirezu namida afureta **/ que comencé a llorar_

_  
**Ano hi kitto futari wa **/ Seguramente, ese día  
**Ai ni fureta **/ Ambos tocamos el amor_

_  
**Watashitachi wa sagashiatte **/ Nos buscamos  
**Tokini jibun o miushinatte **/ perdiéndonos en ocasiones  
**Yagate mitsukeatta no nara** / y encontrándonos al final  
**Donna ketsumatsu ga matte ite mo **/ lo que resulte, nos habrá esperado_

_**Unmei to iu igai **/ No es más que el  
**Hoka ni wa nai** / Destino_

_**Flashback**_

"_Es que veme Eriol"- decía._

"_Eso hago"- respondió mirándola intensamente._

_La joven zafiro negó- "No, Eriol."- tomó el rostro del ojigris entre sus delicadas manos y la acercó a él-"Veme"- susurró._

_Eriol la miró y por un instante, sintió que le quitaban el aire. Esa joven, tan hermosa y dulce como era, tan fuerte. Tenía miedo. Sus ojos aún estaban tristes. Su boca aún no mostraba una sonrisa sincera. No, aún estaba incompleta la joven. Aún no era ella completamente._

_Ese pensamiento lo asaltó de sorpresa, la abrazó fuertemente y la joven comenzó a llorar en su albino pecho de manera desconsolada._

"_No se quien soy Eriol."- sollozaba-"No se porque estoy aquí o lo que hago… No entiendo para que luchar tanto por vivir si aún no se que ocurre conmigo. No se porque a veces algo se rompe dentro de mí o estalla o me hace sentir casi enferma. No se"- movía su cabeza en el pecho de Eriol- "No se"- alzó su vista al inglés- "No lo sé"- musitó- "A veces quisiera morirme"- comentó con un nudo en la garganta que le provocó más sollozos- "Otras veces quisiera sentirme querida… Pero hay veces que ni si quiera me importan las demás personas ni mucho menos yo"- apretó sus manos en un puño doloroso, clavándose las uñas- "No sé como actuar! Ni que decir! Ni que pensar!"- sollozó con más fuerza, su voz se ahogaba entre cada sollozo. Su voz parecía venir de lo más profundo de su alma, rasgando su garganta al hablar, sacando por primera vez aquello que había guardado por tanto tiempo y que nunca supo interpretar. Miró a Eriol en una súplica silenciosa- "¿Por qué?"- casi suplicó con sus ojos empapados en lágrimas, sus mejillas húmedas, su nariz roja y sus labios húmedos de todas las lágrimas que habían terminado dentro de ella. La miraba desde el instante en que la tuvo en sus brazos hasta ese momento en que revelaba su fragilidad. No había dejado de verla en ningún instante y no lo haría.- "¿Quien soy? Eriol"_

_Y esa pregunta, tan simple pero complicada a la vez. Le hizo ver, que ella necesitaba todo su apoyo. Todo de él. Que necesitaba enseñarle lo que era estar viva. _

_Reír, llorar, enojarse, espantarse, arrepentirse, desear, divertirse, frustrarse, deprimirse, alegrarse, encariñarse, apasionarse, odiar… amar._

_Sobretodo esta última._

_Eso le hizo sentir tan necesitado pero de alguna manera confuso con respecto a sus sentimientos. Si bien creía que podría vivir toda la vida con ella y tenerla para sí en cualquier momento. Ser su apoyo y su compañero. Su día y su noche. Todos sus desvelos y deseos. Ahora, ya no estaba tan seguro._

_Es verdad que dicen, que cuando estamos enamorados nunca vemos más allá de lo bueno. Pero es cuando nos damos cuenta de todo aquello que no veíamos y es entonces, cuando no debemos dudar ni por un instante lo que sentimos; porque es cuando realmente empezamos a amar._

_La besó, la besó tan intensa y profundamente que deseo ser su aire, parte su alma, su sangre, su todo._

_Tomoyo se sintió sorprendida al sentir los labios de Eriol sobre los de ella, pero no fueron sus besos precisamente lo que la volvieron loca y le daba una increíblemente extraña sensación de calidez en su interior. Era el sentimiento con que el inglés la besaba. Aquel profundo sentimiento con que él le hacía mezclarse con su alma y hacerle sentir que era todo para ella. Que siempre estaría para ella, siempre sería su apoyo y nunca, jamás, estaría SOLA de nuevo._

_Eso fue para ella, el despertar en algo nuevo. El despertar de su corazón durmiente._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

_**la la la la la la la la la la**_ _**  
la la la la la la la la la la**_

_**  
Kimi ga tabidatta ano sora ni / **Lo señalaste en el cielo**  
Yasashiku watashi o terasu hoshi ga hikatte / **las estrellas brillan dulcemente sobre mí_

_**  
Soba ni ite aisuru hito / **Quédate conmigo, amor**  
Toki o koete katachi o cáete / **a través del tiempo y el espacio **  
Futari mada minu mirai ga koko ni / **Ves? El futuro que aún no hemos visto**  
Nee konnanimo nokotteru kara / **Se encuentra aqui_

_**Soba ni ite aisuru hito / **Quedate conmigo, amor**  
Toki o koete katachi o cáete / **a través del tiempo y el espacio_ _**  
Futari mada minu mirai ga koko ni / **Ves? El futuro q nos aguarda_ _**  
Nokotteru kara / **Está aquí_

__

**Shinjite aisuru hito / **Confía en mí, amor**  
Watashi no naka de kimi wa ikiru / **Vives dentro de mí**  
Dakara kore kara saki mo zutto / **Así nunca**  
Sayonara nante iwanai / **Te diré adiós

_**Ano hi kitto futari wa / **Seguramente ese día**  
Ai ni fureta / **Amamos_

Terminó de cantar una joven de ojos cerúleos, bañada en lágrimas. Sus delicadas manos quitaban con delicadeza el rastro que las lágrimas habían dejado y secaba algunas que quedaban en sus pestañas. La audiencia aplaudía con entusiasmo ante la perfecta interpretación de la joven, emocionados como ella, cautivados al igual que ella y sólo deseando escuchar de nuevo a la voz frente a ellos. Eriol tomó sus delicadas manos y las beso con una ternura extrema.

La joven cerúlea sonrió con vergüenza de ser descubierta llorando por una canción y no una canción cualquiera, sino una canción de amor. Un amor que trasciende el tiempo y las circunstancias. Circunstancias quizá como las que vive en ese momento.

El ojigris la miró enternecido y alzó su rostro por el mentón hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Sus ojos eran dos zafiros cristalinos en más de una forma y los de él no hacían más que sorprenderse de lo que descubría cada vez que la veía.

"Estuviste grandiosa"- musitó.

"Gracias"- pronunciaron sus labios, más sus palabras no salían de ellos.

Un par de parejas se acercaron a ellos, con alegría mostrada en sus rostros.

"Dios Tomy-chan, cantaste espectacularmente"- comentó la esmeralda.

"Sí, fue divino. Muchísimas gracias por haberlo hecho"- comentó Ruby luego de abrazarla efusivamente- "Jamás pensé que tendrías una voz tan bella como lo presumía la pequeña Sakura"

Tomoyo se sonrojó un poco ante aquel comentario- "Sakura"- la nombró sorprendida.

"No Tomy, nada. Yo sólo decía la verdad"- replicó- "Así que, no te enojes ni te encapriches ni nada. Todos te agradecemos que lo hayas hecho"- habló muy en alto por el nombre de su prima.

"En verdad me sorprendiste, pequeña"- comentó Yue- "Sabía que cantabas pero jamás pensé que así. De verdad me gustó mucho"- aseguró con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

"Si, fue una interpretación excepcional"- comentó el joven Li.

"Muchas Gracias"- dio una suave reverencia hacia las parejas- "Muchas Gracias Ruby por darme la oportunidad de hacerlo."- hizo de nuevo una reverencia pero esta vez no se levantó- "De verdad te lo agradezco".

Una gentil mano alzó su rostro y le hizo enderezarse, sorprendiéndola con un par de ojos grises tan parecidos a los de Eriol. Observó a la persona frente a ella y se quedó sin habla.

Frente a ella, se encontraba una mujer rubia platinada, de unos 40 años o quizá menos. Tenía los ojos grises más gentiles que jamás pudo haber visto en una persona, sinceros y cálidos. De rostro gentil y fino. Portaba un vestido halter con pedrería bordada a modo de lluvia desde el busto hasta el final del vestido azul marino que portaba. Era bastante alta pero mostraba una sonrisa cálida que la dejó sin habla.

"Es más hermosa de lo que dijiste Eriol"- habló la voz de un hombre mayor, bastante profunda. Tomoyo volteó a lado de la mujer y vio a un hombre de facciones similares a las de Eriol, bastante varoniles y algo duras pero suavizadas por un par de ojos negros tan bondadosos como los de su esposa.

Al ver que Tomoyo no salía de su asombro, rió un poco y decidió hacer las presentaciones- "Mamá, Papá. Ellas es Tomoyo Daidouji"- Tomoyo lo volteó a ver sorprendida- "Tomoyo, ellos son mis padres. Marie y Dakuro Hiragizawa"

Tomoyo los miró sorprendida y reverencio de nuevo- "Mucho gusto, es un placer"- dijo casi atropelladamente, provocando una suave risa en la madre de Eriol quien la levantó de nuevo por el mentón.

"El placer es todo nuestro"- habló la gentil mujer- "Una joven, tan bella como tu, no debería hacer tantas reverencias."- sonrió de manera cómplice.

Tomoyo agachó un poco su rostro y su mirada ante tal comentario. Era cierto que se había arreglado pero su rostro casi no tenía maquillaje, de hecho se veía lo más natural posible. Lo cual sólo logro que se sonrojara ante lo que había escuchado.

El padre de Eriol rió con suavidad.

"Por lo visto, tu novia es una joven muy tímida"- la miró con ojo crítico y sonrió- "Me agrada, aunque me pregunto cuando será la boda porque tenemos que esperar a que tu prima regrese de su luna de miel y tendríamos que buscar la manera de realizarla sin que sus padres se enteraran"-

Tomoyo lo miró impresionada, jamás pensó que los señores Hiragizawa serían así. Tan gentiles, tan bondadosos, tan sencillos. Jamás lo pensó.

"No lo sé, quizá sea un poco después. Cuando las cosas se calmen."- comentó Eriol tan tranquilamente como si hablasen del clima- "¿Tu que dices Tomoyo?

"¿Yo?"- los miró sorprendida- "Yo, no. No sé."- y en realidad no sabía que decir, jamás pensó que ellos aceptarían una idea así.- "No quisiera causarles problemas"- comentó tristemente al recordar de todo lo capaces que eran sus padres con tal de lastimarla.- "No quisiera que personas como ustedes, se vieran envueltas en este tipo de conflictos tan caóticos"- habló sin abandonar aquel tono.

Los padres de Eriol lo miraron complacido y la madre del joven se acercó a abrazarla gentilmente, como una madre cariñosa y protectora, a su hija- "Pequeña, no te preocupes. En esta vida, todo tiene solución. Lo único imposible por resolver es la muerte"- la miró con una sonrisa llena de ternura y a Tomoyo le deslizó una lágrima por su mejilla que la mujer quitó con su pulgar.

Abrió la boca con lentitud, pero no salieron palabras. Ambas mujeres se miraron unos instantes más hasta que la joven sintió que su voz podía salir- "Muchas gracias"- musitó apenas.

"Ahora, que les parece si nos sentamos y charlamos un poco"- comentó el padre de Eriol.

"Más bien tienes hambre y no quieres esperar más por la comida"- ¬¬ le dijo su esposa. Logrando que una gruesa gota bajara por su rostro y una risa nerviosa le provocara.

Eriol rió suavemente- "En un momento los alcanzamos madre"

"Si, querido"- comentó su madre, besó la mejilla de Eriol y después la de Tomoyo- "Realmente, todo un placer"- sonrió y se alejó tomada del brazo de su marido, quien se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Eriol miró interesado a Tomoyo, como quien trata de evaluar una pintura en proceso pero no esta muy seguro del resultado. La miraba de arriba abajo, esperando su reacción, pidiendo porque no fuera una indiferente. Tomoyo volteó a verlo pasmada. El le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y en un arrebato de alegría saltó sobre el, completamente eufórica. Eriol apenas fue capaz de sostenerla.

"Oh por dios!"- se apenó y se bajó de él, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cuerpo para evitar que se repitiera, pues al ver a su alrededor varias cabezas habían girado hacia ellos.

Eriol rió suavemente- "Eso, si no me lo esperaba"- sonrió y depositó un gentil beso en su mejilla.

"Disculpa"- su rostro estaba completamente rojo por aquella precipitada acción.

"No pasa nada"- le sonrió- "Me gustó tu reacción, fue encantadora"- le dijo en un susurro logrando avergonzar a la japonesa. Alzó su brazo hacia ella- "¿Vamos?"- Tomoyo asintió levemente con un poco de vergüenza y caminó a su lado, yendo ambos hacia la mesa.

Caminaba a su lado como casi nunca lo hacía, lo miraba de reojo y notaba que él se movía con gracia de un caballero, sintiéndose un poco torpe a su lado. Como si él fuera una gacela y ella fuese una especie de reptil y es que, caminar con zapatillas no era lo suyo.

"¡ERIOL!"- escucharon ambos a sus espaldas una voz jovial, llena de alegría. Tomoyo volteó a verlo con una ceja arqueada mientras el le daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Ambos giraron y de inmediato vieron la figura de una chica no mayor de 16 años que se acercaba hacia ambos, esquivando a los demás invitados con gran agilidad y demostrando una alegría impresionante, y lanzándose a los brazos del inglés. Sus largos y rizados cabellos platinados volaron con estrépito hasta caer en su espalda, su menuda figura abrazaba a Eriol con delicadeza y calidez, su rostro parecía el de un ángel, de ojos grandes y grisáceos cubiertos por espesas pestañas negras, de nariz pequeña y fina, con unos labios en forma de corazón de un tono carmín que resaltaba bastante contra su piel blanca, portaba un vestido color vino de corte inglés que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros con pequeñas pecas en ellos y le llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas.

La joven era hermosa y verla tan sujeta de Eriol, de esa forma tan amorosa, le hizo sentir una punzada en su corazón. Ella era nada a comparación de aquella chica, no sentía que fuera siquiera su sombra.

"Tomoyo"- le llamó el inglés y la japonesa volteó a verlo sorprendida- "Ella es mi hermana"- sonrió- "Elisse"- no pudo articular palabra, sólo podía observar al pequeño ángel que la miraba con una enorme sonrisa en su hermoso rostro- "Elisse, ella es mi prometida"- la miró con una sonrisa llena de calidez- "Tomoyo Daidouji".

La joven sonrió aún más -"Encantada"- dijo con una voz tan dulce y gentil como si salieran pétalos de rosa de su boca. La abrazó con suavidad y dulzura para después pararse frente a ella en perfecta postura, como si de una antigua dama inglesa se tratase- "Tenía tantas ganas de conocerte, mi hermano me ha contado tanto sobre ti".- habló con una gran alegría a la pasmada japonesa.

"Yo..."- se había quedado en blanco, realmente le sorprendió ver a la joven- "No sabía que Eriol tuviera hermanos"- dijo un poco confundida intentando no ser descortés.

La joven miró con recelo a su hermano quien intentaba hacerse el desentendido- "Si, mi hermano es demasiado sobreprotector en ocasiones"- aclaró- "Syaoran tampoco sabía de mi existencia hasta que una vez fue a la casa y me vio."- le fulminó con los ojos y después sonrió hacia Tomoyo- "Pero no importa, se que el sólo quiere protegerme"- Tomoyo asintió levemente- "Entonces, te vas a casar con mi hermano"- era una afirmación no una pregunta y ella asintió suavemente de nuevo- "Eso me alegra mucho, mi hermano se emociona mucho cuando habla sobre ti. Habla tanto que llegó un momento en que yo también creí conocerte en persona. Aunque te seré sincera, pensé que Eriol exageraba cuando te describió"- confesó.

Tomoyo sonrió suavemente- "Creo que posiblemente habrá exagerado en algunos aspectos"- rectificó.

La joven negó suavemente- "Lo dudo, el no suele ser exagerado"- afirmó- "Aún cuando en ese momento lo pensé, ahora no me cabe duda".

Los miró, primero a él que no le quitaba la embelesada mirada a Tomoyo, como de quien ve la luz del sol por primera vez en su vida. Después a ella, que se veía un poco abochornada con aquello que acababa de decir, era modesta, humilde, sencilla. Le agradaba la prometida de su hermano mayor y esperaba ser la mejor amiga de ella en un futuro no muy lejano.

"Bueno hermanito, iré a felicitar a Ruby y a Yue."- el no respondió pero ella entendió que le había escuchado- "Nos vemos en un rato. Adiós Tomoyo"- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejo con gráciles pasos hacia las figuras principales de la noche, perdiéndose entre los invitados.

La música de fondo inundaba el salón con aquella hermosa armonía, logrando un ambiente especial, cargado de romanticismo como la ocasión lo requería. Ambos se veían con embeleso.

"No sabía..."- empezó Tomoyo con voz queda.

Eriol rió gentil- "Lis, tiene razón. Suelo no decir nada de mi familia por protegerlos."- Tomoyo se veía algo dudosa por lo que posó sus manos sobre sus mejillas- "No es que no te tuviera confianza pequeña, siempre hago esto y con todos. Y más con lo que esta pasando"- susurró con firmeza- "He estado esperando el momento indicado para poder hablarte de ellos, sólo que no había encontrado el tiempo ni el lugar para hacerlo."- aseguró tranquilizando los temores de la nívea.

Tomoyo sonrió suavemente- "Entonces ¿tengo más cuñados?"- preguntó algo apenada.

"No, sólo Lis"- sonrió- "Bueno, no se si Syaoran cuente como cuñado".

La joven rió de nuevo- "Si tu lo consideras tu hermano, entonces sí".

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo poco que sabía de la vida de Eriol, de su familia, de sus ambiciones, de sus deseos. Era casi ignorante de todo lo demás acerca de Eriol, todo su pasado, todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Se sintió fatal por ello. Todo se centraba en ella. El vivía literalmente su vida y ella no hacía más que hacer caso omiso de su existencia como tal, sólo era 'Eriol, ayúdame. Eriol entiéndeme. Eriol mírame. Eriol esto. Eriol aquello. Eriol. Eriol. Eriol'. Y ninguna de esas veces era 'Eriol ¿cómo estás?. Eriol que comida te gusta. Eriol que piensas.', siempre le llamó y habló con fines egoístas, centrándose en su persona y olvidándose de los demás. Como si los demás no fueran ni lo más mínimo importantes.

Y si lo pensaba bien, no era sólo Eriol, sino también Sakura, Touya, su tío, Yukito, Yue, Syaoran, incluso a Ruby y Nakuru. A todos los usaba como si fueran su paño de lágrimas, como si fueran desechables! A todos los inundaba con sus preocupaciones y problemas, le escuchaban y ayudaban. Y ella como respondía? No escuchando, haciéndose la occisa. Ignorándolos. Siendo Egoísta. Creyendo que nadie tiene una existencia tan relevante como la suya.

Su rostro pasó a ser uno de lleno de completa estupefacción y miedo. La vergüenza empezaba a asomarse por sus labios al abrirlos y cerrarlos con miedo. Sus ojos reflejaban la incredulidad con la que recordaba cada detalle. Su respiración se agitó un poco, tratando de unir tantas peculiaridades y defectos de sí misma, que empezó a sentirse enferma. Asqueada de su persona.

Eriol al ver el cambio de su rostro normalmente serio a uno de completo terror, miró inmediatamente sobre su hombro intentando buscar algún indicio de que los guaruras de su madre estuvieran ahí o que el ex novio estuviese presente. Pero no vio nadie, por lo que la miró con preocupación y le hizo alzar el rostro, notando como pequeñas esferas acuosas bajaban por sus mejillas.

"Gommenasai"- musitó Tomoyo realmente arrepentida de todo ello.

Eriol no entendió pero sabía que necesitaba tranquilizarla para que pudieran hablar con calma- "¿Quieres ir a tomar aire, princesa?"- preguntó suavemente, pegándola a su cuerpo y sujetándola por si llegaba a desmayarse. Tomoyo asintió torpemente y ambos caminaron hacia el balcón de la mansión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus manos se sujetaron fuertemente del borde de la silla al escuchar que hacía aquella presentación formal y después sentir como era inspeccionada por parte de las personas que ocupaban la mesa. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y no era para menos, le estaba presentando a su familia.

No es que no lo esperara, es sólo que ver a una familia tan grande, de perfecto comportamiento y modales, le hacían sentir algo intimidada. Y más con aquella mirada oscura y penetrante de la progenitora de Syaoran que no dejaba de mirarla y la examinaba centímetro a centímetro.

Sus hermanas por el contrario, la miraban con ternura y algo de curiosidad, incluso las hijas e hijos de sus hermanas le veían como si de una exhibición de arte se tratase.

"Xiao Lang"- habló la seria voz de su madre, logrando que una gruesa gota bajara por su espalda.

"Si, madre"- respondió con todo respeto, tratando de no reír por el comportamiento de Sakura. Sabía que su madre daba miedo pero... bueno, eso ya le parecía demasiado. Aunque pensándolo mejor, Sakura no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos o comportamiento, ni siquiera Nakuru se comportaba como su madre y eso que estuvo viviendo una temporada con ellos. Rió al recordar como la inglesa siempre terminaba quejándose de todas las reglas, deberes y obligaciones que debía cumplir. Su madre le miró de reojo reprobando su conducta y Syaoran se paralizó de inmediato, sudó gota nervioso y carraspeó a modo de disculpa.

"Xiao Lang"- le llamó de nuevo y esta vez ambos se miraron. Sakura sentía que el tiempo pasaba lentamente, mientras madre e hijo se mantenían firmes ante el encuentro de su mirada- "Me parece una buena elección."- respondió al fin, sorprendiendo a más de uno con su respuesta y es que, si había algo que respetaba por sobretodas las cosas Li Ieran, eran las tradiciones.

Sakura casi se cae de la silla al escuchar la deliberación de la madre de Syaoran. Y quizá se hubiera caído pero un mundo de brazos le abrazaba con fuerza y escuchaba lejanamente, voces que decían que era adorable, que era lindísima, que era una cosa mona, etc, etc.

Syaoran, en cambio, sonrió complacido- "Gracias madre"- para después sentir como era tumbado por el Huracán Li, o sea, sus hermanas y sobrinas. Apenas sujetándose de una silla a su espalda para evitar caer por completo al piso- "_Mis hermanas la van a matar_"- pensó con temor de sólo ver, que ya no veía a Sakura.

"Oye, gusano, ¿y mi hermana?"- escuchó a su lado, logrando que se espantase un poco. Miró a la turba que tenía en frente y después a Touya, sonrió nervioso y señaló con cuidado hacia Sakura.

"_¿Por qué está tan nervioso este idiota?_"- pensó al verlo. Touya siguió el dedo del chino y observó un montón de... ¿esos eran brazos?

El rostro del hermano de Sakura se convirtió en uno lleno de confusión pues frente a él, había lo que parecían ser cientos de brazos y piernas, algunos más cortos que otros, saliendo de un montón de tela de colores y con cabellos castaños como los de Li por todas partes. Entonces empezó a escuchar con atención todo el griterío que generaba esa bola de... brazos.

"Está ahí adentro, ¿verdad?"- preguntó un poco atontado de tanto grito.

"Sí"- respondió resignado el chino de ojos chocolates.

"¿Y por qué no..."

"¿Quieres que me arranquen los brazos antes de llegar a ella?"- interrumpió la pregunta lógica de su cuñado, mirando de forma sepulcral aquello.

"¬¬ No me importaría que te quedarás sin ellos"- murmuró con saña, ganándose una mirada severa por parte del chino. Rayitos salieron de sus miradas mostrando la rivalidad entre ellos.

"Xiao Lang"- le llamó su madre- "Tenemos que hablar en privado"- susurró al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la puerta del salón.

El hijo de Ieran asintió y le miró sobre su hombro, esperando alguna señal o indicación pero su madre siguió su camino, esquivando los invitados. Syaoran miró hacia la sus hermanas y después hacia la puerta, buscó a Touya quien platicaba con Nakuru o más bien peleaba por quitársela de encima mientras un tranquilo Yukito los veía divertido desde su asiento. La mirada casi miel de Yukito chocó con la achocolatada y este le dio a entender que todo estaría bien. Syaoran asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta, sintiéndose un poco culpable por dejar a Sakura con las desquiciadas de sus hermanas. Sabía que estaría bien y le daría el tiempo suficiente para hablar con su madre y regresar, pero no dejaba de preocuparle que Sakura llegase a desarrollar cierta fobia por las personas o específicamente, sus hermanas.

Caminó por el pasillo, algunas parejas estaban en él, platicando y alejándose de la fiesta para estar más cómodos; otros en cambio, estaban solos, fumando un puro o platicando con algún conocido o amigo, incluso tomando un poco. Tan sólo esperaba que hubieran desvergonzados que quisieran usar alguno de los cuartos o baños o cualquier lugar oscuro de la mansión para hacer... cualquier cosa.

Movió la cabeza intentando remover esas ideas de su mente y no es que no lo hubiera pensado pero es que era la boda de su prima, estaban en casa ajena y por si fuera poco, estaba toda su familia. Así que, aún queriéndolo, no iba hacerlo... o bueno, quizá si. Movió de nuevo su cabeza tratando de disipar ese último pensamiento. Y no es que no quisiera estar con ella, pues el resto de la semana se la había pasado pensando en ella hasta el cansancio, en la proposición que ella le hizo y que, bueno para que negarlo más, le estaba volviendo loco. Pero no quería que sus metiches hermanas estuvieran espiando detrás de la puerta o de cualquier rincón como lo hicieron desde que llegaron.

"_Denme un descanso_"- pensó exhausto, tapándose los ojos con la mano.

Llegó a la biblioteca, estaba un poco retirada del salón por lo que la música se escuchaba como un susurro y parecía que no habían voces a su alrededor, sino el más puro silencio, tocó dos veces y después entro. Encontrando no sólo a su madre sino al padre de Sakura. Entró y cerró con cuidado la puerta.

"Xiao Lang, te esperábamos".

"Disculpe la tardanza, madre"- respondió el joven- "Señor Kinomoto"- y el hombre de gafas asintió levemente.

"Deseaban hablar conmigo?"- ambos asintieron.

Ieran Li, miró a Fujitaka y después a su hijo- "Xiao Lang, hablaba con el señor Kinomoto acerca del matrimonio que tendran Sakura y tú en un futuro, no muy lejano"- fue directo al punto, mostrándose un poco dura al final, lo cual le extrañó bastante.

"Le decía a tu madre que no se si pueda ser posible"- respondió en ese instante el señor Kinomoto de manera taciturna.

Syaoran sonrió con algo parecido al agradecimiento- "No se preocupe, señor Kinomoto"- se acercó a ambos- "Le aseguro, que nada le faltará a Sakura... Jamás"- le tocó el hombro y añadió antes de que su suegro replicara- "No se preocupe por la enfermedad de Sakura, si llegamos a encontrar un donador que no sea yo, tenga por seguro que de inmediato se lo haremos saber."- sonrió ampliamente- "No pienso dejarla sola y que críe a nuestro hijo sola"- esta declaración sorprendió a Fujitaka quien se sintió un poco inquieto- "No, señor, no he tocado a su hija"- le tranquilizó- "Le aseguro que la tocaré hasta que nos casemos"

Fujitaka sonrió y tocó la mano de Syaoran en un gesto paternal- "Mientras sea por amor, no importa que sea antes o después, sólo quiero que mi hija sea feliz"- aseguró con esa sonrisa gentil y bondadosa. Miró a Ieran que parecía impresionada por lo que había dicho- "Ieran, no puede creer por completo que esperarán hasta su noche de bodas. Se que respeta las tradiciones pero del mismo modo, yo respeto el amor que mi hija tiene por su hijo y si ambos deciden hacerlo antes, yo no me opondré. Sólo esperaré a que ambos sean responsables de sus actos. Usted sabe bien que los tiempos cambian y aún si quiere seguir con las tradiciones hay muchas normas que ya no aplican actualmente. No le estoy faltando al respeto, simplemente le digo que respete sus decisiones y que le agradezco por aceptar a mi hija en su familia"- los ojos de Ieran se suavizaron al escuchar las palabras de Fujitaka, asintiendo suavemente. Fujitaka también asintió con una sonrisa- "Esta bien. Doy mi consentimiento para que se casen"

Syaoran sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho y su madre le miraba con suma atención. Su hijo realmente estaba enamorado y eso, hacía más fácil que se casara sin replicar. Además, eso la hacía feliz.

"Con su permiso"- se disculpó Fujitaka haciendo una reverencia antes de retirarse, desapareciendo tras la puerta.

La enorme biblioteca quedó en silencio por unos instantes, la luz de los amplios ventanales casi se extinguía para dar paso a la noche y tocaba cada mueble, cada objeto que se enocntraba en ese lugar. Pareciera que no había más personas en ese lugar que sólo ellos o que no había ninguna persona. Esa tranquilidad hace mucho que no la sentían y de verdad que era algo bueno, algo relajante entre todo ese mar de problemas que tenían.

Entonces Syaoran notó que algo faltaba- "Por cierto, madre"- le llamó al notar una ausencia importante- "¿En dónde esta mi padre?"

Ieran sonrió- "Está hablando con el señor Hiiragizawa, estuvo aquí un poco antes hablando con el señor Kinomoto acerca de la boda"- Syaoran asintió- "Sabes por que necesitamos hablar"- afirmó.

Su hijo asintió- "Acerca de lo que está pasando alrededor de la joven Daidouji"- Ieran asintió- "De eso hablan ellos en este momento. No..."

Ieran lo interrumpió con una sonrisa, muy raro en ella- "Hijo, se que debe ser difícil por todo lo que están pasando. A nosotros nos pareció una completa locura en el instante en que mencionaste a Sakura como tu posible futura esposa y ni que decir de Eriol, el es como mi otro hijo. Ustedes dos son muy importantes para mi y para todos"- tomó asiento en el sillón a su espalda y le hizo una seña para q la acompañase- "¿Cómo se encuentra Meiling?"- le miró con atención.

Sabía que Meiling y su madre habían tenido una riña después de negarse al compromiso con Rion Lau, pero también sabía que su madre la quería tanto como si fuera su propia hija- "Ella está bien"- suspiró- "Hace poco nos encontramos".

"Supongo que ya debe estar casada con ese prometido suyo, el ruso"- Li hijo asintió- "Esa fue también una locura que nosotros pensábamos terminaría en cuanto se diera cuenta que quizá se estaba engañando a sí misma"- sus ojos mostraban comprensión y algo de arrepentimiento, más no podía comprobarlo pues no le miraba fijamente- "Es por eso, que hemos decidido apoyarles a Eriol y a ti"- le miró nuevamente- "Ellas son unas niñas en comparación a ustedes y además, nos preguntábamos si no sería un capricho o una especie de venganza particular"- El joven frente a ella estuvo a punto de replicar pero Ieran alzó una mano para evitar que hablara- "Se que cometieron errores y que les lastimaron. Yo nunca aprobé esa posición suya de hacerles pagar con la misma moneda a todas las mujeres, Xiao Lang"- su mirada se había vuelto severa, al igual que su voz- "Eres un Li y con ese comportamiento, pareciera que te crío un mono o alguien distinto a nosotros".- Syaoran le miraba fijamente con esos ojos tan profundos que había heredado de su progenitor- "Pero ahora que he visto tu comportamiento, me impresiona como has madurado y se que la joven es digna de ser tu esposa. Sólo hay algo que me preocupa"- le miró consternada.

"Lo que sucede en este momento"- respondió Syaoran y su madre asintió suavemente.

"Esos hombres han ido a buscar a Zhang"- esto tensó un poco a Syaoran- "Estuvieron a punto de dejar huérfanos a los hijos de Fei Mei, de no ser por los esposos de tus hermanas"- el rostro de Syaoran se endureció y sintió la mano de su madre sobre las suyas hechas puño.

Esos desgraciados estaban atacando a su familia y el ni por enterado, pudieron haber matado a sus hermanas y el hubiera seguido su vida como si nada. Se sentía impotente ante esta situación- "Ellas te pidieron que no me dijeras nada, no es así?"- preguntó lo más calmado q pudo.

"Lo siento, Syaoran. Pero no podíamos permitir que te metieran miedo o peor aún, que actuaras irracionalmente"- habló un poco alterada- "...Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo"- aseguró su progenitora.

"Pero soy yo, maldita sea!"- se levantó en el acto y se dirigió a uno de los ventanales, evitando que su madre pudiera verle el rostro- "Disculpe"- respiró con pesadez- "¿Cuando paso eso?"- preguntó con una mano en su sien. Por eso no lo había visto en la boda ni en la fiesta.

"Hace poco menos de una semana"- respondió tranquila. Sabía que Syaoran podía ser muy explosivo, le sacaran o no de sus cabales, sólo dependía de la razón y si esa razón era su familia, era más que obvio que se sintiera furioso.

"Madre, me gustaría saber... que ustedes no están en peligro. Que no ha pasado a más. Que la familia de Eriol también está bien"- se giró a verla con un gesto que hacia ver su preocupación.

Su madre sólo suspiro y su mirada se volvió consternada. No podía mirarle a los ojos y mentirle, ni siquiera podía mentirle- "No Xiao Lang. Las cosas no han estado muy bien"- tomó aire para seguir, sentía una opresión en el pecho- "Tus hermanas viven aterrorizadas por culpa de los guardaespaldas de Daidouji, ni que decir de sus hijos"- comenzó a acercarse a él- "Sus esposos han recibido varios ataques, no sólo de ellos también de sus allegados. Tanto Zhang como Tung se encuentran en el hospital en estos momentos, están fuera de peligro pero no por ello dejaremos de preocuparnos por ellos. Tus sobrinos están tratando de evitar a cualquier extraño, no les ha pasado nada"- aseguró tratando de calmar a su hijo al escuchar aquello y verlo crispar los labios- "En cuanto a la familia de Eriol"- suspiró y posó su pequeña y blanca mano sobre el brazo de su hijo. Se veía tan alto y fuerte, recordándole tanto a su esposo que temía que se precipitase a hacer cualquier cosa- "No la ha pasado nada bien. Ellos han sido los más afectados"- su voz estaba a punto de desaparecer pero sabía que debía decirle lo que pasaba, aún si eso le afectaba a ella y a él- "Al igual que Zhang y Tung, dos de sus primos han sido atacados. Están en coma y no sabemos si tienen alguna posibilidad de que despierten. Sus casas han sido saqueadas y han amenazado a su tíos. Incluso han intentado incriminarlos por diferentes cosas, lo cierto es que no lo han conseguido"- la mente de Syaoran apenas podía procesar todo lo que le decía su madre y si bien era algo que apenas sucedía, no quería ni imaginar que pasaría con el tiempo, si esto seguía - "Elisse está bien"- respondió al ver que intentaba preguntar por ella- "Físicamente está bien. Emocionalmente, está un destrozada"- suspiró de nuevo- "Al parecer, le pagaron a su novio para que la dejara y él aceptó sin más, así de simple y todavía tuvo el descaro de decírselo"- miró al cielo que casi anochecía con mirada anhelante a aquellos días tranquilos- "Estuvo llorando muchos días"- le miró de nuevo con comprensión- "Necesito que sean fuertes, no se que tanto sepa Eriol acerca de lo que pasa alrededor de su familia pero quiero pedirte que seas discreto"

A Syaoran esto le sorprendió- "Pero el tiene derecho a saber! Es su familia"- caminaba en círculos a causa de ello.

"Lo sé, pero me gustaría que sus padres hablaran con él. Al igual que yo he hablado contigo"- tomó aire y miró de nuevo por la ventana, sobre el hombro de su hijo cuando se paró frente a ella y de espalda a la ventana. Observando el balcón que daba al salón, frente al enorme jardín que poseía la mansión, pudiendo apreciar a la pareja que se encontraba en ese lugar. Sonrió con tristeza- "Xiao Lang yo..."- calló abruptamente al notar que cierta figura se acercaba a la pareja- "Necesito que saques a todos de aquí"- habló con un hilo de voz.

El hijo de Li, al ver que el rostro de su madre palidecía, se preocupó bastante- "Que ocurre"- preguntó bastante serio y con un tono peligroso en su voz, como preparándose a atacar en cualquier momento. Iba a mirar sobre su hombro pero la delicada mano de su madre se lo impidió, obligándole a verla. Su rostro era frío, más sus ojos mostraban peligro, pánico.

"Xiao Lang. Saca a todos los invitados de aquí, pero sobretodo a nuestra familia y la de Eriol"- lo tomó de la mano como si fuera un niño pequeño y lo guió a través de la biblioteca hasta una de las puertas- "Escondan a la joven Daidouji y también a tu prometida. Nadie debe saber que han estado aquí, ni siquiera que han pisado éste lugar"- trataba de mantenerse serena en todo momento pero sus emociones empezaban a traicionarla al sentir pequeños temblores en su cuerpo.

"Madre"- le llamó impresionado Syaoran al notar el miedo que comenzaba a hacerse presente en ella- "Ustedes estarán bien, verdad?"- preguntó consternado y la mujer frente a él, asintió algo más tranquila.

"Necesitamos mantener la calma. Habla con Ruby y Yue, ellos sabrán como sacar a los invitados sin alarmarlos. Habla con Duan y Quing, ellos podrán ayudarte con tus hermanas y sus hijos. Habla con la madre de Eriol y después con él para que salgan de aquí lo antes posible."- habló apresurada, sabía que el tiempo estaba corriendo en su contra y si no sacaba a la gente pronto... ni siquiera quería pensar en ello, por lo que sacudió su cabeza rápidamente- "Necesitamos que sea rápido pero con calma"

"Y mientras que harás tú?"- preguntó consternado por el comportamiento de su madre.

"Iré por tu padre y el padre de Eriol"- tocó la mejilla de su único hijo varón y sonrió con tristeza- "Estaremos bien aunque me hubiera gustado que Ruby tuviera un mejor recuerdo de su boda que éste"

Syaoran asintió con firmeza e hizo algo nunca antes había hecho sin la autorización de su madre... Abrazarle. Su madre, aunque sorprendida, correspondió al abrazo con fuerza y con el amor que sólo una madre es capaz de dar a su hijo, a su propia sangre.

Se miraron a los ojos por última vez antes de que Syaoran partiera en dirección al salón y Ieran a la oficina en segundo piso de la mansión. Sabían que debían salir de ahí en ese instante, si querían evitar una catástrofe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si, una catastrofe.

Su boca se curvó en una mueca divertida de sólo recordar como las hermanas de Syaoran acechaban a la pobre, tierna, inocente y despistada Sakura. En momentos como ese, se alegraba de no tener más hermanas que Elisse. Y Elisse era precisamente una de sus preocupaciones, pues si bien sabía no todo iba bien su casa, Elisse no había querido contarle nada sobre su estado de ánimo tan decaído, ni de su abrupta ruptura con Daniel, sólo sabía que este tuvo la culpa. Esperaba no tener que topárselo de frente, por que en el momento en que lo viera de nuevo, lo desollaría vivo y lentamente por haber hecho sufrir a su hermanita.

Siguió su camino hacia el borde final del balcón donde había dejado a Tomoyo esperando una bebida, tratando de tranquilizarse y mantenerse sereno. No le gustaría que ella sintiera su tensión, suficiente tenía con todo lo que le sucedía a ella como para que él se añadiera a la situación y de paso, culparse e intentar alejarlo de ella para que él y su familia siguieran sufriendo. Suspiró tratando de sacar la tensión.

Miró hacia ella y le gustó mucho lo que observó, la luz del ocaso le daba un brillo especial a aquella silueta pequeña y curvilínea que adoraba, brillaba como si fuera un ser mítico, un ser celestial. Su boca sonrió con amplitud sincera y se acercó lo suficiente como para observarla con paciencia, tal como ella lo hacía con el jardín que se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

_**Remember the moment of change / recuerda el momento del cambio**_

_**is it all straight ahead or behind you? / esta justo frente a ti o detrás de ti**_

_**well maybe if you look around / bueno, quizá si miras a tu alrededor**_

_**you'll see everything's perfectly clear**_** / verás todo claramente**

_**picture it all in your mind / en tu mente**_

"Ne, Eriol-kun"- le llamó en voz queda, consciente de que estaba tras ella. Era tan fácil sentir su presencia, la reconocía fácilmente aún estando rodeada de personas. Podía sentirlo en cada fibra de su cuerpo y de su mente.

"¿Que ocurre?"- respondió en ese mismo tono de voz.

_**remember where we are now /recuerda en donde estamos**_

_**open your eyes / abre tus ojos**_

_**& take it all in / y toma todo**_

_**remember where we are now / recuerda donde estamos**_

_**this is where your life begins**_** / aqui es donde todo comienza**

"Eriol-kun. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?"-preguntó con toda inocencia, sorprendiendo un poco al inglés.

"Azul"- respondió suave.

"¿Azul?"

"Si, como el de tus ojos"- respondió ante la curiosidad de la japonesa. Aún cuando el azul que más le gustaba era un tono zafiro, en ese instante, los ojos de la joven Daidouji eran su color preferido.

Tomoyo sonrió suavemente ante su respuesta- "Ne, Eriol-kun"- le llamó de nuevo en ese tono de voz, un susurro que apenas podía percibirse.

"Si?"

"¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?"

"Las cosas dulces"- respondió de igual forma, un poco más cerca para que escuchase mejor, para mantener la intimidad en la conversación tan poco común.

_**you feel like you're lost in the crowd / te sientes perdido entre la multitud**_

_**watching life go on without you / viendo la vida continuar sin ti**_

_**well baby it's your turn to shine / bueno, es tu turno de sobresalir**_

_**everything's starting right here /todo comenzando justo aquí**_

_**don't leave this moment behind**_** / no olvides este momento**

"Ne, Eriol-kun"- su cuerpo sintió el calor del inglés y se estremeció un poco.

Eriol contuvo su risa al notar como temblaba un poco el cuerpo de la ojiazul al tenerlo cerca- "Dime"

"¿Cuál es tu estación favorita del año?"- siguió preguntando con esa inocencia y curiosidad que sólo una niña podría reflejar.

"Todas son mis favoritas, pequeña"- respondió con una sonrisa.

"Eriol-kun"- le llamó de nuevo.

"Tomoyo-chan"- respondió siguiéndole el juego.

La japonesa sonrió al escuchar que le llamaba de esa forma, tenía mucho tiempo desde que alguien distinto a Sakura le llamaba así- "¿Cuál es tu pasatiempo favorito?"

El inglés ojigris sonrió también- "Hasta ahora, creo que estar contigo"- vaciló un poco.

_**remember where we are now / recuerda en donde estamos**_

_**open your eyes / abre tus ojos**_

_**& take it all in / y toma todo**_

_**remember where we are now / recuerda en donde estamos**_

_**this is where your life begins / aqui es donde todo comienza**_

Le rodeó por la cintura, dejando sus vasos en el barandal, para después estrecharla contra su cuerpo y colocando su cabeza sobre hombro- "¿A que viene tan repentino interés por mis gustos?"- preguntó curioso esta vez él.

"Pues..."- se mordió el labio- "Llevamos casi dos meses juntos y hoy me di cuenta, que no se nada de ti. Todo el tiempo he sido yo el centro, y no me he tomado el tiempo de conocerte realmente. O sea..."- suspiró- "Se cual es tu té preferido y tu pastel favorito, incluso se cual es tu melodía favorita pero... no sé lo más elemental de ti"- su voz se tornó melancólica- "Hoy que me presentaste a tu familia, entendí que no sabía nada..."- su triste mirada viajó por las manos que la sujetaban- "Tu sabes mucho de mí y te arriesgas por mí, e incluso me has pedido matrimonio. Pero siento que no he hecho el mismo esfuerzo"- su voz era muy suave pero podía palparse su pesar. Se giró para confrontarlo- "Siento... siento que sólo te tomo en cuenta para quejarme o llorar o que me protejas o que me-tengamos relaciones y creo que no es justo"- lo miró con intensidad- "No es justo que tu seas mi paño de lágrimas, cuando yo.."- el dedo de Eriol sobre sus labios le sorprendió e interrumpió su monólogo.

El joven Hiiragizawa sonrió embelesado- "Bueno pequeña, yo creo que tenemos toda una vida por delante para conocernos mejor. Para que sepas todos mis gustos, todos mis defectos, todo de mí. ¿No crees?"

"Pero"- intentó replicar.

"Y que sepas que yo no tengo relaciones contigo"- le miró confundida y expectante- "No pequeña. Yo te hago el amor"- susurró sobre sus labios antes de besarla posesivamente, logrando que la joven Daidouji dejara salir un profundo suspiro.

_**d****on't look away / no dejes de mirar**_

_**it's the life that you choose now believe it /es la vida que escogiste, ahora creelo**_

_**there'll come a day / vendrá el día**_

_**when you look up and see how good you are with me / en que veas que bien estás conmigo**_

Sus cuerpos se fusionaban en el calor de su pasión y su deseo. Eriol estaba feliz de haber esuchado todo aquello, ahora sabía que ella lo quería de la misma forma que él a ella, el único detalle era que ella aún no lo comprendía pero él se ocuparía de que se diera cuenta.

Su cuerpo pequeño se amoldaba al fuerte de él y se aferraba a no dejarle ir. Qué el fuera su salvavidas y el mantuviera flote todo el tiempo, por que estaba segura que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría. Estaba hasta el tope de problemas, ya no podía respirar con tranquilidad, se sentía sofocada por toda tensión y el estrés acumulado en su cuerpo. Y por si fuera poco, tener que fingir que todo esta bien, todo el tiempo, estaba comenzando a de destrozarla.

_**remember where we are now / recuerda en donde estamos**_

_**open your eyes / abre tus ojos**_

_**& take it all in / y toma todo**_

_**remember where we are now / recuerda en donde estamos**_

_**this is where your life begins**_** /ahora es cuando tu vida empieza.**

La tensión en su cuerpo le llamó la atención, la miró a los ojos y observó un pequeño brillo lleno de esperanza que lograba dar otra luz a sus, normalmente, apagados ojos azules. Sonrió con comprensión y la abrazó más fuerte, sintiendo su aroma impregnarse en su memoria. Recargó su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella y comenzó a tararear una canción que le hacía recordar desde el inicio hasta ese momento. Intentando arrullar su alma para que sus pesares dejaran de molestarla, al menos un momento. Que sintiera un poco de paz, al menos por un rato, al menos por esa tarde.

Un carraspeo les interrumpió, haciendo que ambos voltearan hacia la persona que les había quitado su paz.

El rostro de Eriol cambió de sorpresa a indignación a enojo en un instante. Tomoyo sólo observaba las reacciones del inglés, no entendiendo bien lo que sucedía o más bien, no recordando bien quien era esa persona. Sabía que la había visto en algún lado, en algún momento pero parecía un recuerdo borroso y confuso, no podía descifrar de donde.

"Eriol"- le llamó suavemente.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"- respondió tajante- "No estabas invitada, Kaho"- su voz se volvió en un susurro peligroso- "Contesta, que demonios estás haciendo aquí?"

Tomoyo de inmediato recordó a aquella mujer y el incidente después de haberla visto en su casa. Su rostro cambió a sorpresa y Kaho sonrió con malicia al notar que la reconocía.

"Y quién es esa?"- preguntó con desprecio en su voz- "No sabía que te gustaban las niñas, Eriol. Por que hasta donde recuerdo, te gustaban un poco más grandesitas"- su voz se hizo cruel y despectiva ante la joven de ojos azules.

Eriol dio un paso frente a Tomoyo, escudándola con su cuerpo y evitando que Kaho siguiera viéndola- "Eso no te importa"- le miró amenazante- "Te hice una pregunta, mujer. ¿Qué haces aquí?"- Kaho le miraba con una ceja arqueada, con el rostro lleno de orgullo y pronto, su mirada cambio a ser altiva y fría.

Mizuki sonrió- "Es ella, no es así?"- su mueca siniestra le dio un escalofrío al inglés- "Es tan... poca cosa. Tan... diminuta"- afirmó- "Apenas puedo creer que sea ella la causa de todo. La razón por la que nuestro distanciamiento sea de esta magnitud"- la mirada azulada de Tomoyo, se asomó por el brazo de Eriol con cierta indignación, pero el inglés volvió a esconderla de la mirada penetrante y frívola de la pelirroja.

"Kaho, vienes a distraernos no es así? Ellos están cerca"- la mujer no respondió, sólo miraba a un punto del brazo de Eriol, como si tuviera rayos equis y pudiera verla. Estaba claro que la mujer quería ganar tiempo, pero no sabía exactamente de cuanto disponían. Eso le hacía sentir nervioso pero debía mantener la calma si quería salir de ahí ileso y con Tomoyo a su lado.

Sonrió con ironía- "Da asco. Y pensar que yo fui alguna vez como ella"- esta declaración le hizo abrir a Tomoyo, sus ojos de par en par. Se asomó de nuevo por el brazo de Eriol, con una mirada confundida, llena de dudas- "Deseada, buscada..."- siseó.

"Tú jamás serás como ella"- replicó ofendido el inglés- "Jamás lo has sido"- aseguró. Su voz era fría y firme, logrando lastimar el ego de la pelirroja apenas notorio por el reproche en sus ojos.

Se miraron con rencor. Un rencor que a pesar de todos esos años, no se había desvanecido ni disminuido; un rencor que en cambio, se ha hecho más fuerte cada día que pasa. Cada día que la sombra del otro les hace recordar lo que han pasado y lo que no han podido olvidar.

Eriol le miró fríamente- "No es mi problema"- respondió al final, dando por concluida su discusión y llevándose a Tomoyo consigo para evitar cualquier tipo de ataque.

Tan sólo escuchó un disparo y eso bastó para que se detuviera en el acto. El estaba bien, podía sentirlo. Miró a su lado y Tomoyo se encontraba pálida, viendo el reflejo en la ventana con una expresión de terror en su rostro. El inglés la examinó rápidamente con la mirada en busca de hallar una herida, pero al verla bien de inmediato giró y pudo ver a la pelirroja, desangrándose en el piso.

* * *

_De nuevo una disculpa por la falsa actualización. No era mi intención, jamás fue hacerles una grosería de este estilo y sin embargo lo hice. La razón, supongo que algo de estrés, algo de culpa, algo de pesar. No estoy muy segura en este momento y en ese momento fue un poco de desvarío, supongo._

_Gracias a La Criticona por hacerme notar mi error y darme un golpe de realidad._

_Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer el fic y dejar un review :)._

_Acerca del fic. Debo decir que está en las últimas, ya quedan sólo dos capítulos para el epílogo y el desenlace tendrá muchas sorpresas. Consideré sus respuestas a los sobrevivientes y creo que sí, dejaré a varios pero no prometo dejarlos a todos o intactos..._

_Por último, espero les guste la real actualización y de nuevo, una disculpa._

_Besos_

_Lebel27_

_PD. es la nota de autor más corta que he escrito... o eso creo._

_PD2. La canción que canta Tomoyo es Heaven de Ayumi Hamasaki. La segunda canción es Remember de Gabriel Mann y es la misma que tararea Eriol._


	20. Capítulo 19 Aún en el infierno Laten

_**Aviso: Este capítulo es bastante crudo y no es recomendable para personas sensibles y/o menores de edad por si hay alguno, por lo que se recomienda discreción al lector y mente abierta para entender que hay situaciones en la vida que son duras y muchas veces carecen de moral o son moralmente incorrectos pero que se presentan y el no verlos o no creerlos, no por eso quiere decir que no puedan pasar. Y no, la autora no esta enferma mentalmente ni nada por el estilo, sólo hace una historia un tanto realista que muestra la realidad de algunas personas y suerte de otras.**_

_**La historia esta contada en partes, a través del P.O.V. de Nakuru en cursivas; :=: inicios y pausas del flashback; y la parte final de Eriol y Tomoyo.**_

* * *

Capítulo 19. Aún en el infierno, estaré contigo... El latir de nuestros corazones

_Nakuru_

"_Y aquí estoy, mirando con nerviosismo de un lado para otro como vienen y van los doctores del quirófano de Syaoran al de Sakura. Preguntándome si se encuentran bien, si ya se reestablecieron..._ _Veo que las enfermeras vienen y van con carritos llenos de trapos llenos de sangre, el primero era la ropa de Syaoran y el segundo la ropa de Sakura. Me preocupan de sobre manera, ya que... ellos no saben_"- suspiré y me revolví el cabello tratando de espabilarme un poco-"_No había dormido prácticamente nada y mi cuerpo estaba al borde del colapso. Veía al hermano de Sakura ir y venir, en estos momentos no se me antojaba molestarlo. Tampoco era tiempo para eso, era tiempo para estar serios y concentrados. Su bata estaba llena de sangre y se notaba realmente mal, sumamente preocupado. Digo, no es que amara a Syaoran pero sabía que como doctor, debía salvar a su paciente. Sus sentimientos no debían intervenir en ese instante y ni que decir de su hermana, aunque el realmente no la atendía a ella, por la misma razón que ayudaba a Syaoran. Un joven doctor es el que se encargaba de ello..._"- suspiré de nuevo- " _Deseaba en momentos como este, que fuera Yue el que estuviera en quirófano y no ese joven... Era un poco desesperante ver a todos haciendo mucho y después verme a mí, sentada, haciendo nada! Sólo preocuparme más "- _sacudí mi cabeza- "_No es momento para estar de pesimista, no sería bueno que ellos sintieran mi mala vibra y todo saliera mal_"- _me levanté y decidí ir por un poco de café, sabía que no iba a hacer mucho con quedarme ahí viendo y tenía que estar bien para cuando ellos despertaran._

_Caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar a la máquina de café que se encontraba en el comedor del hospital_- "_Menos mal es de día y hay servicio_"- _traté de animarme_- "Un expresso por favor"- _pedí al encargado. Una enfermera me miró preocupada y comenzó a acercarse a mí, entonces recordé que mi sweter estaba lleno de sangre. Sólo negé cuando preguntó por ello_- "Estoy bien, no me he cambiado de ropa"- _respondí hábilmente, eso pareció tranquilizarle y se marchó justo a tiempo para que pagara mi expresso_- "Gracias"- _sonreí débilmente y me senté en una de las mesas cercanas a la ventana_- "_Cierto... no me había cambiado la blusa desde no se cuantas horas ya... __Parecía tan lejano el momento, tan brumoso, tan fuera de este tiempo... Que llegué a pensar que en realidad, sólo era un muy mal sueño, una terrible pesadilla y que estaba a punto de acabar. Que pronto despertaría en mi cama, acostada y abrazando mi almohada. Que vería el departamento desarreglado por los arreglos previos a la boda y que escucharía el timbre del teléfono, lo contestaría y sería Ruby, ahora Tsukishiro, hablándome desde no se donde para contarme como le estaba yendo en su luna de miel y lo feliz que estaba allá con Yue y que quisiera que yo estuviera ahí... Pero... pero sé que apenas han pasado un par de horas o quizá un poco más. Ni siquiera notaba el hediondo olor a sangre combinado con mi detergente para ropa. O si está se había pegado a mi cuerpo. Seguramente sí pero en este momento, eso era __irrelevante. Muy irrelevante._"- _tomé un sorbo de mi café, esta vez no le puse azúcar_- " _Dios mío Eriol, Tomoyo... ¿cómo estarán ellos?_"- _suspiré y tomé otro sorbo_- "_Apenas puedo creer todo lo que está pasando. De puro milagro yo estoy viva pero lo que ellos están viviendo en este momento, seguro es peor que la muerte_"- _sollocé. Ni siquiera había notado el momento en que había empezado a llorar, pero me sorprendía la manera en como las lágrimas seguían fluyendo a pesar de desear que ya no salieran, a pesar de que no quería que salieran y que alguien me viera. No. Pero tampoco podía evitarlo. Sollocé de nuevo y recargué mi cabeza sobre mis manos, intentando no hacer mucho ruido. La verdad era demasiado abrumante. Demasiado real para serlo. Era excesiva y sentía como mi mente intentaba procesarlo al tiempo en que pensaba todo esto. Sentir en cada fibra de mi ser lo que sucede. Seguir llorando por la preocupación y la desesperanza. No podía detener ni uno de mis temblores_-_ "DEMONIOS! BASTA CUERPO! YA! DÉJA DE TEMBLAR, MALDITA SEA! DÉJA DE ENVIARME ESCALOFRÍOS A CADA RINCÓN! YA BASTA!_"-_ tapé mis oídos y cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras las lágrimas seguían fluyendo_- "Basta"- _murmuré_- "Basta"- _dije un poco más alto_- "BASTA!"- _grité._

_No me importó en ese instante tener la atención de todos, sólo quería detener el cúmulo de emociones que me acechaban en ese momento. Sentir ira. Sentir impotencia. Sentir odio. Sentir asco. Sentir miedo. Sentir demasiado. Sólo quería estar en calma, como antes. Como antes de que sucediera todo esto, todo lo que había ocurrido..._

**Flashback**

"Syaoran ¿que ocurre?"- preguntó Nakuru al ver el semblante serio del castaño. Era normal verlo serio pero no con esa mirada tan penetrante y calculadora que solía poner sólo en situaciones difíciles.

Syaoran se acercó a una extrañada Nakuru- "Tenemos que sacar a todos de aquí, los guaruras de Daidouji vienen en camino"- susurró lo más bajo posible y Nakuru abrió los ojos con espanto al escuchar aquella confesión- "Tenemos que evitar que cunda el pánico"- se miraron a los ojos y Nakuru asintió tratando de mantener una actitud todo lo serena posible.

Entonces se escuchó y todos voltearon hacia la fuente del sonido. Cientos de cabezas se giraron a la terraza principal mientras Syaoran se abría paso a través de la gente para observar lo que los demás. Una chica gritó llena de pánico y se desmayó en los brazos de su pareja, en ese instante, la calma se desmoronó y todos los invitados comenzaron a correr hacia la salida, empujándose unos a otros para poder salir de la mansión y llegar a sus vehículos para poder irse muy lejos de ahí.

Syaoran miró el cuerpo de la pelirroja que tanto odiaba, desangrarse en el piso de mármol y mantuvo la respiración, apenas creyendo lo que veían sus ojos. Tomoyo estaba paralizada y estaba más pálida que un muerto, por lo que salió de inmediato a ayudarle y evitar que se desmayara.

"Eriol"- le llamó Syaoran con Tomoyo en sus brazos.

Eriol de sólo ver a aquella mujer en el piso, tirada y sangrando. Decidió observar más de cerca y verificar que ella no había cometido una estupidez de esa magnitud. Por lo cual se acercó a ella con cautela y al estar cerca, efectivamente noto que le habían disparado, no había sido ella, un francotirador había hecho el trabajo.

"Está muerta"- fue la simple respuesta de Eriol- "Será mejor que nos vayamos"- dijo al darse la vuelta y caminar apresuradamente hacia el joven Li- "No sabemos si ya nos están esperando en la puerta o sólo es uno que terminó con el trabajo por si este no se completaba como debía"- Ambos entraron, se vieron y asintieron. Debían encontrar a sus familias y sacarles de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Eriol tomó a Tomoyo entre sus brazos y comenzó a hablarle para que reaccionara. Esta le miró aterrada sabiendo lo que podría suceder si la gente no salía de ahí inmediatamente.

Al ver que su mirada angustiada y su respiración entrecortada poseían su cuerpo, le abrazó con fuerza- "Mi amor, mi amor. Tranquila"- intentó calmarle, sabía que si se alteraba sería más difícil salir de ahí- "Tenemos que mantener la calma"- los ojos de Tomoyo empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas e intentaba evitar la intensa mirada de Eriol- "Tomoyo, Tomoyo"- le llamó y giró su cara para que lo mirara- "Todo va a estar bien, pequeña"- ella empezó a negar pero él asintió con más convicción- "Todo va a estar bien. Te necesito fuerte y serena para que podamos salir de esto"- pidió con una seguridad inusitada en él. La joven Daidouji sollozó y asintió con miedo pero sabía perfectamente que debía hacer.

Li hijo de inmediato se acercó a la mesa en donde momentos antes habían estado sus hermanas, esperando encontrarlas pero al no verlas sólo se preocupó más. Una mano le tocó el brazo y de inmediato giró para hacerle frente.

"Nakuru se las ha llevado"- respondió la castaña visiblemente preocupada.

Entonces Li se alarmó al verla, la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió al tiempo que le reprochaba- "¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar con tu hermano o en todo caso con mis hermanas! ¡Tú no deberías estar aquí conmigo!"- Sakura tembló y se sintió culpable de estar en ese sitio. Se mordió los labios intentando reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de esos profundos lagos verdes. La agresividad en sus palabras le hicieron notar que no era seguro el lugar pero también, lo mortalmente preocupado que estaba por ella. Li se sintió culpable por regañarla de esa forma, por lo que se acercó a ella y le abrazó con fuerza- "No quiero que te pase nada. Entiendes eso"- besó la coronilla de la castaña- "Eres toda mi vida, Sakura"- Tomó el rostro de Kinomoto hija entre sus manos y limpió el rastro de lágrimas con sus pulgares- "Hay que salir de aquí cuanto antes. No sabemos cuanto tiempo tengamos o si es que aún tengamos tiempo"

El amor entre ambas parejas podía sentirse a pesar del caos de la situación, del tumulto de gente que corría llena de pánico a la salida, de los gritos e improperios que salían de cada uno de los invitados. Por que nada de eso importaba más que el ser al que amaban.

**:=:=:=:**

_Revolví mi cabellera de nuevo, miraba con los ojos cristalinos hacia la ventana_- _"¿Que fue lo que hicieron en sus vidas pasadas para recibir todo esto? ¿Qué?_"- _me pregunté y dejé salir un suspiro. Las imágenes iban y venían, todos los recuerdos comenzaba a acomodarse poco a poco en mi mente y de la misma forma, las emociones en cada instante que había pasado, comenzaban a surgir de nuevo. Y seguía llorando. Mi expresso ya se había enfriado pero yo no tenía más ganas de tomar algo, sentía la garganta seca y un dolor de cabeza comenzaba a martillarme con violencia. Intenté ignorar incluso el hambre que sentía_- "_Es cierto, ni siquiera había comido. Si lo pensaba bien, llevaba aproximadamente un día sin comer. Estaba a punto de pasar un día. Un día en ese hospital, cuando sentí que eran unas horas. No me había dado cuenta en que momento el tiempo comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Ni siquiera había notado la velocidad con que todo transcurría. Sólo sabía que las cosas estaban muy mal y que muchas personas estaban mal. En situaciones muy difíciles, entre ellos los padres de Eriol y los de Syaoran_"- _deslicé mis brazos sobre la mesa, crucé mis brazos y recargué mi cabeza entre ellos. Ni siquiera percibí el aroma de mi propia piel_- "_Sus hermanas estaban bien pero ¿a qué precio? ¿A qué precio estamos con vida?_"- _mi mirada estaba llena de tristeza, podía verla en el servilletero de metal frente a mí, por lo que lo moví a un lado para evitar verme. Evitar ver las lágrimas que salen de mis ojos, evitar ver como me siento culpable por cada maldito minuto que paso en este hospital, con vida, en libertad. Mientras mis primos agonizan, uno cerca de mí y el otro, en algún lugar desconocido para mí y para la policía que hace lo posible por localizarlos. Mientras Sakura está en el quirófano luchando por su vida y Tomoyo está luchando por su vida en otra parte. Lloré un poco más, sollocé un poco más. Apenas podía creer que no se hubieran secado ya mis ojos_- "_Y no es que sea malagradecida, pero sentirse bien porque tu vives tranquila y ellos están muriendo en ese instante, no es lo más gratificante. No. Te sientes culpable. Culpable de respirar, culpable de mirar, culpable de comer, culpable de vivir... Culpable de todo... culpable de nada..._"- _miré a mi derecha y noté que varios médicos buscaban a alguien con la mirada y al notarme, el joven que atendía a Sakura se acercaba a mí con un semblante nada optimista._

_Yo esperando lo peor, me erguí y respiré pesadamente..._

**:=: :=: :=:**

Sakura al ver a Nakuru en la puerta, escoltando al último de los invitados, corrió hacia ella y le abrazó fuertemente. Se sintieron como hermanas en ese instante.

"Todo va a estar bien"- le animó Kinomoto con una sonrisa al tiempo que Li le tomaba la mano y se la llevaba al piso superior. No sin antes darle una cabeza de asentimiento a su prima.

La joven gemela de Ruby les miró preocupada por la situación que estaban viviendo en ese instante- "Nakuru"- le llamó Eriol al tiempo que se acercaba con Tomoyo de su mano- "¿Ya están mis padres afuera? ¿Mi hermana? ¿La familia de Syaoran? ¿La de Sakura?"- preguntó algo tenso, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

La jove Akiizuki le ayudó a poner seguro, debían ganar todo el tiempo que les fuera posible- "Ya, todos están afuera y se están yendo. En este preciso instante deben estar en el entronque a la capital"- respondió la joven siguiendo a Eriol a través del vestíbulo hacia el piso superior- "El hermano de Sakura se ha ido, estaba muy molesto por dejar a Sakura en este sitio"- subían las escaleras a toda prisa.

Eriol asintió- "Lo entiendo, incluso Syaoran lo entiende perfectamente. Sakura es la que decidió quedarse a su lado y nosotros no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo"- respondió.

"Aunque si lo vemos desde su punto de vista, es de entenderse que Sakura no quiera arriesgar a su familia"- respondió la japonesa que hasta ese instante se había mantenido en silencio- "Siendo lo lógico que Sakura hubiera salido con su familia, ganaremos un poco de tiempo. Esperemos que no le ocurra nada al señor Kinomoto o a Touya de camino a la capital"- su preocupación era notoria en su voz.

Nakuru asintió- "No tendrán ningún problema, el padre de Sakura se fue con los padres de Syaoran mientras que Touya y Yukito se fueron con Yue y Ruby. Las hermanas de Syaoran se fueron con tus padres, Eriol, y sus hijos y esposos iban en otro auto, me parece que el del esposo de Shei Fa, Duan"- el ojigris asintió de nuevo.

Al llegar al pasillo del piso superior, Eriol miró con reproche a su prima- "¿Tú que haces aquí?"

"No podía dejarlos solos. Necesitan a alguien más que les ayude"- respondió a pesar de la mirada reprochante de su joven primo.

Eriol negó- "No queremos más muertes innecesarias. Las nuestras serán suficientes en caso de que no logremos salir de aquí con vida. Por lo menos tendremos el alivio de que están ustedes con vida"- replicó bastante molesto.

"Eriol"- trató de ser comprensiva Tomoyo, llamándolo con delicadeza.

Nakuru le devolvió la mirada- "Pues estoy aquí y te guste o no, voy a estar con ustedes. Ayudándoles"- se miraron con reto. Ambos podían ser bastante tercos y obstinados, lo suficiente como para no dar su brazo a torcer aún dependiendo de ello su vida. Como en ese instante.

Tomoyo tocó el brazo de Eriol y le miró de manera suplicante- "Hay que apurarnos"- pidió, tratando de mantener la calma y la cordura- "Estoy segura de que no tardan en entrar a la mansión. Necesitamos alejarnos lo más pronto posible"- argumentó la joven ojiazul.

Ambos primos asintieron y se dirigieron a las habitaciones por un cambio de ropa.

Algunos kilómetros de allí, un coche color azul observaba el ir de tres coches en dirección a la mansión de las flores. Sus ocupantes vieron con preocupación como se acercaban a la desviación y la tomaban con rapidez.

"Fei Mei... ¿qué haces?"- pregunto SheiFa al observar el celular en mano de su hermana.

La más joven de las hermanas Lí, aspiró un poco de aire para evitar el flujo nasal- "¿Qué supones que hago?"- preguntó con cierto sarcasmo en su áspera voz- "Llamando a Meilin. No está muy lejos de aquí y Syaoran y los demás necesitan toda la ayuda posible. Quizá de esta forma..."- volvió a aspirar- "quizá así, las cosas sean menos complicadas de terminar que si sólo vemos y nos quedamos de brazos cruzados"

**:=: :=: :=:**

"_Si, Fei Mei no hubiese hablado con Meilin en ese instante, seguro ahora, yo también estaría muerta..."- Nakuru sacudió su cabeza- "No, Nakuru. No pienses en eso. Ellos aún no están muertos. No lo sabes! Pero es seguro que no lo estén!"- _intentó darse ánimos a pesar de la situación.

_El joven doctor me miró preocupado, seguro notó mi cara de cansancio y mis ojeras de cinco días sin dormir, cuando en realidad, sólo era el primero._

"Señorita Akizuki"- _su voz aterciopelada y su tono consternado me hizo verle de inmediato_- "Temo que debo darle noticias no del todo alentadoras"- _yo asentí lentamente, trataba de procesar lo que me había dicho y la forma en que lo había hecho. Trataba de no derrumbarme en los brazos de ese hombre_- "El joven Li Syaoran y la señorita Kinomoto Sakura están estables pero... si la joven no recibe un transplante en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas, es posible que su cuerpo no resista a la recuperación. La operación fue muy delicada y ambos salieron bien, pero no tenemos demasiadas esperanzas de que ella se recupere si no encontramos donador. Por el momento esta conectada a un corazón artificial.."- _mi cuerpo tembló y comencé a llorar, de nuevo. Me derrumbé sobre mis rodillas, el alivio de saberlos con vida recorría cada fibra de mi cuerpo, cada célula_- "Señorita Akizuki"- _me llamó el médico intentando levantarme del piso. Le miré a los ojos de color chocolate, como los de Syaoran, y entonces recordé, que no me había dicho nada acerca de él._

"Sya..."- _carraspeé_- "Y Syaoran, ¿como está?"- _mi mirada cruzó la del doctor y este evitó mi mirada, eso me espanto_- "No está..."

_El doctor no me dejó terminar, sólo negó_- "No. El se está recuperando pero no es eso lo que me preocupa"- _lo miré sin entender_- "El joven está mejor que la señorita Kinomoto pero parece que quisiera dejarse morir. No entendemos la razón del porque su pulso va decayendo y su estado anímico comienza a ser depresivo."

_Yo sonreí tristemente cuando me dijo lo que pasaba. Logré levantarme y le miré con cierta comprensión_- "¿Podría ver a Syaoran?"- _el doctor me vio, dudoso de si era lo correcto_- "Por favor, es importante"- _las lágrimas se introducían al interior de mi boca. Podía sentir el sabor salado de éstas resbalar por mi garganta. Me dolía la garganta y sentía que iba a quedarme sin voz en cualquier momento_.

**:=: :=: :=:**

Tomoyo comenzó a buscar a Sakura y a Nakuru por las habitaciones mientras Eriol y Syaoran buscaban maletas y algún arma que pudiera ayudarles. Algo que hiciera un poco más fácil su escape.

Escuchó el motor de un coche acercándose y entonces miró por la ventana, viendo como un automóvil blanco se acercaba a toda velocidad, seguido de un par negro. El alma se le fue al piso al escuchar que se detenían en la reja de la mansión, su respiración se volvió agitada, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para no ver cuando tumbaran las rejas.

"Están.."- musitó. No podía controlar su voz, era como si la estuvieran perdiéndo- "Están aquí!"- gritó un poco, acercándose a la habitación en donde estaba Akizuki, tocándola con desesperación- "ESTÁN AQUÍ"- gritó de nuevo, verdaderamente alarmada.

Sakura y Nakuru salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones y de inmediato se metieron a la de esta última. Y entonces sus voces se volvieron un susurro lejano de advertencia y esperanza, de alarma y firmeza. Al escuchar que derrumbaban las puertas, Sakura gritó de sorpresa mientras Tomoyo miraba por la ventana de manera casi sepulcral, la rapidez con que los vehículos se dirigían a la entrada, no les tomaría más de treinta segundos en derrumbar la puerta y entra a la mansión, debían salir ya. Salieron en busca de Eriol y Syaoran, encontrándolos en el pasillo.

Ambos tomaron a cada una, asintieron viéndose por última vez antes de meterse a otra habitación.

"Nakuru! Vete con Syaoran!"- ordenó el ojigris a su prima quien le miró dudosa pero asintió y comenzó a caminar detrás de Li y Kinomoto.

Escucharon el abrir de la puerta principal, azotándose contra la pared y después, pisadas que comenzaban a recorrer el piso inferior.

"Sepárense y búsquenlas!"- se escuchó la hosca voz de Yamato por todo el recibidor- "Si los encuentran, mátenlos. Quiero viva a las niñas!"- ordenó.

Tomoyo y Eriol se miraron preocupados, se abrazaron fuertemente para después correr escaleras arriba, al último piso de la mansión e intentar ir al techo de esta. Al llegar, observaron un pesado candado metálico colocado en el marco de la puerta bloqueaba la salida, no podían hacer mucho ruido por lo que optaron por desaparecer por una de las otras puertas.

Sólo podían escuchar el ir y venir de los pasos, pidiendo por que aún no hubieran encontrado a Sakura, Syaoran y Nakuru en el piso inferior. Sus corazones latían al mil y sus respiraciones eran violentas.

El inglés miraba con enojo hacia la puerta, odiaba sentirse indefenso y a merced de alguien, pero sabía que si intentaba luchar contra ellos, no sólo no sobreviviría, sino que expondría a Tomoyo a aquellos desgraciados y eso, no podía permitirlo.

Buscó con la mirada en aquel cuarto lleno de cosas olvidadas y casi abandonadas, de no ser por las telas que las cubrían con el fin de protegerlas del polvo y el paso del tiempo, algún artefacto que le sirviera de defensa. El olor a humedad y a encerrado les inundaba por completo, giró el rostro en señal de disgusto y frente a él, casi como esperando a que lo localizase casualmente, un oscuro atizador, ya carcomido por el tiempo mostrando señas en los bordes oxidados que podían verse aún en aquella habitación con poca luz.

Tomoyo siguió su mirada de ratón asustado hacia ello y después hacia Eriol, intentando evitar que lo tomara. Sabía que era posible, que el ojigris jamás se detuviera a pensar en lo que hacía o las consecuencias que acarrearía si tomase eso como arma de defensa y matase a unos cuantos que se interpusieran en su camino.

El inglés le sonrió, intentando que ella se calmase con esa simple muestra y que confiara en él. Los ojos de la amatista se suavizaron, aún así, se mantuvo aprehensiva ante la idea. Sabía que el podía salir gravemente herido si llegaba a ser acorralado por los guaruras de su madre y al parecer, de Josh Haarman. Tragó con dificultad y examinó el lugar en busca de algo que pudiera ocupar, no pensaba mantenerse con los brazos cruzados a esperar que su prometido resolviera todo o que en su defecto, se defendiera sin éxito. Sacudió un poco su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos para evitar esos pensamientos tan poco alentadores y tétricos, y siguió buscando.

**:=: :=: :=:**

_Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, antes de pasar al cuarto de Syaoran. Estaba realmente nerviosa y no era por verlo después de la operación, sino por tener que explicarle lo que había resultado de su fallida huida. Además tenía que explicarle sobre la situación de Sakura, el médico me había indicado que no le había dicho nada aún, sin embargo, estaba segura que él lo sentía. No podía mentirle aunque lo quisiera, no podía decirle la verdad a medias, el siempre me descubría cuando lo hacía y que ahorita estuviera así. No haría más que empeorar las cosas. Toqué dos veces, esperando una respuesta pero no hubo nada, volví a tocar y volví a esperar. Nada. Entonces entré al cuarto de mi primo._

_Ver la habitación a media luz, escuchar el sonido de la lluvia pegando en la ventana con las persianas medio cerradas_ -¿_cuando había comenzado a llover? Ni siquiera eso había notado_- _y __escuchar el sonido del electrocardiograma fue deprimente. Sentí como si algo muy pesado cayera en mi estómago y revolviera mis entrañas._

_Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral al ver a Syaoran vendado desde el pecho hasta uno de sus brazos, con algunas zonas manchadas de sangre, su rostro tenía marcas purpúreas que se destacaban sobretodo en el ojo izquierdo y su pómulo derecho, así como, un corte en el labio inferior y la ceja. Había visto la pelea entre él y el tal Arion, aún así, no sabía del exacto daño. Lo miré con remordimiento. Taciturna_. -_Si tan sólo no hubiese pasado todo esto..._

_Al acercarme a él, noté que una de sus suturas resaltaba debajo del vendaje. Sabía que sus heridas estaban cicatrizando bien, que se encontraba estable y que mi tía y el resto de la familia no tendrían que velar un cuerpo dañado, ni siquiera eso. Desgraciadamente no sabía como decirle que Sakura... Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, mordí mi labio y suspiré con pesar._

_Ni siquiera encontraba las palabras._

**:=: :=: :=:**

Los pasos retumbaban en la gran mansión, iban de un lado para otro, parecían frenéticos en su paso y al escucharlos, el miedo de lo inesperado les calaba los huesos con fuerza, haciéndolos temblar. Se escuchaba el azotar de las puertas con furia y frustración en su acción, reacción obvia al no encontrar a quienes estaban buscando con tanto ahínco.

Los tres jóvenes en esa habitación se veían preocupados, dos abrazados con fuerza mientras una se encontraba pegada a la puerta del armario, temblando de pies a cabeza, sintiendo su corazón en la garganta y con tantas ganas de llorar que le era imposible, además no podían hacer ruido o de lo contrario les descubrirían.

Syaoran veía la puerta, a Sakura y después a Nakuru cada tanto, impaciente, esperando a que todo terminara y que se fueran sin ellos, sin siquiera notar que se encontraban en ese lugar. Su respiración era lenta y profunda, intentaba estar lo más calmado posible para poder actuar en el instante correcto y hacer lo posible por dejar a Sakura fuera del alcance de esas personas.

._._._._._._._.

Las tablas de la escalera crujían conforme los pasos se acercaban al último peldaño. Tomoyo veía de vez en vez a Eriol quien se mantenía en guardia, observando la puerta con suma atención y con el atizador sujeto fuertemente entre sus varoniles manos.

Abrieron la puerta del cuarto y dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio al notar que era el del cuarto de a lado, sin embargo, aún si lográsen bajar uno o dos niveles, seguro les alcanzarían en alguno debido a la gran cantidad de guardias que había en ese momento en la mansión.

Se comenzaron a mover más cerca de la puerta, hasta ponernse detrás de ella y poder sorprenderlos. Tomoyo logró ver la base de un bat de beisball que sobresalía de una caja semi cubierta por una manta llena de polvo. Tomó el bat, Eriol la miró de soslayo y asintió al verla con el. Ahora ambos podían defenderse mutuamente. Eriol caminó hacia una ventana cercana y pudo notar que habían guaruras en toda la planta baja, incluso una huída que tuviera que ver con ir bajando por la pared de la mansión terminaría en masacre.

"No hay por donde bajar. Están por todas partes"- miró a los ojos a su prometida- "Tendremos que golpearlos y derribarlos lo más que podamos para poder salir con vida"- Tomoyo asintió nerviosa- "Mi dulce dama, sabes que pondría mi vida en peligro con tal de verte a salvo"- besó sus bellos labios y le abrazó con fuerza- "Te amo demasiado Tomoyo Daidouji".

Tomoyo acarició su mejilla con los ojos acuosos, eso le sonaba a despedida y entre ellos, eso no debía pasar. Se abrazó fuertemente a el- "Yo también, te amo Eriol Hiragizawa".

Se escucharon pasos acercándose de nuevo, estaban seguros que esta vez si entrarían a la habitación, por lo cual adoptaron ponerse en guardia. Tratando de no hacer ruido alguno.

La puerta se abrió, casi rozó la nariz de Eriol y aún no tocaba a Tomoyo que estaba justamente en la esquina, entraron tres hombres con sacos negros, lentes oscuros y pantalones cafés, empuñando un arma. Esperaron a que se adentraran más a la habitación cuando cerraron la puerta con seguro y atacaron desde atrás a los tres hombres.

Cuando golpearon la cabeza de dos de ellos, el tercero volteó inmediatamente al escuchar el sonido y comenzó a disparar contra ellos, mientras que los otros dos hombres volteaban con una mano en su cabeza cada uno y disparaban de igual forma a la pareja. Ambos hombres sangraban de sus heridas y sus movimientos empezaban a notarse lentos y poco certeros.

Eriol y Tomoyo corrieron a esconderse detrás de lo que podían, a pesar de que el cuarto estaba lleno de cosas, no todas eran lo suficientemente altas o gruesas como para poder escudarlos. Las balas iban de un lado a otro, atravesando los muebles y demás cosas que había a su alrededor. Sólo se escuchaba el tronar de las armas al disparar o al cortar cartucho. Parecía que la lluvia de balas jamás terminaría. Sólo sabían que debían salir de ese lugar cuanto antes.

**:=: :=: :=:**

_Un quejido ronco me hizo regresar a la realidad y salir de mis cavilaciones_.

Syaoran comenzó a despertar. Abrió sus ojos lentamente pues la escasa luz en la habitación le nublaba la vista. Miró a todas partes y al notar una enorme sombra cerca de la puerta, intentó enfocar con mayor precisión. Cerró sus ojos y los volvió a abrir, logrando ver a Nakuru un poco más cerca de él.

"¿Sakura?"- fue su primer pregunta. Su garganta estaba seca y se sentía aturdido por el sedante que pasaba a través del suero para evitar en mayor parte, los dolores que podía generarle la recuperación de la cirugía. Al no tener tener respuesta, preguntó de nuevo, saber si su princesa estaba bien era más importante que si él se encontraba bien y el no escuchar nada de ella, era realmente preocupante. El semblante de Nakuru no era para nada alentador, un suspiro prolongado por parte de la inglesa le dio mala espina.

"Ella... está"- dudaba si decirle o no la realidad de su situación- "Está muy delicada"- sólo atinó a contestar con voz trémula.

La mirada de Syaoran le inspeccionaba firmemente. Algo le indicaba que Sakura estaba más que "muy delicada". Desvió su vista a las persianas y apenas pudo ver el exterior entre ellas.

"Necesita otro corazón, ¿verdad?"- Nakuru no respondió- "¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?"- mordió su labio- "¿Un mes, una semana... un par de días?"- volvió a mirar a Nakuru con una expresión de muerte que ni la misma inglesa hubiese visto en sus más alocadas ideas.

Su mirada reprochante y furiosa le calaba hasta el alma. Nakuru tragó pesado. ¿De verdad la amaba tanto? Era sorprendente verlo en los ojos de quien se supone, no volvería a enamorarse ni a sentir nada por nadie, por que todas las personas tarde o temprano te lastiman. Pero ahora era diferente, ahora simplemente, es el amor de su vida. Su otra mitad.

"Menos de cuarenta y ocho horas"- sólo atinó a decir Nakuru con sus ojos vidriosos.

El rostro de Syaoran se ensombreció al escucharle. Su Sakura estaba muriendo. Pronto se iría y el... El moriría de tristeza al no tenerla a su lado. Al escucharla, sintió que le arrancaban el alma a pedazos, que su respiración se detenía y que el haber llegado al hospital y estar con vida era una burla. La peor burla de su vida. Sus manos apretaron con fuerza las sábanas y su mandíbula se tensó agresivamente.

"¿Y no pueden hacerle un transplante?"- casi escupió las palabras.

"Syaoran... No es que no le quieran dar el corazón a Sakura, es sólo que no hay donador."- trató de razonar con él- "y aunque hubiera... Estaría en una lista de espera y para cuando recibiera la aprobación..."

"Una lista de espera, una lista de espera... ¡UNA LISTA DE ESPERA! ¡ELLA ESTÁ MURIENDO, MALDITA SEA! ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ESO SUCEDA!"- vociferó iracundo pero su esfuerzo logró alterar su estabilidad y de inmediato el electrocardiograma comenzó a sonar.

Un séquito de doctores entraron a su habitación tratando de estabilizarlo, mientras Syaoran gritaba y trataba de levantarse de la cama, una enfermera llevó a Nakuru fuera del cuarto y le pidió que esperara.

Nakuru se sentó sintiéndose culpable por el estado en el que se encontraba Syaoran y que probablemente, tendría que haber abordado el tema de forma que no lo hubiese hecho estallar.

"¿_Pero en qué estaba pensado?"-_ suspiró y cubrió su cara con sus manos.

**:=: :=: :=:**

"Syaoran, tengo miedo"- susurró una trémula Sakura, abrazándolo con fuerza y pidiendo a _Kami_ que no abrieran la puerta de esa habitación.

"No te preocupes mi vida, no dejaré que te pase nada"- respondió a la ojiverde demostrando seguridad en sus palabras, al tiempo que tomaba con fuerza una espada que había encontrado en la biblioteca minutos antes de que todo el desastre y alboroto ocurriera.

Escuchar el ir y venir de los pasos, les ponía nerviosos y al ver que el pestillo de la puerta comenzaba a girar, Sakura y Syaoran empujaron a Nakuru dentro del armario que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Ambos sabían que si ellos no sobrevivían, por lo menos Nakuru que nada tenía que ver en el problema, sobreviviría y podría decir lo que había pasado con ellos. O por lo menos, que saliera con vida. Se giraron sobre sus talones y bloquearon la salida de la inglesa quien empujaba las puertas para tratar de salir.

Syaoran al ver una mano con pistola, lanzó una patada que de inmediato desarmó al hombre que en ese momento entró con cara de hastio y sacó de un costado de su pantalón un puñal, dirigiéndose directamente al chino quien le atacó con una serie de movimientos que caracterizaban muy bien al arte marcial china pero que el hombre respondía con habilidad a cada golpe que mandaba, Syaoran esquivaba de igual forma al hombre y aprovechó ese momento para sujetarlo del hombro y la cabeza para estrellarlo de lleno contra la pared, el hombre dejó salir un sonido ronco en forma de quejido pero Syaoran golpeó de nuevo la cabeza del hombre contra la pared al darle una patada en la nuca y dejarlo inconsciente sobre la alfombra de la habitación. En ese momento no podía darse el lujo de ser flexible, sabía que eran los guaruras o ellos. No había tiempo para ponerse morales o sensibles, era tiempo de ser crueles y calculadores por que aquellos no se tocarían el corazón por ellos. El chino tomó la pistola, una calibre 45, buscó entre las ropas del individuo y encontró las balas del arma, cargó el arma y dirigió el cañón hacia la puerta de la habitación en espera de algún enemigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras en la habitación de arriba tanto Tomoyo como Eriol peleaban con ahínco para poder escapar de sus captores que de un momento a otro, habían logrado acorralarlos contra la esquina de la habitación, cerca de la puerta y en ese instante no les era posible moverse a ningún otro lado sin recibir una bala en alguna parte del cuerpo.

La puerta de repente se abrió de azotándose contra el inglés y la japonesa quienes para su mala suerte, quedaron justo atrapados en la esquina, aprisionados. Una carcajada llenó la habitación y después un golpe se escuchó contra la puerta que lastimó a Eriol en la nariz.

"¿Creían que podían escapar?"- se burló Yamato golpeando la puerta y Tomoyo al reconocer esa voz, sintió que la esperanza le abandonaba- "¿Acaso pensaron que podrían salir sin ser notados?"- esta vez golpeó la puerta con el pie- "¿Qué iban a salir ilesos?"- volvió a reír.

"No"- contestó Eriol de forma amenazante al tiempo que empujaba la puerta con suavidad para mirar a Yamato con furia.

Yamato le miró complacido y no desvió la mirada en señal de respuesta, su boca se torció para mostrar una sonrisa burlona. Todos sus secuaces levantaron sus armas en contra del inglés pero el guarura de Sonomi se limitó a alzar una mano para evitar que comenzaran a disparar.

"Entrégame a la chica y quedarás libre"- ofertó.

"No"- respondió con aspereza. Tomoyo estaba aferrada a la espalda de Eriol, su rostro se mostraba más pálido que de costumbre y su respiración era forzada pues los nervios la estaban traicionando, poco a poco sentía que sus piernas se engarrotaban, su corazón estaba por salir de su garganta y su cuello se llenaba de sudor frío.

Yamato rió de nuevo- "Me lo imaginaba"- caminó hasta estar a un palmo de distancia de Eriol- "Estás muerto niño bonito"- sentenció con malicia al tiempo que lanzaba un golpe hacia Eriol.

Eriol logró bloquear su ataque, sujetándole de la muñeca y golpéandole con el codo en el rostro, pero no se detuvo con eso y lo golpeó en el estómago para apartarlo de ellos.

Yamato le miró molesto, de su nariz salía un hilo de sangre que bajaba por su boca y goteaba desde su mentón, limpió la sangre y de inmediato asestó un golpe contra el inglés, tomando un bat de manos de uno de sus secuaces. Eriol recibió el golpe en el brazo al alzarlo y evitar que lastimase su cabeza, ahora tenía el brazo lastimado y desventaja de los demás. Le pateó el estómago y esquivó el siguiente golpe para golpear una de sus rodillas, logrando que Yamato gritase de dolor, no dobló ni quebró su rodilla pero logró dejarlo ligeramente indefenso y patearlo de nuevo para quitarle de sus manos el bat. Yamato en ese instante torció el tobillo del inglés, mientras este trataba de golpearlo con el puño cerrado pero Yamato logró esquivarlo, golpeó su estómago de una patada y lo empujó hacia uno de sus secuaces quien al sujetarlo, los demás se fueron en cima de Eriol para golpearle con lo que tuvieran en sus manos.

Tomoyo escuchaba el gritar de Eriol al sentir cada golpe en cada parte de su anatomía y sentía que su alma se partía a pedazos, era como si martillasen su mente y mutilaran su corazón. Se encontraba atónita y sin saber que hacer, sin saber como ayudar a Eriol.

"Por favor, por favor, basta"- su voz suplicante se escuchó de repente, más los hombres no dejaban de atacarlo- "¡BASTA!"- gritó al fin Tomoyo- "¡BASTA!"- gritó de nuevo y los hombres se detuvieron, mirándola de forma asesina.

Yamato volteó a ver como gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas. Complacido se acercó a ella y la sujeto bruscamente por la mandíbula inferior, pero Tomoyo sujetó su brazo y trató de abofetearlo pero la mano de Yamato la detuvo.

"Ahora, pequeña Tomoyo, me darás el placer de entregarte o seguirás viendo como tu novio se muere a golpes"- amenazó.

"No-lo-hagas"- pidió Eriol apenas siendo capaz de hablar, siendo sujeto por dos hombres de sus brazos y mostrando su rostro lleno de moretones, magulladuras y sangre que caía al suelo. Uno de sus ojos estaba hinchado y su párpado parcialmente obstruía su vista, una de sus cejas tenía una abertura que cruzaba sobre el puente de su nariz, sus pómulos amoratados y rojizos se encontraban con aberturas hechas por una manopla de acero', de su boca salían delgados hilos de sangre que impregnaban su tono en sus dientes y labios.

Yamato lo noqueó de una patada y Tomoyo de inmediato se le fue encima, rasguñándole el rostro y la cabeza, golpeando de forma iracunda su cabeza para después ser lanzada contra el montón de cajas que se encontraban cerca. La tomó del cabello y la arrastró por todo el pasillo y escaleras abajo mientras Tomoyo intentaba soltarse de su agarre, forsejeando al tiempo que gritaba improperios contra su agresivo captor.

**:=: :=: :=:**

_Yo caminaba con cierta aprehensión al tiempo que llevaba la silla de ruedas de Syaoran, sabía que no debía llevarlo pero si el insistía tanto, como poder evitarlo. Podía entender su dolor y su desesperación pero también sabía lo que pasaría cuando el viese a Sakura. Moví mi rostro queriendo negar lo que pensaba y sentía.-"_Llegamos"- _le dije_- "Espera, tengo que abrir la puerta"- comenté-"_Y al entrar, el alma se me fue al piso, no estaba preparada para encontrar lo que ví en ese instante..._"

La puerta se abrió completamente, dando paso a una silla de ruedas el donde el chino, a falta de energía y por obvias recomendaciones por estar en plena recuperación, logró moverse para poder ver a Sakura.

Al ver a la joven que normalmente era alegre y optimista, se encontraba postrada en una cama con tubos y cables por todas partes, con el bypass conectado así como un pulmon artificial. El sonido del electrocardiograma junto con ambas máquinas llenaban la habitación.

Syaoran movió la silla a un lado y tocó la tibia pero inherte mano de la joven ojiverde. Su rostro pálido le partía el corazón de solo verla, sus ojos demostraban su pena aunque su rostro se mantuviera sereno. Quería ver aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, sinceros e inocentes, despiertos, mirándolo y decirle con la mirada que la amaba con toda su alma. El joven de ojos chocolate besó la mano que tenía bajo la suya con devoción.

"Discúlpame, lo siento tanto mi niña"- su voz se quebró mientras lágrimas amargas caían de sus ojos- "Lo siento, lo siento. Por favor, princesa, abre los ojos, te lo suplico"- aquel sollozo suplicante que salió de sus labios, le partió el corazón a Nakuru.

La inglesa jamás hubiera pensado en ver a Syaoran así, verlo devastado y desahuciado. Había visto cuando Yuuko y el terminaron, más nunca lo había visto así, sufrir de esta forma. De repente, su rostro había envejecido y demacrado al punto de ver a un Syaoran 10 o quizás 15 años más viejo de lo que debería.

El ver a Sakura de esa forma lo derrumbó por completo- "Perdón mi vida, perdón. No deberías estar así, aquí. PERDÓNAME POR NO SER EL HOMBRE QUE DEBIERA, EL HOMBRE QUE TE PROMETIÓ PROTEGERTE, QUE-QUE TE PROMETIÓ QUE TODO ESTARÍA BIEN. ¡PERDÓNAME SAKURA!"- gimió y su voz áspera salió desde lo más profundo de su ser, lastimando su garganta mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos.

Sus varoniles manos cubrían la pequeña de Sakura, su rostro se escondía entre esas manos, moviéndolo con suavidad esperando una respuesta de la japonesa al sentir su tacto. Besaba su mano una y otra vez con devoción, con gentileza; deseando que despertara, esperando a que su deseo se cumpliera. Sus lágrimas caín sobre aquella pequeña y delicada mano, humedeciéndola y aún así, no había respuesta por parte de la joven de ojos esmeraldas.

"Yo te sacaré de aquí princesa"- musitó Syaoran mirándole con sus ojos acuosos pero decididos- "Llama al director del hospital y dile que quiero verlo. Es urgente"- su voz rugió en ese momento sacando a la castaña de sus cavilaciones.

"Syaoran..."- le llamó intentando solicitar cordura de su parte, sabía lo que intentaba y aún así quería evitar que hiciera una tontería.

"Por favor"- suplicó el chino con los ojos acuosos, su rostro demacrado indicaba que aún a él le quedaban días de vida si no se salvaba la vida a su prometida- "Nakuru, se que tu me entiendes, te lo pido... Llama al director del hospital"- sollozó.

**:=: :=: :=:**

"Yamato"- llamó una voz conocida y tanto el nombrado como la joven amatista le miraron, uno con seriedad y la otra con reproche- "No es forma de tratar a nuestra invitada"- dijo Josh de forma burlona, mirándole complacido- "Yo la llevaré, entre tanto recuerda traer a la joven Kinomoto contigo"- ordenó al tiempo que Yamato aventaba de forma brusca a la joven Daidouji con su ex novio.

Tomoyo intentó golpear con el puño a Josh pero este se limitó a lanzarle una patada que le dio de lleno en la cara, haciéndole caer sobre sus nalgas- "Tomoyo, espero que te comportes porque yo no voy a tolerar ningún tipo de arrebato"- amenazó cortésmente mientras la joven le miraba anonadada. Extendió su mano pero Tomoyo se limitó a ignorarlo, parándose con dificultad después de aquella caída y apoyándose sobre el barandal para no caer de nuevo.

"Jefe, ¿en donde quiere a este?"- le dijo un joven de cabellos alborotados color paja al señalar al desvanecido Eriol.

"Métanlo en la cajuela"- ordenó, sus hombres caminaron a lado de ellos y Josh agarró a Tomoyo violentamente de un brazo al ver que intentaba seguirlo, quien miraba mortificada a Eriol aún sin poder creer que estuviera en esa condición- "Si quieres que él viva, deberás hacer todo lo que yo pida"- amenazó acariciando su rostro mirándolo lascivo, ella se mordió los labios y le miró con reproche- "Ahora camina, todavía tenemos camino que recorrer"- ordenó, al tiempo que la llevaba a rastras hacia el automóvil aparcado afuera de la mansión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Disparos se escuchaban entrar y salir de la habitación, hombres caídos se encontraban fuera de la habitación en la que se encontraban los trigueños. Cada vez que un hombre intentaba entrar, Syaoran disparaba sin esperar a que este reaccionara, razón por la cual, gran parte de las balas desperdiciadas eran de los guaruras pues al escuchar el estruendo, rápidamente intentaron entrar a la habitación sin éxito, extinguiendo sus vidas.

Syaoran al ver que intentaban entrar los guaruras de Daidouji y además de todo disparaban algunos desde el pasillo mientras que otros lo hacían desde el marco de la puerta, le pidió a Sakura mantenerse lo más agachada posible y pegada a la cama de esa habitación para no ser vista y le tocase alguna bala. De rato a rato miraba sobre su hombro para asegurarse que estuviera bien, así como al armario a su espalda para asegurarse de que Nakuru también estuviera bien.

Entonces la lluvia de balas cesó y pronto escucharon el azotar de puertas, así como pasos pesados y al parecer, una pelea entre varios hombres en el piso de arriba.

"_Eriol_"- pensó con preocupación el chino al ver hacia arriba.

Sakura rápidamente se abrazó de Syaoran al notar la carencia de balas en el aire- "Eriol y Tomoyo están arriba"- musitó temerosa y su prometido asintió serio.

Entonces escucharon que bajaban rápidamente las escaleras de forma escandalosa y lograron ver que Yamato llevaba a rastras a Tomoyo y después vieron que entre dos hombres llevaban a Eriol, arrastrando los pies e inconsciente.

Sakura tembló al verlos y Syaoran la abrazó por completo, tratando de ocultarla con su cuerpo, ella sollozó entre sus brazos y el no pudo más que abrazarla fuertemente.

"_Maldita sea ¿en qué momento se habían invertido los papeles allá arriba?_"- se preguntó un furioso Syaoran, sabía que si habían logrado estar arriba por tanto tiempo era más que nada, por que no habían logrado vencer a Eriol pero al ver como los llevaban, se preguntaba que había pasado para que Eriol terminase de esa forma.

El inconfundible sonido de la corredera de un arma al ser usado le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par y notar con horror que el hombre al que había dejado inconsciente sobre la alfombra, estaba en pie, iracundo y apuntándole a ambos. Syaoran alzó el arma para apuntarle también y sin pensarlo, disparó pero de ella no salió ninguna bala, se habían terminado. Sakura miraba aterrorizada al hombre quien ella daba por muerto o casi muerto, e intento darle una bala a Syaoran en la mano, pero el otro hombre disparó al piso, dejando una marca justo a lado de Syaoran.

"Ni se te ocurra, bonita"- le dijo con voz áspera- "ahora, los dos van a voltearse y me acompañarán con el señor Haarman"- ordenó. Syaoran lo miró con reto y al escuchar que detrás de ellos alguien más les apuntaba con un arma, sólo atinó a mirar sobre su hombro para encontrarse con un enfurecido Yamato.

"Maldito chino"- gritó el guarura- "Estos ya no, nos sirven, mátalos Arion"- ordenó Yamato al ver la habitación en desorden y sobretodo la cama. Ambos guaruras cargaron sus armas y dispararon contra la pareja de trigueños.

Al escuchar ambos disparos, los trigueños solo sintieron un dolor punzante en las respectivas partes que las balas habían logrado atravesar. Syaoran la miró a los ojos al momento en que caían al suelo y se desplomaban sobre él. Sakura dejaba salir lágrimas de sus esmeraldas al ver la sangre de Syaoran fluyendo como un río carmesí sobre el piso de mármol de la habitación.

Tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo. A pesar de haberse abrazado, las balas habían entrado y salido, introduciéndose en el cuerpo del otro, sin certeza de saber que partes habían dañado y que partes no. Todo su cuerpo se sentía caliente y a la vez un poco adormilado por aquel suceso.

Yamato se acercó entonces a ellos y los pateo si misericordia a sus costados.

"Pudiste haberla entregado"- habló con desprecio al tiempo que pateaba de nuevo a Syaoran con mayor fuerza, provocando un grito ahogado del afectado- "Pero no. Tenías que echarlo todo a perder"- volvió a patearlo, logrando muecas de dolor del joven.

Sakura deseaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero su voz nada más no salía.

"Grandísimo idiota"- le habló Li con voz trémula- "Yo jamás"- trataba de agarrar aire en cada respiración- "Jamás hubiera... entregado a Sakura"- rió débilmente- "Por que ella... ella es... lo que más amo en este mundo... y eso es algo que tú, ni... tu patético escuadrón de neandertales e inclusive"- tosió con dolor, sacando un poco de sangre por su garganta- "aquella mujer... que se dice madre de Tomoyo, podrán entender"- afirmó con una sonrisa cruel que provocó la ira de Yamato.

Arion se acercó a Sakura y la giró sobre su espalda de una patada. Syaoran miró con espanto la manera en que era golpeada en el estómago y se desangraba al igual que él.

"BASTARDOS!"- gritó desgarrándose la garganta.

Ambos guardias de Sonomi Daidouji rieron y apuntaron sus armas a las cabezas de los enamorados, disfrutando de sus últimos momentos de agonía pero cuando estuvieron a punto de disparar se escucharon pasos aproximándose a esa ala de la casa. Ambos se miraron y salieron de la habitación rápidamente, no sin antes golpear fuertemente a ambos trigueños, asegurándose que sus heridas terminarían con ellos aún si los llegasen a llevar al hospital, donde seguramente morirían. Y con esto en la cabeza, se alejaron de aquel cuarto sólo para internarse en una lluvia de balas de un lado al otro del pasillo.

Ambos guardias disparaban sin parar contra la serie de policías que los acechaban. Yamato buscaba una salida rápida de ese lugar, sin tener que lanzarse de la ventana y conforme los acorralaban a la esquina pudo observar una puerta que seguramente le enviaría a otra habitación y le daría tiempo de salir de ahí. Miró sobre su hombro al otro guardia, lanzando una sonrisa cruel y metiéndose rápidamente a la habitación, dejando al hombre castaño a completa merced de los guardias, tratando de evadir las balas pero estás penetraron en su cuerpo con ferocidad logrando despojarlo de su insulsa vida.

Mientras Yamato, encontró una habitación cómoda, observó su alrededor en busca de una salida y entonces vio los amplios ventanales en un extremo de la habitación, corrió hacia ellos y miró hacia abajo, así como a su alrededor. No había ni un solo policía, ni una sola patrulla que estuviera en las cercanías.

"_Idiotas_"- pensó con placer, lanzándose a un árbol cercano y después dejándose caer al jardín. Corriendo hasta la valla metálica para después escalarla y huir de ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura y Syaoran giraron a verse, con una mueca de dolor al hacerlo, ambos sonreían pero sus ojos dejaban salir lágrimas del dolor que sentían. Sakura alargó su mano con dificultad en sus movimientos y Syaoran al verla, alargó su brazo para alcanzar su mano. Aún sin llegar a tocarse, tanteando débilmente sobre el piso encharcado en su sangre. Sus lágrimas salían por el esfuerzo que realizaban, sus cuerpos temblaban de dolor y de frío. Su calidez se comenzaba a apagar y la palidez en sus rostros comenzaba a mostrarse. Y aún a pesar de esto, intentaban tocarse.

Apenas eran conscientes de los sonidos externos a ellos, pues los latidos galopantes de sus corazones eran lo único que escuchaban y de lo que eran conscientes además de ellos. Sus dedos apenas se rozaron y con alegría, intentaron acercarse un poco más a pesar de sus cuerpos maltrechos. Sakura agachó su mirada, tratando de agarrar aire, su respiración era cada vez más entrecortada, su cuerpo temblaba de dolor, sintiendo sus labios resecos. Apenas logró sollozar.

"Sakura"- musitó el ambarino, arrastrándose un poco más hacia ella hasta lograr agarrar su mano fuertemente.

Al sentirla le miró con una sonrisa en su rostro ensangrentado y lleno de lágrimas. El castaño al verla sabía que talvez no volvería a verla, escuchar su risa o besarla. No volvería a estar con ella.

"Te amo"- salió de sus labios resecos y pálidos por la pérdida de sangre que también sufría, por el dolor del cuerpo que ignoraba sólo para ser reemplazado por el del alma al ser desgarrada al no poder evitar la muerte de su amada, al no poder protegerla como debía- "Lo siento"- musitó con dolor notorio en sus ojos.

Sakura apenas negó con su cabeza, apretó con una fuerza que desconocía podía poseer en su agonizante ser, la mano de su amado- "Yo también Te Amo"- contestó ella con dolor- "Te amo tanto"- habló sollozante mientras se deshacía en lágrimas que se perdían entre su cabello y la sangre que los rodeaba y ahora empapaba sus ropas. Sabiendo de antemano que no volvería a verlo, que ese sería su fin.

Jamás pensó que moriría de una manera tan trágica, pero al menos, había conocido lo que tanto había deseado en el mundo.

El amor.

El amor que no sólo le enseñaron sus padres, su hermano, sus amigas, su prima, todos a los que quería y le querían. Pero sobretodo, ese amor tan puro y único que se le tiene al ser amado. Que le tenía a su Syaoran. Por que a pesar de no haberse entregado en cuerpo, si lo había hecho en alma y con toda y cada una de sus partes, se había entregado y si el le hubiera pedido su cuerpo, ella se lo hubiera dado. Por que lo amaba, así sin más. Deseaba verlo feliz, ser su felicidad. Que cada vez que la mirase, no viera a una simple joven como cualquier otra. Sino que viera a aquella que merecía, a la que le debía su felicidad entera, en sí su vida.

Sus ojos, su mente, su cuerpo. Todo su ser exhausto clamaban por un descanso que sabía, podría ser eterno pero ahora sólo la felicidad de verlo, le hacía feliz.

"No"- sollozó Syaoran al ver los ojos desvanecientes de Sakura- "No"- movía su mano para que esta despertara, logrando avivarla un poco más, que resistiera un poco más- "No me dejes"- susurró apenas. Sintiendo un enorme nudo que se formaba en su garganta al verla desfallecer poco a poco.

"Lo siento"- gemía Sakura de dolor y angustia- "Lo siento"- lloró con desconsuelo, sintiendo la pesadez en sus ojos, su respiración cada vez más débil y sus latidos cada vez más pausados- "Te amo"- repitió de nuevo. No quería dejarlo, no ahora que por fin había encontrado un motivo tan fuerte por el cual vivir y ser fuerte, por el cual resistir cualquier problema que tuviera en frente. Pero no podía evitar sentirse tan cansada, tan debilitada, tan caída.

Quizá, se vieran en aquella otra vida, donde ya no hay dolor ni sufrimiento, donde todo era perfecto. Quizá se encontrarían y por fin podrían estar juntos. Sí, podrían estar juntos para siempre y no habría necesidad de ocultarse o de temer, porque sólo se tendrían el uno al otro. Y con ese último, no tan alegre pero de alguna manera, reconfortante pensamiento, sucumbió ante la exclamación de su cuerpo y por fin, descanso de ese sufrimiento.

Syaoran logró arrastrarse un poco más hacia ella, logrando que su delicada, pálida y ahora, fría mano tocase su rostro también helado. La besó, con devoción, a pesar de estar cubierta de sangre y sentir aquel óxido y amargo sabor pasar por su garganta. La beso deseando que eso la avivara aunque fuera un poco pero al alzar su rostro y ver a su dulce princesa con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro, lo entendió. La había perdido. La luz de su vida se había extinguido y con ella su alma.

Su mente procesaba con demasiada lentitud aquello, todas las imágenes de Sakura se venían a su cabeza junto con un torrente de emociones que le erizaron desde la punta del cabello hasta los pies. Todos sus momentos, todo su tiempo juntos, sus charlas, sus risas, sus abrazos, su todo… Perdidos en un instante. Perdidos por la fragilidad de esa línea cortada que se llama vida y ahora era la muerte.

La muerte…

Gritó.

Gritó con toda su alma saliendo por su garganta, con toda su vida saliendo a gritos de su ser al enfrentar la desgarradora realidad.

"SYAORAN!"- gritó Meilin al verlo en un charco de sangre y escuchar que gritaba a todo pulmón a pesar de su estado. Siguió su mirada y observó con horror el desvanecido cuerpo de Sakura Kinomoto.

**Fin del Flashback**

**:=: :=: :=:**

_Salí de la habitación de Syaoran, habíamos tenido que regresar después de ver a Sakura para que él pudiera hablar con el Director- "Es una locura"- me dije y suspiré. Caminé hacia una de las ventanas cercanas y miré como caían las gotas de lluvia sobre el alféizar, estábamos en terapia intensiva, un quinto piso, y aún así, no estaba segura de como había logrado Syaoran que lo dejasen ir al cuarto de Sakura. Sabía que tenía sus métodos pero aún así, no podían dejarle hacer lo que le venía en gana sólo por que él lo solicitaba._

_Miré sobre mi hombro y noté que el doctor aún seguía en su habitación, entonces una mano tocó mi hombro y esto me espantó, volteé asustada a ver quien era y al ver sus ojos cafés me tranquilicé._

"Touya_"- le llamé._

"Ese chino quiere salvar a mi hermana con su vida, ¿verdad?"- _yo asentí y el dejó salir un suspiro burlón- _"El amor es algo tan grande y a la vez, tan pequeño que a veces es imposible medir su magnitud"- _miré por la ventana de nuevo._

"El amor nos lleva a hacer locuras por la persona amada"- _contesté con melancolía, recordando mi propia experiencia_- "De haber sabido que Sakura iba a estar en esta clase de problemas, la hubieras alejado de Syaoran"

"No"- _esa respuesta me sorprendió_- "Hay personas que están destinadas a estar juntas para toda la vida, a veces las circunstancias que propician el que se conozcan son pruebas para su amor. Tu viste con tus propios ojos lo que sucedía alrededor de ellos y también viste lo que paso con tu familia."

"Mi familia murió y ellos están vivos, ambos están en el hospital uno consciente y la otra inconsiente pero están vivos"- _se que mi voz sonó demasiado dura como para que hubiese salido de mis labios por lo que Touya me devolvió una mirada llena de melancolía_- "Sakura vivirá, sabes que es muy fuerte. Yo sobrevivo, apenas. Sobreviví a lo que pasó, vi como jalaban a Tomoyo, como se llevaban a Eriol y como les disparaban a Sakura y Syaoran, y no hice nada... Me oculté cobardemente"- _me mordí los labios sintiendo asco de mi misma al recordar lo atemorizada que estaba en el armario y ver todo lo que sucedía_- "No soy fuerte. Soy horrible..."- me lamenté.

"Tú también eres muy fuerte"- _me dijo con una sonrisa y pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros para abrazarme_- "Yo no creo haber podido sacar tantas fuerzas de haber pasado lo que tú. Eras joven y sin embargo, ya estabas casada y con dos lindas criaturas."- _sonreí con tristeza_- "Si alguien me ha podido enseñar fortaleza, esa eres tú..."- ambos miraron a la calle que se veía completamente húmeda, había parado de llover- "Se que Sakura es muy fuerte, nuestra madre murió cuando era apenas una pequeña niña y a pesar de que estuvo por un tiempo cargando con eso en su persona, demostró ser más valiente de lo que muchas veces yo lo he sido. Aún así, sé que el mocoso la protegerá, aún a pesar de todo lo que pasó y de como se encuentra mi hermana, aún así sé que va a estar bien. Tal como ella dice, todo va a estar bien"- Touya la miró con una sonrisa.

_Miré la calle de nuevo y el ir y venir de los coches me hizo recordar todo lo que había sucedido, de nuevo- _"A veces me pregunto ¿Cuál es el fin de que pasen este tipo de cosas? Sí se supone que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con esa persona especial, formar una familia, ser felices, crecer juntos... ¿Por qué terminar súbitamente todo?¿Por qué no transcurre como se supone que deba o como uno planea?"- _dije más para mi misma que para Touya_- "Hay veces, que hubiera deseado morir con ellos y estar con ellos"_-una lágrima cayó de mi rostro sobre el dorso de mi mano y Touya sólo me abrazó mientras yo me deshacía en sus brazos_- "Es tan injusto"_-gemí-_"Como los extraño"- _sollocé y lamenté la pérdida de mi esposo, mi hijo e hija que apenas cumplían cuatro cuando un ebrio al volante había pasado sobre ellos al perder el control de su camioneta y así __terminar con sus vidas, mientras que si yo no me hubiese atado las agujetas en ese instante, si ellos me hubieran esperado, si no hubiesen estado cruzando la calle, si no hubiésemos salido ese día de la casa probablemente seguirían con vida; o si yo me hubiera apurado para alcanzarles, si no se me hubieran desatado las agujetas, si hubiese seguido corriendo para que mi hijo me alcanzara sin importar que mis agujetas estuviesen desatadas probablemente estaría muerta. Las dos caras de la moneda. La vida esta llena de monedas que caen desde el cielo y que muchas veces caen sobre nosotros, directamente a nuestras manos mientras que otras, caen al vacío sin poder ser recuperadas o utilizadas._

_Estuvimos abrazados unos minutos mientras me tranquilizaba y me recuperaba, Touya podía parecer insensible pero cuando lo requería la ocasión, podía ser la persona más comprensiva del mundo y a pesar de nuestra relación alocada y complicada, sabíamos que podíamos contar el uno con el otro- "Para eso están los amigos"- me dije y sollocé repetidamente._

_Escuchamos que la puerta de la habitación de Syaoran se abría y el doctor salía de ella con cara __de pocos amigos._

"Doctor, ¿que ha pasado?"- _pregunté._

"Señorita Akizuki, debe hacer entrar en razón al joven Li, incluso su familia esta buscando una opción para la señorita Kinomoto y el debe entender que cambiar corazones no es como intercambiar pulgares cuando se ha perdido uno y se remplaza con el del pie."- razonó el doctor- "Entiendo la desesperación del joven Li, yo he estado en su posición y también se que no es fácil tomar una decisión de este tipo. Pero le pido que intente hacerlo recapacitar de su idea de lo contrario, deberemos tomar medidas para evitar que atente contra su propia vida"- _me dijo esto último con un suspiro resignado bastante desalentador._- "Con su permiso"- _me dijo antes de retirarse_.

_Apenas podía creer lo que había dicho el doctor, 'atentar contra su propia vida', de verdad veía tan mal a Syaoran como para pensar que podría ser capaz de aquello. Touya tocó mi hombro y yo no pude más que negar lentamente._

"Syaoran"- _empecé pero Touya asintió de inmediato, sabía lo que diría._

"Lo sé, lo escuché todo"- suspiró el galeno- "Ese chino debe entrar en razón o pasará lo que Romeo y Julieta"- respondió al hacer referencia al final de la novela Shakespeareana, tomó el pomo de la puerta y Nakuru puso una mano sobre la de él- "No voy a gritarle. Tengo que hablar con ese mocoso, debe entrar en razón y debe hacerlo o mi hermana se va a morir cuando lo sepa"- respondió dejando salir un suspiro y Nakuru asintió.

_Miré la puerta por la que había entrado Touya con pesar- _"_Tratar de convencer a Syaoran, no va a ser tarea fácil. El va a insistir en morir por Sakura, por darle su corazón. Pero... tal vez no sea necesario... tal vez, no sea tan necesario que el muera por ella... Si_"- abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y salí en dirección del doctor, se había ido poco después de dejarme fuera del cuarto de Syaoran.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_En algún lugar de las afueras de Japón..._

La golpeó en el rostro, logrando dejar una marca rojiza sobre el pero ella no mostraba temor en sus ojos ni mucho menos se amedentraba con aquella asquerosa acción suya. Lo miró con furia y lo golpeó en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas.

Sus manos se encontraban atadas a su espalda y ella sólo podía utilizar sus piernas para defenderse de aquel vil y enfermo hombre. Trató de alejarse de él, pero la cama a su espalda le hizo tropezar y caer sobre el piso alfombrado.

Yamato rió- "Vaya, vaya. Eres toda una joyita pequeña"- le miro con sus lascivos ojos, desnudándola y excitándose al tiempo en el que pensaba que pronto ese joven, menudo y bello cuerpo sería suyo. Pensar en sus dulces pechos redondos y bien formados, en sus torneadas y largas piernas, así como en su trasero firme y redondo, le hacía sentir escalofríos tan placenteros que su sangre hervía de deseo y las ganas por apoderarse de su cuerpo lograban levantar su miembro.

Tomoyo se aterrorizó al ver la clase de mirada que le dirigía e instintivamente, lanzó una patada a sus partes blandas para inmobiliario. Yamato se inclinó sobre ella con un gesto de dolor que súbitamente cambio a placer al tomar el pie de Tomoyo y restregarlo sobre sus partes. La joven amatista se puso pálida de ver lo que hacía. Lanzó una segunda patada a su rostro y logró voltearse para levantarse, Yamato le miró con ira, sacó un puñal de su bolsillo trasero y cortó la soga que sujetaban sus manos para después tomarla del cabello y aventarla contra la pared cercana. Tomoyo sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas y punzaba violentamente, miró a Yamato con los ojos entrecerrados e intentó golpearlo pero este la empujó al suelo con fuerza.

Sus dedos intentaban alcanza el borde de la cama, intentaba ponerse de pie para poder salir de ahí y entonces vio unas piernas de pantalón negro de vestir, miró hacia arriba y el rostro impresionado de Eriol le miró. Tomoyo dejó de respirar por un instante hasta que sintió las manos de Yamato sobre ella.

"NO! DÉJAME!"- gritaba al tiempo que lanzaba patadas contra el hombre pero esté no hizo más que golpearla en el estómago y después lanzarla al otro lado de la cama, golpeando la esquina de la pared con su cuerpo y encogiéndose en ese lugar, como si pudiera protegerla de esas bestias.

"Bueno Tomoyo"- le llamó una voz familiar, logrando que su sangre se helara al escucharlo. Volteó a verlo lentamente y pudo ver a Josh con sólo unos pantalones de mezclilla. La joven empezó a temblar mientras observaba como aquel se acercaba a ella- "Serás mía, linda. Mía y sólo mía"- tomó su rostro entre sus manos pero la joven de inmediato sacudió su cabeza para evitar sus manos.

Josh la miró con reto y la tomó de las muñecas- "Vas a ser mía, te guste o no"- demandó al tiempo que la lanzaba contra el colchón.

Entonces una mirada grisácea le despedazó el valor. Él iba... iban a hacer que Eriol viera todo... que viera como abusaban de su cuerpo, como la destrozaban.

Eriol forcejeaba para intentar liberarse, lo habían despertado a bola de golpes y bofetadas poco antes de entrar a aquella habitación, sabía que intentarían hacerle algo pero jamás pensó que lo obligarían a ver como la lastimaban y eso, podía matarlo aún más rápido que el hecho de golpearlo hasta dejarlo moribundo.

"NO! NO! SÁQUENLO DE AQUÍ!"-gritaba a todo pulmón- "SÁQUEN A ERIOL DE AQUÍ"- pidió- "POR FAVOR! SÁQUENLO!"- su voz se volvió áspera, su desesperación era enorme y Eriol no podía más que intentar liberarse de sus captores. Sintió como sus manos desgarraban su ropa y arañaban su piel violentamente, dejando marcas rojizas y sacando un poco de sangre de sus heridas.

Josh rió, le miró con satisfacción- "Diviértete Eriol, seguro te gustará el espectáculo"- dijo con cinismo mientras que Eriol se jaloneaba con más fuerza.

Josh y Yamato tomaron a Tomoyo de los brazos y la jalonearon al tiempo que ella intentaba golpearlos. Rasgaron su ropa al igual que su piel, al quitarle su blusa y pantalón con violencia. Eriol gritaba improperios en contra de ellos para tratar de provocarlos pero estos, se limitaban a reirse a carcajadas del ojigris así como de la amatista, que ya se encontraba prácticamente desnuda pues tironearon de su ropa interior hasta lograr arrancársela. Tomoyo lloraba mientras se defendía, les propinaba patadas en el rostro, el estómago, sus miembros y sus piernas con tal de quitárselos de encima pero estos se limitaban a empujarla contra uno y contra otro. Poco a poco empezaron a lastimarla aún más al tironearla del brazo o jalar una de sus piernas, al principio pero después empezaron a abofetearla, la jalaban del cabello y le daban tremendos rodillazos en el rostro o el estómago, la patearon en el piso cuando cayó al ser aventada por Yamato. Tomoyo apenas podía ponerse de pie, sujetándose del borde la cama y la pared.

Pronto, Yamato y Josh estuvieron desnudos también y con un par de cinturones ataron a las manos de Tomoyo de la cabecera de la cama. Tomoyo forcejeaba para intentar liberarse pero sólo lograba sacar sangre de sus muñecas y que estas comenzaran a tener un tono morado y rojizo.

Eriol trató de mover su rostro pero mantuvieron sus ojos abiertos y su rostro fijo, mientras Josh y Yamato abusaban de su prometida, de su inocente ojos de cielo y corazón sincero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.

El blanco y lastimado cuerpo exánime de Tomoyo cayó sobre la cama manchada de semen, sudor, lágrimas y sangre. Yamato ajustó su pantalón y se acercó al borde de la cama donde se encontraba la cabeza de Tomoyo, colgando hacia abajo y sujetó su rostro- "Así me gusta, niña"- le dijo con satisfacción, lamió su rostro y la dejó ahí, encerrada en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Durante tres días había sido el juguete favorito de todos, no sólo de Yamato y Josh, sino que todo aquel que la veía, terminaba tomándola, violándola, ultrajándola...

No podía encontrar satisfacción al saber que sólo habían torturado a Eriol y ella, el día de su llegada con sus actos. Se sentía el peor ser humano del mundo, estaba destrozada por dentro y por fuera. Su vagina no dejaba de sangrar y ya no sabía que partes de su cuerpo dolían y cuales no, sabía que apenas podía pararse y ni siquiera podía sentarse, había moretones por aquí y por allá, así como varias aberturas hechas por el puñal de alguno de sus atacantes, su cuerpo tenía manchas de sangre por todas partes y su cabello se encontraba enmarañado por los jaloneos y la sangre. Sabía que se veía mal pero su alma estaba destrozada, es lo que en ella estaba peor.

Que la hubiesen violado una y otra vez, la hubiesen golpeado una y otra vez, le hubiesen hecho todo lo que le hicieron una y otra vez, lo hubiese soportado, quizá hubiera soportado vivir con todo eso después; pero el simple hecho de hacer que Eriol viera todo, viera como la golpeaban, la violaban y agredían física y verbalmente es lo que en verdad la había matado. Estaba muerta, completamente muerta por dentro aunque su cuerpo aún respirara, aunque su sangre todavía circulara, aún así, su alma estaba muerta. Y si estaba muerta, entonces matar a alguien no destrozaría lo que ya no tiene, no la volvería nada.

Y ahí estaba su resolución.

Matar.

Intentó levantarse de la cama, su cuerpo se encontraba debilitado pues no había probado bocado o tomado agua desde que llegase a aquel lugar, y recordar lo que le había hecho tragar durante su estadía no la hacía sentir mejor. Llorar no solucionaría nada así que sólo le quedaba esa alternativa y la pondría en práctica con cierta persona en primer lugar. Su mirada obtuvo un brillo maquiavélico que con la luz de la luna se acentuó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las cámaras de seguridad vigilaban cada rincón de lo que parecía ser una especie de bodega adaptada para ser casa, estas recorrían los pasillos de un lado a otro cuando se movían en las esquinas, por lo que al menos un par de segundos tenían de punto ciego.

Eriol llevaba, al menos las últimas 56 horas, viendo las cámaras, monitoreando tiempos y evitando ver el monitor del centro el cual transmitía todo lo que sucedía en el cuarto donde se encontraba su amada y que lo hacía sentir impotente a cada segundo que pasaba. Su mirada había determinación aunque ese brillo de esperanza, ya no estaba con él. Después de ver como abusaban de su prometida y el se había quedado viendo como lo hacían, sin intervenir, sin hacer nada, se sentía el peor hombre del mundo. No, menos que eso, no podía decirse hombre. Era escoria.

Era nada.

Había llorado, había sufrido y lo habían destruido al tenerlo en esa habitación mientras violaban a Tomoyo. No sabía que era peor, haber visto y no haber hecho nada o que no lo hubiesen hecho ver, aún así saber lo que le hicieron y no haber hecho nada. Sea como fuere, en ese momento sólo podía pensar en salir de ahí sin importar a cuantos tuviera que matar con tal de salvar a Tomoyo de algo peor que la muerte. Su cuerpo estaba magullado y exhausto aún así, debía levantarse de aquella silla y salir de ahí con Tomoyo a su lado.

No habían desatado sus manos ni lo habían desatado para hacer del baño por lo que no había hecho pero sabía que no podría aguantar por más tiempo y quizá el desmayarse, haría que lo desatarán, lo que le daría unos breves segundos para noquear a su guardia. Debía ser convincente para lograr sus objetivos.

Por lo cual esperó, sabía que dentro de poco llegaría el guardia por lo que estar inmóvil desde hacía una hora, lo ayudaría con su cometido. Estaba entumecido pero eso se le quitaría en cuanto lo tirasen al piso.

Y en pocos minutos se encontraba el guardia entrando por la puerta.

"¡Levántate!"- demandó el guardia golpeándolo con su macana en el brazo y al no obtener respuesta, lo golpeó de nuevo con más fuerza pero sin obtener reacción por parte del prisionero por lo que desató sus manos piernas y pecho de la silla a la cual lo mantenían atado. El guardia lo aventó al piso y lo pateó en un costado aún sin obtener reacción- "Este tipo ya se murió".

Se hincó para tomar su pulso y de repente, sintió como un par de manos aprisionaban su garganta con fuerza, su voz intentaba salir sin éxito de su garganta, apenas era un murmullo ahogado por las manos de Eriol hasta tirarlo al piso.

Tomó la macana del guardia y le dio tres golpes certeros en la nuca que lo privaron de la vida. Tomó su pulso para cerciorarse de la muerte del sujeto y al notar que era efectiva, tomó su arma, cartuchos, un puñal y una manopla de acero como la que habían usado en la mansión. Lo desvistió y cambió su ropa por la suya, lo ató tal como él estaba atado a la silla y el vistió su ropa. Para su suerte, el cabello del sujeto era negro y corto, y su tono de piel era ligeramente menos blanca que la de el, sólo si prendieran las luces podrían notar la diferencia pues con la luz de los monitores era apenas notorio. Y por su parte, estaría seguro gracias a la gorra del difunto.

Miró los monitores y constató la posición de las cámaras en ese instante, miró el de su prometida y sólo verlo lo destrozaba, descubrir que estaba inmóvil sobre la cama no le daba buena señal, esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde. Observó a los guardias en sus posiciones habituales y algunos en la que parecía ser la cafetería, debía deshacerse de los hombres del pasillo primero y luego de los que estaban en la cafetería.

No era un agente secreto ni un super héroe, era un hombre de carne, sangre, entrañas y huesos físicamente y emocionalmente destrozado que no iba a seguir permitiendo todo lo que sucedía en ese momento. Sabía que podría morir, que podría quedar gravemente herido y sin oportunidad de sacar a Tomoyo de ahí, pero también estaba la otra cara de la moneda, la que le permitiría salir de ahí con ella.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y salió de ahí.

En el pasillo, encontró a dos guardias uno en la esquina y el otro de espalda, caminando hacia el otro pasillo, miró las cámaras y pronto estarían en el punto ciego, esperó.

Cuando por fin llegaron al punto ciego, se acercó al guardia en la esquina, miró sobre su hombro y el otro guardia ya no estaba en el pasillo, tomó el puñal de su cinturón y lo clavó en la garganta del guardia quien intentó evitarlo cuando ya lo tenía encima y con la garganta abierta. Eriol pisó sus brazos para evitar que intentara alcanzar su arma o el localizador.

El inglés siseó- "Será mejor que te quedes quieto, así es menos doloroso"- susurró.

Miró sobre su hombro, sabía que el otro guardia no tardaría mucho en llegar a la intersección, miro al que se encontraba desangrando en el piso y al verlo exangüe, corrió hacia el pasillo que sabía era un callejón sin salida y disparó contra el guardia, para su fortuna el arma tenía silenciador pero estaba contra el tiempo, pues los demás guardias no tardarían en salir y darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Tomó las armas del sujeto y corrió hacia el otro lado donde tomó las armas del degollado.

Caminó hasta el siguiente pasillo, miró las cámaras y estaban a punto de voltear, hacia la cafetería y debería esperar cerca de tres minutos para poder hacer algo.

De repente uno de los guaruras salió y al verlo, lo saludo.

"Oye Ishima,¿y el maldito inglés?"- al acercarse a él noto con horror que no era quien pensaba y justo en ese instante, Eriol aprovechó para dispararle entre los ojos.

"Muerto"- respondió al aire para evitar sospechas. Registró al hombre y le sorprendió conseguir una granada- "_Vaya, vaya. Por lo visto querían rostizarnos además de hacerlos pedazos cuando ya no les fuésemos útiles_"- ahora ya sabía como deshacerse de ellos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tomoyo logró sentarse y recargarse en la pared, sabía que debía ser valiente para hacer lo que tenía planeado y recordar que debía lograrlo para que Eriol pudiera salir con vida, por ella estaría muerta en cuanto el idiota de Josh cruzara la puerta. Escuchó pasos acercarse y de repente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un ebrio Yamato que le sonreía de lado y le miraba con lujuría.

"Peuqeña Tomoyo"- dijo arrastrando las palabras.

"Ven"- le dijo Tomoyo al momento de llevar una de sus manos hacia su sexo y comenzar a tocarlo vigorosamente, mientras su otra mano toca su seno y le indicaba acercarse.

Yamato caminó tambaleándose hacia ella y se fue directamente hacia su sexo. Tomoyo intentaba no vomitar por lo que hacía su agresor y lo tocaba con el fin de no hacerlo sospechar, lo manoseaba mientras el la manoseaba igual. La tiró al piso y en ese momento se abalanzó sobre ella, intentando bajarse la bragueta torpemente y Tomoyo simulando que lo ayudaba, logró alcanzar su arma, la puso en la sien de Yamato y disparó.

El cuerpo de Yamato se desplomó sin vida sobre ella, bañándola de sangre.

...

...

Había matado a un hombre.

Apenas podía creerlo. Sus brazos lo quitaron de encima de forma automática y se acomodó hasta quedar sentada a lado del cuerpo sin vida de Yamato. Su corazón latía velozmente y sentía que en cualquier momento se detendría. Sus ojos iban y venían por toda la habitación. Se posaron en la puerta y se dio cuenta que no tardaban en llegar los demás guardias, el arma era una .44 magnum y sonaba cual trueno, era lógico que en poco tiempo estarían ahí.

Miró hacia la luna que podía apreciarse desde la ventana y sonrió tristemente- "Gommen Ne, Eriol-kun. Aishiteru"- susurró, posó la pistola en su sien y disparó.


	21. Epílogo

EPÍLOGO

"Por que tú fuiste capaz de ver a través de mi alma y sacar de ahí lo mas bello.

Que a pesar de los obstáculos, terminaste a mi lado.

Aunque tuve dudas de ti al principio.

Ahora estoy segura de esto.

Sí quiero hacerlo."

"Escuchando a través de las ventanas por donde el eco es más potente.

Alimentándote de mis estados de ánimo.

Buscando respuestas olvidadas.

Sí, yo quiero hacerlo."

"Carcomiéndome el alma, destrozándola en miles de pedazos.

Terminando con mi triste corazón, regresando a mi soledad y escuchando los reclamos que tu cuerpo me da a conocer con cada movimiento."

"Descuida no lo haré más."

"Descuida no me verás más."

"Y por que lo que quiero es terminar con la agonía que guarda tranquila, ahora termina.

Descansarás de esta cruel ironía, ahora que no se que más decir.

Escucha mi verso y decide."

"Sólo así."

"Solamente así."

"Por ti es que cambié, aunque trate de olvidar, todo regresa como hecho ayer."

"Marchita la flor del espejo al verse y no quererse. Descubrir que esta maldita."

"Lastimada por el ayer y el ahora, mañana no sé."

"Descuida, Yo lo sé. Cuidaré de ti y te amaré, eternamente, viviré por ti."

"Sabré lo que de antemano olvida, lo que me pertenece y reiré."

"Gracias por creer en mí."

"Gracias por todo, mi vida."

"Ahora todo esta claro y debo despegar. Con las alas bien abiertas.

Volar a lo alto para ser libre por fin."

"Adiós"

La suave luz del atardecer cruzaba por todos los rincones de la ciudad, bañando con su calidez encantadora a cada sitio al que llegaba alcanzar, sin importar el lugar o el momento, sólo llegaba sin ser invitado como tantas otras tardes anteriores a esa y tantas que estaban por llegar.

El viento anunciaba la llegada del invierno, mientras montones de hojas en tonos rojizos y anaranjados danzaban en el aire, siendo guiadas por este hacia una dirección desconocida. Hacia una libertad desconocida.

"Ya son 6 años mi querida Tomoyo"- pensaba con melancolía un apuesto hombre de ojos grises, su mirada era triste, de cierta manera, casi como si le hubieran quitado parte de su alma. Y es que precisamente eso había ocurrido, le habían quitado gran parte de su alma y más que nada de su corazón- "Que diferente hubiera sido, si aún estuvieras aquí"- se limpió sus ojos por las suaves y frías lágrimas que brotaban poco a poco al recordar todo lo que había sucedido…

**FLASHBACK**

Al escuchar el segundo disparo, rápidamente subió lo que quedaba de las escaleras esquivando los pedazos de madera que caían del techo y el fuego que se esparcía por la estancia, esperando a que aún no fuese demasiado tarde para salvarla, sintiendo temor por descubrir lo que encontraría en aquella habitación. La granada fue buena idea aunque nunca tomó en cuenta todos los daños que podría ocasionar el fuego al expandirse. Tomó trémulo la perilla de la puerta donde se encontraba Tomoyo y abrió con fuerza, dejando ante sus ojos una imagen por de más impresionante.

Ahí, sobre un charco de sangre la blanca desnudez de la figura de Tomoyo yacía inerte mientras que a su lado se encontraba el guardaespaldas que no sólo la había violado frente a él y frente a todas las cámaras de la residencia, sino también le había golpeado y magullado hasta que se había cansado, el hombre completamente inerte, con sus ojos mirando al techo y un agujero que iba de su frente a su nuca del que había salido la mayor parte de la sangre.

Se sintió derrumbado al ver aquella escena, su pecho subía y bajaba al sentir ansiedad y desesperanza, se acercó tembloroso al cuerpo de su amada, sollozante de angustia y entonces sintió el tibio calor de su cuerpo bañado en sangre, esperanzado porque aún no hubiera muerto. Acerco su mano a su pecho y sintió el suave palpitar de la chica, ¡estaba viva! ¡Inconsciente pero viva! Que más podía pedir. Tomó una de las sábanas y en ella envolvió el cuerpo de su novia, corrió a la puerta principal, evadiendo los obstáculos que se encontraban a su paso, y al abrirla miró con sorpresa a la cantidad de patrullas frente a la casa.

De repente escuchó el llamar de una voz familiar. Su querida 'prima' Meilin, se acercaba a ellos corriendo a pesar de la multitud de policías y su brazo enyesado. Hizo una seña a los médicos al ver a Tomoyo y después miró a Eriol, quien se veía terriblemente agotado, con unas pronunciadas ojeras debajo de sus encantadores ojos grises, unos cuantos moretones en las mejillas y brazos, así como una cortada en su labio y ceja.

"¿Estás bien?"- a lo que el ojigris asintió, aún con la mirada preocupada mientras entregaba el cuerpo a los paramédicos que rápidamente subieron a una camilla y corrieron a la ambulancia. Quiso seguirlos pero Meilin lo detuvo con una mano en su pecho- "Eriol… ¿Qué paso? Lo siento, pero debes acompañarme a la jefatura. Ella estará bien"- dijo ante la angustiada mirada de su amigo, se mordió los labios y asintió.

Fueron cerca de 3 horas de interminables relatos, 3 horas de corroborar una y otra vez la misma historia. 3 horas en las que había recordado lo pasado en los últimos 4 días, relatando con detalle cada uno de los sucesos. Deteniéndose por momentos, ya fueran llenos de rabia, tristeza o impotencia, que le hacían imposible seguir el relato sin antes poder descansar un poco. Aunque sea unos segundos para recuperar la calma perdida. Recordar como la había visto, en manos de aquellos sujetos, como varias veces la golpearon contra la esquina de alguna columna para al final ultrajarla con violencia, Meilin lo miró con desaliento y suspiró.

"Eriol"- posó una mano en su hombro. Estaba mirando atento a un punto al escritorio, recordando a la hermosa chica de la que se había enamorado, con los ojos cristalinos la miró- "Sabes bien que debemos entrevistar a Tomoyo y se que será muy duro para ella, pero es procedimiento. Además… Es posible que a ella no la culpen de homicidio si hace su declaración y más si se encuentran videos en donde se muestre todo lo que has contado"- suspiró.

"Acaso piensas que pude haberlo inventado"- dijo en tono lúgubre- "¡Qué yo sería capaz de lastimar a la persona que tiene mi vida en sus manos! ¡De quién dependo para existir!"- se exaltó, como podía siquiera insinuar eso.

Meilin suspiró y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros-"No"- insistió, negó y se agachó hasta estar a la altura de sus ojos- "Por supuesto que no! Yo confío plenamente en ti Eriol, y eso lo sabes… Así como Syaoran confia en ti"- dijo mustia, el ojigris entristeció ante la mención de su querido 'hermano', aún no podía creer que no estuviera más con él- "Pero sabes que son ordenes que debo seguir Eriol"- se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta- "Todo saldrá bien, ya verás. La señorita Daidouji saldrá en libertad en cuanto expongamos las pruebas, te lo prometo"- volvió hacia él, lo abrazó con cariño y besó su frente antes de abandonar la habitación.

"Está..."- le dijo cuando la vio bajo el umbral de la puerta- "Syaoran"

Meilin sonrió con tristeza- "Syaoran va bien, mientras Sakura se esté recuperando, el también lo hará. Depende de ella para seguir él con vida"- se mordió el labio meditando lo que tendría que avisarle- "Eriol, quizá deberías..."

Eriol negó- "Aún no es tiempo. Ambos estamos luchando por no perder la cordura y ser fuertes por ellas. Debemos seguir así"

La china asintió- "Cuídate"- dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta del cuarto de interrogación.

Tiempo después apareció otro oficial en la puerta- "Señor Hiiragizawa, ya puede irse"- le avisó, esperando a que saliera de la habitación- "Le entregarán sus pertenencias en la entrada"

"Muchas Gracias"- le contestó al pasar cerca de él. Ahora tenía que ver como se encontraba Tomoyo.

AL llegar al hospital para pedir informes, un mundo de periodistas lo abordó haciendo preguntas que iban desde '¿cómo salieron con vida?' hasta '¿es verdad que es un truco publicitario por parte de la familia Daidouji ?', lo cual comenzó a irritar a Eriol pero decidió correr a las escaleras y subir por ellas. Escuchó el pitido de un celular y se desconcertó, él no tenía celular, el idiota de Yamato lo había destrozado contra su rostro.

Sacó el celular de su chaqueta decidido a contestar- "Antes de que digas nada, si yo puse el celular en tu chaqueta que como podrás ver, no es la que llevabas puesta. Nakuru te llevó ropa a la estación de policía. Como sea, estuvo bien que tomarás las escaleras, te están esperando en el tercer piso los reporteros así que tendrás que salir en el segundo piso y tomar el elevador de personal, no te preocupes, todo estará bien"- Meilin colgó antes que el inglés pudiera decirle nada por lo que vio recomendable seguir sus instrucciones.

Al llegar al elevador de personal, encontró a la china en él.

"Pensé que estabas en la estación"- le comentó.

Meilin presionó el botón del último piso y las puertas se cerraron- "No, también tengo que ver a mi esposo"- respondió, Eriol la miró y recordó que tenía el brazo enyesado, Meilin al notar su mirada en su brazo, suspiró- "Aoshi esta estable aunque tendrá que soportar un tiempo sin estar haciendo gran cosa"- sonrió de lado- "Los guardaespaldas de Daidouji y Haarman son muy duros de matar. Me lanzaron contra una columna y mi brazo terminó de forma equivocada, Aoshi se lanzó contra el tipo que me lastimó"- sonrió con burla- "Lo mató a golpes y ya enfurecido es mejor que nadie se acerque. Recibió algunos balazos pero estará bien"- sintieron que el elevador se detenía y Meilin bloqueó el paso antes de que Eriol saliera- "Todos están aquí Eriol, así que no te preocupes. Además este piso básicamente lo rentaron mi tía y tus padres, por lo que nadie más tiene acceso, sólo los que estamos autorizados. Syaoran y Sakura están en la misma habitación, mi primo insistió estar con ella en todo momento y ahora que están estables y conscientes pues no hay mucho problema. Su cuarto esta al final del pasillo de lado izquierdo mientras que Tomoyo está de lado derecho. No...no te espantes, sólo ámala. Será difícil verla y más que responda, pero tenle paciencia"- advirtió Meilin.

Eriol asintió temiendo lo peor, ¿qué podría estarle pasando a su bella prometida?

Caminó hacia la sala de espera donde todos los que se encontraban ahí voltearon de inmediato al ver que pasaba, pero el no se detuvo hasta llegar al cuarto de Tomoyo. Escuchaba que le hablaban pero en ese momento sólo quería saber como estaba Tomoyo, tenerla entre sus brazos y estar con ella hasta sentirla de nuevo con él. De él.

Abrió la puerta y notó a una joven sentada en la cama llena de moretones, su piel normalmente blanca tenía marcas alargadas y deformes en tonos rojos, morados y verdes. Sus muñecas estaban vendadas y algunas cortadas se encontraban suturadas. Su mirada estaba perdida en la ciudad que se veía a través de la ventana, parecía como si no estuviera ahí. Sus ojos tenían enormes ojeras, su rostro tenía cortes y su antes largo cabello, se encontraba recortado a la altura de los hombros.

Eriol caminó hacia ella y sintió que sus pies estaban hechos de plomo, tan pesados que le costaba mucho trabajo poder caminar. Llegó al borde de la cama, la miró intensamente como si de una diosa se tratase, sin poder creer que estuviera ahí y finalmente la rodeó con sus brazos para deshacerse en lágrimas al sentirla.

"¡PERDÓN!"- le pidió- "LO SIENTO"- berreó.

La joven amatista bajó su mirada y tocó su rostro con ternura y Eriol al sentir su tacto alzó su mirada acuosa y se sorprendió de ver que, ella también lloraba.

"No Eriol, yo te pido perdón por todo esto"- respondió y se abrazó a él con fuerza- "Jamás quise que algo así pasara ni te involucrara ni te llegase a dañar de esta forma"- sollozó la japonesa- "Perdóname, por favor"- Ambos lloraron abrazados hasta que la enfermera tuvo que sacar a Eriol para que pudiera cambiar los vendajes de Tomoyo, así como las sábanas de su cama y administrarle su medicamento.

Miró a los tórtolos al otro lado del pasillo y sonrió al verlos tan felices, compartiendo su tiempo juntos. Syaoran lo miró sorprendido y Sakura siguió la mirada de su prometido para encontrarse con un muy desaliñado y lastimado Eriol quien se acercó a ellos y los abrazo al verlos tan bien.

El transplante de corazón para Sakura había sido solucionado a tiempo gracias a la brillante idea de Nakuru de buscar un corazón compatible entre los muertos de la mansión, lo cual había conllevado al corazón que mantenían con vida mediante una máquina en otro hospitaly que aún no tenía un prospecto. Su operación había sido un completo éxito y ahora sólo le quedaba la etapa de recuperación.

Syaoran por su parte, ayudaba y mimaba a Sakura todo lo que podía sin importarle sus heridas lo que generaba ciertos disgustos por parte de la ojiverde. Su recuperación iba mucho más adelantada que la de Sakura y aunque al principio le era casi imposible mantenerse a raya para dejar que las enfermeras hicieran su trabajo, ahora ya eran pocas las ocasiones de las cuales requería medicamento o una enfermera. Claro sin obviar los reclamos de cierto cuñado gruñon.

Touya al ver a Eriol, lo sentó en una camilla en el cuarto continuo y comenzó a examinarlo, sorprendiéndose de encontrarlo al menos entero y no tan mal como a Tomoyo; sin embargo, obtuvo un gran grito por parte del inglés al acomodarle la nariz, el dedo anular de su mano derecha y el tobillo izquierdo, aún no podía entender como estaba de pie si aparte de todo tenía una costilla y un brazo luxado.

Poco después de su análisis y procedimientos necesarios -vendar su torso, su brazo izquierdo, enyesar su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda, así como curar sus heridas- se encontraba recostado en una cama a lado de Tomoyo, quien le miraba con una gran sonrisa aunque sabía que esa sonrisa sólo era momentánea ya que había momentos en los que se perdía y de repente comenzaba a llorar, otros en los que simplemente permanecía como una estatua y por mucho que le llamara no conseguía respuesta,mientras que había otros momentos que apenas la rozaba o tocaba su hombro o incluso tocaba su mano y Tomoyo se alejaba rápidamente, asustada y trémula mirándole desconcertadamente, con temor, sólo unos segundos para después componerse y simular que nada pasaba. El inglés sabia que este tipo de ataques eran normales después de una agresión de esa índole pero se encargaría de hacer permanente su sonrisa de nuevo así como su confianza.

Las siguientes semanas fueron duras -incluyendo la recuperación de Tomoyo aunque era rápido físicamente, también podía ser sumamente doloroso al recordarlo y muchas veces, el tomar el tema significaba varios días continuos de terapias debido a las recaídas que llegaba a tener la japonesa que un par de veces terminaron en intento de suicidio- pues a pesar del testimonio de Tomoyo, aún buscaban los videos que incriminaban a Yamato, Josh y Sonomi del secuestro de Eriol y la violación de Tomoyo, además de buscar a Sonomi quien parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, así como a Josh Haarman pues su padre jamás dio seña del paradero de su hijo. Por lo que Tomoyo no era por completo libre aunque las muestras de adn obtenidas del cuerpo de Tomoyo logró determinar a varios de sus agresores y con ello alegar defensa propia, estaba siendo vigilada muy de cerca así como Eriol, quien tenía el caso un poco más difícil al no tener otras pruebas más que los golpes que tenía, aunque también fueron resguardados por la policía imaginando algún ataque en venganza a ellos.

Poco después de dejar el hospital, Sakura y Syaoran se casaron y decidieron irse a vivir a Hong Kong al menos por un tiempo. Ellos fueron encontrados en la mansión y al ser comprobados como víctimas, se les asigno protección especial incluso en el país chino. La boda de los trigueños no fue grande como se acostumbraba en la tradición china, debido a todo lo que había pasado, decidieron hacer una boda pequeña y familiar por lo que muchos comentarios surgieron al ocurrir esto pero la tranquilidad de todos no tenía precio.

Para Tomoyo y Eriol, vivir fuera de la ciudad sólo era parte de la protección por que hasta que pudieran salir del país e irse a Londres, deberían residir ahí hasta que se encontraran las pruebas que ellos necesitaban. Aún no podían respirar con tranquilidad por completo y sobretodo al enterarse de una sorpresa que en el examen médico a la que la habían sometido después de haber sido salvada por Eriol, le había quedado claro que había sido terriblemente abusada sexualmente y confirmando que estaba embarazada aunque saber quien era el padre tomaría un poco más de tiempo debido a su condición actual. Sólo esperaba que no fuera producto Yamato, Josh o alguno de los demás idiotas.

El saber que estaba embarazada y no sólo eso, que su bebé podría ser de Yamato, Josh o alguno de los guaruras los mantenía en gran tensión. Tomoyo intentaba no tocar el tema e incluso intentaba ser descuidada, dejaba de comer o simplemente tomaba cosas que sabía podía hacerla abortar, lo cual provocó una riña entre ambos que poco después solucionaron con las terapias.

Eriol en cambio, sabía que el bebé debía tener cuidados y ella debía estar sana. El la amaba con todo su ser y aunque ese bebé no fuera suyo, el lo criaría como suyo por el simple y sencillo hecho de que lleva la sangre de Tomoyo. Decidieron casarse antes de que su embarazo se notara un poco más, aún con la duda en la mente como una pequeña espina que no podían sacarse. Su boda fue un poco más privada que la de Sakura y Syaoran puesto que no querían correr ningún riesgo.

Poco a poco Tomoyo fue cediendo, entendía que el bebé no tenía culpa alguna de lo que le había sucedido y que era producto de todo aquello pero de ninguna forma era culpable. Eriol la mimaba lo más que podía y al ver que el cuerpo de su mujer empezaba a cambiar, decidió que era momento de llevarla a hacer un ultrasonido. El ultrasonido reveló que tenía al menos 10 semanas de embarazo, lo cual les generaba algunas dudas. Había pasado 2 meses desde que los secuestraron y Eriol y ella habían sido muy cuidadosos después de ese primer encuentro.

El doctor les recomendó hacer la prueba de paternidad, para ese momento Tomoyo estaba en mejor estado físico, emocional y mental lo que facilitaría el procedimiento. Tomaron las muestras en ese instante y sólo les quedaba esperar otras 6 semanas para saber el resultado.

"¿Crees qué podría ser tuyo?"- preguntó así nada más la amatista y el ojigris alzó una ceja.

Eriol miró el retrovisor y tomó la avenida principal- "Querida, me encantaría que fuera mío pero... Temo que eso no es posible"- respondió con un suspiro, intento no sonar molesto pero no lo logró.

Ella le miró de reojo, sabiendo que no era fácil aceptar que ese hijo no era de él-"Pero podría ser"- afirmó Tomoyo un poco más esperanzada.

Eriol le miró intrigado- "¿Qué sabes tú que yo no sé?"- preguntó vacilando. Tomoyo alzó sus hombros y miró por la ventana. Eriol suspiró- "Tomoyo, la única forma de que fuera mío sería sí y sólo sí, tu no te hubieras tomado la pastilla del día siguiente precisamente al día siguiente del motel cuando íbamos para casa de tu tío"- no hubo respuesta- "Por que la tomaste"- de nuevo no hubo respuesta, la miró de soslayo pero miró de nuevo a la calle, no quería que se embarraran- "No la tomaste"- se sorprendió y la miró con sus ojos como platos.

"Yo... No"- contestó simplemente, alzando sus hombros y Eriol no contestó. No sabía que decirle- "Cuando iba a tomarlas me di cuenta de que no podía, así que dejé caer las pastillas bajo el asiento del coche cuando no me veías y sólo tomé agua"- dijo apresuradamente.

Eriol le miró sorprendido- "¡¿Quieres decir que cuando te estaban violando, tu ya estabas embarazada?"-exclamó de repente alterado- "¡No sabes el riesgo que conlleva eso!"- reclamó. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a Tomoyo semejante cosa?

Tomoyo le miró con reproche- "¡No sabía que estaba embarazada! Y de haberlo sabido..."

"¡QUÉ! DE HABERLO SABIDO ¿QUÉ HUBIERAS HECHO, TOMOYO?"- cortó de inmediato su argumento de forma osca.

"Yo...no..."- revolvió su cabello intentando sacar una respuesta. Cierto, de haberlo sabido, ¿qué hubiera hecho ella?

"¡MALDITA SEA, TOMOYO!"- reclamó, mirándola bastante enojado y asestó un tremendo golpe al volante- "¿QUÉ CARAJO ESTABAS PENSANDO? ¿QUÉ NO SABES QUE ES PELIGROSO? ¡PUDISTE HABER PERDIDO AL BEBÉ O PUDISTE HABER MUERTO!"- Eriol la miraba iracundo de vez en cuando pues al estar manejando, no podía distraerse mientras que la japonesa se mantuvo en silencio todo el trayecto de regreso a casa, no sabía que decirle.

Al llegar a casa -una pequeña casa rústica en las afueras de Tokyo, cerca de Tomoeda, resguardada por muros de 2 metros con vallas electrificadas y puertas de metal eléctricas- Eriol mantenía sus manos alrededor del volante, todo su cuerpo se encontraba tenso y su mandíbula la apretaba tan fuerte que parecía que en cualquier momento, destrozaría sus dientes; Tomoyo por su parte no tenía palabras para decir lo que sentía o pensaba de como pudo haber actuado, sentía que la culpa la consumía poco a poco, por lo que decidió salir del auto y meterse a la casa.

Se sentó en el mullido sillón de piel con las piernas sobre este y mordiendo sus uñas en evidente señal de nervios. No sabía que decirle y si de algo estaba segura era que, Sakura tenía razón y se lo había dicho. Jamás debió ocultarle aquel detalle, que aunque parecía insignificante, era muy importante.

Eriol entró en ese momento dando un portazo que azotó contra la pared y de la misma fuerza se cerró, espantando a Tomoyo y obligándola a verlo. Eriol la miraba cual león enjaulado mira a su presa al otro lado, llevándose las manos a la boca, la frente y la cintura de vez en cuando.

"Debiste decírmelo"- espetó- "No tenías ningún derecho de ocultarme algo así"- reclamó a una anonadada Tomoyo- "Somos pareja desde hace más de dos meses y sin embargo, sigues ocultándome cosas"- Tomoyo intentó hablar pero de inmediato la interrumpió- "No. No te atrevas a decirme que no me ocultas nada"- Tomoyo lo miraba incrédula mientras el caminaba de un lado a otro bastante molesto y conservando su distancia con su esposa. No sabía si decirle o no, de cualquier forma él sabía que era cierto y lo peor de todo, se lo habían mostrado. Dio unas vueltas más antes de mirarla de nuevo- "Se lo tuyo con Sakura"- afirmó y le miró fijamente para observar la reacción de la estupefacta Tomoyo quien abría y cerraba la boca.

"Sakura y yo no tenemos una relación"- aclaró.

"¿En serio?"- preguntó con sarcasmo- "Entonces me puedes explicar ¿qué diablos hacías con ella en el baño de su casa mientras estaban en la bañera?"- no hubo respuesta. Eriol se limitó a golpear con el puño la pared- "¿Desde cuando?"- preguntó cerrando los ojos- "¿Desde cuando me eres infiel? ¿Desde cuando me ves la cara de pendejo?"- reclamó y le miró bastante afectado.

Tomoyo se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él- "Eriol, la última vez que me involucré con Sakura de esa forma fue poco antes de terminar con Josh, tu y yo apenas estábamos saliendo como amigos, ni siquiera como una pareja"- aclaró- "No sé como es que sabes eso pero en el momento en el que Sakura y yo supimos que eran nuestro destino, en ese instante dejamos nuestros juegos."- Tomoyo sujetó con fuerza en chal que llevaba puesto- "Lo último que llegué ha hacer fue abrazarla y besar su rostro cuando fueron a revisar todas las casas y ustedes me encontraron en casa de Yue. Fue lo último que llegamos hacer"- Eriol la miraba seriamente, con los labios crispados- "No justifico mis pendejadas. Pero lo cierto es que nunca pude tomar este tema contigo."- Eriol alzó una ceja, si lo pensaba con más calma, él tampoco podría explicarle lo que paso entre Syaoran y él.

"Pero tampoco pudiste tomar el tema de que estabas embarazada porque no tomaste las pastillas"- reclamó molesto.

Tomoyo miró al piso y suspiró- "Soy cobarde por no haberlo hecho, lo cierto es que no podía dejar que huyeras. No quería perderte"- le miró arrepentida de su decisión.

Eriol se sorprendió por su razón- "No es una excusa. El que estuvieras o no embarazada no quiere decir que te iba a dejar sola sabiendo como es tu familia y mucho menos porque estoy muy enamorado de ti."- Tomoyo le miró sorprendida y Eriol suspiró- "Tomoyo, me involucré tanto contigo desde el principio que aunque quisiera huir no podría, porque de hacerlo... moriría"- miró al otro lado de la habitación huyendo de la mirada amatista de su esposa japonesa- "Tu misma pudiste comprobar que aún cuando yo no sabía que estabas embarazada, yo quise que te casaras conmigo. Por que te quiero conmigo"- le miró irritado- "Y jamás soportaría que alguien más te tocase como yo lo hago o te tuviese como yo lo hago"- se acercó a la japonesa y esta no apartó su mirada incrédula de su marido- "Entiendes. Tú eres mía desde el momento en el que cruzaste en mi camino y se reafirmó a cada momento que estuvimos juntos, que compartimos algo de nuestras vidas, que te hice mía en aquel motel a donde nos fuimos a esconder. Yo no iba a dejarte poruqe estuvieras embarazada o cambiarte por dinero como lo ha hecho tu familia."- reclamó cruzando sus brazos- "Yo te hice mi esposa aún con una criatura en tu vientre que puede no ser mío y por si no lo entiendes, fui al mismo infierno contigo y por ti"- Los ojos amatistas dejaron caer una lágrimas que el pulgar del ojigris retiró- "Y si no te he tocado, no es por otra cosa más que para que estés bien así como el bebé que llevas en tu vientre. No porque no te ame o no te desee"- sus ojos le miraron de forma acusadora- "El amor de pareja no sólo se basa en hacer el amor, sino en todo lo que hace uno por el otro, desde las cosas más insignificantes hasta las monumentales. Espero que te quede claro"- soltó su rostro y salió de la casa. El ruido del coche al retirarse de ahí se escuchó en toda la casa y dejó a una Tomoyo inmóvil y sin habla.

"¿Qué fue lo que hice?"- sollozó llevándose una mano a su boca.

Le llamó toda la tarde a su celular pero Eriol no contestó ni una de sus llamadas y eso era como recibir mil puñaladas en su cuerpo, desangrarse y no morir. Tomoyo comenzó a llorar, sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo y ahora no sabía como remediar aquella situación y por más que intentaba localizar a Eriol, llegaba a puntos sin salida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Maldita sea_"- pensaba Eriol en ese momento mientras transitaba por las calles de Tomoeda- "¿_Como pudo, como pude?_"- lo cierto era que no tenía la más mínima idea de como se le había pasado eso, si sabía con exactitud que no se retrasaba así nada más, si no era irregular o peor aún, haciendo el amor todos los días después de que fueran al motel y sin que se vieran señales de que iba a empezar- "_Soy un tonto..._"- frenó cerca de la desviación que se dirigía a la carretera para dar vuelta e irse por ese camino- "_No le di importancia, no lo pensé, ni siquiera lo noté... ¡Carajo!_"- se regañaba mentalmente mientras veía el pasar de algunos coches en dirección a la que iba cuando los rebasaba- "_Pero lo di por sentado, por que pensé que no estaba lista. Qué aún no quería algo tan serio. Qué no se sentía preparada para algo así, para esta situación_"- a lo lejos observó la señal de pozo y teléfono, y decidió estacionarse ahí en cuanto llegara- "_Y ahora... Es completamente diferente, ahora estamos en este punto en el cual sólo hay que esperar con paciencia a los resultados_"- salió del auto y recargó sus manos sobre el barandal que protegía ese descanso- "_¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Dejarlo pasar?_"- golpeó sus manos una y otra vez contra el barandal por la desesperación. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y cayeron sobre el dorso de sus manos- "_¿Puedo o no confiar en ella plenamente?_"- miró hacia enfrente y la vastedad verde que se extendía hasta ver el mar logró tranquilizarlo un poco- "_Sé que nada de esto ha sido como si ella hubiera querido planearlo así, sé las circunstancias han sido inusuales. Sé que es tener un secreto y no poder decírselo a nadie por un sin fin de taboos que prácticamente me alejarían de todos y de todo. Pero ¿a qué precio? ¿A qué precio a estado todo por lo que hemos luchado para seguir juntos? ¿Vale la pena? ¿De verdad vale la pena todo lo que pasamos para estar juntos? Y los secretos entre nosotros... ¿cómo saber que no habrá más después de hoy?_"- se preguntó y la voz de Syaoran le contestó- _"Si quieres que tu matrimonio funcione, deben ser sinceros el uno con el otro. Yo no soy un experto, ni mucho menos pero puedo decirte que Sakura y yo hablamos de todo, siempre y aunque hemos tenido nuestras diferenciasen algunas cosas pero siempre es bueno hablar de estas. Sabemos nuestros secretos y aunque fueron un poco difíciles de afrontar, después surgieron muchas preguntas"- rió el recuerdo de Syaoran- "Y cuando hablo de secretos, me refiero a toooodos los secretos"- comentó con una mirada acusadora- "Pero ella también tenía su secreto y si me pongo a pensarlo, es muy similar. Entendí que no debía enojarme porque pues habían muchas razones y después de empezar a salir formalmente como pareja pues no se volvió a repetir"- Eriol le miró desconcertado y Syaoran rió- "algún día lo entenderás y ese créeme, será el menor de tus problemas si sabes que vas a tener un bebé o por todo lo que ya pasamos"- sonrió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida, era la fiesta después de la ceremonia de boda y ahora podían hablar tranquilamente mientras Sakura y Tomoyo hablaban sentadas en la mesa dada para los esposos._

Miró al cielo y sonrió melancolía, sin imaginárselo en ese momento, Syaoran le había confesado que sabía el secreto que había entre Sakura y Tomoyo, y lo tomaba con filisofía. Syaoran tenía razón en un punto, como discutir de un secreto parecido al suyo, como enojarse por algo que el también había hecho. Era un poco hipócrita en ese punto.

Pero entonces, quedaba ese otro punto. La diferencia quizás radicaba en el hecho de que Syaoran y él sólo habían hecho aquello una vez y ellas, por lo visto llevaban más de una vez. ¿Cómo confiar en que no seguirá así? Una agradable brisa movió su cabello y logró erizar el vello de su cuello, cerró los ojos, sintiéndose el hálito que circulaba a su alrededor y los abrió cuando no lo sintió más. Bien, quizá si le preguntase a Tomoyo, contestaría todas sus preguntas y tal vez, sólo tal vez, no sería tan malo. Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, Tomoyo le había comentado alguna vez que le había dicho algo sobre ser bisexual a Josh y que su respuesta era poco menos que resentida; y si lo pensaba detenidamente, no se refería a otras mujeres más que a la mismísima Sakura, lo que haría su relación de primas un poco más íntima y un poco menos que platónica. Ese asunto tendría que resolverlo con ella.

Miró sobre su hombro, checando el auto y los vehículos que pasaban por la carretera.

No entendía porque tanto secreto, de cualquier forma se notaría tarde o temprano, pero aún así decidió ocultarlo. Él era un libro abierto mientras que tenía que abrir cada sección del libro de Tomoyo con una combinación diferente y una llave diferente, cada vez, para poder saber quien era la joven con la que se había casado y ahora vivía. No se arrepentía de haberse casado con ella pero a veces no entendía si Tomoyo de verdad estaba consciente de lo que era un matrimonio. Se supone que no debía haber secretos pero de nuevo Tomoyo, era una incógnita.

¿Cómo perdonar a Tomoyo por haberle ocultado lo de las pastillas? Aún se encontraba molesto por ello. Si era posible, entonces ese bebé que esperaba en su vientre era de él y ella se había comportado de forma infantil e inmadura, desde un principio. Aún a sabiendas de que su bebé podría ser de él y no de aquellos rufianes, se empeñó en poner en peligro su embarazo. Sus labios se crisparon y su puños se cerraron fuerza. No pudo haber pensado que a lo mejor no era de ellos. Y de repente un pensamiento cruzó por su mente.

Pero ¿y si ella pensaba que no había quedado embarazada aún cuando sabía que no se había tomado las pastillas? Qué tal si, fuera irregular. Negó suavemente. Tomoyo era regular, ella se lo había comentado cuando le estaban haciendo los exámenes de rutina. Quizá no pensó que estaba embarazada porque los malditos desgraciados nos atraparon en una fecha cercana como para saber si lo estaba o no. Aunque de nuestro encuentro a cuando nos atraparon habían pasado casi dos semanas, la verdad era hasta cierto punto razonable que creyera eso, pero bien podía haber sido después o antes. Suspiró dejando salir la pesadez de su cuerpo y miró al horizonte, que mostraba el atardecer y parcialmente el cielo nocturno. No sabía que pensar, y aunque tomara hasta quedar sin conocimiento o fumase como una chimenea, no obtendría la solución si no hablaba con Tomoyo. Debía aclarar ciertas cosas con ella y poner los puntos sobre las "i" si querían que su matrimonio no se llenara de mentiras y luego terminara en desastre.

La luz de la lámpara en el descanso se encendió, iluminando su alrededor. Eriol sintió una brisa fría que logró erizar los vellos de todo su cuerpo y le hizo pensar en la japonesa, en este momento podrían estar cenando o abrazados frente a la TV de la sala de estar o acostados en la cama platicando. Pero toda aquella actitud conservadora y egoísta le hacía dudar de ella.

Se acercó al auto y subió a el. Escuchó el vibrar del celular dentro de la guantera y decidió revisarlo. ¡Casi 50 llamadas en las últimas 3 horas! Eso le sorprendió y le hizo sentir un poco culpable, aún tardaría 1 hora en llegar a casa. Necesitaba hablar con ella, saber que es lo que pensaba, lo que quería, por que había hecho lo que había hecho. Razones, respuestas. Y no conseguiría nada de eso a menos que llegara a casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al llegar a casa, encontró la sala en penumbras y sólo la luz de la cocina le recibía, casi toda la casa se encontraba en penumbas. Eriol se dirigió a ella y notó un plato con lasagna, un vaso de cristal a lado de una jarra con agua de limón y recargada en la jarra, una nota.

_Eriol, no se si ya comiste o en que momento llegarías. _

_Te deje lasagna, espero que te guste._

_Con Amor, Tomoyo._

Esa nota le demostraba dos cosas: Tomoyo no hablaría por medio de la nota y probablemente estaría recostada en la cama, durmiendo después de tener un día no menos que cansado. Después comería, ahora lo que quería era verla.

Subió las escaleras y entró a la alcoba pero no la encontró sobre la cama, eso le extraño. La luz del baño se encontraba encendida y la puerta entre abierta, seguramente estaba por darse un baño. Camino hacia el baño y al verla las rosas que sujetaba en su mano cayeron al piso, y su ojos se abrieron incrédulos al encontrarla inconsciente con apenas una bata puesta, sobre el piso.

"¡Tomoyo!"- exclamó sorprendido y aterrado de verla tan pálida, la tomó entre sus brazos y notó que apenas respiraba- "Tomoyo, nena, reacciona"- pidió mientras la movía vigorosamente para hacerla volver en sí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las sirenas de la ambulancia llenaban la ciudad conforme avanzaba por sus calles hasta llegar al hospital, donde de inmediato llevaron a Tomoyo hasta la sala de urgencias para checarla. Eriol no se movió de su lado en ni un sólo instante a pesar de las constantes peticiones por parte del personal médico.

"Va a estar bien"- contestó Touya después de checar su pulso y tomar su mano- "¿Ha estado comiendo bien?"- preguntó el galeno, a lo cual Eriol asintió- "Hiiragizawa, se que estás esperando los resultados de los estudios pero creo que de no ser tuyo, no te mostrarías ansioso o no tendrías los efectos del embarazo sobre ti"- el inglés lo miró atentamente- "El bebé se encuentra en perfecto estado y el desmayo no le afecto en lo mas mínimo, pero es necesario que Tomoyo guarde el mayor reposo posible"- comentó seriamente- "No estamos seguros del porque su desmayo, aún así nos gustaría hacerle unos estudios y verificar que no esté anémica o tenga algún otro problema"- El ojigris asintió. Touya lo miró con paciencia y tocó su hombro- "Se que ustedes no lo pidieron así pero verán que todo estará bien. Tomoyo es una mujer fuerte y ten por seguro que ella lo que menos quiere, es perderte"- Eriol le miró desconcertado- "Supongo que no ha sido fácil enterarte de algunas cosas, no hace falta que me digas nada o Tomoyo para que me de cuenta que estuvieron disgustados después de los análisis y que muchas cosas salieron a flote. Es normal en esta situación, sólo puedo pedirte que le tengas paciencia a Tomoyo. Pasó por una serie de eventos que traumatizarían a cualquiera y el hecho de sentirse asqueada de su propio cuerpo o incluso deprimirse es completamente normal. La terapia pudo ayudarle en algunas cosas, aunque en otras no es tan sencillo."- aclaró.

Eriol asintió mirando a su esposa con pesar- "Eso lo sé y trato de ayudarle con eso todos los días"- un bosquejo de sonrisa apareció en sus labios pero se esfumó rápidamente.

Touya miró a Tomoyo y luego a Eriol- "Pero son ciertos secretos los que te desconciertan"

Eriol rió suavemente, era tan obvio- "Supongo que los únicos que no lo sabíamos éramos Syaoran y yo"- contestó y Touya asintió.

"Hable con Sakura y Tomoyo cierto tiempo después de que ustedes salieran del hospital, les advertí que deberían hablar con ustedes. Después de todo, ese tipo de secretos no es tan fácil de mantener bajo llave pues en cualquier momento, pueden salir a la luz"- respondió Kinomoto- "Y si ustedes terminaron peleando por algo así, no te aflijas. Mi prima te ama más de lo que crees, incluso más de lo que ella cree y si se casó contigo, no fue sólo por estar embarazada, sino porque te ama desde lo más profundo de su ser"- tocó la mano de una adormilada Tomoyo- "Ustedes solucionaran sus problemas hablando, sólo no se olviden de escuchar"- sonrió y caminó fuera de la cortina.

Eriol llevó la mano se su esposa a sus labios, suplicando porque estuviese bien y porque despertara pronto- "Te amo, pequeña"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arreglar los asuntos que conllevaron a aquella pelea que produjo el estrés suficiente en Tomoyo como para desmayarse, les llevó algunas semanas de terapia y otras de mucha comunicación para poder restaurar la confianza entre ambos. Podían decir que lo peor ya lo habían pasado, una plática llena de tensiones que podrían terminar con el matrimonio de cualquier pareja al descubrir tan íntimos secretos; más todavía existía una única cosa que les mantenía en tensión. Llevaba 4 meses de embarazo cuando al leer con emoción, y esfumándose la mayor parte de sus miedos, que en efecto el bebé que esperaba Tomoyo era de ambos, él era el padre.

Eriol no podía contener su emoción y alegría al enterarse de aquello, corrió velozmente hacia ella, cruzando el patio de su hogar . Al llegar junto a ella, no pudo más que abrazarla y llenarla de besos, para después susurrar con dulzura- "Es nuestro, es nuestro"- Tomoyo al escucharlo no pudo más que llorar de alegría, por otra parte su embarazo había resultado sumamente delicado pues constantemente sufría desmayos y se sentía agotada, prácticamente se la debía vivir en la cama para evitar cualquier amenaza de aborto.

Aquel día fue cuando se sintieron llenos de esperanza, haciendo planes para el futuro, alegres por la noticia aunque algo melancólicos por pensar en sus queridos amigos que no les acompañaban para celebrar aunque mantenían el contacto, no era lo mismos.

Poco después de la noticia que dio alegría y una nueva luz a sus vidas, otra noticia surgió, dejándoles en claro que la paz por fin podría respirarse. Después de más de 6 meses, los videos que habían estado buscando salieron a la luz así como Sonomi Daidouji y ambos Haarman, que habían logrado eludir a la policía por algún tiempo pero al final, un simple paso en falso como la extracción de una fuerte cantidad de dinero así como el uso de una tarjeta de crédito hizo inevitable tan justo desenlace.

Al hallar las pruebas de su inocencia, dejaron de ser puestos como supuestos atacantes y criminales aunque la seguridad no dejó de estar presente y no estaría hasta pasados unos meses más, hasta garantizar que pudieran salir del país, justo después de que Tomoyo se aliviase, y vivir en paz.

Sólo esperaban que todo saliera bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aunque fue aquel día, 3 meses después se encontraban en el hospital, Tomoyo dando a luz y Eriol a su lado sujetando su mano fuertemente apoyándola en ese momento tan importante, el que marcaría por completo sus vidas. Sí, aquel día el que determinó el resto de sus días. El que recuerda con tanta alegría pero a la vez tanto pesar y sufrimiento.

En un instante todo fue dicha y emoción al ver al nuevo ser llegado al mundo, a aquella personita que llenaría sus vidas de más alegría de la que ambos creyeron podían tener. Todo era perfecto, hasta que Tomoyo nada más verla en los brazos de su esposo, sonrió completamente exhausta y con la respiración bastante agitada, acariciando con delicadeza la pequeña mano de su hija, para después dejar caer su mano de manera violenta y alarmar a todos los médicos al escuchar el pitido del electrocardiograma, mostrando una línea verde completamente horizontal. Eriol de inmediato fue sacado del cuarto, con la bebé en brazos, hasta que una enfermera apareció en el pasillo y se llevó a la recién nacida de inmediato sin darle tiempo de preguntar algo.

Fueron 15 minutos de interminable angustia, preguntándose como estaría Tomoyo, el sabía que estaba bien, quería pensarlo, debía pensarlo. Debía ser optimista y tener esperanza a pesar de que veía como entraban y salían las enfermeras de la habitación sin darle informe alguno sobre el estado de su esposa, sintiéndose desesperado. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y los doctores no salían, sus esperanzas comenzaban a caer cada vez más y más. Hasta que 1 hora después, salió un doctor bañado en sangre y con una mirada llena de lástima, se acercó a él, posó una mano en su hombro y negó con tristeza.

"Lo siento, hicimos todo lo que pudimos para salvarla."

Al principio creyó haber escuchado mal, pero al ver la cara llena de pena y compasión del galeno lo entendió. Eriol se sintió abatido con la noticia. Negaba algunas veces mientras que otras sólo podía temblar, no podía creerlo. Era como si quisiera desvanecer todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, despertar de aquel terrible sueño y encontrarla junto a él, durmiendo plácidamente. Comenzó a gritar maldiciones e improperios contra los médicos, contra la vida, contra _Kami_, contra sí mismo por no poder haberla salvado e inclusive contra su pequeña hija recién nacida, golpeando con el puño la pared mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y mojaban el piso, pidiendo porque realmente no estuviera pasando. Sintiéndose completamente desahuciado, con el alma desgarrada y el corazón hecho pedazos, evadiendo cualquier ayuda proporcionada por los médicos o por otras personas que le habían visto al pasar. Reclamando porque no le hiciera esto, porque no se la llevará, porque la mantuviera aún con él. Pero ya era tarde.

Sufriendo por la pérdida del ser amado, se tranquilizó un poco pensando en el mejor recuerdo que ella le había dejado, pero aún así, sintiéndose muerto. Poco después leyó el historial médico donde explicaba que primero había sufrido de un paro respiratorio, para después morir por una hemorragia que no pudo controlarse.

Respiró profundamente y caminó hacia la habitación de su esposa, cruzó el portal y la miró con ojos vidriosos, tomó su mano fría e inerte y la besó con devoción.

"Mi niña, mi vida"- decía entre cada beso dado a su mano- "Por favor abre los ojos corazón, mírame"- sollozó y las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas humedeciendo sus manos- "Háblame mi cielo"- pedía al verla tan hermosa como siempre y más pálida de lo que solía ser- "Te amo Tomoyo, jamás dejaré de hacerlo".

_Would you know my name,_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Would you feel the same_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_I must be strong and carry on_

_'Cause I know I don't belong _

_Here in heaven_

_Would you hold my hand_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Would you help me stand_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_I'll find my way through night and day_

_'Cause I know I just can't stay _

_Here in heaven_

_Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees_

_Time can break your heart, have you begging please,_

_Begging please_

_Beyond the door _

_There's peace I'm sure_

_And I know there'll be no more _

_Tears in heaven_

_Would you know my name_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Would you feel the same_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_I must be strong and carry on_

_Cause I know I don't belong _

_Here in heaven_

_Tears in Heaven by Eric Clapton_

Pero el día de su funeral, fue cuando realmente se dio cuenta que ella ya se había ido y jamás volvería, derrumbándose sobre la hierba y llorando larga y amargamente por su amada. Gritando su nombre a los cuatro vientos y pidiendo porque se la devolvieran, más estos solo podían ofrecerle una brisa fría que llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su corazón.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

De repente, una pequeña mano jaló la suya y se abrazó a su pierna, jalando un poco su gabardina oscura.

"Era muy bonita"- habló una voz infantil a su lado, despertándolo de sus recuerdos.

"Si, lo era pequeña"- contestó el hombre con una suave sonrisa- "Era la mujer más hermosa que haya conocido"- comentó mientras veía el retrato en la lápida. En el, se veía a una joven de largos cabellos oscuros y tez pálida que mostraba una hermosa sonrisa tanto en sus ojos que destellaban de felicidad como su boca que le contagiaba la alegría, la foto estaba en blanco y negro pero aún así, podía apreciarse la belleza de la joven.

"¿Y crees que algún día sea tan bonita como ella?"- preguntó la inocente niña, jalando suavemente de la mano de su progenitor.

Eriol sonrió por la ocurrencia de su pequeña y la tomó en brazos- "No"- acercó su rostro al de ella y movió su nariz contra la de ella, haciéndola reír y por unos segundos, reconociendo a la madre de la pequeña en ella- "Yo creo, que serás más hermosa que ella"- declaró- "Y estoy seguro que está muy orgullosa de ti"- confesó en todo íntimo.

La niña abrazó el cuello de su padre con alegría y después miró el retrato de su madre- "Te quiero mucho, mamá".

FIN

* * *

_**Y por fin, terminando después de casi 7 años de que publiqué este fic que tuvo un largo receso como de 4 o 5 años, estoy aquí para darles algunas explicaciones mis queridos lectores (si es que aún me queda alguno).**_

_**Primero que nada, estanqué el fic porque mi musa se fue de vacaciones lo que me dejó con un tremendo bloqueo de escritor del cual no pude despejarme hasta hace 1 año y de ahí, decidí no publicar nada hasta tener por lo menos el capítulo terminado y sólo para editarlo y subirlo, razón por la cual apenas subo el final y el epílogo.**_

_**Segundo, pasaron demasiadas cosas en mi vida estos últimos 3 años por lo que todas estas cuestiones personales me absorbieron al punto de no concentrarme en otra cosa, ni siquiera en la universidad podía concentrarme.**_

_**Tercero, no son excusas. Simple y sencillamente, la vida llega a ser complicada y muchas veces las cosas no salen como uno lo espera, no busco justificarme ni que de repente me quieran o me manden la millonada de reviews. Sólo soy honesta con todos ustedes. SI voy a terminar con los fics que tengo en progreso (LPdlT y PaV) aunque no se cuando los termine a decir verdad, sólo se que después de terminarlos es seguro que no escriba nada más, y la razón es muy simple, no se me hace justo hacer algo y después dejarlo a medias para terminarlo a los 6-7 años de haberlo empezado. No creo poder hacerlo como cuando empecé a hacer esto en ffnet. Por lo que, sólo espero que disfruten las historias que escribo en estos momentos.**_

_**Cuarto, se que prometí dibujos y demás, los subiré en cuanto termine de escanearlos, los tenía y los perdí por cambio de computadora así que tendré que empezar de nuevo.**_

_**Finalmente, debo agradecer por su apoyo durante todos estos años, sus comentarios me hicieron reír, llorar de alegría al verlos y darme ánimos para seguir. Muchas gracias de todo corazón.**_

_**En cuanto a este fic, la verdad se que fue retorcido desde el principio pero quería enfatizar que muchas veces la vida es así, no siempre va sobre la línea recta que a muchos nos gustaría. Todo pasa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando te das cuenta ya no estas aquí y todo tu mundo se pone de cabeza. Quien diga que la vida es color de rosa, eso es falso, sólo es color de rosa cuando nos empeñamos en hacerla como queremos pero muchas veces no somos felices por eso.**_

_**Y aunque es un poco desvariado el fic, espero que les haya gustado y saben que siempre me ha gustado escuchar sus comentarios al respecto, malos o buenos son críticas constructivas.**_

_**Con respecto al epílogo, SÍ, desde un principio había planeado que Tomoyo muriera en esa circunstancia, y originalmente Syaoran y Sakura también iban a estarlo pero al final decidí que sólo Tomoyo debía morir. Triste pero me gusto darle ese final que casi nunca se ven en fics, varias veces en películas y muchas en la vida real.**_

_**Bueno supongo que eso es lo que tengo que decir por el momento, hasta que termine los otros dos fics. Muchas gracias por estar conmigo.**_

_**Besos, Lebel**_


End file.
